Inesperado
by sueksnape
Summary: Todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, lo mío es solo la historia que me he creado, espero que les guste este es mi primer fic. Una propuesta dejara sin aliento a nuestro temido profesor... ¿La aceptará? ¿Qué pasara luego? Esta historia es muy divertida, llena de amor, pero también algo subidita de tono...
1. Oferta

Estoy en mi despacho, no sé si todo ha sido un sueño, tan solo me dedique a mirar todos los frascos que tenia en las repisas, realmente estoy impactado y es que todo sucedido tan rápido…

**Flash Back**

Estaba dando mi clase de pociones para los de quinto año, realizábamos un filtro de paz, como es de esperarse, todos estaban haciéndolo mal, toda esta manada de niños idiotas, nunca aprenderán, eran un caso perdido; bueno, solo dos personas sabían lo que hacían, Malfoy y Granger, pero claro a Draco lo han instruido desde pequeño y como su padrino le enseñe varias cosas; y Granger, bueno debo admitirlo (aunque nunca en voz alta) que esta chiquilla a pesar de ser hija de muggles se le dan bien las pociones, pero claro si se la pasa todo el día metida en los libros… _Insufrible sabelotodo._

Vigilaba a todos desde mi escritorio, pasaba la mirada por todos rápidamente no viéndolos más de lo necesario, de repente fije mi mirada en Granger, ví que ella también me miraba fijamente como si quisiera leer mi mente, fruncí el seño un poco y ella aparto de inmediato su mirada.

¿Qué tanto me miraba esa chiquilla? ¿_Chiquilla? ¡No! Se esta convirtiendo en una joven muy hermosa… ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?_

Pase el resto de la clase un poco inquieto por la mirada de Granger y por lo que había pensado, claro, no lo demostraba, fueron terminando sus pociones y dejaban una muestra en el escritorio, una vez que todos la dejaron, me pare delante de la clase y comencé a dictar la tarea

- **Bien, la próxima clase traerán dos metros de pergamino, explicando que es la amortentia, sus principales ingredientes, método de elaboración y los efectos que produce. Ahora, retírense **– Mire como todos recogían rápido sus cosas para salir lo antes posible.

- **Srita. Granger, espere un momento, necesito hablar con usted **– Ella solo asintió un poco desconcertada, sus amigos se quedaron a su lado, eso me disgusto un poco, pues quería hablar en privado.

- **Bien, Sr.** **Potter, Sr. Weasley, a ustedes NO les he pedido que se queden, así que retírense** – Les dije con un poco de fastidio en mi voz

Potter me lanzo una de esas miradas llenas de odio que son en exclusiva para mí, claro que yo también lo mire con odio, me recordaba tanto a su padre… Weasley lo arrastro hacia fuera como temiendo que les mandara una maldición, Granger solo esperaba pacientemente a que se fueran esos alcornoques, estaba muy callada y eso me intrigaba más, fije mi mirada en ella unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente le dije

- **Srita. Granger, me gustaría que me explicara ¿qué demonios hacia mirándome de esa manera cuando realizaba su poción? **– Ella solo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Era una actitud bastante extraña en ella, ya que ella se la pasaba hablando hasta por los codos, demostrando su sabelotodismo, pero yo soy un hombre paciente y con mucho autocontrol, así que volví a preguntarle

- **Srita. Granger quiero que me diga que es lo que me estaba mirando **– Soltó un suspiro y me dijo con una voz llena de dulzura y un toque de timidez, yo me quede un poco sorprendido por lo que me contesto

- **Lo miraba Profesor Snape, porque me parece que es usted un hombre muy guapo e interesante, pienso que es una buena persona y solo necesita amigos con los que platicar para que cambie un poco el mal humor que tiene. Si usted me permite, yo le ofrezco mi amistad**

Me permití estar un poco sorprendido, pero luego de unos segundos, fruncí el seño y la mire intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ella seguía ahí como si nada… _Que demonios… ¿Es que acaso estoy perdiendo mi toque?_ _¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? yo no necesito amigos, no necesito de nadie, la única amiga que tuve fue Lily y termino cambiándome por Potter_, en estos momentos al recordar eso una inminente ira se comenzaba a apoderar en mi

- **¿Qué pretende Granger, a caso cree que me voy a creer todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que traman sus estupidos amigos y usted esta vez? **– Le dije en un siseo peligroso

Ella ni siquiera se inmuto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que le hablasen de ese modo me contesto con el mismo tono que me había hablado antes

- **Le repito Profesor Snape, quiero brindarle mi amistad eso es todo, no pretendo nada más, y todo lo que le dije es cierto, usted es alguien a quien respeto y admiro mucho, ahora, lo siento pero me tengo que ir mi clase de transformaciones esta por comenzar y no deseo llegar tarde, si eso es todo, con permiso profesor y mi oferta sigue en pie, hasta pronto**

Sin más se fue dejándome todavía más sorprendido, no podía ni moverme, estaba realmente impactado, reaccione un poco y solo tome mis cosas para dirigirme a mi despacho, al menos ya no tendría que dar más clases. Me senté detrás de mi escritorio y solo me quede contemplando los frascos de la estantería

**Fin Flash Back**

… no puedo creer todo lo que me dijo Granger, he reflexionado un poco y tiene razón, quizás si tuviese a alguien más que a Albus… no es que conversemos mucho pero, quizás si habláramos menos sobre su vida sexual y amorosa (no es que yo hable mucho, más bien me limito a escuchar), sí, me gustaría hablar de otras cosas y que alguien me escuchara de vez en cuando… _Tal vez acepte la oferta de Granger…_ de repente un estallido dentro de la chimenea me saca de mis cavilaciones, Albus acaba de llegar en una gran llamarada verde

- **Severus muchacho, buenas tardes **– me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro – **¿qué te sucede? Te veo muy pensativo **– Pregunta ahora con algo de preocupación

- **Nada Albus, ¿qué deseas?** – Dije con un tono despreocupado

- **Pues en realidad he venido a tomar el té y a conversar un poco, ya sabes y a pedirte algunos consejos sobre…**– dijo con un poco de picardía y su mirada se torna algo divertida, pero lo interrumpo abruptamente

- **Lo sé Albus, lo sé, pero me tienes que disculpar, hoy no estoy con muchos ánimos y estoy algo cansado** – Le mentí un poco, pues deseaba estar solo para poner mis ideas en orden y así decidir si aceptaba o no lo de Granger

- **Esta bien Severus, pero solo una pregunta, dime hijo, ¿cómo es eso de la posición 69?...**


	2. Decisión

Rodee los ojos con un poco de fastidio, pero en cierto modo me divertía la insistencia del viejo pervertido, esbocé una sonrisa de medio lado y menee la cabeza, nunca cambiaría…

- **Bien Albus, mira es una posición que se hace cuando dos personas se dan placer mutuamente y…**– Proseguí mi explicación o más claro posible; mientras yo le decía más sobre esto, él más se emocionaba y hasta podría decir que casi daba saltitos inquietos para poder irse de aquí lo más pronto posible – **… y entonces ambos llegan al orgasmo**

- **Muy bien Severus, gracias por aclararme ésta pequeña duda, pero bueno muchacho, te dejo para que puedas descansar, voy a buscar a Minerva antes de que sea la hora de la cena **– Me dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos

- **Esta bien Albus, hasta luego**

Sin decir más se fue por donde vino, algo aliviado de que se haya ido, me voy a mi habitación. Me recuesto en la cama, cierro mis ojos y me pongo a meditar todo, de repente veo esos ojos color ámbar mirándome… _No me había percatado que en verdad tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, ¿Por qué no lo había notado? ¡Claro! Es obvio, porque es Griffindor y no me fijo mucho en ellos… _y con ésta imagen me fui quedando dormido.

En otra parte del castillo, específicamente en la biblioteca, Hermione estaba haciendo sus deberes como siempre, acabo pronto, pero como le gusta la paz que hay en la biblioteca puesto que nadie o casi nadie va todo esta muy tranquilo, recordaba en lo que se había atrevido a decirle al Profesor Snape, no le mintió en nada, de verdad quiere conocerlo más.

Posó una de sus manos en un libro grande sobre pociones, el cual había leído para hacer el ensayo que les dejo Snape, cerro sus ojos recordando aquellos pozos negros que tanto misterio esconden, dio un gran suspiro y tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a su sala común, entro y diviso a sus amigos; Harry y Ron estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea conversando sobre quidich, Hermione los miro un momento y esbozo una sonrisa, esos dos nunca cambiarían se giro y fue directo a su habitación.

Recostada en su cama…_Espero que el Profesor Snape acepte, es tan misterioso…quizás yo pueda ayudarlo en algo, puedo ver en sus ojos mucho dolor e ira, puede que haya sufrido demasiado en el pasado o tal vez sigue sufriendo, no lo sé, pero presiento que de alguna manera somos muy similares yo también he sufrido mucho y cada día me siento más y más sola, incomprendida más que nada, me he alejado mucho de mis amigos y a ellos no parece importarles así que…_ Con éste ultimo pensamiento cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida, no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

En las mazmorras, Severus se despertó por un escozor que tenía en su antebrazo. El Señor Oscuro lo llamaba y él más a fuerzas que nada tenía que asistir. Se levanto rápido y se coloco sus ropas de mortífago, se fue a los límites de Hogwarts y desapareció.

Apareció a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy, camino hacia la reja levantando su brazo y atravesándola como si fuera de humo, llego a la entrada, subió unas escaleras hasta llegar al salón en el que se encontraban todos, miro a todos rápidamente y no encontró al Lord por ningún lado, le pareció un poco extraño que los convocara y no estuviese ya ahí. Una voz siseante detrás de él hizo que se sobresaltara un poco

- **Bienvenidos mis fieles mortífagos, quiero oír que novedades me tienen y más les vale que sean de mi agrado o de lo contrario…**– Paso una mano por la espalda de Severus de forma insinuante, él solo trato de controlar el terrible asco que sentía que lo tocara de aquella forma. Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzó el reporte, Snape trato de sentarse lejos del Lord pero éste no lo dejo

- **Severus tu eres mi mano derecha, ven siéntate junto a mí** – Hizo una reverencia e hizo lo que le indico, Dolov comenzó a hablar

- **Mi Señor, hemos tratado de reclutar a más magos pero se resisten y siguiendo sus ordenes los eliminamos, sin embargo hemos logrado reclutar a otras criaturas mágicas **– Espero ser felicitado por sus logros

- **Muy bien Dolov, pero sabes hay algo que no me gusta nada y es que se pierda tanta sangre mágica, tendrán que mejorar sus métodos de convencimiento, mientras tanto reúne a tu equipo y vengan hacia mí**

- **Si Mi Señor **– Todos los implicados se levantaron y fueron hacia su señor, quedando todos hincados en una rodilla; el Lord saco su varita y apunto hacia ellos

- **¡Crucio! **– Dijo Voldemort, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo retorciéndose de dolor – **Esto es para que dejen de ser unos inútiles y se concentren mejor en su trabajo **– No rompió el hechizo hasta que casi no se movían, Severus solo observaba y le pedía interiormente a Merlín que los dejara ir pronto ya estaba cansado de todo a uno los demás fueron dando sus reportes y recibiendo sus castigos correspondientes, él dio su reporte sobre Hogwarts y de igual forma se llevo una dosis de crucios, aunque no tantos como los demás

- **Bien pueden irse, espero que avancen y hagan las cosas bien o de lo contrario no tendré piedad **– todos hicieron una reverencia y se empezaban a retirar – **Severus espera un momento, ven acércate **– El Lord se levanto de su asiento y cuando Severus estuvo muy cerca puso las manos alrededor sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlos de manera sugestiva; Snape trago saliva y se tenso un poco, el Lord al sentirlo retiro sus manos y le dijo – **Tengo grandes planes para ti Severus, hasta ahora eres el más fiel de mis mortífagos, cumple con tu trabajo y te recompensare abundantemente. Puedes irte **– Algo desconcertado, hizo una reverencia y se marcho

Fue una larga noche, cuando apareció de nuevo en Hogwarts se sintió aliviado, ¿Qué es lo que tramaba ahora el Lord? Y ¿Por qué lo había tocado de esa forma? Bueno, al menos no iba tan lastimado como otras veces, sin embargo si sentía mucho cansancio, todo lo que paso esa noche sirvió para que tomara una decisión acerca de lo de Granger, al siguiente día la citaría en su despacho para poder hablar con ella y decirle que aceptaría iniciar una amistad, aunque con algunas reservas por el momento, ya después podría contarle todo lo que sentía, pero antes debía de ver que tan enserio estaba hablando cuando le dijo todo aquello.

Llego a su habitación y tan solo se arrojo a la cama, cayo rendido y no tardo en quedar profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente como si estuvieran en sincronía, Hermione y Severus se levantaron, fueron a la ducha y se alistaron para ir al gran comedor a desayunar y empezar con el día, cada uno iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que sin querer chocaron y cayeron al suelo. Se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo directo a los ojos, ambos se perdían en las profundidades del otro, ninguno hacia algún movimiento hasta que un par de niños de primer año pasaron corriendo y riéndose, fue entonces que Severus se puso de pie sin perder el contacto visual, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la acepto en automático

- **Debería tener más cuidado Srita. Granger **– Le dijo Severus en un tono muy bajo y amable. ¿Amable? Sí, amable.

- **Sí Profesor Snape, lo siento **– Le respondió de la misma forma

No se habían percatado de que aun estaban tomados de la mano y que se veían fijamente hasta que…


	3. Una de tantas

Hermione estaba en una especie de transe, no podía creer que Snape fuera tan ¿Amable? En fin, y luego esos ojos, oscuros como la noche, que la hipnotizaron por completo, no siendo suficiente, cuando le tomo la mano sintió una especie de energía fluir entre ambos, añadiendo el suave tacto que tenia su profesor; la tenia totalmente a su merced y ni que decir de esa voz sedosa y cautivadora, pero una fastidiosa voz la saco de aquel estado

- **Buenos días Profesor Snape, Srita. Granger **– Dijo Dolores Umbridge con su tan molesta vocecilla – **¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué están tomados de la mano?**

Ambos reaccionaron de inmediato y se soltaron rápidamente, Dolores solo los miraba de uno al otro esperando una respuesta. Hasta que Hermione hablo

- **Buenos días Profesora Umbridge **– Dijo con un poco de timidez y algo sonrojada, después de esto Severus reacciono del todo

- **Buenos días Profesora, solo ayudaba a la Srita. Granger a ponerse de pie **– Dijo de manera cortante para que entendiera que no daría más explicaciones

- **Bien, lo veré en el gran comedor entonces **– Severus solo inclino un poco la cabeza y ella retomó su camino y se fue. Cuando él volvió su atención de nuevo a Hermione, vio que solo miraba el suelo como si hubiese algo muy importante ahí

- **Srita. Granger **– Ella alzo la mirada un poco tímida y aun con cierto sonrojo – **Necesito verla en mi despacho hoy al medio día **– Lo miro un tanto sorprendida y asintió

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y retomó su camino hacia el gran comedor con su capa ondeando tras de él. Un impulso le hizo voltear por última vez antes de doblar por aquel pasillo y ella seguía ahí de pie sin moverse ni un milímetro, solo se limitaba a ver el suelo, iba a regresar pero de pronto notó que comenzaba a levantar el rostro y se fue inmediatamente.

Hermione suspiró inaudiblemente y levanto su rostro, aunque su mente estaba al máximo por lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, también retomo su camino hacia el gran comedor; iba ya bastante más tranquila cuando de pronto una mano se posó en su espalda, haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco y volteara para ver de quien se trataba, su sorpresa fue más grande al ver a Sirius Black mostrándole una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas, se llevo una mano al pecho, suspiro más aliviada y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo

- **¡Sirius, me asustaste! **– Dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa – **Es bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado?**

- **¡Hola Hermione! Estoy bien, lamento haberte asustado **– Dijo Sirius alentándola a que siguieran el camino –** Pero creo que en realidad ibas bastante distraída ¿En qué pensabas? O mmm… ¿En quién pensabas? **– Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

Hermione solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y a negar con la cabeza, le dijo que era cosa de chicas, Sirius no quedo muy convencido, pero no le dio mucha importancia por el momento, ya se encargaría después de hacerla hablar, no por nada eran amigos y si él podía ayudarla en algo, lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo (o al menos eso es lo que él creía); llegaron al gran comedor y como era de esperarse casi no había gente por lo temprano que era, se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor uno frente al otro y comenzaron su desayuno, de vez en cuando Sirius comentaba algo sobre vivir con Harry a lo que ella solo asentía o se encogía de hombros según lo que le mencionara.

A lo lejos en la mesa de profesores Severus no perdía de vista cualquier movimiento que hacían los leones, los había visto llegar juntos… _¿Qué demonios hace Black en el colegio tan temprano? es más, él no debería estar aquí_… sin quererlo no le gusto verlo con Granger, frunció el seño y deseó que ya fuera la hora de poder reunirse con ella y alejarla cuanto antes de aquel idiota; del otro lado de la mesa se oyó un suspiro, Severus volteo y arqueo una ceja cuando vio que la dueña de aquel suspiro era Dolores Umbridge, quien miraba a Black como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, una extraña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios… _Quizá después de todo, pueda divertirme con el pulgoso un rato_… carraspeo un poco y obtuvo la atención de Dolores, quien volteo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos

- **No se moleste Profesora Umbridge, solo quiero ofrecerle mi ayuda, he visto como miraba a Black y tal vez con algo de amortentia pueda ganar tiempo, en lo que se le ocurre algo para conquistarlo ¿no cree? **– Le dijo Severus un poco bajo para que solo ella lo pudiese escuchar con una sonrisa de medio lado

- **Pero ¿porque trata de ayudarme Snape?** **¿Qué gana usted con esto? ¿Es alguna especie de trampa? **– Pregunto Umbridge con algo de desconfianza

- **Bueno, solo quería hacer una buena obra, pero si no quiere… **– Le dijo inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros

- **No, no, esta bien, esta bien acepto su ayuda. Dígame ¿cuándo podrá darme esa poción? **– Pregunto algo impaciente

- **Que casualidad, justo tengo un poco en mi despacho ¿qué le parece si la veo en quince minutos cerca de la torre de astronomía? **– Ella acepto y él se retiro inclinando un poco la cabeza, esta vez se cobraría una de las tantas que le había hecho Black

Entre tanto el comedor comenzaba a llenarse, alumnos y profesores llegaban a tomar su desayuno. Cuando llegaron Harry, Ron y Ginny se fueron a sentar con Sirius y Hermione, dieron los buenos días, comenzaron a desayunar y se enfrascaron en una platica sobre quidich a la que Hermione no prestaba ninguna atención, se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada que hacer ahí, se levanto sigilosamente y se fue directo a la biblioteca, esperaría ahí hasta que fuera hora de ir a sus clases.

Severus entro a su despacho y se fue directo al anaquel donde tenia la poción, vertió un poco en un pequeño frasco y salio rápidamente hacia la torre de astronomía, una vez ahí le entrego el frasco a Dolores, ella dio un saltito emocionada y él se retiro deseándole suerte…_Esto sí que será divertido, el estupido de Black ni siquiera lo ve venir, jajaja_… se dirigió de nuevo hacia el gran comedor para terminar de desayunar, se le había abierto el apetito.

Estando ya en el gran comedor, apunto de terminar su desayuno, Snape pudo ver que Umbridge se acercaba a Black con una cesta de frutas…_Si fue lo suficientemente lista para ponerle la amortentia a todas esas frutas, voy a tener unos días bastante entretenidos_… puso suma atención para poder disfrutar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

En la mesa Griffindor Sirius, Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban platicando muy animados cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que la profesora se acercaba a su mesa sin despegar la vista de Sirius, le pareció algo extraño y por debajo de la mesa le dio un leve golpe a Harry para que le prestara atención; Harry dejo de poner atención a lo que decía Ron y volteo a ver a Ginny, ella le indico con la mirada que se fijara en Umbridge, a Harry también le pareció extraño y se le quedaron viendo muy desconcertados, cuando Ron y Sirius se dieron cuenta de que ambos chicos habían dejado de prestarles atención Sirius volteo para ver que es lo que tanto llamaba la atención de los leones; casi da un salto del susto cuando al girarse se encuentra con el rostro de Dolores Umbridge mirándolo muy embelesada, puso su mejor cara de desconcierto ¿Qué diablos pasaba y por qué lo veía de esa manera?

- **Eh, buenos días Profesora Umbridge ¿Qué se le ofrece? **– Le pregunto Black lo más amable que pudo sin sonar grosero

- **Buenos, muy buenos días Señor Black **– Le contesto dando un suspiro, por su parte Sirius se empezaba a poner nervioso

- **¿Y en qué puedo servirle? **– Ella solo le tendió la cesta de frutas, Harry y sus amigos empezaban a comprender todo y miraban la escena bastante divertidos, al otro lado del comedor en la mesa de profesores, unos ojos negros también les observaban bastante entretenidos

- **Bueno, me gustaría que aceptara ésta cesta de frutas y que más tarde pudiésemos dar un paseo cerca del lago, si no tiene otros planes **– Le dijo Dolores con dejo de timidez, la cara de Sirius era todo un poema ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? Un tanto nervioso le contesto…


	4. El amor

- **Eh, lo- lo lamento, pe- pero Albus me cito y no- no sé a que hora quede libre **– Le dijo mirando de reojo a su ahijado y a sus amigos, quienes estaban aguantándose la risa

- **Oh, está bien **– Le dijo Dolores un tanto desilusionada – **Pero al menos ¿Si me aceptará las frutas, cierto? **– Pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

- **Claro, gracias **– Le ofreció una sonrisa bastante forzada, ella le sonrió un poco, suspiró y se fue de ahí con la leve esperanza de que comería la fruta pronto y la poción haría lo suyo

Cuando la profesora salió del gran comedor Harry y los hermanos Weasley soltaron una sonora carcajada y Sirius después de dejar la cesta de frutas en la mesa se paso las manos por el rostro, soltando un bufido y negando con la cabeza, tomó distraídamente una manzana y la mordió, volvió a ver el lugar de donde la había tomado y notó que había una fotografía, la miró fijamente y algo recorrió todo su ser queriendo estar ahora con la mujer del retrato, no lo pensó más, tomó la cesta y salió del gran comedor dejando a los chicos muertos de risa. Severus por su parte esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa todo había salido mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Pronto fue la hora de iniciar las clases, Hermione fue directo a transformaciones, ahí se encontró con sus amigos quienes no paraban de reír, los miro un tanto extrañada ¿qué los haría estar en ese estado? Se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar, la Profesora McGonagall llego deslumbrante ese día y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque era raro verla de esa manera no le tomo mucha importancia, sin duda todos parecían estar muy felices y a decir verdad ella también lo estaba, porque sí su intuición lo le fallaba, había una pequeña posibilidad de que el Profesor Snape aceptara su propuesta, apoyándose finalmente en lo que sucedió antes del desayuno, sonrió al recordarlo. Pasó a la siguiente clase y al finalizar ésta, se dirigiría a las mazmorras para ver al Profesor Snape.

Snape por su parte impartía sus respectivas clases a los alumnos de primero y posteriormente a los de tercero, pero como estaba de buen humor no había bajado tantos puntos, aun que también aportaba el hecho de estar ansioso por que llegara la hora de encontrase con aquellos ojos ámbar en los que se había perdido por un momento en la mañana, sus alumnos estaban extrañados por aquel estado de animo de Snape, fuese lo que fuese que lo pusiera así deseaban que se repitiera todos los días, pronto terminó la hora y se fue directo a su despacho, una vez en él se sentó a esperar a que Granger llegará.

Justo al medio día escucho un TOC TOC TOC

- **Pase **– dijo Severus

- **Que tal Profesor Snape **– Saludo Hermione

- **Siéntese Srita. Granger **– Le ofreció el profesor señalando uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, la chica obedeció y se sentó en el lugar indicado

- **Gracias Profesor ¿En que puedo servirle? **– Él solo se sentó en el otro sillón y se le quedo mirando unos instantes pensando las palabras correctas con las que inciar, después de unos segundos le dijo

- **Srita. Granger, he pensado mucho en lo que me dijo ayer al terminar la clase y he decidido aceptar su oferta **– Ella lo miró incrédula con unos enormes ojos, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su reacción así que la cambió por completo y su cara se relajo y le brindo una gran y sincera sonrisa

- **Me alegra que lo haya aceptado, de verdad, es** **increíble **– Él solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza

- **Bien, para comenzar quiero decirle que es esencial que se mantenga esto lo más privado posible, es decir, todo queda entre usted y yo, todo lo que hablemos será estrictamente confidencial y no espere que le cuente todo de inmediato, tendrá que ir ganando mi confianza poco a poco ¿está claro?** – Le dijo Severus en un tono neutro

- **Muy claro Profesor, eh ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

- **Ya la hizo Granger, pero vamos, haga otra**

- **Bueno, yo… es decir… usted, yo… **– Soltó un bufido exasperado ¿Por qué balbuceaba si tan solo era una pregunta muy sencilla? Ese hombre la ponía definitivamente nerviosa desde ésta mañana; él la miraba algo divertido nunca se la hubiese imaginado balbuceando de esa manera ¿Qué a caso había perdido su capacidad de formar frases completas? Levanto su ceja en señal de ya basta contrólese – **De acuerdo…**_respira hondo Hermione, incluso creo que es una pregunta estupida, contrólate_**… Profesor ¿Seguiremos tratándonos de usted o nos podremos tutear?**

- **Creo que lo más conveniente es que sigamos llamándonos como hasta ahora, con el tiempo puede que esto cambie **– Le dijo suavemente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, luego desvió la mirada y se acerco a la chimenea –** Ahora que le parece si nuestra primera charla la tenemos después de la cena, cerca… del Lago Negro **– Mencionó tratando de sonar algo casual

- **Me parece perfecto profesor **– Le sonrió aunque por dentro estaba totalmente anonadada aun no podía creer que hubiese aceptado. Severus asintió y Hermione se despidió educadamente prometiendo que se reuniría con él después de la cena. Ambos se dedicaron a terminar sus actividades a lo largo del día.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del castillo, en el despacho de Dumbledore, se encontraba Sirius Black suspirando como un tonto, a Albus le pareció algo extraña esta actitud, él nunca se comportaba así, lo dejo de lado por un momento y le daba instrucciones sobre lo que tenia que investigar para la orden, Canuto solo asentía a lo que le indicaba el director, quería que todo acabara pronto para poder ir a buscar a la dueña de sus pensamientos; una vez que le Albus termino con el asunto de la orden le pregunto sin rodeos y con una gran sonrisa

- **Dime Sirius ¿quién es la afortunada? **– Él puso cara de tonto enamorado y suspiro audiblemente

- **Es la Profesora Umbridge **– Le contesto sin más, Albus casi se atraganta con un caramelo de limón… _¿acaso escuche bien? en más de cien años nadie me había sorprendido de ésta manera, vaya que el amor si es ciego, cieguisimo diría yo, jejeje_… se repuso y lo miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna afirmando con la cabeza

- **Albus ¿crees que ella me acepte? Ella es tan distinguida y yo solo soy… **– Decía Sirius con tristeza, pero el director lo interrumpió enseguida

- **Eres un buen hombre Sirius Black, no te desestimes tu mismo, pero ¿qué acaso no sabes si ella te corresponde? **– Canuto negó bastante cabizbajo, de un momento a otro levanto más animado el rostro y con dejo de esperanza dijo

- **Albus ¿tú me ayudarías a conquistarla?** **Seguro tienes bastante experiencia con damas tan distinguidas **– Dumbledore afirmó con la cabeza bastante divertido con la petición de Sirius, no es que tuviese mucha experiencia pero sabia algo sobre conquistas – **¡Hey! Ahora que recuerdo ella quería dar una vuelta por el lago, Albus ella fue la que me lo propuso en el desayuno, quizá después de todo no le soy tan indiferente **– Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- **Bien, será mejor que la busques y vayan a dar ese paseo **– Sirius asintió y salio rápidamente en busca de su dama

Albus se quedo mirando fijamente por donde se había ido Sirius, aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que había escuchado... _pero bueno así es el amor, a menos claro que… un filtro amoroso haya propiciado ese estado en el muchacho o tal vez algún hechizo, bueno, bueno un poco de amor no le hace mal a nadie y este cambio en él si que será divertido, me pregunto si fue directamente Dolores o alguien quiso jugarle una buena broma_… perdido en sus pensamientos no se fijo que en la entrada de su despacho se encontraba…


	5. Inicio

- **¡Minerva! Que bueno que te veo, tengo algo que contarte ven querida siéntate **– Le dijo Albus palmeando su regazo y muy sonriente, ella acepto gustosa

- **¿Qué pasa Albus? **– Le pregunto dándole un beso en los labios

- **Pues te tengo una noticia **– Se permitió un silencio misterioso

- **¡Vamos Albus habla! **– Dijo exasperada McGonagall

- **Jejeje esta bien Minerva no te enojes conmigo, quise darle un poco más de emoción al asunto **– Le dijo el director acariciando su mejilla – **Se trata de Sirius, hable con él hace un rato y parece que está enamorado, pero no creo que sea real, quizá esté bajo algún filtro de amor o un hechizo, pero es muy gracioso verlo de tal manera, y lo más sorprendente es que la que ronda sus pensamientos es nada más y nada menos que Umbridge**

La cara de asombro que puso Minerva ante aquella revelación era totalmente digna de recordarse, Albus la dejo asimilar la noticia mientras acariciaba su espalda, después de algunos minutos pareció reaccionar y le pidió que le contara todo con lujo de detalle, él le contó todo y además que le había pedido ayuda para poder conquistar a Dolores, ella también creía que el muchacho estaba bajo el efecto de algo, pues nadie en su sano juicio querría estar con una persona como Umbridge y mucho menos Sirius Black, sin embargo se unió al director en su pequeña misión de ayudar a conquistar a la susodicha. Luego de esto se despidió para seguir impartiendo sus clases y quedó ve verlo hasta la hora de la cena en el gran comedor.

Por su parte Sirius se asomaba en cada aula que se encontraba en el castillo buscando a su dama, había ido primero por una rosa para obsequiarle como agradecimiento por la fruta; algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban por ahí lo miraban algo curiosos ya que él era leyenda entre ellos por las grandes conquistas que se dice siempre tenia, que siempre lo habían visto con las más hermosas chicas y otras cosas más que hacían que fuera su héroe, claro que si supiesen tras quien iba esta vez podrían haber sufrido un colapso; él seguía con su búsqueda hasta que la vio, le dieron algo de nervios pero su valentía Griffindor lo impulso a mostrarse ante ella y pedirle que saliera de su clase un momento pues tenia algo importante que decirle, ella no lo pensó dos veces y excusándose un momento con los alumnos salió del aula, se acerco donde estaba Sirius y éste le tendió la rosa con una pequeña reverencia, ella se sentía en las nubes aunque en el fondo supiese que todo eso era a causa de la poción que le había facilitado Snape, Canuto le dijo que ya había terminado su platica con Dumbledore y que tenia el resto del día libre que si ella aun quería dar aquel paseo por el lago la acompañaría con gusto, Dolores acepto y Sirius la citó para después de la cena, le explico que así seria más apacible y nadie los molestaría, se despidió dándole un beso en la mano y con una de sus grandes sonrisas, ella solo suspiro mirando la rosa y acercándola a su nariz para embriagarse con el suave aroma que desprendía, regreso al aula y siguió con su clase.

La tarde pasó y pronto oscurecería, muchos terminaban sus clases y otros tantos ya disfrutaban de la libertad hacia algunas horas, algunos aprovechaban ese tiempo para hacer sus deberes e ir a la biblioteca y otros solo para relajarse y estar con sus amigos. La hora de la cena llegó y el gran comedor se comenzaba a llenar, Hermione llegaba con sus amigos, venia muy risueña pues sus amigos le venían contando lo que pasó con Sirius por la mañana, los cuatro reían como nunca, se sentaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar. Del otro lado del comedor en la mesa de profesores, de extremo a extremo de la mesa estaban Dolores y Sirius, él la volteaba a ver disimuladamente y suspiraba, ella también lo veía cuando él no lo hacía, Albus y Minerva compartían miradas cómplices, Severus los miraba de soslayo y se reía internamente al ver hecho todo un idiota enamorado a Black.

Snape busco con la mirada a cierta jovencita de Griffindor con la que se reuniría en unos momentos, la miro reír muy animada con sus amigos…_en verdad ésta chica es linda y su sonrisa es maravillosa_… sin notarlo se le había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro muy parecida a la que tenia Sirius en ese momento, pero él al estar observando a Hermione, ella volteo al sentir que alguien la miraba, se encontró con que Snape estaba ¿Sonriendo? Sí eso hacía, pero ¿Le estaba sonriendo a ella? o ¿qué es lo que miraba que estuviera en esa dirección? Volteo buscando algo pero al no encontrar nada se imagino que tal vez solo escogió ese punto de visión y ya, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Snape, él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba, se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo y además como un tonto y quito ese gesto sacudiendo un poco su cabeza ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué sonrió solo al pensar en esa jovencita? Y a parte lo estaba mirando en ese momento ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndolo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que sonreía como un idiota? ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza en este momento? Esas y muchas preguntas más se hacia Severus mirando a Hermione tan intensamente como en la mañana por su parte Hermione pensaba en que habría provocado esa sonrisa que además le había parecido encantadora, él cabeceo en forma de saludo y ella le sonrió y devolvió el saludo, ambos apartaron la vista y esperaron a que la cena terminara.

Una vez concluida todos comenzaban a marcharse hacia su sala común, ella se despidió de sus amigos y les dijo que iría a la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo de runas antiguas, obvio esto era una mentira, pero su profesor había dicho claramente que todo era confidencial y que quedaría solo entre ellos, así que no podía decirles a sus amigos que se vería con él, Harry le pidió que no se demorara tanto, ella asintió y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Severus la vio salir con sus amigos y dedujo que ya se dirigiría hacia el lago después de darles alguna excusa para librarse de ellos, él también salió del gran comedor rumbo hacia aquel lugar de encuentro; cuando llegó Hermione aun no aparecía se quedo esperando y una duda se produjo de pronto en su cabeza…_ ¿pensará que soy demasiado desconfiado por todas las limitaciones que le indique? y ¿sí le digo que si nos podemos tutear? realmente me gusta como suena su nombre… Hermione… sí definitivamente suena mejor ¿Cómo sonará mi nombre entre sus labios?_... estaba muy concentrado que no notó cuando la joven llegó, solo reaccionó cuando ella lo saludo

- **Buenas noches Profesor Snape **– Dijo Hermione ofreciéndole también una sonrisa

- **Buenas noches… ¿Hermione? **– La saludo por su nombre algo dudoso pues no sabia si a la chica le agradaría que la llamara así cuando ya le había dicho que no lo haría, ella sonrió aun más y se dio cuenta de inmediato que después de todo si se tutearían

- **Sí Profesor, puede llamarme Hermione **– Él asintió le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

- **De acuerdo Hermione, tú también puedes llamarme Severus, aunque solo podrás hacerlo cuando estemos solos **– Le dijo suavemente, cosa rara en él

- **Esta bien Severus **– El profesor quedo maravillado al oír su nombre en voz de la chica, nunca había sonado tan bien ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Porqué había cambiado de opinión? No es que se quejara porque de verdad se sintió cómodo en ese momento que dijeron sus nombres, pero algo raro sentía dentro de su ser, algo que no había sentido nunca, quiso cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y la invito con un movimiento de mano a que caminaran por la orilla del lago...

- **Hermione yo… no soy bueno en esto, digo… generalmente me limito a escuchar y no hablo mucho, así que no sé como empezar, tal vez tú… tú quieras comenzar hablando de algo **– Le dijo tratando de parecer un poco calmado cuando en realidad estaba bastante inquieto, eso de tener amigos y comunicarse con las demás personas de forma cortés era algo que no lograba controlar del todo

- **Eh, pues podría contarle… contarte sobre algo que paso en el gran comedor por la mañana, realmente yo no lo presencie pero la verdad es que es algo muy gracioso y desconcertante ¿Te gustaría escucharlo? **– Dijo Hermione algo dudosa, pues no sabía que era lo a que Severus le gustaría y deseaba comenzar bien…


	6. ¿Podría ser algo más?

- **Claro, adelante **– La motivo a que le hablara sobre el suceso de la mañana en el gran comedor, él intuía de que le hablaría, pero la dejó decírselo para poder comenzar con algo

- **Pues sucede que la Profesora Umbridge… **– Comenzó Hermione a explicar lo que le dijeron sus amigos, Severus la escuchaba atento y de vez en vez volteaba a verla para ver la hermosa sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, para cuando terminó de contarle todo Hermione moría de la risa y él se permitió sonreírle abiertamente al verla tan risueña – **… y cuando la profesora se fue, Sirius estaba muy desconcertado **

- **Bueno, pues si quieres escuchar algo más sobre eso puedo decirte que en la cena pude percatarme que Black suspiraba como un idiota cuando miraba a Umbridge **– Hermione paró de pronto de reír y abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo que Sirius suspiraba al mirar a Umbridge? ¿Por qué Sirius no le había comentado nada? Y lo más importante ¿En verdad Sirius estaba interesado en Umbridge? No hacia más que boquear como un pez

- **Veo que mi pequeña aportación a tu charla te impacto demasiado **– Dijo Snape en tono de burla – **te has quedado muda**

- **Mmm, es que bueno… la verdad es... yo… sí me ha impactado mucho **– A penas pudo completar esa frase coherentemente, luego recuperó la cordura y concluyó – **es que no puedo creerlo, Sirius siempre ha tenido otro tipo de preferencias con las mujeres, o al menos las fotografías que nos ha mostrado lo dicen**

- **Sí, bueno pero mejor dejemos de hablar del pulg… de Black **– Se corrigió enseguida, pues él sabia que la chica le tenia aprecio al pulgoso y no quería que las cosas empezaran mal por culpa de ése, ella estaba apunto de replicar para defender a su amigo pero se percató que Snape se corrigió en seguida

Ambos siguieron caminando un rato más hablando sobre pociones, Severus nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan a gusto en compañía de un Griffindor desde… bueno, Lily. Se percato de la hora y le dijo que era mejor regresar al castillo y la acompañaría hasta su sala común para que no tuviese problemas con Filch.

En otro lado del lago Sirius y Umbridge habían encontrado un lugar para sentarse y poder contemplar el cielo nocturno, Dolores no dejaba de hablar, le decía cosas sobre que si el ministerio esto, que si el ministerio aquello, que Hogwarts tenia problemas de disciplina, etc., etc. Decir que Sirius le ponía total atención sería mentir, a decir verdad lo estaba fastidiando un poco, así que solo la silenció colocando de forma suave un dedo en su boca, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y se fue acercando lentamente, Dolores no podía creer lo que iba a pasar en aquel instante, sabia perfectamente que todo era a causa de la maldita poción, pero que demonios, lo disfrutaría mientras durara, ya había cerrado sus ojos y estaban casi apunto de besarse cuando escucharon un leve grito ahogado, se separaron inmediatamente algo sonrojados y mirando hacia todos lados para ver si podían identificar de donde provino aquel ruido, Umbridge maldecía interiormente a lo que fuera que había impedido besar a aquellos labios, Sirius por su parte solo soltó un bufido con frustración había estado tan cerca… se levantaron sin muchos ánimos él le ofreció su brazo y como si pensaran lo mismo se dirigieron hacia el castillo, la acompañaría hasta su despacho como todo un caballero, ya pensaría en algo para poder verla después, porqué era claro que ella también estaba interesada en él, quizás aplicaría algunas de sus muy eficaces técnicas de conquista, no dejando de lado lo que Dumbledore le pudiese aportar.

Mientras Severus y Hermione regresaban al castillo, caminando por la orilla del lago pudieron percibir que había dos siluetas que estaban sentadas cerca de un par de rocas, cada uno por su parte agudizo un poco la vista y fueron acercándose lentamente sin hacer ruido, Snape fue el primero en percatarse de quienes eran, así que detuvo suavemente a Hermione y le indico que guardara silencio, ella asintió.

- **Hermione ¿Sabes quienes son las personas que se encuentran allá? **– Le pregunto en un susurro

- **No, no alcanzo a distinguirlos desde aquí **– Le contesto de igual manera, una sonrisa maliciosa surco por el rostro del pocionista –** Usted… digo… ¿tú ya sabes de quien se trata? **– Él afirmó con suficiencia

- **Ven, acerquémonos más para que los distingas, pero trata de no hacer ruido **– Le indicó en un tono muy bajo pero divertido – **No queremos arruinarles el momento **– ironizó

- **De acuerdo **– Dijo Hermione

Se acercaron muy sigilosamente, cuando Hermione pudo distinguir de quienes se trataba y en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, pego un grito de sorpresa, que fue ahogado por la mano de Severus quien también en un movimiento muy rápido logro ocultarlos entre la oscuridad, tantos años siendo espía no serían en vano, sus reflejos eran únicos. Se quedaron muy quietos esperando que no los hubiesen visto, Snape tenía la espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol mientras sujetaba a la chica tapándole la boca con una mano y la espalda de ella en su pecho, mientras que con el otro brazo la rodeo por la cintura y su mano descansaba en su vientre; Hermione no salía de su asombro ¿De verdad era Sirius el que estaba con Umbridge? Y ¿Estaban apunto de besarse? respiraba agitadamente y Severus se percató de eso enseguida, quizás a la chica le habría impactado de sobremanera ver al pulgoso ese con una mujer como Umbridge, pero algo dentro de él lo impulso a actuar de la siguiente manera, acerco su rostro al oído de la castaña y le dijo muy suavemente con esa voz sedosa y cautivadora

- **Tranquila Granger no nos vieron y ya sabe lo que dicen el amor es ciego **– A Hermione casi se le doblan las rodillas y se le escapa el aire al escuchar que su profesor le hablaba de aquella forma, se estremeció cuando sintió su calido aliento en su oído además nunca creyó que Snape dijera una palabra como… Amor… eso no iba con él ¿o sí? ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba con ese hombre? Es verdad que había disfrutado del paseo y de su compañía, no se sintió cohibida después de haber dejado el asunto de Sirius a un lado y que comenzaran a hablar de pociones, recobró la cordura y asintió tratando de controlar su respiración

- **Voy a destaparle la boca si promete no gritar ¿de acuerdo? **– Ella volvió a asentir y él quitó su mano para posarla en el hombro de la chica y se quedaron quietos de nuevo y en silencio, no se habían percatado del modo en el que estaban hasta después de unos minutos, se separaron lentamente y ella se giró para verlo de frente

Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, eso ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre, aunque no se sentían incómodos haciéndolo, Severus respiro pesadamente y le dijo ya era bastante tarde, ella estuvo de acuerdo y desvió la mirada, salieron de donde estaban y se fueron hacia la sala común de Griffindor como ya lo tenían planeado antes del incidente con Black, ninguno habló en todo el trayecto ambos iban muy abstraídos en sus pensamientos, aunque tuvieron un pensamiento compartido se voltearon a ver justo antes de llegar a la Torre Griffindor ¿Es qué acaso esto podría llegar a ser más que una amistad? Desviaron la vista de nuevo y ambos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, por fin llegaron a la entrada de la Torre

- **Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Profesor **– Severus volteo para ver si no había nadie cerca

- **No es nada, no… bueno… gracias a ti Hermione por… hacer lo que otros ni siquiera intentan **– Dijo muy bajito ultima frase con un toque de tristeza y bajando la mirada

- **Vamos Severus, ellos se lo pierden, eres una gran persona **– Le dijo la castaña algo bajo para que no los escucharan y le regalo una gran sonrisa, le levanto el rostro y le acarició su mejilla con infinita ternura, se acerco un poco a su rostro y…


	7. En estado de shock

- …le dio un beso en la mejilla, él no podía creerlo, nadie le había brindado una caricia como esa y mucho menos una muestra de afecto como aquella, se quedo realmente sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta

- **Buenas noches Profesor **– Se giró, dijo la contraseña y entró, él no pudo ver la gran sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia la castaña, nunca había causado un efecto como ese en ningún hombre y tan solo con un gesto tan simple como ese… _quizá no este acostumbrado a tener este tipo de acercamiento ¿habrá sido muy atrevido de mi parte? Es que algo se movió dentro de mi cuando lo escuche tan triste, ah, solo espero que cuando reaccione no se moleste, a decir verdad es difícil saber la reacción que tendrá_…

- **Buenas… noches **– Logró decir Snape en casi un susurro

Cuando Hermione entró y se cerro la entrada, casi volvió en sí, se toco la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y sonrió de lado, dio un gran suspiro y meneo la cabeza un poco, recordó que estaba en un pasillo a la vista de todos, frunció el seño y miro a ambos lados para verificar que nadie hubiese presenciado la escena, al no encontrar nada sospechoso con paso firme se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

En la entrada del despacho de Umbridge, se encontraban Sirius y Dolores, él le dijo que la había pasado increíble y que esperaba que pronto pudiesen dar otro paseo, ella acepto gustosa, como un gesto de caballerosidad y galantería, le tendió su mano para despedirse y ella extendió la suya, Sirius le dio un beso en el dorso e hizo una reverencia despidiéndose y deseándole buenas noches, ella devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y también le dio las buenas noches, esperó a que ella cerrara su puerta y se marcho de ahí muy feliz y con ganas de ir a contarle todo a Hermione, era una de sus mejores amigas y tenia que decírselo, también le hubiese gustado compartirlo con Remus, pero él estaba en una misión así que tardaría en enterase, iba caminando muy animado y de pronto paró en seco…_demonios no había pensado en Harry, sé que no tolera a Dolores, pero si yo la amo él no tendría que oponerse ¿cierto? Oh rayos definitivamente tengo que hablar con Hermione, seguro que ella sabrá como puedo decírselo a Harry, pero antes debo ir con Dumbledore para pedirle que me deje quedar unos días en el castillo, así también aprovecho para usar los libros de la sección prohibida y comenzar con la investigación que me encargo_… reanudo su camino y se fue directo al despacho del director.

En el despacho de Albus…

Se encontraban Minerva y Dumbledore besándose con mucha pasión, de hecho empezaban a sentir bastante calor, ella se separó y bajo de su regazo, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a hacerle striptease, se quitaba la túnica y todo lo demás tarareando la clásica tonada (turu, turu, tu-ru, turu, turu, tu-ru) y moviéndose muy sensual, Albus respiraba agitadamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla, la miraba muy atento casi devorándola con los ojos, no había más que lujuria en ellos, Minerva quedo solo en ropa interior (que por cierto era color rojo con dorado y muy sexy) y que resaltaba muy bien sus atributos…_quién diría que a nuestra edad nos conservamos tan bien, de hecho ésta mujer está más que bien, no me puedo aguantar más, necesito sentirla_… con esto se levanto de golpe y se abalanzó hacia ella, comenzó a besarla y a tocarla por todos lados, se fueron acercando a su escritorio y con un hechizo no verbal desapareció todo lo que ahí se encontraba, la subió y comenzó a recostarla, la besaba y la acariciaba, ella soltaba leves gemidos, Albus con un toque de varita quedo en bóxer, que por cierto le quedaba bastante holgado, su cuerpo no estaba en forma pero tampoco era un escuálido y así siguieron un buen rato entre besos y caricias, en menos de lo que esperaban estaban totalmente desnudos, se separaron un poco para tomar aire y contemplarse un momento, está por demás decir que estaban sumamente excitados ya que sus cuerpos lo demostraban, Minerva se acomodo en la orilla del escritorio y Albus se posicionó entre sus piernas, dirigió su miembro hacia su entrada, ambos cerraron los ojos y con un movimiento firme la penetró, ella se arqueo y gimió su nombre, él comenzó a moverse lento pues así le gustaba a ella, disfrutaron prodigándose caricias y de vez en vez a cambiar un poco de posición, estaban casi llegando al clímax cuando de repente la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a un Sirius que al principio llegó con una cara muy feliz, pero que al percatarse de lo que sucedía en el despacho se le fue el color, se puso más pálido que Sir Nicolás, abriendo mucho los ojos y con la cara totalmente desencajada; los amantes voltearon a ver quien había entrado y vieron que se trataba de Sirius, Albus frustrado interiormente se separó un poco de Minerva y ella solo atinó a cubrirse con la túnica de Dumbledore y bajar la mirada un tanto sonrojada

- **¡Sirius! **– Dijo Albus muy sorprendido algo preocupado por el estado en el que se había puesto el pobre chico – **eh… ¿nos permites un momento? **

Canuto asintió y se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta, Dumbledore resoplo y Minerva comenzó a reírse un poco nerviosa por como los había sorprendido, se buscaron la mirada y cuando se encontraron estallaron en carcajadas, a pesar de que les dio un poco de pena e interiormente se sentían frustrados, no olvidaban la cara que puso el pobre chico al ver aquella escena, se vistieron y ella se despidió con un beso en los labios y con un buenas noches, él le contesto de la misma forma.

- **Minerva, querida, sí aun ves a Sirius allá afuera hazlo pasar **– Le pidió Albus muy divertido por la situación

- **Esta bien Albus, solo no lo avergüences mucho, pobre muchacho casi se desmaya, si que se sorprendió mucho **– El director afirmó con la cabeza mientras la miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna y se permitió reír un poco

Cuando la subdirectora salió se encontró con un Sirius sentado en un rincón con las rodillas flexionadas abrazándose a sí mismo, la cabeza baja y balanceándose nerviosamente de adelante hacia atrás, susurrando algo como yo no vi nada, yo no vi nada; McGonagall levanto una ceja al más puro estilo de Snape y negó suavemente con la cabeza ¿Qué acaso él nunca había hecho el amor con alguien? ¿Qué no eran ellos también seres humanos con necesidades carnales? Respiró profundamente y le dijo que ya podía entrar, pues Albus ya lo estaba esperando, él no pudo hablar y solo asintió, no podía ni quería verla de nuevo a los ojos, le sería totalmente incomodo, se levantó y entro al despacho. Minerva se giro y se fue directo a su despacho, pues realmente estaba agotada después de toda esa actividad física vigorosa, ya le preguntaría mañana a Albus en que había terminado todo.

Sirius entró aun muy pálido y sin poder hablar, seguía en estado de shock, Albus solo lo miraba divertido, le indicó con la mano que tomará asiento, le dio unos minutos más para que saliera de aquel estado, el director solo se acomodo en su gran silla a esperar con una infinita paciencia. Cuando Sirius comenzaba a tomar color nuevamente Dumbledore comenzó a hablarle muy tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado

- **Bien ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a mi despacho Sirius?**

- **Eh… pues yo… hablar… pero tu y… venia y… **– Tartamudeaba nerviosamente, no podía poner sus ideas en orden. Albus solo reía por lo bajo

- **Vamos Sirius, somos adultos y no hacíamos nada que tú mismo no hayas hecho ya con alguna chica **– Le dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa y con aire despreocupado…


	8. Secretos y extrañas sensaciones

- **Sí, bueno… es que… nunca pensé… que… tú y McGonagall… **– Trataba de hablar sin tartamudear demasiado, alzó la mirada hacia albus y resoplo al verlo tan despreocupado y con una sonrisa en el rostro

- **De acuerdo Sirius, te voy a hacer cómplice de mi, no, no, nuestro secreto, es verdad que estoy con Minerva, a decir verdad, ya llevamos varios años juntos, nos casamos en secreto, solo que tratamos de mantener nuestra vida privada, precisamente así en PRIVADO, aunque no debes preocuparte ni sentir que cargas tu solo con esto, no eres el único que ha sido testigo de algo como lo de hace algunos minutos; hace algún tiempo una persona que, como tú entró sin más en mi despacho y presenció una escena muy similar, pero a diferencia de ti se pudo recobrar más rápido de la impresión… pero eso es otra historia… ahora solo te voy a pedir que ahora que sabes esto seas muy discreto y no se lo cuentes a nadie, nadie más debe enterarse ¿de acuerdo? **– Dijo Albus muy tranquilamente

- **Esta bien Albus… y dime, solo por curiosidad ¿Quién es esa otra persona que lo sabe? ¿La conozco?** – Preguntó tratando de sonar algo indiferente para ver si lograba que el director se lo revelase y así pudiese ir a pedirle consejo o a hablar para saber como superar el trauma

- **Lo siento Sirius, no puedo decirte quién es, pero sí, sí que lo conoces, él me pidió que no revelara nunca su identidad, incluso ni Minie lo sabe **– Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, recordando la cara que había puesto el muchacho cuando los encontró en pleno acto, solo que esa vez Minerva no se enteró de quien era porque tenia una venda en los ojos y puesto que nadie emitió ni un solo sonido, nunca supo de quien se trataba, a pesar de que le pregunto muchas veces, Albus solo la tranquilizaba diciéndole que podían confiar en esa persona que nunca revelaría su secreto.

- **Eh, vamos Albus… dime quién es, prometo no molestarlo, sinceramente solo quiero que me ayude a superar esto, vaya que me he llevado una impresión muy grande y además necesito que me diga como lo ha superado ¿Por qué lo ha superado, cierto? **– Albus solo asintió –** y si no lo logro yo también no podré ver de nuevo a McGonagall a los ojos. Por otro lado al menos sé que es un hombre, puesto que dijiste, él me pidió, y sabes que entre hombres podemos hablar con más soltura ese tipo de cosas **– Le comento con la esperanza de saber quien era la otra persona, de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente – **Albus… no es Remus ¿cierto?**

- **Jejeje, no, no es Remus, la verdad es que no puedo decírtelo muchacho, pero ya que has dicho que entre hombres podemos hablar con más libertad, no te apenara hablar de ciertas cosas o contestarme algunas dudas que a veces tengo, ya sabes… sobre cosas intimas con las mujeres, varias veces he oído hablar a los alumnos y hay cosas que no tengo idea de lo que son y tal vez las pueda poner en practica con mi Minerva **– Sirius casi se cae de la silla cuando escucho todo lo que le dijo Dumbledore ¿En que demonios se había metido? ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar justo en ese momento? Resoplo cansinamente y negó suavemente con la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado, nunca se habría imaginado al director en ese tipo de cosas

- **Bueno, bueno ya hablaremos después sobre eso Albus, ahora lo que venia a decirte es que necesito que me permitas quedarme unos días en el castillo, así aprovecho también para adelantar algo sobre la investigación que me mandaste hacer **– Le mencionó Black como quien no quiere la cosa

- **¿También? ¿A caso te quedas para alguna otra cuestión? **– Le pregunto el director algo confundido hasta que recordó lo de la mañana en ese mismo despacho –** Claro, claro, he de suponer que te fue bien con Dolores ¿cierto? **– El muchacho asintió y le mostró una gran sonrisa al director

- **Esta bien muchacho, puedes quedarte, te llevare a una de las habitaciones que están junto al despacho de la misma Umbridge ¿Te parece? **– Le dijo Albus guiñándole un ojo

- **¡Sí, sería perfecto! **– Mencionó Sirius muy animado

Salieron del despacho y se fueron hacia donde estaban dichas habitaciones, una vez que llegaron el director le indicó cual era la contraseña para entrar y le deseó buenas noches, Sirius le agradeció y prometió contarle todo lo que había pasado en aquel paseo con su dama en la mañana, Dumbledore como buen cotilla que es, afirmó con la cabeza y le dijo que esperaría ansioso aquel relato, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a dormir.

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, en la Mansión Malfoy, el Lord Oscuro se movía muy inquieto por toda su habitación, hacia tiempo que en su mente rondaba la imagen de cierto profesor de pociones, no sabía que es lo que le pasaba cuando lo tenía cerca, solo recordaba aquel día en el que sintió una sensación extraña cuando lo vio desde otra ventana saliendo de la ducha…

**Flash Back**

En uno de los salones de la Mansión Malfoy, donde residía por el momento El Señor Tenebroso, él se divertía lanzándoles unos cuantos crucios a una familia de muggles que tenía para su entretenimiento, cuando se aburrió le ordenó a unos mortífagos que los llevaran de nuevo a los calabozos e indicó que todos los mortífagos que estaban en ese momento en la mansión se reunieran con él en aquel sitio en 10 minutos ya que les daría nuevas ordenes.

En ese lapso de tiempo, llegaron varios seguidores del Lord entre ellos, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, Fenrir Greyback, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y el insignificante de Colagusano; a algunos les ordenó que fuesen a atacar al Londres muggle y mataran a todos los que pudieran, otros tantos se irían de misión a reclutar a más criaturas mágicas o magos para tener un ejercito fuerte, varios de los grupos formados los liderarían Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, los hermanos Carrow, Greyback y Yaxley. A Colagusano solo lo mando a los calabozos para que les llevara algo de comer a los muggles.

A Snape, Malfoy y Bellatrix les indicó que se quedarán con él porque ellos llevarían a cabo otra misión pero que no tendrían que salir de la mansión para realizarla, los tres se quedaron esperando a que los demás se marcharán después que el ultimo grupo se fue el Lord se dirigió a ellos

- **Bien mis fieles mortífagos para ustedes tengo otros planes y solo uno podrá ser el afortunado que tendrá el liderazgo de esta misión, pero antes necesito que peleen por el puesto **– Les dijo con un tono muy macabro que les erizo la piel

- **Sí mi señor **– contestaron los tres

- **Bien, entonces comiencen el duelo quien quede de pie al final gana el puesto **– Se fue a sentar para disfrutar el espectáculo

Comenzaron el duelo y solo se veían luces de colores por todos lados, el primero en caer fue Lucius a quien enseguida el Lord le administro unos crucios por que era un inútil que no aguantaba nada, el duelo se torno más fuerte pues ambos mortífagos no eran nada débiles, finalmente Snape resulto vencedor al mandar un depulso luego que en un descuido Lestrange tropezara con el débil cuerpo de Lucius, quedando ella inconciente después de golpearse contra la pared; es obvio que Snape también estaba con algunos rasguños y golpes, pero más que nada estaba muy sudado, entonces el Lord le indicó que fuera a asearse y que regresara inmediatamente porque tenía que darles indicaciones, Snape hizo una reverencia y fue inmediatamente al otro lado de la mansión donde le habían dado una habitación y poder ducharse; el Lord se limito a ver por el gran ventanal que tenia el salón mientras los otros dos se reponían, luego de unos minutos y sin querer vio hacia la ventana de la habitación de Snape y lo que vio le descoloco un momento, su fiel mortífago saliendo de la ducha con agua por todo su cuerpo y solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura…


	9. Pensamientos

… ¿Qué diantres le pasaba y por qué se le quedaba viendo como un completo idiota? ¿Cómo era posible que Snape tuviese semejante cuerpo? ¿Acaso, usaba magia para verse así? (No es que fuera un modelo de revista pero estaba bastante bien) Y a todo esto ¿que demonios le pasaba en su entrepierna? Es qué a caso él…_No, no, no, NOOOO, a mí siempre me han atraído las mujeres, además he visto a muchos mortífagos en situaciones similares y nunca me había pasado esto, ¿Qué diablos tiene de diferente Snape?_... estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando Bellatrix se acercó y se paró junto a él haciendo una reverencia

- **Mi señor **– Dijo tímidamente la bruja

- **Ah, querida Bella, veo que ya despertaste. Que decepción… bueno ya solo esperamos a Snape **– Le comento el Lord con malicia

- **Pero mi Lord ¿A dónde ha ido ese sucio traidor? **– Le dijo una muy furiosa Bellatrix

- **¿Cómo osas hablarme de esa manera? **– Grito Voldemort, ella se encogió hasta tocar el suelo y pidió perdón por su impertinencia

- **Ve y levanta a Malfoy quiero que estén lucidos para lo que les voy a decir, rápido **– Le ordeno el Lord dedicándole una cara de asco

Bella se levanto e inmediatamente hizo lo que le ordeno, unos instantes después Severus entró de nuevo al salón ya aseado con sus habituales túnicas negras y haciendo una reverencia, Voldemort les indicó que se sentaran y les dio su misión, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, durante la sesión se la paso viendo a Snape y esto al profesor le pareció bastante incomodo, luego de que diera por terminada la sesión se levantó y se fue, pero cuando paso por detrás de Severus sin que nadie se diera cuenta le acaricio la espalda, esto hizo que el mortífago se tensará y quedara totalmente desconcertado, el Lord se dio cuenta de la reacción y se fue satisfecho, ya tendría tiempo para pensar bien que es lo que sucedía.

**Fin Flash Back**

… cerró los ojos y con su mano recorrió todo su cuerpo, al parecer el solo hecho de recordar aquella vista lo excitaba, tenía una teoría de qué es lo que le pasaba, pero haría algo para comprobarlo, de eso estaba seguro, y lo primero que haría era saciar su necesidad sexual; mando llamar a Bella ya que le gustaba como terminaban teniendo sexo salvaje.

Al siguiente día en Hogwarts todos se levantaron con una gran sonrisa en la boca, sí, Sirius también, a pesar de tener aquel pequeño trauma, el hecho de que le dejaran quedarse unos días en el castillo y mejor aun estar al lado de la dueña de sus suspiros, lo hacia sonreír.

La mañana paso tranquila todos se dedicaban a hacer lo de siempre. Dolores cuando vio a Sirius solo le dedico una sonrisa tímida y se dedico a desayunar, pensaba en como le haría para seguir con el hombre después de que las benditas frutas se acabaran y se le pasara el efecto de la poción. Black también la miró con una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas y le guiño el ojo, y como prometió por la noche, le contó a Albus lo de su paseo con Dolores, éste lo miraba divertido y también le había preguntado cual seria el siguiente paso, aunque también le recordaba que tenia trabajo por hacer y que no debía descuidarlo, Sirius acordó que dedicaría bastante tiempo a la investigación y que ya después de la cena se vería con su dama y acordarían cuando podrían verse, puesto que ella también tenia deberes que hacer, el director quedo conforme con eso. Aunque también quedo muy intrigado por saber quien había sido la persona que los había cachado apunto del beso, eso quería decir que probablemente la noticia de su enamoramiento se esparciría pronto y quizá todo se tornaría más divertido, con lo cotilla que era ya deseaba contárselo a Severus, seguro que por la rivalidad que tenía con Canuto le agradaría ser cómplice que algunas cuantas travesuras que se le ocurrieran (bueno es que el hecho de que haga cosas de adulto no significa que su niño interior no salga a flote con las ideas más disparatadas y las travesuras más maliciosas) iría a verlo a su despacho en la hora que tenia libre el profesor de pociones.

Por otro lado Severus a la hora del desayuno no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente a la pequeña Griffindor con la que ahora había entablado una amistad, a pesar de tener solo un día de haber comenzado, todo se había tornado diferente a como lo tenia imaginado, si que lo sorprendió con aquel casto beso, se sentía diferente y muy animado, desayuno como nunca lo había hecho se le abrió el apetito solo por el hecho de estar contento y algo relajado, esa chica definitivamente le hacia bien. En la mesa Griffindor Hermione también estaba muy feliz, bajó con Harry y los hermanos Weasley, estaban platicando de lo más animados, ella también miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa de profesores para ver como es que se encontraba de humor su nuevo amigo, definitivamente no sabía porque le había dado aquel beso aunque a ella no le desagrado nada el hacerlo, esperaba poder encontrarse con él por la tarde, pero no sabía si presentarse solo así o esperar a que él la contactará, es algo de lo que no habían hablado seguro que lo dejaría claro la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Cuando el desayuno terminó todos se fueron a hacer sus distintas actividades, y así pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana entre clases, libros y despachos, ya casi daba el medio día y Hermione tenia libres dos horas acababa de salir de Herbología cuando en un pasillo se encontró con Sirius

- **Hola Hermione, que bueno que te veo, necesito decirte algo muy importante ¿Cuándo podemos hablar? **– Le pregunto Canuto con una sonrisa

- **Ah… mmm… **– trataba de controlarse pero el recordar como lo descubrió con Umbridge en el lago la perturbaba – **eh… bueno ahora tengo dos horas libres, quizá podemos ir a algún jardín **– Logró decir la castaña

- **Claro entre más pronto mejor, pero ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? ¿Te hicieron algo? **– Le preguntó preocupado

- **No, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿vamos? **– Lo incitó a que se movieran de ahí

- **Sí, vamos **– Él la miró y se prometió que le haría hablar quisiera o no ya que desde ayer estaba rara; cuando llegaron a uno de los jardines se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y comenzó el relato por parte de Black

- **Hermione, sabes que eres mi amiga, de hecho una de mis mejores amigas **– ella le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento – **y pues… hay algo importante… est… estoy enamorado de Dolores Umbridge **– Le dijo con una total ilusión en el rostro, ella solo pudo poner los ojos como platos ante aquella revelación, a pesar de que lo había visto casi besarla, tenía la esperanza de que estuviese hechizado o algo, tenía tal impacto que solo se quedó en silenció

- **Mione, por favor, sé que no les cae bien, pero es el amor de mi vida y necesito que me ayudes a decírselo a Harry, vamos ella no es mala, solo trata de cumplir bien su trabajo **– La miró suplicante

- **Sirius… yo… **– No podía pensar con cordura, respiró pesadamente y le dijo – **De acuerdo pensare en algo o al menos trataré de calmar a Harry después de que se lo digas**

- **Gracias pequeña, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, ahora debo ir a la biblioteca tengo trabajo que hacer **– Le dijo mientras se levantaba, ella solo asintió y se quedo un rato más a la sombra de aquel árbol, sabía que Harry no lo tomaría tan bien y debía buscar una forma de comunicárselo sin que hiciese un gran escándalo, al final era la felicidad de Sirius ¿o no? Él no debía oponerse a aquello… _hey, espera un segundo, y ¿qué tal si está bajo un hechizo o algo?, tendré que averiguarlo pronto, antes de que Sirius intente decírselo a Harry ¿pero en donde empezar? ¿Y si tomo esto como un pretexto para ver a Severus y pedirle consejo?_... se levanto de ahí dispuesta a localizar a su profesor o…


	10. Confianza

… a mandarle una nota solicitando poder hablar con él, definitivamente la segunda opción se le hizo más adecuada ya que seguro estaría impartiendo clase, no podía llegar y hablarle frente a todos, se fue directo a la lechuceria una vez ahí escribió un breve mensaje y lo envió, posteriormente se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para adelantar algo de sus deberes.

Snape se encontraba dando clase a los niñatos de primer año cuando una lechuza interrumpió su explicación, la miró con cara de pocos amigos y la ignoró hasta que termino de dar indicaciones, sinceramente le extraño que le llevará una nota, pues él nunca recibía correo, con el único que se comunicaba era con Albus y seguro que el director mandaría a su fénix o un patronus, entonces le quito el pergamino al ave y ésta espero como le había indicado la chica para llevar su respuesta, el hombre desenrolló el pergamino y se sorprendió un poco al ver quién le había escrito, tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a leer:

_**Estimado Severus**_

_**Siento mucho molestarte, pero ¿Sería posible que pudiésemos vernos? Necesito hablarte sobre algo muy importante, por favor, eres la única persona a la que le puedo confiar esto.**_

_** H. G**_

_**P.D. La lechuza esperará a que mandes tu respuesta, claro si es que quieres mandarla, de lo contrarío solo dile que se vaya**_

Cuando terminó de leerla estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer que apenas habían comenzado su amistad y ella ya se atrevía a confiar en él, además de Dumbledore claro ésta, y sobre todo parecía que se trababa de un asunto de índole personal, lo que le daba aun más valor a la petición de la joven; tomó un trozo de pergamino y contesto a aquel breve mensaje, lo ató a la pata del animal y le indico que lo entregara a la Srita. Granger, siguió con la mirada al ave hasta que se perdió de su campo de visión. Volvió de nuevo la atención a sus alumnos y se dispuso a revisar que todo fuera en orden para que no hubiese ningún desastre, pues en esos momentos lo que menos quería era tener que castigar a uno de esos niñatos y le arruinaran la reunión que tendría con la pequeña Griffindor.

En la biblioteca Hermione acababa de tomar algunos libros y se dirigía a su mesa cuando por una de las ventanas pudo vislumbrar que la lechuza que le había mandado a Snape venia de regreso, dejó sus libros sobre la mesa en la que planeaba trabajar y salió lo más rápido que pudo sin llamar la atención, entonces justo en la entrada el ave le entrego la nota, la chica le dio las gracias con una caricia en la cabeza y le dio alguna chuchería para lechuzas, volvió a su mesa y una vez ahí abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer lo que su profesor le había contestado:

**_Estimada Hermione_**

**_Primero, te doy las gracias por el voto de confianza, será un placer para mí ayudarte con lo que te pase, claro eso si estáen mis manos poder hacerlo._**

**_Segundo, puesto que nuestros horarios discrepan mucho hoy, lo mejor es vernos en mi despacho después de la cena, espero que no sea tan urgente y puedas esperar hasta ese momento. _**

**_De ser en extremo urgente mándame un patronus que diga como palabra clave Slytherin y el lugar en el que te encuentras, llegaré lo antes posible._**

**_S. S_**

Hermione sonrió, no le quedaba duda alguna que fue correcto el querer entablar una amistad con su profesor, tenerse mutuamente el uno al otro les haría bien en la soledad por la que atravesaban, ella se encargaría de que fuese una amistad limpia y sana en la que no habría malos propósitos. También se dio cuenta de que su profesor estaba dispuesto a comprometerse y se tomaba enserio su amistad, ella le correspondería del mismo modo, no lo defraudaría. En su cabeza no hubo la más mínima duda de que el asunto de Sirius no era tan urgente y tomando en cuenta que su profesor y Sirius no se llevaban bien precisamente, supo que lo vería después de la cena, sin duda el que el hombre estuviese tan dispuesto le alegró de sobremanera el día, sin más se dispuso a hacer sus deberes.

Mientras tanto en el aula de pociones, Severus iba por los pasillos revisando las pociones, de vez en vez miraba hacia la puerta, no quería ver al patronus de la chica entrando en ese momento, por no porque le molestará si no porque le preocupaba, esperaba que el asunto de Granger no fuera muy urgente, también bebía de admitir que estaba bastante inquieto y un tanto intrigado por saber que le ocurría a su pequeña amiga, pasaron algunos minutos y al ver que no llegó ningún patronus respiró bastante aliviado al ver que aquel asunto no era demasiado urgente, entonces la esperaría después de la cena en su despacho. Terminó con esa clase y siguió con los de séptimo, les indicó como elaborar el veritaserum y de igual manera se aseguró de que no hubiese algún desastre que pudiese evitar su reunión con Hermione, la clase acabo y los alumnos entregaron sus muestras, en cuanto el ultimo alumno se fue, él se retiro a su despacho; tenía algo de tiempo libre y lo invertiría en revisar los ensayos de los alumnos.

Estaba muy concentrado tratando de entender los garabatos que casi siempre le entregaban, y queriendo comprender lo que escribían pues no tenia nada de sentido todo aquello que anotaban, resoplaba fastidiado, en verdad que por más que él quisiera poner notas altas esos niñatos idiotas no se lo merecían, ya llevaba varios ensayos con T (troll) o con I (insatisfactorio), solo algunos cuantos con S (supera las expectativas) y eran de Ravenclaw, estaba terminando de colocar una S cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, sin despegar la vista del ensayo y con un audible **pase**, entró Albus Dumbledore, finalmente Severus alzó la vista y pudo notar que el viejo director traía un brillo malicioso que cualquier niño travieso tiene en los ojos cuando planea hacer alguna de las suyas, acompañado de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cierta ansiedad que el pocionista sabía le daba, cuando el viejo cotilla se enteraba de algo y tramaba alguna travesura, en la que saldría implicado para que después solo lo culparan a él, respiró resignado pues de no ser así no lo hubiese ido a interrumpir en sus horas libres; generalmente en el día, solo hablaban en el despacho de Albus (eso solo si fuera sobre asuntos de la Orden o sobre el Lord Oscuro) o durante las veces que se vieran en el gran comedor de algún tema trivial (como sobre cuanto le gustaban los caramelos de limón), de otro tipo de asuntos solo conversaban por la noche; hizo a un lado los ensayos, después de todo ya estaba aburrido de leer tanta sandez y le indicó que tomará asiento…


	11. Al descubierto

- **Buenas tardes muchacho ¿Te interrumpo? **– Le dijo el director con mucha alegría

- **Buenas tardes Albus. No, no me interrumpes ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Pasa algo? **– Le pregunto Severus con curiosidad

- **Bueno, pues sí, a ambas preguntas, quiero contarte algo que seguro te alegrará el día muchacho y quiero que me ayudes con algo también **– Le dijo Albus muy emocionado, Severus lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

- **Bien, pero de una vez te digo Albus no pienso dejar que me involucres otra vez para que después solo me culpen a mi de tus locas ideas **– El anciano lo miró ofendido – **Ah y no me mires de esa manera porque sabes que es cierto **– Le dijo el pocionista con una voz que hacia que todo aquello sonara como algo obvio

- **Esta bien, esta bien, lo acepto. Tal vez en algunas ocasiones he dejado que cargues con mis travesuras **– Snape solo levanto una ceja como diciendo ¿solo algunas? – **pero bueno muchacho, dejemos eso… y dime ¿Quieres que te cuente o no? **– Le pregunto Dumbledore tratando de cambiar el tema, Severus solo asintió resignado.

- **Bien Albus, habla** – Le dijo recargando uno de sus brazos en su escritorio y posando su quijada en la palma de su mano

- **Es sobre Sirius Black** – Snape frunció el seño –** el muchacho está enamorado de Umbridge, se comporta como un completo idiota, pe… **– Severus no lo dejo terminar de hablar y soltó una carcajada como nunca en su vida, no podía parar de reír, no podía creer que el director le ayudaría a seguir divirtiéndose a costa de Black, obvio sin que él supiera que todo había sido su idea y Albus ajeno a lo que pensaba Snape solo lo miraba sonriente, si que le había alegrado el día a su muchacho

- **¿Y quién... jajaja… te dijo que… jajaja…? **– El joven profesor trataba de hablar, pero no podía hilar una frase completa debido a su ataque de risa, después e unos minutos pudo controlarse y respiro hondo – **Lo siento Albus **– Le dijo limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas producidas por su ataque de risa – **¿Quién te dijo que el pulgoso estaba interesado en Umbridge? **– Logró al fin preguntarle. Albus lo miraba con una sonrisa

- **El mismo Sirius, pero no me dejaste terminar de decirte todo Severus, él no está interesado por voluntad propia, tengo la ligera sospecha de que está bajo algún hechizo o bajo los efectos de un filtro amoroso **– Severus se movió algo incomodo en su asiento, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el director y aun sonriendo lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna – **¿Ya estabas enterado sobre esto Severus?**

- **¿Eh? Pues… bueno… yo… **– Se puso visiblemente nervioso ¿Cómo es que el viejo lograba ponerlo así? Él ni siquiera pensaba en decirle nada de lo que había confabulado con Umbridge

- **Calma, calma muchacho, jejeje ¿A caso tú estas implicado en el estado amoroso en el que se encuentra Sirius? **– Snape asintió, bajo la mirada y esperó por el sermón o la reprimenda que le daría el viejo alcahuete, pero en vez de eso escucho una carcajada que le hizo levantar la vista otra vez acompañada de una sonrisa de medio lado

- **¿Albus no estas molesto?** – Pregunto con incredulidad, él siempre defendía a sus Griffindors de la más mínima insignificancia. El director negó con la cabeza

- **No muchacho, no te preocupes, esta vez si que es gracioso y ya es justo que pague por una de las tantas que te hizo ¿no te parece? **– El pocionista en verdad se mostró sorprendido

- **¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Albus Dumbledore?** – Preguntó con bastante incredulidad

- **Vamos Severus, soy el mismo de siempre, pero me parece que te jugaron bastantes bromas en el pasado ¿no es cierto? **– El chico asintió –** Además esto me parece sumamente divertido. Pero bueno haber dame detalles muchacho, dime ¿es a caso una poción la que le puso en ese estado? **– El profesor asintió – **¿Amortentia? **– volvió a asentir – **¿Cómo lo hiciste o mejor dicho como lo hicieron? Por que estoy completamente seguro de que Dolores esta implicada en esto ¿cierto? **– Le dijo todo sin dejar de sonreír

- **Bueno sí, fuimos ambos, pero yo solo le facilité la poción, ella se encargo de suministrarla y por lo que pude ver fue a base de algunas frutas **– Le dijo lo ultimo encogiéndose de hombros

- **¡Vaya! ¿quién lo diría? Bueno y dime ¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto? **– El hombre dudo un poco en decirle que Hermione también lo sabía, bueno no que él estaba implicado ni que Black se encontraba bajo el filtro y resignado a que Albus lo interrogara después se lo dijo

- **Sí Albus lo sabe alguien más, bueno no sabe que yo estoy implicado n que está bajo un filtro **– El viejo lo miro interrogante, el pocionista resoplo una vez más y se lo dijo – **Hermione Granger **– Albus se sorprendió un poco

- **¿Y cómo se enteró? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo sabes tú que ella esta enterada? **– Lo miró sospechosamente, su muchacho le ocultaba algo, pero como que se llamaba Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, se enteraría de lo que era

- **Eh, bueno… es que… **– Dudaba si contarle lo de su recién iniciada amistad

- **Vamos Severus no será para tanto ¿o sí? **– Le dijo Dumbledore bastante divertido con ésta nueva situación y por el nerviosismo que mostraba el profesor

- **Esta bien, regresábamos del lago cuando nos topamos con el desagradable cuadro de Black y Umbridge a punto de besarse **– Le dijo con una mueca de asco y apartando la mirada de Albus, se concentro en las estanterías de libros, respiró hondo y esperó la pregunta que ya sabia el viejo quería hacerle y que él no deseaba contestar

- **¿Y que hacías con la Srita Granger por el lago Severus? A caso son… **– Severus volteo de inmediato bastante indignado ¿Qué rayos trataba de decir? Frunció el seño y lo miró algo molesto por andar pensando en otras cosas. Albus solo lo miró insinuante

- **No Albus, solo somos amigos, a decir verdad, acabamos de iniciar una amistad, justamente regresábamos de nuestra primera charla cuando los vimos a la orilla del lago **– Albus estaba más que divertido por la reacción defensiva de su muchacho

- **Respira hombre, yo no he dicho otra cosa **– Le dijo el viejo bastante tranquilo. El profesor lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos, descubriendo que de nuevo había caído en una de sus sucias trampas para sonsacarle la verdad sobre su vida privada. ¡POR MERLÍN! ¿No entendía lo que significaba PRI - VA – DA? – **así que fueron ustedes los que frustraron aquel beso ¿Eh? ¿Pues que te parece si te propongo algo? Estoy seguro que no te negarás ¿Te gustaría mejorar esta travesura Severus? **– Al director le cambió la mirada, parecía la mirada de un niño al estar tramando una buena travesura. Snape lo miró algo dudoso de aceptar, pero qué más daba, si de algo estaba seguro es que se divertiría

- **De acuerdo Albus ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? **– Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Albus se froto las manos de manera algo maliciosa, se acerco un poco más hacia donde estaba el profesor inclinándose en el escritorio mirando de un lado a otro como si alguien estuviese vigilándolos para decirle muy bajito su plan. Ante la actitud de Dumbledore el pocionista levanto una ceja y lo miró negando con la cabeza, en verdad parecía un niño pequeño…


	12. Planes, dudas y reconciliaciones

- **Verás Severus, como veo que nuestro Canuto desea besuquearse con el sapo rosado… **– El pocionista lo miró levantando una ceja incrédulo al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el director sobre Umbridge – **¿Qué? No me mires así, no me dirás que nunca has escuchado a los alumnos llamarle de esa manera, y según yo lo veo no están muy alejados de la realidad **– Severus solo afirmó con la cabeza – **entonces como te iba diciendo, lo que vamos a hacer… **– Mientras Dumbledore le contaba sobre su plan, Severus lo notaba cada vez más emocionado pero se sorprendía de la mente tan retorcida que podía llegar a tener el viejo chiflado, como a veces solía decirle, aunque no por eso desaprobaba su plan, seguro que a él no se le hubiese ocurrido algo mejor, pero lo que más le gustaba es que Albus lo aprobaba e incluso había mejorado la pequeña venganza contra Black. Se pusieron de acuerdo en todo para comenzar su pequeño plan, cuando lo llevarían a cabo y que sería lo primero que harían, una vez todo claro Albus se disponía abandonar el despacho cuando Severus lo detuvo con una ultima pregunta

- **¿Albus, estás de acuerdo en que tenga una amistad con Granger? **– Le pregunto de manera seria

- **Por supuesto muchacho, te hace falta interactuar con más personas, seguro que conmigo te has de aburrir mucho ¿cierto?, bueno no me respondas, solo te pido una cosa, cuídala bien, porque un amigo no se encuentra tan fácilmente, aprende de tu pasado y no digas cosas que en verdad no sientes **– Lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y luego se retiró deseándole que terminase bien su día, el profesor solo se quedo muy pensativo recordando un poco de su pasado

Horas antes en la biblioteca Sirius trabajaba muy concentrado en su investigación, se encontraba en la sección prohibida pero se coloco de manera estratégica para poder ver de vez en cuando hacia las mesas de la sección abierta a todos, de pronto alzo la vista y alcanzo a ver que Hermione ya se retiraba, se paró de inmediato de su mesa de trabajo y fue a alcanzarla, lo logró y le tomo el brazo para hacerse notar, puesto que no podía hablarle en voz alta; ella giró inmediatamente al sentir una mano en su brazo, se dio cuanta de quien se trataba y le obsequio una sonrisa

- **Hola de nuevo pequeña. Sabes he estado pensándolo un poco y quiero decirte que no es necesario que le comunique de inmediato lo de Dolores a Harry, además voy a estar muy ocupado con algo que me encargo Dumbledore, así que… bueno… tu tampoco te vayas a presionar ni nada, quebrándote la cabeza en una forma de cómo decírselo a Harry para que lo entienda, pero si se te llega a ocurrir algo házmelo saber ¿sí? **– Le dijo muy bajito para que nadie los escuchara

- **Esta bien Sirius, de cualquier modo te iba a decir que no te apresuraras y lo pensáramos con más calma, así tal vez con algo de tiempo se me ocurra algo para que Harry no haga todo un drama sobre esto, porque sinceramente no creo que lo tome nada bien **– Sirius asintió –** bueno te dejo porque tengo clase y no quiero llegar tarde**

- **Esta bien Mione, pero una cosa más, hazme un espacio en tu agenda porque tenemos que hablar tú y yo seriamente, porque te he notado bastante rara desde que llegue al castillo** – Le dijo en tono serio –** y no voy a aceptar más evasivas **– Ella asintió – **de acuerdo, vete a tu clase **

La chica se fue y él volvió a su investigación. De camino a su clase Hermione iba muy distraída pensando la forma en la que le plantearía a su profesor de pociones aquel problema por el que ella atravesaba al querer ayudar a Sirius y sus suposiciones sobre el comportamiento de este, y ese era otro gran problema, Severus Snape no se llevaba bien con Sirius Black, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien y terminaron en el suelo. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con su profesora de DCAO, Hermione se puso algo nerviosa pues de seguro la señora se pondría como histérica y todos escucharían su griterío en todo Hogwarts. Dolores la miró molesta y le dijo indignada

- **Srita Granger ¿Es qué acaso no se fija por donde camina? Vamos levántese y vaya a su clase inmediatamente **– La chica solo asintió bastante sorprendida de que no le hubiese hecho ningún espectáculo a mitad del pasillo, se levanto y se fue a su clase. Dolores también se fue a impartir sus clases, aunque tenia que reconocer que ella también iba bastante distraída cuando chocó con Hermione, la causa de ello, Sirius Black y el casi beso que se iban a dar

La castaña llegó a su salón y pudo ver que Harry y Ron ya estaban ahí, ellos voltearon a verla y ella solo les sonrió un poco triste a modo de saludo, se sentó a una distancia prudente de ellos y se dispuso a esperar a que llegara el profesor de encantamientos; fijó su mirada en la ventana que le mostraba un cielo bastante lleno de nubes blancas y se perdió en sus pensamientos…_ ¿Podrá el Profesor Snape ayudarme con esto? Mejor dicho ¿Querrá ayudarme? Ya sé que no se lleva con Sirius, bueno ni siquiera le agrada, pero estoy completamente segura que un mago de su talle y con su experiencia sabrá diferenciar si alguna persona se encuentra bajo algún hechizo o alguna poción ¿o no? O tal vez sea mejor hablarlo también con el Profesor Dumbledore_… Harry, que la había observado desde que entro, no pudo aguantar más la distancia que había puesto su amiga, se veía muy distraída y bastante pensativa, y por si fuera poco triste, se sentó a su lado y le tocó el hombro para que le prestase atención mientras la miraba con preocupación, hacia algún tiempo que Hermione se comportaba algo extraña y distante, pensó que era cosa de chicas y quisieron darle su espacio, pero cada día la notaban más triste y no les gustaba verla así

- **Hermione ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? **– Le pregunto Harry bastante dudoso de que no quisiera contestarle

- **Eh… sí Harry, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **– Trato de evadir la mirada de su amigo pero este no la dejo, le tomo suavemente el rostro e hizo que lo mirara de frente

- **Mírame Hermione, hace tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta que estas triste y bastante pensativa, te fuiste alejando de nosotros y…** – Ella lo miró sorprendida ¿Entonces sí se habían dado cuenta de su distanciamiento? ¿Y por que parecían indiferentes con ella? – **…oye no me mires así, eres nuestra mejor amiga y por supuesto que notamos que estabas mal, solo quisimos darte tu espacio, pero creo que no fue lo más correcto ¿cierto? Quizá debimos preguntarte que te ocurría desde el principio **– La castaña solo pudo abrazarlo y sus ojos derramaron algunas lagrimas, Harry correspondió al abrazo un poco más fuerte, después de un momento se separaron y ambos sonrieron – **Mione no vuelvas a hacernos eso, no te separes de nosotros, seguro que entre los tres podremos encontrar la solución a lo que te aqueja, te extrañamos mucho, dime ¿volveremos a ser los tres de nuevo? **– Le pregunto acariciando su mejilla, ella asintió aun con lagrimas en los ojos, el beso su mejilla y se paró de ese lugar yendo hacia donde estaba Ron que lo miraba algo confundido, tomó sus cosas y le indicó con la mirada que se iría a donde estaba Hermione, el pelirrojo entendió y volteó un segundo hacia donde se encontraba la chica, le sonrió y ella le contesto de la misma forma, cuando Harry volvió con su amiga, Ron se volteo de nuevo y siguió platicando con Dean…


	13. ¿Celos?

- **Gracias Harry **– Dijo la castaña – **llegue a pensar que ya no les importaba nuestra amistad, que ya se habían cansado de mi y no querían seguir siendo mis amigos, por esa razón comencé a apartarme ya que ustedes se mostraban bastante indiferentes **– Terminó por susurrar lo ultimo, pero su amigo la escucho perfectamente. El chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros, la atrajo hacia él y recargo su cabeza en la de ella

- **No seas tontita Hermione, nosotros te queremos mucho y ya te dije que solo te quisimos dar tu espacio para que pudieses pensar mejor y tranquilamente **– Le dijo Harry con voz dulce –** pero por lo viendo los resultados, eso no volverá a pasar, tendrás que aguantarnos todo el tiempo como a tu sombra **– le dijo bromeando –** a menos claro que tu nos pidas algo de privacidad, solo así te dejaremos, por que luego te creas todas esas ideas locas que pensaste **– él terminó de decirle las ultimas palabras con una sonrisa, ella afirmó con su cabeza y también le sonrió

Las clases pasaron rápido y pronto fue hora de la cena. Ya "reconciliada" con sus amigos y de un mejor humor se fueron los tres al gran comedor, antes ya habían estado haciendo sus deberes y platicando un poco. Entraron muy felices de que todo se tornara como antes, pues volvían a estar juntos, Harry y Hermione entraron abrazados, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por dos pares de ojos que no les quitaban la vista de encima. Unos grises que los miraban con dudas pero también con esperanza de entendimiento, otros negros solo los miraban con cierto recelo y con algo de tristeza. Cuando los Griffindors se sentaron, la chica volteo hacia la mesa de los profesores ya que se sentía observada y se encontró con la mirada de ambos magos, miró a Snape y notó algo de tristeza en su mirada, le dedico una gran sonrisa y cabeceo a modo de saludo para ver si así se animaba un poco, ya hablaría después con él en su despacho, el mago respondió una leve inclinación de cabeza y desvió la mirada; la castaña entonces miró a Sirius quien entrecerró sus ojos y la miró algo divertido queriendo ser insinuante a la manera en que entro con Harry, ella se percato de inmediato de la insinuación de Canuto y negó con la cabeza, el le guiño un ojo y ella le sonrió. Estos últimos movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos por el pocionista, quien volteo a ver a Black y le dedico una mirada cargada de odio… _¿Cómo se atreve a ver de esa manera a Hermione? Es que acaso… no, no, él esta bajo la poción así que no la mira con esas intenciones… ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando? Ella y yo no somos más que amigos, entonces ¿por qué me molestó que entrara abrazada de Potter? Otra vez un maldito Potter… espera ¿Me molestó? Creo que estoy desvariando, seguro que me hizo mal el whiskey de fuego de hace rato_… dejo aquel pensamiento y se dispuso a cenar, pues aunque no lo aceptara estaba bastante ansioso por ver a Hermione y saber que le pasaba, aunque se sentía un poco triste por que si había entrado con Potter y ya se le notaba más feliz, eso quería decir ¿Qué ya no quería su amistad, porque sus bobos amigos estaban de nuevo con ella? ¿Solo lo había buscado por que se encontraba sola? No. Ella no le haría algo como eso ¿verdad? ¿Entonces se verían aun en su despacho, le contaría aquello que le preocupaba? Había muchas preguntas que rondaban la mente del pocionista y ninguna podría ser resuelta hasta que le preguntará de frente a la chica.

Terminó la cena y se levantó de la mesa, les dijo a sus amigos que necesitaba aire fresco e iría a dar un pequeño paseo antes de ir a la sala común, Harry y Ron se ofrecieron a acompañarla, pero ella alego que necesitaba estar a solas para poner en orden sus ideas, ellos no estaban muy seguros de dejarla ir sola, pero en fin, ya le habían dicho que sí necesitaba su espacio solo tenia que decirlo y ellos se lo darían. Le dijeron que no tardara y que la esperarían en la sala común hasta que llegará, le dieron un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ella les sonrió agradecida de que no le hicieran preguntas y no insistieran en acompañarla, pues no podía decirles que iba al despacho de Snape. El profesor de pociones presenció a lo lejos toda la escena y sin quererlo se molesto mucho y apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa cuando los chicos besaron a la castaña, algo se le removió en su interior, aunque fue un casto beso, no dejaba de ser eso, un beso. ¿Es que acaso estaba celoso? Celoso porque él no podía darle ese tipo de muestras de cariño ¿Cariño? Pero si él no era de los que dan muestras de afecto a nada ni a nadie ¿Es que aquel beso afuera de su sala común lo había descolocado de tal manera que empezaba a pensar cosas que no eran? Definitivamente tenia que hablar con la chica para aclarar ciertas cosas.

Se levanto de la mesa al ver que la chica ya se había ido dejando a esos dos alcornoques aun en el gran comedor y se retiró a hacia las mazmorras, para encontrarse con Hermione. Ella iba despacio disfrutando del trayecto y haciendo algo de tiempo para que su profesor llegará antes a su despacho, se había dado cuenta que por un momento él se perdió en sus pensamientos y no se percató que ella ya se había marchado, suspiraba alegremente, pues el asunto con sus amigos ya estaba resuelto, volverían a estar juntos otra vez; sonreía mientras caminaba hacia su destino cuando una inconfundible y sedosa voz la hizo parar y voltear hacia donde él la veía fijamente con los brazos cruzados y se notaba ¿Enojado?

- **Vaya, Srita Granger ¿Suspirando por alguien en especial? **– Le dijo Snape con algo que pudo sentir que eran ¿celos? ¿y por qué le decía Granger otra vez si no había nadie cerca que los oyera?

- **No, Profesor Snape **– Le remarcó el Profesor – **es solo… bueno, es que mis amigos y yo nos hemos "reconciliado" y eso me hace estar feliz, es todo **– Le contestó algo desconcertada por la pregunta y la actitud del hombre

- **Bien. Entonces eso quiere decir que volverá a estar siempre con ellos ¿cierto? **– Le dijo con algo de tristeza

- **No, no Profesor, si lo que quiere decir es que lo dejaré de lado y que solo lo busque porque no estaban ellos, está completamente equivocado, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así **– le dijo la castaña bastante ofendida – **además todo lo que le dije aquel día después de clase lo dije sinceramente y lo que pasó después del paseo en el lago también lo hice por que me nació del corazón hacerlo **– Lo ultimo lo dijo en casi un susurro que Severus pudo escuchar perfectamente así como notó el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Tras eso el hombre trago saliva ante las palabras de la chica y la seguridad con las que las dijo, no pudo más que desviar la mirada y asentir lentamente, respiró hondo

- **De acuerdo Hermione, te creo ¿Entonces vamos a mi despacho? **– Ella asintió y se fueron hacia las mazmorras. Mientras caminaban él trato de hacer algo de charla, solo que no era muy bueno en eso – **Eh… Me extraño mucho que me escribieras una nota ¿sabes? Me… gustó que… que lo hicieras **– Le dijo mirando hacia enfrente. La chica volteo a verlo con una sincera sonrisa y notó que al hombre le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, quizá le podría ayudar en ese aspecto, le tomó la mano y él volteó a verla inmediatamente sorprendido por su acción

- **¿Te gustaría que te escribiese contándote cosas o solo para saludar, quizá para desearte un buen día? **– Él la miraba fijamente

- **Sí, me gustaría **– Le obsequió una tímida sonrisa, de repente se sintió nervioso, esa chica lo sorprendía cada vez más, ella no le soltaba la mano y la verdad no quería que lo hiciera, siguieron caminando tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a su despacho. Él abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, una vez cómodos en los sillones frente a la chimenea y con algo de jugo de calabaza comenzaron su charla…


	14. Ayuda y aclaraciones

- **Bien Hermione, dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema?** – Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al notar el tono preocupado y las ansias de su profesor

- **No. No es nada que me perjudique o me afecte directamente **– Él levantó una ceja y la insito a seguir – **Se trata de Sirius Black **– El hombre resoplo visiblemente fastidiado ¿Qué acaso el pulgoso estaba de moda en las platicas?

- **Hermione ¿Es acaso por lo que vimos en el lago la otra noche? **– Ella afirmó –** ¿Tanto te afectó?**

- **Eh… bueno… no es que me afecte, pero he estado pensando y creo que… se encuentra bajo algún hechizo o poción **– Severus la miraba con intensidad – **Es que no se me hace lógico que Sirius quiera estar con alguien como la Profesora Umbridge, usted me entiende **– Claro que la entendía, esa mujer no merecía estar con nadie, era una horrible persona. Sonrió de lado y siguió contemplándola un momento más… _ésta chica sin duda es muy inteligente_ … Suspiró imperceptiblemente

- **¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? **– Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros ¿Cómo si de verdad no lo supiera?

- **Bueno, pensé que, por ser el gran mago que eres y la experiencia que tienes… podrías decirme si se encuentra así por decisión propia o está bajo la influencia de algo para que se comporte así **– Le dijo con algo de timidez. Era seguro que aquellas palabras le inflarían el ego al mago y efectivamente así fue, porque enseguida se le inflo el pecho y le contesto con suficiencia

- **Por supuesto que puedo darme cuenta de algo así. Aunque con respecto a Black no puedo decirte mucho, porque como sabrás no me agrada y no me fijo mucho en él, me tiene sin cuidado lo que le pase **– Ella le dio la razón

- **Entonces podrías… eh… bueno, no sé si quieras… pero ¿Me harías el favor de observarlo por un momento para que me digas tu opinión? Por favor **– Snape la miró por un momento sin decir nada, abrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió en el último segundo y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Hermione que estaba algo nerviosa por la intensa mirada que le daba el mago, solo le sonrió un poco y le dio las gracias tomándole tímidamente las manos… _¿Es algo que hace porque yo se lo pido, por nuestra amistad, cierto? Pero aun así de seguro que le esta costando trabajo aceptar_... Severus bajo la mirada directo a la acción de la chica, al contacto de sus manos sintió algo muy cálido dentro de él, volvió a subir la mirada al rostro de la joven que le sonreía tiernamente y se perdieron por unos segundos mirándose directo a los ojos, como ya lo habían hecho antes, en su mente trataba de escoger las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decirle, aun sin soltarle las manos se atrevió a decir con esa voz tan atrayente e hipnotizante

- **Hermione, te ayudaré con lo de Black, pero independientemente de eso, necesito que me aclares algunas cosas, qué no sé porque razón me tienen algo inquieto **– Le dijo lentamente y con voz suave, pero algo nervioso

- **Claro ¿qué sucede? **– Le dijo aun mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo

- **Bueno… es que…** **no sé como… como vayas a tomarlo, pero… yo… **– Ella lo miraba con infinita ternura, le parecía encantador lo nervioso que estaba su profesor, aquel que siempre tenía alguna palabra que decir, no podía hila una frase completa – **es que… me preguntaba… no quiero que te enfades o… bueno ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Potter, Weasley y Black? **– Al fin le dijo. Ella estaba confundida con esa pregunta

- **¿Profesor? **– Fue lo único que pudo decir

- **Es decir ¿Tienes algo más que una amistad con alguno de ellos? **– El hombre soltó sus manos y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto del despacho dándose cuenta de la reacción de la chica. Ella se paró de su asiento y se situó frente al mago, él volvió a mirarla y pensó que se había excedido con esa pregunta ¿Pero qué acaso ella no le había dicho que le tenía confianza? Entonces sí le podría responder ¿cierto? Y algo muy dentro de su ser esperaba con ansias que le fuera sincera, necesitaba saberlo, sin embargo volvió a tomar un semblante serio y volvió a las formalidades

- **Srita. Granger, me parece que excedí los limites ¿No es cierto? **– Tras estas palabras ella salió del estado en el que se encontraba y contesto inmediatamente su pregunta, pues parecía que el hombre empezaba a imaginar cosas equivocadas

- **No Severus, no tengo nada más que amistad con los tres, me atrevería a decir que incluso es diferente la intensidad que me une a cada uno. Con Harry es un vínculo fuerte, por que lo veo como a un hermano, a Ron solo como un gran amigo **– Él alzó la ceja algo escéptico pues era bien conocido que ella sentía una especie de atracción por el pelirrojo – **bueno… quizá antes me atraía un poco, pero eso se acabó, de verdad, es que… empiezo a sentir ciertas cosas por alguien más, solo que para ser sincera, estoy bastante confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos **– ¿Sentimientos? Esa palabra ya comenzaba a inquietar aun más al hombre, entonces Sirius… ¿Por eso estaba tan inquieta con el "enamoramiento" del pulgoso? Severus iba a decir algo cuando unas llamas verdes llenaron la chimenea dejando ver a un Albus muy sonriente

- **Buenas noches Severus **– Enseguida se percato de la presencia de Hermione y la cercanía en la que estaban ambos – **¡Ah Srita. Granger! Que agradable sorpresa ¿Acaso tiene castigo con el Profesor Snape? No. No lo creo sería bastante extraño en usted ¿Verdad? **– Dijo el director viéndolos a ambos con un brillo inusual en los ojos; la joven se sonrojo al notar la forma en la que el director los veía y bajo la mirada con cierta timidez. Aunque él ya sabía que su muchacho tenía una "amistad" con Hermione, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de averiguar "ciertas cosas" que le indicaran que quizá y solo quizá que ella podría estar…

- **Eh… yo… bueno… no estoy castigada Profesor Dumbledore, solo vine a consultarle algo al Profesor Snape, pero ya me iba **– Se encaminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir, giró para ver a los magos – **Gracias. Buenas noches Profesor Snape, Profesor Dumbledore **

- **Buenas noches Srita. Granger **– Dijo Severus algo serio

- **Buenas noches Hermione **– Dijo Albus con una sonrisa. Ella se giró y salió del despacho para irse a su sala común

Dentro del despacho, Snape miraba a Dumbledore muy con el seño fruncido y bastante molesto por la interrupción ¿Qué acaso no podía anunciarse antes? ¿Y porque incomodo de esa forma a Hermione? Sí él ya estaba enterado y de acuerdo con la amistad secreta que tenía con la chica

- **Albus ¿Sabes que eres de lo más inoportuno? Estábamos en una conversación importante **– El viejo lo miró bastante divertido, seguro que por la cercanía si era "importante" – **Además si ya sabías que Granger y yo somos amigos ¿Para qué incomodarla de esa manera?**

- **Lo siento muchacho, siento haberlos importunado, era más que evidente que en verdad era "importante" lo que hablaban **– El pocionista chasqueo la lengua y bufó exasperado, ese viejo metiche seguramente ya se estaba imaginando que pasaba algo más y trataría de intervenir…


	15. ¿Todo podría acabar?

- **Albus, Granger ya se ha dado cuenta… bueno sospecha, que Black no está actuando por voluntad propia y ha venido a pedirme ayuda para que le confirme la situación del pulgoso **– Dijo Severus con verdadero fastidio

- **¿Y qué piensas hacer muchacho? ¿Le contarás de nuestro plan? **– Pregunto el anciano llevándose a la boca un caramelo de limón y ofreciéndole otro al pocionista, quien rechazó el caramelo

- **No lo sé, le dije que observaría a Black para decirle lo que yo creía, pero no estoy seguro de querer contarle sobre la broma y menos aún que soy yo quien la inicié **– El hombre sonaba muy abatido – **No me gustaría que se enfadara conmigo **– Susurro muy bajo casi para si mismo – **De seguro ella se molestará muchísimo Albus y no creo que eso beneficie a nuestra recién iniciada amistad ¿no crees? **– Dijo con ironía

- **Sí Severus quizá tengas razón… pero tal vez exageramos y damos por hecho cosas que desconocemos ¿Qué te parece si la invitamos a ser parte de nuestra pequeña travesura? **– El hombre lo miró incrédulo – **¿Deseas que yo hable con ella al respecto? O tal vez podamos hablar los tres en mi despacho, mañana por la tarde sería perfecto, es sábado y hay más tranquilidad ¿Qué te parece? **– Terminó de decir su casi monólogo en voz alta

- **Sí es lo que crees más adecuado… creo que está bien… solo… solo espero que esto… esto no perjudique mi situación amistosa con ella…**– El pocionista internamente dudaba que fuese una buena idea

- **Tranquilo hijo, todo saldrá bien, ella entenderá, verás que le parecerá algo gracioso **– El anciano en verdad estaba bastante convencido de ello

- **Eso espero Albus, eso espero **– Dijo bastante desganado, estaba seguro que así como todo comenzó, pronto tendría un final

Cambiaron drásticamente de tema, el viejo director había ido a su despacho con la intención de que le hablará más sobre las posiciones sexuales, según había escuchado a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin que había bastantes y que había un libro en donde estaban ilustradas, el Kamasutra, pero era un libro muggle y obviamente solo podría encontrarlo en el Londres muggle. Definitivamente tenía que conseguirlo y para eso le pediría a Severus que por favor se lo trajera, esperaba que no se negara a hacerlo. Además así tendría una excusa para invitar a su joven "amiga" a dar un paseo, invitarla a comer, o algo ¿no?, podrían hablar un poco más tranquilos que aquí en el mundo mágico y su relación "amistosa" podría evolucionar a algo más…

- **¡Vamos Severus! Por favor, no te cuesta nada ir al mundo muggle a conseguir el libro, tu conoces varías librerías en Londres… **– El viejo trataba de convencerlo y mencionó como quién no quiere la cosa – **y no sé, podrías invitar a la Srita Granger a dar un paseo… pasar por casualidad por alguna librería, conseguir el libro… llevarla a comer y pasársela bien como buenos amigos, no tendrían que ocultarse y gozarían de un día bastante tranquilo ¿SÍ? **– Albus lo miraba con ojitos de perrito abandonado

- **Viejo pervertido **– El pocionista negaba lentamente con la cabeza y sonriendo de lado – **¿Qué pasará si ella se da cuenta del libro que compro? ¿Qué crees que pensará de mí? **– El viejo no dejaba de verlo de aquella manera – **Además no sé si aun seguiremos como amigos. Albus no olvides que mañana hablaremos del asunto del pulgoso **– Se dejó caer pesadamente en el respaldo del sillón. Albus suspiró

- **De acuerdo Severus **– Le dijo bastante resignado, el hombre no le decía nada en concreto. Solo esperaba que la chica le levantará el animo al muchacho cuando aceptará participar en su travesura, él estaba seguro de que Hermione no se enojaría, miró su reloj y exclamo – **¡Caramba! Es tardísimo querido muchacho, es mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar, Minerva ya de estar preocupada por que he demorado mucho **– Se dirigió a la chimenea – **Buenas noches Severus y estate tranquilo que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás **– Le dijo con una sonrisa, el profesor cabeceo en señal de afirmación y luego de esto el anciano desapareció tras las verdes llamas

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Griffindor, Hermione después de conversar un poco con sus amigos que le esperaron hasta que llegó, como le habían prometido, les dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación, se puso la pijama y se acostó, pero no pudo dormir en un largo, largo rato pues no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en l despacho de su profesor y más que nada en la pregunta que le había hecho… _¿Algo más que amistad? ¿Es qué acaso él..? No, no Hermione no te engañes es imposible, pero… aquellas miradas…y… y todo… Merlín estoy tan confundida_… y siguió pensando hasta que se quedó dormida.

Pronto amaneció, todos en Hogwarts estaban muy tranquilos a pesar de los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban, el día transcurrió con rapidez y tanto Hermione como Severus, se encontraban muy pensativos en sus respectivas habitaciones, este ultimo también estaba nervioso, esperaba la llamada de Dumbledore para ir a su despacho; después de un rato llegó el patronus del director diciéndole que le esperaba dentro de media hora. En la sala común de Griffindor la joven castaña se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana contemplando el paisaje tan hermoso que mostraban los jardines y el lago del colegio, cuando llegó Fawkes con una nota, ella acarició al ave y esta se marcho, abrió la nota y se encontró con que Dumbledore la citaba en media hora en su despacho, le extraño mucho que le mandará llamar, se encogió de hombros y se fue a arreglarse un poco; llegó la hora y se dirigió al despacho del director, llamó y escucho un amable **pase**, entró y se encontró con que su profesor de pociones también estaba ahí, él director le ofreció sentarse y ella lo hizo junto a snape, quien se veía un poco tenso en cambio el director estaba demasiado tranquilo ¿entonces que era lo que ocurría? ¿Por qué la habían citado? ¿Acaso el director se habría enterado de la amistad con su profesor y no estaba de acuerdo?

- **Buenas tardes Srita. Granger, se preguntara para que la he citado ¿cierto? Y además porque también esta aquí el Profesor Snape **– El director le pregunto posando sus bazos y entrelazando sus manos por encima del escritorio

- **Buenas tardes Profesor Dumbledore, a decir verdad, se me hizo extraño que me mandara usted llamar **– La chica estaba algo nerviosa pero lo disimulaba bastante bien

- **Bueno Hermione ¿Puedo llamarle así? **– Ella asintió regalándole una sincera sonrisa – **gracias,** **para comenzar no estas en problemas, tranquila. Lo que tenemos que hablar contigo es algo… digamos… un asunto secreto **– La chica lo miraba con suma atención – **te contaré todo pero debes prometerme que no interrumpirás y lo tomaras con calma ¿de acuerdo? **

- **Si Señor Director **– Estaba bastante intrigada. Severus solo se mantenía callado y miraba de reojo a la joven leona

- **De acuerdo lo que pasa es lo siguiente… **– El anciano le dijo que efectivamente Sirius estaba bajo el efecto de una poción, le explico que como ya sabía Sirius y Snape no se llevaban bien y que entonces este ultimo había descubierto que Umbridge estaba interesada en él, a lo que el Slytherin se le había ocurrido jugarle una broma dándole amortentia para que Black le hiciera caso a Dolores. Ella lo miraba incrédula a lo que le contaba y de vez en cuando miraba furtivamente al pocionista quien se encontraba serio, no quería ver la reacción de la chica, además de que como había prometido estaba bastante callada, el anciano también le contó todo el plan que tenían para hacerle la otra travesura a Sirius, cuando el director terminó de decirle aquello…


	16. Una amistad diferente

… la joven Griffindor estalló en carcajadas. Albus que la miraba atento a cualquier reacción, al escuchar a la chica no pudo más que sonreír, ya suponía que una pequeña travesura no era para que, como decía su muchacho, se enfadara al punto de no querer hablarle más, se limito a esperar a que la chica se calmará un poco para saber si quería unirse al plan. Por otro lado Severus, que se encontraba realmente inquieto, cuando Dumbledore terminó de decirle todo, instintivamente cerró los ojos y sostuvo el aire un momento, dio un pequeño bote en su asiento y volteó inmediatamente al escuchar a la joven castaña; estaba realmente sorprendido y su cara lo demostraba, estaba al filo de su asiento e incluso de mantenía con las manos aferradas a los brazos de la silla, volteó a ver a Dumbledore incrédulo de lo que pasaba, el anciano director solo asentía lentamente sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y le guiñaba un ojo, el pobre hombre al fin soltó el aire de una manera bastante audible y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la castaña se pudo controlar pero mantenía sus brazos en el estomago y respiraba entrecortadamente, finalmente dio un gran suspiro y se limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que salieron acusa de la risa que la atacó

- **Señor Director, creo que es más que claro que estoy dispuesta a ayudarles, Canuto es mi amigo, pero Merlín sabe que se merece esta pequeña travesura, él incluso ha hecho peores, una vez me contó algunas. Díganme ¿En qué puedo ayudar para realizar esto? **– Preguntó con una sincera sonrisa. El pocionista que mantenía la vista en Dumbledore, cuando la chica mencionó la palabra Canuto más amigo, en sus ojos se pudo ver un brillo fugaz bastante inusual en él, del que solo el viejo director se dio cuenta, pero aún tenían que terminar aquella charla que fue interrumpida por aquel viejo cotilla

- **Muy bien Hermione, entonces lo que tienes que hacer es…** – El director le explicó lo que tenia que hacer y cuando lo tendría que llevar a cabo, ella lo escuchaba con atención y miraba a Severus de reojo, a quién notaba más relajado que cuando ella llegó al despacho. La castaña acepto hacer todo lo que le dijo Albus y éste dio por terminada aquella platica, les dijo que ya podían retirarse a sus habitaciones; profesor y alumna se levantaron y se dispusieron a retirarse, Hermione se despidió – **Qué tenga buena tarde Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape, con permiso **– fue hacia la puerta y salió. Severus antes de salir volteó hacia donde estaba Albus cabeceo a modo de despedida a lo que el anciano respondió con una mirada cómplice, el profesor de pociones salió rápidamente y acelero el paso para poder alcanzar a la chica, a la que alcanzó a medió camino de terminar las escaleras, la tomó suavemente del brazo y la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente, ella lo miró con un poco de curiosidad ¿qué sucedía, acaso no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión? Y él antes de decir nada la miró intensamente a los ojos como queriendo leer su mente hasta que después de unos segundos rompió el silencio

- **Srita. Granger, tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿Recuerda? ** – Ella asintió – **entonces ¿me acompaña a mi despacho? **– y ella volvió a afirmar

Se fueron en dirección a las mazmorras bajo un silencio que no les resulto para nada incomodo, los dos iban bastante serios pensando cada uno en sus cosas, afortunadamente no se encontraron con ningún alumno, tan solo a Filch que cargaba a su gata, quién al ver al profesor acompañado de la chica pensó que seguro le daría un buen castigo, sonrió con malicia, Severus solo lo volteo a ver con una ceja levantada y un gesto bastante arrogante, sin más lo pasaron de largo hasta que llegaron a su despacho.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita y le indico que entrara, la invitó a tomar asiento y una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados el mago comenzó

- **Entonces… me hablabas sobre Weasley o terminabas de hacerlo cuando el viejo metiche llegó, ah… ¿y con Black? Noté que estabas bastante inquieta por lo de Umbridge… ¿él y tú?... **– Trato de sonar algo casual y no muy interesado, aunque por dentro moría por saberlo todo

- **¿Él y yo, qué? Severus no sé a donde quieres llegar, pero entre nosotros solo existe una gran amistad, podría decirte que única y diferente por como nos tratamos **– Mencionó algo incomoda por la insinuación del pocionista. El alzó una ceja ¿Cómo que por como se tratan? La castaña al ver el claro gesto de interrogación decidió contarle como era su amistad con Sirius – **Él es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo, el hombro donde puedo llorar, me escucha como nadie y me aconseja de ser necesario, nunca me ha juzgado por lo que soy y como soy, es verdad que el vinculo es demasiado estrecho, aún más que con Harry, aunque es bastante diferente, quizá sea por que él ya es una persona madura, en fin, bueno… nuestra amistad es diferente y muchas personas llegan a pensar cosas que en realidad no son, eh… verás… hay ocasiones en las que salimos a pasear tomados de la mano, nos abrazamos, algunas veces nos saludamos o despedimos con un beso en los labios, pero todo lo hacemos como amigos no existe nada más, nos tenemos la suficiente confianza para hacerlo sin llegar a mal interpretar las cosas… creo que eso es todo… **– Terminó algo sonrojada, y bajando la mirada hacia su regazo como si hubiese algo muy importante que llamara su atención. Por su lado Snape escuchó con total atención lo que le decía su joven amiga, pero algo muy dentro de él estaba bastante ¿molesto? O ¿celoso? Por como llevaba su "amistad" con aquel chucho pulgoso ¿cómo es qué el muy desgraciado había logrado eso con la chica? Seguro que él solo se aprovechaba de su inocencia y en realidad quería conquistarla; sin notarlo cerro los puños hasta ponerlos casi blancos, su sangre hervía y tenia ganas de ir a maldecir a Black, su vista estaba en la chica y no dejaba de mirarla intensamente aunque ella no lo notara, respiro hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse ¿por qué se sentía así? Si ellos solo eran amigos, esas sensaciones lo confundían bastante, necesitaba estar solo y pensar con claridad

- **Hermione, yo… necesito estar solo, necesito pensar…** – Ella volteó a verlo con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro y sintió una punzada en el estomago cuando le dijo aquello, seguro se había hecho ideas erróneas sobre su amistad con Sirius, pero bueno no todos entendían aquella amistad, antes de que pudiera hablar él agregó – **pero que me dices si… bueno es solo una idea… no tienes que aceptar si no quieres o si te sientes incomoda…eh… te… ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo mañana a Londres? Podríamos tener todo el día para nosotros y conocernos más, además estaríamos más tranquilos y no nos tendríamos que esconder **– Su cara cambió de inmediato y se iluminó

- **Claro, me encantaría. Yo… ¿A qué hora y en donde te veo mañana? **– Pregunto con timidez pero regalándole una tierna sonrisa

- **¿Te parece si nos vemos a las 8:00 am en la reja del colegio? **– Ella afirmó con la cabeza – **De acuerdo entonces… te veo mañana**

- **Solo una pregunta más **– Él la incitó a decirla – **¿Cómo debo ir vestida? **– No sabía que contestarle a decir verdad no tenía nada planeado aún, lo pensó un segundo y le dijo

- **Pues, algo intermedio entre casual y formal **– Era más que obvio que no tenia nada planeado, Hermione le sonrió y asintió

- **Esta bien, nos vemos mañana **– Se acerco al mago y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, antes de que él hiciera o dijera algo salió rápidamente del despacho.

El pobre hombre solo suspiró y toco su mejilla como la vez pasada, esa jovencita despertaba cosas en él que definitivamente tenia que aclarar, y por Merlín que lo haría o terminaría mas confundido que Lockhart hace unos años. Ese día no pensaba subir a cenar, se dedicaría a esclarecer todas sus dudas para después poder actuar adecuadamente…


	17. Tenemos que hablar

En otra parte del castillo Sirius Black y Dolores Umbridge paseaban por los jardines tan hermosos del colegio, conversando muy animadamente cuando de repente Sirius deja de hablar y se para en seco recargándose con una mano en el tronco de un árbol y con la otra tomándose la cabeza, sentía un pequeño mareo, Dolores que se dio cuenta que la comenzaba a mirar diferente, reaccionó rápido y lo llevó hacia su habitación con la esperanza de que aún hubiese frutas con amortentia, era más que obvio que la poción estaba dejando de hacer efecto, cuando llegaron busco rápidamente la cesta con las frutas que ya eran bastante escasas y le tendió una con la excusa de que seguro no había comido bien y necesitaba alimentarse mejor, él la tomó algo dudoso pero se la comió unos minutos después volvió a su estado de idiota enamorado. Volvieron a salir pero para dirigirse al despacho de Umbridge, pues según ella debía descansar… _¡Demonios! Las frutas ya casi se acaban, tendré que pensar algo pero ¡YA! Este hombre no se me puede escapar_… no es que estuviese muy lejos pero él era todo un caballero y la acompañaría hasta su puerta, una vez que llegaron se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y besó el dorso de su mano.

Caminaba de regreso a su habitación cuando a lo lejos pudo ver que Hermione se dirigía hacia la torre Griffindor tan distraída y pensativa como la había visto desde que llegó, llevan bastante tiempo sin charlar de hecho varios meses, pero ésta vez tendrían que hablar quisiera o no

- **¡Hey! Hermione espera **– Le gritó para que le oyera pues estaban a una gran distancia, ésta vez ella sí lo escucho y volteó para ver quién le llamaba

- **Sirius ¿Qué ocurre? **– Lo miró algo confundida

- **Haber Srita esta vez no me darás ninguna excusa es sábado y no tienes prisa por hacer nada, así que vamos a mi habitación, necesitamos hablar **– Dijo el mago muy serio

- **Bueno… es que yo… **– La chica iba a replicar, pero el alzó una mano y no la dejo

- **Dije, tenemos que hablar jovencita. AHORA **– Ella resopló, no tendría de otra le contaría todo. TODO. Solo esperaba que la comprendiera en la parte más confusa que tenía hasta ahora, sus sentimientos hacia Snape, bueno nunca le había fallado y siempre la escuchaba sin juzgarla… pero el tema Snape… no era su favorito

- **De acuerdo **– Dijo resignada

Fueron hacia la habitación del mago, entraron y le ofreció asiento, acercó unas tazas de té y se sentó frente a ella y la miró bastante serio, ella tenía la vista baja y tomaba pequeños sorbos a su té

- **Bien Srita, ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué es lo que te pasa, has estado muy extraña Hermione, cada vez que te encuentro estas pensativa y muy distraída **– La castaña sabía que cuando él le hablaba tan serio no tenía otra que decirle la verdad

- **Pues… bueno... es que yo… **– No sabía como empezar, eran tantas cosas las que ocupaban su mente, él se levanto, giró un poco la silla de la chica, se arrodillo para estar a su altura y la tomó suavemente por los hombros

- **Haber pequeña, cálmate, respira, estoy muy preocupado por ti **– Dulcifico su voz para que no se sintiera tan presionada – **¿Tienes algún problema en tus clases? ¿Con tus padres, amigos o profesores? **– Quiso saber y también darle una idea de con que comenzar, ella levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos y comenzó

- **OK. Hace algunos meses, antes de regresar a Hogwarts, discutí con mis padres por que no querían dejarme salir con unos amigos muggles, me encerré en mi habitación y la hechicé para que no entrará nadie, esa noche me escapé con mis amigos y fuimos a un antro, muchos de ellos comenzaron a beber sin control y ya estaban muy pasados de copas, cuando decidimos irnos nos fuimos en coches diferentes, yo llegue bien a casa y los que iban conmigo también, pero después de unas horas en la madrugada mis padres me despertaron con la noticia de que los chicos que iban en el otro coche habían tenido un accidente y murieron al instante según les dijeron los padres de los otros chicos, los míos estaban muy molestos conmigo por haber escapado, se que hice mal y ahora después de reflexionar bastante los entiendo, claro en ese momento creí que estaban en mi contra, pero quizá sea cosa de adolescentes, no quiero justificarme pero… **– Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas – **en fin, después me sentí realmente mal y entre en una no muy grave depresión, mis padres no pudieron hacer nada, luego llegue a Hogwarts y me aleje de Harry y Ron, no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie, no tenía ánimos de nada, después de un tiempo comencé a sentirme aislada e incomprendida, en todo ese tiempo sola aprendía observar a las personas y así poder hacer ciertas hipótesis de ellas, hubo una en particular que me llamó mucho la atención y entonces observando a esa persona pude darme cuenta de que había más gente con un sufrimiento mayor al mío y que atravesaba también por la soledad.** **Cuando llegaste aún estaba muy triste y creí que había perdido la amistad de Harry y Ron, cosa que ya se aclaró y nos "reconciliamos", pero ahora es otro asunto lo que me tiene… **– él la interrumpió

- **Hermione ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Es qué ya no confías en mí? Ya sabes que siempre estoy para ti preciosa, sabes que no estas sola **– La abrazó muy fuerte y ella hizo lo mismo, derramo varias lágrimas al principio, recordar lo sucedido la afectaba demasiado. Terminó por llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho del mago, él solo la abrazaba fuerte y le acariciaba el cabello, mientras le daba palabras de aliento como **ya paso todo… todo estará bien ahora…** luego de sacar todo aquel sentimiento doloroso comenzó a separarse lentamente del hombre, ahora le contaría sobre sus sentimientos hacia el pocionista, Sirius le tomó el rostro y seco algunas lagrimas que aun recorrían el bello rostro de la castaña, se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios seguido de uno en la frente. Ella apenas y sonrió, cerro sus ojos y respiró hondo, había llegado el momento de contarle sobre lo que más conflicto le causaba, antes de que dijera nada el mago se le adelanto – **Oye Mione y ¿a quién exactamente has estado observando, eh? ¿algún chico que te interese? **– Preguntó con cierta picardía y ella se removió inquieta desviando la mirada

- **Bueno... eh… sí he estado observando… a… a alguien en particular, pero… yo… Sirius sé que no te gustará, pero por favor trata de escucharme y comprender **– A él le parecía divertido que estuviese tan inquieta, Merlín era su amigo y la apoyaría en todo, ya estaba más que seguro que era causa de un chico por el que estaba así de pensativa incluso la llegó a ver suspirar

- **Vamos hermosa, calma, ya me imaginaba que era a causa de un chico que estabas así ¿cierto? **– Asintió no muy convencida ¿Chico? No. Un hombre – **Bueno, bueno, entonces tranquila, es normal que te comiencen a interesar los muchachos de tu edad, ni que estuvieras interesada en Quejicus **– Ella bajo la mirada algo incomoda y tragando fuerte. Él lo notó y puso los ojos como plato – **¡Hermione Jean Granger! ¿Es enserio? ¿¡Snape!? NO, NO, No puede ser… ¿Qué demonios te hizo ese infeliz? ¿Te ha dado algo extraño de tomar? **– Le pregunto aun asombrado y preocupado… _No Sirius, es a ti a quien le han dado algo de tomar_… pensó la chica

- **No Sirius cálmate, no me ha dado nada de tomar, es cierto que es Snape pero ya te dije que fue por observarlo durante algún tiempo… ahora ¿Me escucharás? **– Preguntó cautelosamente ya que su amigo no lo había tomado tan bien…


	18. Peleados

- **¡Por Merlín y Morgana, Hermione! Estas hablando de Snape, él es un maldito mortífago, un ser frío y sin sentimientos ¿Qué demonios le viste? **– Estaba realmente fuera de control y comenzaba a enfadarse bastante – **¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Estas loca? **– Dijo gritando y manoteando al aire

- **No Sirius, no estoy loca. Sí dejaras de lado el pasado y tratarás de conocerlo un poco te darías cuenta que no es como dices **– Le dijo ya algo molesta por su actitud – **Es claro que no vas a escucharme, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nunca me esperé esto de ti, sabía que no lo aceptarías, pero al menos que si me escucharías, tú estupido odio por él y el pasado te ciega. ADIOS **– Se levanto y se fue dando un portazo

Cuando él escucho el portazo aventó la silla en la que estaba la chica a la pared, haciendo que ésta se destrozara, se dejo caer pesadamente en otra silla y golpeo fuerte con el puño la mesa que tenia de frente… _¿Cómo es posible que Hermione esté interesada en ese desgraciado? Mi amiga si que tiene algo mal en la… ¡MI AMIGA!_… de pronto toda su ira desapareció, había defraudado a Hermione, ella confiaba en él y la cajeteo completa, su ira pudo más y no se dio cuenta de que la estaba regando…_Demonios tengo que hablar con ella y disculparme, aunque creo que será mejor que deje que se le pase el enojo, la verdad no quisiera enfrentarme a su ya legendaria ira_… se paso las manos por la cara y el cabello, se fue a su cama y se recostó, descansaría algo antes de ir a cenar.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts camino a la torre de los leones, una castaña iba muy enojada, llevaba los puños muy apretados ya casi blancos por la presión, no era para que "su amigo" le hiciera semejante berrinche ¿Qué acaso no podía fijarse en quien se le diera la gana? ¿No era el que siempre la escuchaba? ¿El que la comprendía y la poyaba sin juzgarla?

Entró a su sala común que afortunadamente estaba vacía y se fue directo a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y grito todo lo que pudo amortiguando el sonido con la almohada, golpeo varias veces la cama con los puños cerrados hasta que se cansó, ya más tranquila decidió que seria buena idea tomar un buen baño para despejarse y luego bajar a cenar; mientras se duchaba recordaba lo que había pasado con su profesor de pociones y las sensaciones que éste le hacia tener cuando la miraba tan profundamente, suspiró y sonrió un poco… _quizá sea descabellado atreverme a pensar esto pero… me parece que él también esta algo confundido con todo esto…y yo… bueno, tengo que admitirlo me atrae mucho en todos los aspectos, la verdad es imposible no caer como tonta bajo sus encantos… esos ojos, su porte, su inteligencia, todo él es increíble, por Merlín ¿qué hago pensando en esas cosas? Aggr es que es imposible no hacerlo_… se terminó de bañar y se acerco a un espejo mientras el agua aun recorría su cuerpo, se contemplo totalmente desnuda… _no estoy tan mal, no soy una modelo, pero me defiendo ¿le pareceré atractiva? Bueno no creo que sea de esos hombres que solo buscan una cara bonita ¿no? Seguro que también le interesa la parte intelectual… oh Hermione Granger ya deja de pensar en tantas tonterías, él solo te ve como una amiga y ya, las preguntas que te hizo… bueno solo fueron para conocerte y saber que podría esperar de ti como amiga ¿cierto? Claro no podría ser otra cosa, ahora tendré que quedarme con esto que siento para mi y tratar de sacarlo de mi mente y… bueno mi corazón. SI, ya lo admití ¡QUIERO A SEVERUS SNAPE!_… se alejo del espejo y se vistió, bajo a cenar y en el gran comedor se encontró con sus amigos quienes habían pasado la tarde jugando quidich Ginny le hizo una seña para que se sentará a su lado y así fue. Involuntariamente volteo hacia la mesa de los profesores para ver si se encontraba con el hombre que desde ahora era dueño de sus pensamientos y con esos hermosos ojos negros que la hipnotizaban cuando la miraban, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, sin embargo cuando recorriendo los lugares con la vista se encontró con la mirada atenta de Sirius, pudo notar que la veía bastante avergonzado, ella desvió la mirada inmediatamente, aun estaba enfadada con él y también algo triste por como había reaccionado.

Albus que se había dado cuenta de que la castaña buscaba a alguien y de seguro que era a su muchacho, no perdió detalle de lo que pasó con Canuto y con lo cotilla que era pues le entró la duda, ya averiguaría después que sucedía con esos dos, lo importante ahora era que la chica sin querer había resuelto una de sus dudas, estaba seguro que entre Severus y Hermione habría algo más que una simple amistad, por lo menos el chico al fin encontraría el amor, si que lo merecía después de lo de Evans, esa chica le rompió el corazón, pero estaba seguro de que Mione no lo haría y los apoyaría para que ese sentimiento floreciera pronto y permaneciera siempre… _incluso podría darles un empujoncito ¿no?_... sonrió ante este ultimo pensamiento por lo pronto llevarían a cabo su broma y quizá durante el proceso se llegaría a dar algo al fin que tendrían que trabajar todos juntos y habría más acercamiento entre esos dos y claro también estaba la esperanza de que el profesor siguiera su consejo y la invitará al dichoso paseo en donde le conseguiría su tan anhelado libro, dejo de lado aquello y continúo con su cena.

Ginny que también se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba triste y de seguro que se había peleado con el padrino de Harry porque sabía que eran muy buenos amigos y sin embargo le desvió la mirada y ni siquiera un saludo le dio, la miró un momento, no le agradaba ver así a la chica, le toco el hombro y la castaña volteó a verla aun con la mirada triste que quiso cambiar por un intento de sonrisa que no consiguió

- **Hermione ¿Qué sucede ahora? No me gusta verte triste amiga**

- **Es que… no es nada Ginny no te preocupes** – quería decirle, no es que no confiara en ella, pero después de la reacción de Black no estaba muy segura y no quería terminar peleada con ella también

- **Vamos Mione, sé que estas mal, dime que te pasa ¿somos amigas o no? ¿o acaso ya no confías en mi? **– le dijo seria y con el seño fruncido

- **No.** **No es eso Gin **– suspiró – **esta bien te lo contaré pero no aquí de acuerdo, terminemos de cenar y luego salimos par que te cuente **– y así lo hicieron, en cuanto terminaron salieron sin que los chicos lo notarán total estaban enfrascados en alguna plática sobre, algo, cosas de chicos, quizás. Llegaron a los jardines y se sentaron en un tronco caído

- **Bien**. **Te escucho amiga **– dijo la pelirroja

- **Hay algo que… bueno… me… me tiene bastante confundida, es decir me tenía porque ya lo he meditado y he aceptado lo que me pasa, pero es a causa de esto que he discutido con Sirius, reaccionó peor de lo que esperaba y eso me puso bastante triste, no esperaba algo así de él, que siempre me ha apoyado incondicionalmente**

- **Y entonces ¿qué es "eso" por lo que pelearon? **– pregunto intrigada la menor de los Weasley

- **Ginebra Weasley lo que te voy a decir es ultra secreto ¿sí? **– la castaña le habló seria

- **Si.** **No diré nada te juro, te ayudaré y apoyaré en lo que sea de verdad **– La pelirroja puso una mano en su pecho y alzó la otra en señal de juramento

- **Esta bien Ginny te creo, no era necesario hacer todo eso confío plenamente en ti y sé que no dirás nada **– le tomo las manos y empezó con su relato – **la causa por la cual peleamos es por que… po… por… bueno… yo… estoyinteresadaenSeverusSnap e **– lo dijo tan rápido y tan bajito que la pelirroja no pudo entender gran cosa solo algo sobre **estoy** y **Snape**

- **Oye tendrás que volver a decirlo más calmada y algo más fuerte porque no te entendí nada **– la otra bufó

- **Bien. Aquí va. Estoy interesada en Severus Snape **– la pequeña Griffindor tardo un poco en asimilar lo que su amiga le había dicho…


	19. Entre amigas y…

- **¡Aaaaah! Mione ¿quién te viera eh? Bueno la verdad te comprendo el profesor esta muy, muy bien, si no fuera por que estoy enamorada de Harry, yo si me lanzaba… **– La castaña se le quedo mirando con cara de desconcierto

- **¿Estas hablando enserio? ¿No vas a enfadarte o… o algo?** – aun no asimilaba lo que había dicho la pelirroja

- **Claro que no ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?** **Ya te dije el hombre esta de muy buen ver y es lógico que te atraiga, además eres mi mejor amiga y voy a apoyarte en lo que haga falta ¿Entonces, Sirius se molesto mucho? **– la chica volvió a entristecerse

- **Sí.** **Se molesto mucho, si lo hubieses visto… creo que nunca lo había visto tan enfadado**

- **Uff… pues no sé que decirte, déjalo, ya se le pasará, ahora… **– sonrió muy pícara – **cuéntamelo TODOOOO ¿cómo sucedió? ¿harás algo? ¿le hablaras?**

- **Calma Ginny. Bueno a decir verdad somos amigos, pero **– la pelirroja la interrumpió abruptamente

- **¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo que son amigos? ¿cuándo pasó eso? Oye y ¿por qué no me habías contado nada? **– pregunto indignada

- **Lo lamento pero él me pidió que todo fuera secreto, quizá quería seguir aparentando ser una persona fría y sin sentimientos **– ella sonrió ante lo que dijo, pues recordó que Black le dijo que eso era Snape

- **Sí, claro… vamos cuéntame ¿desde cuando son amigos? **– la chica estaba impaciente pues su amiga no le decía nada

- **Pues no llevamos tanto… solo… solo dos días pero… Ginny yo… sabes tengo que confesarte que me… me interesa y, bueno ya sabes como algo más que un amigo… comencé a fijarme en él cuando recién entramos este año a Hogwarts **– le dijo retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente

- **Woow pues… que calladito te lo tenías eh… y ¿cómo fue que él acepto ser tu amigo? O sea ¿él te lo pidió?**

- **No exactamente… verás fue durante una clase, yo… bueno ya te dije que me había estado fijando mucho en él, entonces a veces lo observaba sin que se diera cuenta, ese día preparábamos un filtro de paz y de repente volteaba a verlo, en una de esas se dio cuenta y me miro con su típica cara de pocos amigos y retire la vista inmediatamente… **– la chica le contó todo lo que había pasado y lo que ocurrió después entre ellos, la pelirroja se sorprendía más y más de lo que su amiga le contaba – **y finalmente luego de todo eso me… bueno me ha invitado a dar un paseo con él mañana como amigos claro, dijo que iríamos a Londres, pero no especifico ningún lugar en especial, y cuando le pregunte como debía ir vestida me dijo que un termino medio entre casual y formal **– la otra chica esbozo una gran sonrisa

- **Ok. Hermione, no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar a escoger algo bonito, oye y ¿crees que el profesor también quiera algo más que tu amistad? digo, por lo que me has contado, yo creo que si y lo que más me convence de que es así es que te pidió le aclararás tu "relación afectuosa" con Sirius y los chicos, además por su reacción eso parecen CELOS ¿no crees?**

- **¿Celos? Pues no lo sé… bueno el día que "nos reconciliamos" los chicos y yo, cuando iba camino a las mazmorras y me encontró, eso parecía… ¿entonces crees que me corresponda y qué pueda haber algo más?**

- **Definitivamente sí. Ven vamos a buscar algo lindo para que cautives a ese hombre, igual y le puedes bajar un poco ese genio de los mil demonios… **– la chica se rió ante su comentario y la castaña solo hizo una mueca algo graciosa y también rió

Fueron a su sala común y de ahí a su habitación abrieron, su baúl y comenzaron a sacar bonitos conjuntos y vestidos para la castaña, llevaban horas buscando entre pláticas y risas, la chica se probaba la ropa, cuando estuvieron de acuerdo en que se pondría un bonito vestido casual blanco con negro, zapatillas no muy altas y un lindo saco corto de color blanco por si hacia frío, con un movimiento de varita acomodaron todo de nuevo y exhaustas se fueron a dormir.

Al amanecer Hermione se levanto, se baño y se arreglo para acudir a su ¿cita? con Severus, lo hizo todo lo más silenciosa que pudo para no despertar a sus compañeras incluida Ginny, cuando estuvo lista se coloco el saco y salió para llegar puntual.

En las mazmorras el pobre hombre que casi no había dormido por estar pensando en cierta jovencita, también se levanto temprano para bañarse y arreglarse e ir de paseo con la chica, decidió que iría totalmente diferente a lo que ella conocía, cambiaria su look, definitivamente esa mujer le hacia sentir "cosas" y haría lo posible para poder llegar a ser algo más que amigos, sí él quería más y lo aceptó después de horas de meditar el asunto. Seguro que cuando lo viera no lo reconocería y vaya que la sorprendería, al igual que la castaña cuando terminó se dispuso a salir y encontrarse con la chica; él llegó primero a la reja donde habían quedado y se recargo en el tronco de un árbol cercano para esperar a que llegara su acompañante, no tuvo que hacerlo mucho pues justo a las 8:00 en punto una hermosa chica llegaba al lugar.

Ella que venia pensando en como iba a hacerle para saber si su profesor también estaba interesando en algo más, no puso mucha atención en el hombre que estaba recargado en el árbol cerca de la reja, llegó y se sorprendió un poco de no ver al profesor ahí… _¿No ha llegado? pero si él siempre es muy puntual_… Snape que la miraba embelesado por lo bella que se había arreglado para salir con ÉL, sonrió divertido el cambió de look había resultado como esperaba, carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar, la chica volteo un segundo a ver quien era y solo dijo – **Buenos días **– pero aun no lo reconocía, buscaba con la mirada al profesor pero no lograba verlo por ninguna parte ¿A caso Snape la había plantado? Frunció el seño algo molesta, él al notar que estaba comenzando a enfadarse por que "no llegaba" y que aun no lo reconocía decidió hablarle con la voz más sexy que se puedan imaginar

- **Buenos días Hermione **– ella al escuchar esa voz tan profunda volteo rápido algo desconcertada… _¿Cuándo llegó y porqué no lo he visto venir?_… fue lo que paso por su mente en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta del hombre increíblemente guapo que estaba delante suyo era nada más y nada menos que su profesor abrió los ojos como plato y casi babeaba por lo que sus ojos veían

- **Bu… woow… woow… **– la chica no podía articular ninguna otra palabra, en verdad estaba cambiadísimo y no se había percatado de que aquel que carraspeo en cuanto llegó había sido él. El mago solo la miraba divertido ante su reacción, si no hacía algo pronto la chica terminaría babeando literalmente

- **Cierra la boca o pronto estarás babeando **– y ese comentario le dijo que no estaba equivocada ese era Severus Snape – **Y bien ¿qué te parece? **– dio una vuelta para mostrarle a la joven su atuendo, llevaba puesto un pantalón color hueso, camisa blanca, zapatos negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta y para acabar se había cortado el cabello y lo había peinado hacia atrás

- **¿Qué, qué me parece? Profesor se ve increíble **– no pudo evitar su respuesta y al notarlo se sonrojo

- **Gracias, tú también te ves bellísima **– le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole cautivadoramente – **pero por favor, no me llames profesor cuando estemos solos**

- **Eh, sí, de acuerdo es que woow Severus de verdad te ves muy bien, me has sorprendido muchísimo y si me permites decírtelo incluso te ves más joven **– él solo afirmo con la cabeza y le sonrió agradecido por sus palabras

- **¿Nos vamos? **– le ofreció su brazo

- **Sí **– apenas pudo decir. Caminaron un poco más para salir del colegio y se detuvieron viéndose de frente, él la tomo delicadamente por la cintura y le dijo…


	20. El paseo I

- **Iremos a Londres muggle primero iremos a pasear y luego… ya veremos… **– ella asintió y le sonrió, aun estaba fascinada por el cambio del hombre, a estas alturas ella estaba casi segura de que él si quería algo más que una simple amistad

Entre tanto ambos se miraban a los ojos intensamente y en un instante desaparecieron. Al reaparecer se encontraban en el interior de un parque el cual estaba lleno de árboles y se podían ocultar perfectamente. Seguían en la misma posición que cuando salieron del colegio no se separaban a pesar de saber que ya no estaban cerca del mundo mágico y como si ambos pensaran como uno solo en sincronía bajaron la mirada hacia los labios del otro, volvieron a sus ojos y ya se miraban diferente, algo extraño les pasaba, como si fuesen magnetos opuestos comenzaban a acercarse lentamente, cuando de pronto un ruido hizo que se separaran abruptamente buscando la fuente de aquel sonido, ambos maldijeron interiormente, una pequeña ardilla había arruinado el momento.

El mago la miraba con cara de querer estrangularla o fulminarla con solo verla, cuando la castaña lo noto le puso una mano en el brazo para que se calmara y no le hiciera daño al pobre animalito, el volteo a verla y entendió que no debía arruinarlo por una estupida ardilla, le ofreció de nuevo su brazo y se encaminaron para salir de aquel parque, llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento donde desayunarían.

- **¿Te parece bien este lugar para desayunar Hermione? **– dijo mientras señalaba el lugar

- **Claro.** **Donde tu quieras estará bien **– menciono con algo de timidez

- **Bien **– le abrió la puerta – **adelante **– y enseguida de ella entró él. Escogieron una mesa algo alejada de la multitud, que por cierto no era mucha, para tener más privacidad. Como todo un caballero que es le abrió la silla y luego se fue a sentar él frente a ella.

Una joven mesera se acerco para ofrecerles el menú, pero al llegar donde estaban ellos no pudo evitar fijarse solo en Severus, era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida y le presto especial atención. La joven bruja lo noto y eso le molesto un poco ¿un poco?... _esta arrastrada ¿qué se cree mirándolo de esa forma?_… carraspeo un poco para que la joven mesera notara que no se encontraba solo, cuando lo hizo el mago volteo a verla y noto como miraba a la otra chica ¿enojada?, miro a la mujer y vio que lo observaba como si se lo fuera a comer de un momento a otro, le incomodo un poco y volvió a mirar a su joven acompañante, que cada vez se notaba más enfadada por que la otra chica no le hacia el más mínimo caso y noto algo en la mirada de la castaña que interpreto como CELOS ¿en verdad lo estaba celando?, sin que pudiese evitarlo en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia y también divertida por lo que veía, cuando lo hizo la joven mesera soltó un suspiro, Hermione dirigió su mirada al hombre y pudo ver que la sonrisa de Severus no le envidiaba nada a la de Black y termino de enfadarse por lo que hizo la otra chica

- **Disculpe Srita, cuando vayamos a ordenar le llamaremos **– le dijo en voz alta y molesta, la mujer pareció despertar de su estupidez momentánea y volteo a ver a la castaña algo apenada, pues no había notado que el hombre venia acompañado por una chica y también muy atractiva, y con un apenas audible – **sí Srita con permiso **– se retiro bastante sonrojada. La hechicera solo la siguió con la mirada casi apunto de fulminarla por su atrevimiento y Snape solo la miraba divertido y ya bastante confiado en lo que le propondría después, pues estaba seguro de que ella definitivamente le correspondería a ser algo más, ella volvió su mirada hacia él y se encontró con que la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa que la puso algo nerviosa

- **¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? **– era obvio que él se había dado cuenta que sentía celos de esa chica, pero fingiría demencia, ya le había inflado el ego demasiado

- **Nada.** **Solo me preguntaba ¿por qué estas tan molesta? Y no me digas que no por que a leguas se te nota **– comenzaría a mover sus cartas

- **¿Yo? Claro que no ¿por qué tendría que estar molesta? **– le dijo mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado tras el menú

- **Lo mismo quisiera yo saber, nunca había visto que tratarás a alguien de esa manera a menos que te hiciera algo ofensivo primero y no sé que pudo haberte hecho esa chica, por que definitivamente le hablaste bastante enfadada **– claro la haría confesar molestándola un poco

- **No sé de que me hablas, yo no hice tal cosa ¿Qué pedirás? **– quiso zanjar el tema

- **Vamos Granger no me cambies el tema, mírame **– se atrevió a tomarle con delicadeza las manos por encima de la mesa. Ella lo miro y se sorprendió por la soltura del hombre – **Ambos sabemos que… bueno, te molesto la manera en que esa chica me miraba ¿no es cierto? **– ella quiso soltarse de manera tranquila y desviar la mirada pero una pequeña presión por parte de las manos del mago la hizo desistir y entonces él se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella

- **Sí. Tienes razón **– dijo apenas en un susurro – **lo lamento, sé que no debí pero… bueno… es que, yo… lo siento, estoy consiente de que solo somos amigos, pero no pude evitarlo **– finalmente bajo la mirada. Él soltó una de sus manos y se paro de su silla para acercarse a ella, se bajo hasta su altura y con la mano libre le levanto delicadamente el rostro, busco sus ojos y se atrevió a decir

- **Podemos ser más… si… bueno si tu lo deseas **– ella lo miraba intensamente ¿de verdad le estaba pidiendo ser…?

- **Sí. Sí quiero Severus **– él se acerco lentamente y ambos cerraron sus ojos, sus labios se tocaron con cierta timidez, al momento de untarlos sintieron una extraña sensación dentro de sí, él aun sosteniendo su rostro con la mano, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y el beso se torno aun más dulce y tierno, al parecer ese beso era el mejor que habían dado en sus vidas, ninguno había sentido algo como lo que estaban experimentando en ese instante, en especial Severus que casi siempre besaba a las mujeres con lujuria y pasión, y para Hermione, bueno ella no tenia tanta experiencia en besos, pero en definitiva era el más lindo y tierno que le habían dado. Desde las otras mesas, los pocos clientes que había en el lugar, comenzaron a aplaudir al ver la tierna escena. La mesera que había estado con ellos solo suspiro, sí que la había regado al quedarse viendo como una tonta al hombre y sonrió con sinceridad. La pareja al escuchar los aplausos de los demás comensales y personas que laboraban en el lugar se separaron lentamente algo apenados y con un último beso en los labios él se levanto y volvió a su lugar. Le hizo una seña a la mesera para que se acercara y tomara su orden. La hechicera la miro con cara de pocos amigos y él fue el que hablo

- **Bien. Ya estamos listos para ordenar **– dijo mientras miraba a su castaña

- **Si Sr. ¿Qué van a ordenar?**

- **Nos trae, a mi y a mi novia un par de huevos con tocino, pan tostado, fruta, zumo de naranja, queso untable y café**

- **Sí Sr. enseguida **– terminó de anotar y se fue para que les hicieran su orden

- **Basta Hermione, deja de mirarla así, me halaga que me celes, pero ¿Sabes qué? **– ella negó – **solo tengo ojos para ti hermosa, eres la única mujer que me importa. Tú has vuelto a despertar en mí un sentimiento que hacia muchos años creía extinto. Gracias **– le tomo de nueva cuenta sus manos y las beso con mucha ternura

- **No.** **No tienes que agradecerme nada… bueno… también eres el único hombre que me interesa y debo confesarte que desde hace algún tiempo **– él se sorprendió e hizo su típico gesto de alzar una ceja ¿cómo que desde hace algún tiempo? ¿y por qué no la había notado? – **no me mires así… es cierto **…


	21. El paseo II

- **¿Desde cuando? **– pudo decir

- **Bueno…** **comencé desde que entramos al colegio este año **– él la miró con ternura

- **¿Y desde ese tiempo?… quiero decir… ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada? **– ahora fue el turno de ella al levantar la ceja con incredulidad – **de acuerdo, sí, ya me imagino por que no me habías dicho nada **– lo dijo en un tono resignado, seguro que si se lo hubiese dicho no le habría creído nada

Comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas y poco después llego su desayuno, lo degustaron tranquilamente, todo estaba delicioso, cuando terminaron, pidieron la cuenta y salieron del lugar tomados de la mano.

Caminaban por las calles disfrutando su paseo y dándose besos de vez en cuando, sin planearlo llegaron a una librería. El mago pensó por un momento… _ese maldito libro de Albus, de seguro no me dejara de molestar si no se lo compro, pero si Hermione se da cuenta de lo que es el libro, puede mal interpretar las cosas… demonios ¿qué hago? ¿Le digo que es para Albus? O ¿me arriesgo y lo compro a escondidas?_… se quedo frente a la librería muy pensativo y la castaña lo noto

- **Severus ¿qué sucede? **– él reaccionó y decidió no decirle nada sobre el bendito libro, pero si entrarían ya se le había ocurrido algo y sabía que no se resistiría a entrar en un lugar como este

- **Eh… nada ¿quieres entrar? **– pregunto señalando el lugar

- **Claro, vamos **– él le sonrió y entraron tomados de la mano

- **Date gusto y busca algo que te interese, será un obsequio **– ella asintió y le sonrió dulcemente, le dio un pequeño beso y se fue a las estanterías; él se fue directo al mostrador y pregunto al encargado sobre el libro para el viejo pervertido de Dumbledore

- **Buenos días Sr. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? ¿busca algún titulo en especial? **– el encargado era un hombre de edad avanzada y muy amable, había visto como Severus había llegado con la castaña y se le hizo una muy bonita pareja

- **Eh… bueno, estoy buscando un libro llamado… kamasutra **– le dijo mirando si su novia no estaba cerca y algo bajo, pues aun que fuese el gran Severus Snape, se sentía avergonzado de comprar aquello, el hombre mayor lo noto, no paso desapercibido el nerviosismo y el sonrojo del mago, comprendió de inmediato que no quería que la chica se diera cuenta, fue comprensivo con el pobre muchacho y afirmo con la cabeza, se fue de inmediato a buscar el ejemplar, a Snape se le hizo eterno el tiempo que tardo el viejecito en regresar a pesar de haber sido solo unos cuantos minutos, de verdad estaba nervioso de ser descubierto por su hermosa novia, no quería que pensara cosas malas de él o que pretendía otras cosas

- **Aquí lo tiene joven ¿Desea que lo envuelva en algo oscuro?**

- **Sí. Gracias **– el encargado lo hizo, Severus pago y como no era tan grande el ejemplar lo pudo esconder un entre su chaqueta un poco al estilo muggle pues no podía hacer magia y encogerlo delante del otro hombre, fue a buscar a su chica, cuando se pudo adentrar un poco más entre las estanterías encogió el paquete para después guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos. Camino unos cuantos pasillos más y noto que la hechicera miraba con atención hacia las estanterías admirando los títulos que se encontraban ahí, se acerco sigilosamente y la abrazo por detrás depositando un suave beso en su cuello, ella sonrió y sin voltearse completamente giro un poco su cabeza para besar aquellos labios que tanto le habían gustado, después de algunos segundos se separaron.

- **¿Y bien? ¿ya te has decidido por algo? **– pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla

- **Pues la verdad no ¿qué tal si mejor me sorprendes y tu escoges algo que podamos leer ambos? **– dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

- **De acuerdo, pero después no te quejes de lo que pueda escoger **– le dio un dulce beso en la frente y le indico que lo esperara en el mostrador, tomo un libro llamado "la respuesta esta en el viento" y lo hojeo un poco para saber más o menos de lo que trataba… _incluye algo de acción y es algo romántica, tal ves si le guste, eso espero_… lo llevo al mostrador y el encargado lo miraba cómplice por la adquisición anterior y discretamente admiro a su joven acompañante… _vaya, sí que es hermosa esta jovencita, me pregunto si ella sabrá… no, no, no seguro que no sabe y quiere sorprenderla un poco… jejeje seguro que estos jóvenes se divertirán bastante esta noche_… pensó pícaro en viejito, pagaron el libro y salieron justo como entraron, tomados de la mano

- **¿A dónde iremos ahora Severus? **– le pregunto con una calida sonrisa

- **¿Qué te parece si volvemos al parque donde aparecimos y leemos el libro? **– dijo mientras la abrazaba y acercaba a él, mientras caminaban él admiraba sus labios… _tiene unos labios tan suaves y tan deliciosos que me estoy volviendo adicto a ellos_… ambos estaban tan emocionados con esta nueva situación entre ellos que no paraban de besarse a cada momento

- **Esta bien, eso sería muy agradable, se veía muy apacible el lugar **– caminaban y se daban muestras de su afecto, la poca gente que los miraba les sonreían, se notaba que se querían mucho y además se veían muy bien juntos, algunas personas notaban que obviamente él era mucho mayor que ella pero todos se recordaban aquel dicho que dice "para el amor no hay edad" e interiormente les deseaban lo mejor, tampoco es que el mago se viera tan mayor, sin duda el cambio que se había hecho y la reciente felicidad que experimentaba lo habían rejuvenecido, era totalmente otro y eso claramente lo notaban bastantes mujeres, que sin conocerlo se le quedaban mirando, a lo que la pequeña hechicera no le gustaba nada, y cada vez que sorprendía a alguna mirándolo fijamente le lanzaba una mirada que si pudiera la fulminaría en ese preciso instante por atreverse a mirar a su novio, esa situación a él le hacia mucha gracia, nunca se había imaginado en una situación parecida, creía que pasaría solo el resto de su vida, así que cada vez que su novia miraba de mala manera a alguna chica indiscreta él solo la abrazaba posesivamente y la besaba con ternura.

Cuando llegaron al parque buscaron un lugar apartado para tener paz, encontraron un lugar donde se encontraba un enorme roble y se sentaron al pie del árbol, ella se sentó con cuidado de no alzarse el vestido y él como un perfecto caballero que era volteo hacia otro lado mientras ella se sentaba para no tener tentaciones, porque estaba más que seguro que esa chica le despertaba su más profundo deseo, poseerla, en todos los sentidos, que solo fuera suya, cuando sintió la mirada intensa que le dedicaba volteo a verla y le sonrió, era raro en él sonreír tanto, pero solo era para ella y por ella, nadie más lo había despertado en él tan naturalmente, ni siquiera Evans; la castaña le hizo un ademán con la mano apara que sentara junto a ella, y así lo hizo, estaba terminando de hacerlo cuando ella le dijo

- **Severus… te… ¿te gustaría, recostarte en mis piernas mientras leemos? **– al terminar la pregunta estaba totalmente roja, a él le sorprendió su proposición pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de la cercanía con su chica, así que al igual que ella un poco ruborizado solo pudo decir – **Por supuesto **– seguido de eso la abrazo fuerte, se acerco a su cabello para respirar el dulce aroma que emitía y le dio un beso, después de eso hizo lo que le había pedido Hermione, ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutaron un momento de la cercanía y la paz que tenían en esos instantes, ella comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello y por supuesto eso le fascinó al mago y sin desearlo soltó un audible suspiro, la chica al oírlo sonrió, era muy extraño verlo de esa manera pero le encanto que solo fuese así con ella, lo beso y él correspondió, duraron así algunos minutos…


	22. Fin del paseo

Todo resultaba ser extraño, pero les gustaba, cuando se separaron se miraron intensamente durante un momento, luego él saco el libro que leerían, se lo entrego a su novia y ella en verdad se sorprendió con el título del libro, ya había oído hablar de la obra pero no lo pudo conseguir antes, obviamente estaba fascinada y termino por sonreírle al hombre agradeciendo silenciosamente por su acierto, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, mientras tanto el mago se relajaba escuchándola recostado en sus piernas.

Pasaron un largo tiempo de aquella manera, alternándose para leer y hacerle caricias al otro; en su vida se habrían imaginado de aquella manera, pero era algo que no podía explicarse, quizá todo había pasado muy rápido o solo eran sentimientos reprimidos, realmente no lo sabían pero no querían pensar en eso, tan solo querían estar el uno con el otro invadidos por toda esa paz que tenían a su alrededor, de pronto esa pequeña paz se rompió cuando él escucho en replicar del estomago de su joven novia, sonrió de lado y dejo de leer para luego levantarse, ella que estaba recargada en aquel árbol con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de aquella hermosa voz que poseía su novio, escuchando lo que le leía, al percatarse de que él se levantaba, abrió los ojos y lo miro desconcertada, el hombre la miro con dulzura y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

- **Hermosa, nos perdimos tanto en la lectura que no nos percatamos de que ya es tarde y tu estomago pide alimento. Ven vamos a comer y luego caminaremos por un rato **– la castaña se ruborizo sí que se habían perdido en la lectura, pero ahora que había vuelto a la realidad en verdad que tenía hambre, su estomago hizo un ruidito gracioso y a él se le escapo una carcajada, ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero a fin de cuentas también le pareció gracioso y lo secundo riéndose de sí misma, le dio un leve golpe en al brazo haciéndose la ofendida; él aun riéndose la abrazo muy fuerte contra sí y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios seguido de uno en la frente. Era genial tener a esa chica entre sus brazos, sí dependiera de él no la soltaría nunca. Ella también lo abrazo fuerte y aspirando aquel aroma tan delicioso que tenía su profesor se recostó sobre su pecho y disfruto de aquel abrazo.

Se separaron y la invito a que lo siguiera, se tomaron de la mano y fueron a un hermoso restaurante a comer, todo transcurría con total normalidad, la comida estuvo deliciosa, la charla muy amena, pareciera que se conocían desde siempre e interiormente se permitían sorprenderse por la manera en que evolucionaban las cosas, terminaron de comer y salieron del lugar justo como llegaron y partieron hacia el centro de Londres para dar aquel paseo. Luego de un rato de estar caminando por aquellas calles y mirando los distintos aparadores que había llegaron a una plaza en la que a lo lejos había un grupo de chicos casi de la edad de la joven y fue esta vez Severus quien se moría de los celos al notar como aquel grupo de niñatos miraba a su Hermione, pareciera que se la querían comer con la mirada y además se secreteaban entre ellos, no pudo más que mirarlos con los ojos entrecerrados, ella noto que se había puesto muy tenso y que no le ponía atención a lo que le contaba, siguió con la mirada hacía donde el mago veía y lo dedujo enseguida ¡estaba celoso! Sonrió tiernamente e hizo que pararan, al notar que no seguían andando aparto la vista de esos mocosos cabezas huecas y volteo a verla pidiendo con la mirada una explicación de por que se habían detenido, mientras ella lo miraba divertida por aquella situación, él levanto instintivamente una ceja y realmente la miró con desconcierto, la chica aprovecho aquel momento para acercarse más a él y rodear el cuello del hombre con sus brazos para fundirse en un dulce e inesperado beso, el pocionista reacciono pronto y le correspondió al tiempo que la tomaba suave pero posesivamente por la cintura y la acercaba más a él; a lo lejos aquel grupo de jovencitos veía la escena preguntándose que hacía una chica tan linda con un tipo mayor como él y decidieron irse no sin antes hacer comentarios como **¡Demasiada miel para mi gusto! ¡Perdimos nuestra oportunidad! **Esto llegó a oídos del mago y sonrió internamente, estaba consciente de que evidentemente si era mucha miel pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya había tenido demasiada amargura, tristeza y soledad en su vida y si ahora se le daba esta nueva oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, total, le encantaba besar esos dulces labios y tener a la chica entre sus brazos, sin mencionar también que el intelecto de la joven lo atraía inexplicablemente y para que engañarse todo de ella lo atraía, le encantaba.

Por su parte Hermione también se sentía en una nube, jamás pensó que ese hombre tan temible y serio pudiese ser así de tierno y dulce, se sentía segura entre sus brazos y ni que decir de sus besos, todo le parecía un sueño y por un momento temió despertar para encontrarse con una muy distinta realidad pero la succión de su labio y el final de aquel beso la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, se miraron un minuto y reanudaron su andar pasaron la tarde andando y charlando sobre diversas cosas se sentían muy a gusto pero desgraciadamente todo lo bueno llega a su fin, así que con algo de reticencia Severus le indico que era hora de volver ella suspiro resignada y asintió, buscaron un lugar solitario donde pudiesen desaparecer e ir al colegio, una vez a las afueras de Hogwarts ambos seguían abrazados, el pocionista dio un largo suspiro y se separo lentamente

- **Hermione, linda, vamos tenemos que ir al castillo necesito hablar con el director y tus amigos te estarán buscando, por cierto ¿Qué excusa les darás por ausentarte todo el día?**

- **Les diré que estuve en una reunión con mis padres… **_si supieras que Ginny sabe todo y que me está cubriendo ¿estarías enfadado?_**… creo que con eso estarían conformes y de acuerdo vamos al castillo **– lo ultimo lo dijo muy cabizbaja

- **Pero antes eso **– le tomo el rostro con ternura y la beso como si no hubiese un mañana, al separarse le dijo susurrándole al oído y abrazándola fuerte – **Gracias Hermione, hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida **

- **También el mío Severus, mmm aun falta tiempo para la cena y me preguntaba… si después de que hables con el director, podríamos estar juntos un rato más en tu despacho…**

- **Por supuesto pequeña, espero no tardar demasiado **– le dijo acariciando delicadamente su mejilla y emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, al llegar verificaron que nadie les viera, no había tantos alumnos pues aun estaban en Hogsmeade, así que hubo ningún problema

- **De acuerdo hermosa, te veo en un rato ¿sí? **– dijo con una sonrisa

- **Sí.** **Te estaré esperando ansiosa **– dijo también sonriéndole

- **Por cierto, la contraseña es "OPORTUNIDAD" **– le susurro al oído y ella asintió

Y así ella se fue hacia las mazmorras justamente al despacho del pocionista y él se fue hacia la oficina del director, en su camino se encontró con algunos alumnos que lo veían con curiosidad preguntándose quién era aquel hombre y que hacía en el colegio, ciertamente no se habían dado cuenta de que era el mismísimo Profesor Snape y él por supuesto sonreía con malicia… _esto se tornara bastante divertido a la hora de la cena nadie me ha reconocido aun, me pregunto qué cara pondrá el viejo cuando me vea_… siguió su camino hasta llegar frente a la gárgola que te llevaba hasta el despacho de Dumbledore; por su parte la joven Griffindor llego sin contratiempo alguno y sin ser vista por nadie, dijo la contraseña y entro al despacho para esperar a su novio; El mago dijo la contraseña "CARAMELOS DE LIMÓN" y se abrió el paso para llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Albus, toco la puerta y espero (no quería volver a traumatizarse de nuevo con alguna desagradable escena) escucho un amable – **Pase **– por parte del director y entró lento y atento a todo, no quería perderse nada de la reacción del viejo…


	23. Llegando al final del día

Mientras tanto Dumbledore esperaba a que entraran, se recargo en su silla y mientras disfrutaba de un caramelo de limón vio entrar a un joven que no conocía pero que se le hacía familiar, así que le prestó más atención

- **Buenas tardes muchacho ¿A qué debemos tu visita a Hogwarts? **– Severus esbozo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa ¡genial! No le había reconocido

- **Buenas tardes Sr.** **Director y no estoy de visita, por si no lo recuerda trabajo aquí, quizá tantos caramelos de limón han terminado por atrofiarle la memoria **– comento en un tono mordaz y con una sonrisa de medio lado

Albus al reconocer esa voz, la voz de su muchacho, no pudo más que abrir la boca dejando que el caramelo que disfrutaba se le cayera sin más, realmente se vio en un corto estado de shock, no lo podía creer… _¿Podría acaso ser que Severus se haya decidido a cambiar por cierta jovencita de Griffindor? Jejeje… quizá si vaya a tener más que una amistad como ya lo había sospechado_… pensó pícaramente, después de su pequeño lapsus reaccionó y le brindo una sincera y cálida sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos brillaron con cierta malicia al estar seguro que el chico no le contaría nada por las buenas, entonces como buen cotilla que era se dedicaría a sonsacarle lo que quería saber y a molestarle un ratito solo para que terminase por contárselo todo, pues quería enterarse de todos los por menores

- **Vaya Severus sí que me has sorprendido, muchacho ¿A qué debemos este sorprendente cambio? **– dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, el pocionista entrecerró los ojos, estaba seguro que el viejo cotilla haría de todo para que le contara, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil, quería safarse del asunto rápido para ir al encuentro de su linda castaña, así que se acerco hasta tomar asiento frente al director y se dispuso a hablar para salir pronto, tenía el plan perfecto

- **Albus, no se para que me preguntas cosas que de seguro ya sabes o por lo menos te lo imaginas, aunque si quieres que conteste, lo hare **– el viejo se sorprendió y se descoloco por un momento ¿DE VERDAD SE LO DIRIA ASÍ SIN MÁS? Y logro asentir para que continuara sentándose imperceptiblemente al filo de su asiento – **lo hice por… por que ya estaba cansado de mi antiguo look **– Dumbledore casi se cae de la silla cuando le dijo eso y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan ingenuo, era más que obvio que el muchacho no lo soltaría tan fácil, escucho como Severus reía por lo bajo, frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza, bueno si quería guerra pues se la iba a dar y haría que le contase todo. TODO. Estaba por decirle algo cuando – **Por cierto, te traje esto **– el anciano lo miro desconcertado ¿es qué acaso no había estado en el colegio? Y de repente se hizo la luz en su cabeza, ¡SI HABÍA TENIDO SU PASEO CON HERMIONE! Al menos ya sabía algo, el muchacho noto su desconcierto y se dio contra la pared por su desliz, pero bueno al final se habría enterado así que no le dio importancia. Le extendió el paquete y al director le brillaron los ojos como a un niño pequeño cuando abre sus obsequios de navidad, Snape rodo los ojos ante tal escena

- **Gracias muchacho la verdad no me lo esperaba, estabas muy decidido a no complacer a este pobre viejo, mmm… aunque… bueno eso quiere decir que hiciste lo que te sugerí ¿no es cierto? Ya después me contarás como les fue, bueno, bueno, no te entretengo más, seguro que tienes muchas otras cosas que hacer **– le comento viendo detenidamente el libro, seguro que la chica le estaría esperando en alguna parte y él… bueno, también quería estrenar su libro con su querida Minerva

- **Esta bien Albus, en realidad si tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí charlando contigo, nos veremos en la cena **– se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada, cuando tomo el picaporte se detuvo y añadió – **y no, no te voy a contar nada **– dijo antes de salir, pero de nuevo se detuvo cuando escucho lo que el director le dijo

- **Me alegro por ti hijo, no, no, por ustedes, cuídala bien. Nos vemos en la cena **– el pocionista volteo para ver a Dumbledore y lo miro intensamente pero con su semblante calmado, al final sonrió un poco, definitivamente no tenia que disimular con él, era como el padre que nunca tuvo y lo conocía bastante bien, al final él siempre estaba enterado de todo antes que nadie ¿cómo lo hacía? Era un misterio para todos, así que solo atino a decir

- **Lo haré Albus, lo haré con mi vida de ser necesario **– si más salió de aquel despacho con rumbo fijo hacia las mazmorras. Dumbledore quedo muy satisfecho con lo que le contesto el mago, sonriendo sinceramente y deseándole que todo fuese bien, internamente, porque no lo exteriorizo. De pronto reparó en el libro que tenia frente a él se le ilumino la cara y se ensancho más su sonrisa, esta noche sí que habría acción en su alcoba

Mientras tanto en el despacho del pocionista una linda jovencita esperaba pacientemente a que su novio llegara, se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, recordando y asimilando todo lo que había pasado durante ese hermoso día, todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero en especial, su primer beso ese momento tan especial que nunca olvidaría; sumida en sus pensamientos no notó cuando Severus entró, él también se quedo por un momento embelesado mirándola, la luz de la chimenea la hacía ver aun más hermosa, pensó en lo afortunado que era al saber que la chica le correspondía y de tenerla a su lado, también recordó aquel primer beso y sintió la necesidad de probarlos una vez más, se fue acercando silencioso y lento hasta estar frente a ella, se agacho hasta su altura y se fue acercando lento hasta tocar sus labios, fue apenas un roce, el inicio de un beso suave y tierno como jamás se habría imaginado dar uno en su vida cargado de todas las emociones y sentimientos que tenía en ese momento; ella al sentir el aroma de la loción y los labios del hombre a penas rozando los suyos le correspondió de inmediato, alzo sus brazos para pasarlos alrededor de su cuello y transmitirle a lo mismo que él le ofrecía, al separarse juntaron sus frentes y se abrazaron, él con un movimiento ágil de varita hizo sonar una suave y conocida melodía (Woman- John Lennon)que inundo la habitación, se enderezo y le tendió la mano, ella acepto de inmediato y comenzaron a bailar

- **Severus ¿qué haces? **– pregunto divertida, pues nunca se imagino que él pudiese ser tan espontaneo

- **Sólo…** **me dejo llevar ¿no te agrada? **– le dio una vuelta y la junto más hacia él

- **Más de lo que crees **– y se recargo en el pecho del mago, él solo sonrió satisfecho, al menos le había gustado el detalle

- **Hermione, solo espero poder cumplir tus expectativas y que no te arrepientas de lo que ahora tenemos, se que apenas iniciamos pero te prometo poner mucho de mi parte para que siempre te sientas bien estando conmigo **– le dijo en voz baja y con un deje de nerviosismo

- **No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo lo que hagas me encantará, sinceramente no creí que fueras muy romántico y sabes una cosa, ese carácter tuyo y ser como eres siempre, fue lo que me atrajo de ti, estoy consciente de que hoy hemos estado muy empalagosos, pero un día no hace daño, también sé que no todo es color de rosa y … bueno no te preocupes solo vivamos el momento **– lo miraba fijamente a los ojos queriéndole transmitir seguridad tras sus palabras, ambos se sonrieron y siguieron bailando hasta que termino la melodía, el resto del tiempo lo pasaron en total silencio abrazados en el sofá frente a la chimenea, prodigándose tiernas caricias y con alguno que otro beso

En otro lado del castillo…


	24. ¿Él es Severus Snape?

Sirius Black y Dolores Umbridge se encontraban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a las orillas del lago negro desde hacía ya bastantes horas y se limitaban a mirarse como tontos todo el tiempo, la bruja sabía que tenía que inventarse algo, pues para quizá mañana las frutas se terminarían y por consecuencia el efecto de la amortentia perdería su efecto, estaba decidida a que por lo menos solo le robaría uno o quizá dos besos al sexy mago que la acompañaba, podría vivir con eso con bastante determinación se fue acercando al rostro del hombre y cuando por fin ya solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros oyeron los murmullos de algunos estudiantes que ya regresaban de Hogsmeade, ambos soltaron un bufido y se separan a regañadientes, una vez más les habían arruinado su oportunidad, antes de que el grupo de chicos se acercara demasiado ambos se pararon de aquel sitio y cada uno se fue por caminos distintos para no levantar sospechas.

Black se fue en dirección para la biblioteca, pues aun le quedaba bastante trabajo que hacer y ella se fue muy enfurruñada hacia su despacho ya después se encargaría de hacerles pagar a esa bola de niños a los que tanto detestaba. Mientras Sirius trababa de hacer su investigación comenzaba a sentirse un poco extraño, como si estuviese despertando de un largo sueño, entonces prefirió dirigirse a su habitación, una vez ahí tomo distraídamente una de las pocas frutas que le quedaban y unos minutos después sin que él lo notara volvía a ser el estúpido enamorado que ansiaba ver a su bella dama, mirando la fotografía que le había dado junto con la cesta de frutas se hallaba suspirando como un tonto; Umbridge por el contrario estaba que echaba humo de lo enfadada que se encontraba y ante la desesperación de no saber cómo iba a retener al mago consigo se tiró a llorar amargamente en su cama ahogando su llanto contra la almohada, parecía una colegiala idiota pero poco le importaba en aquel momento, quizá si le pedía más poción a Snape… NO. Descarto de inmediato la idea pues no quería que se diera cuenta de su desesperación y que además le diera motivos para alguno de esos "fantásticos" sarcasmos que solo él podía lanzar con tanto veneno y hacerla sentir miserable o al menos incomoda, no, no, ya pensaría en algo durante la noche no dormiría hasta que encontrase alguna solución y fue con esto que se quedo dormida.

Pasaron algunas horas y los alumnos comenzaban a llegar de su visita al pueblo, hasta que llego el momento de la cena, todos se dirigían hacia el gran comedor muy alegres, pronto la estancia estuvo llena, los alumnos esperaban a que diera comienzo la cena mientras platicaban muy animados; Harry y los hermanos Weasley ya estaban sentados cuando llego cierta castaña con una inusual cara de felicidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ginny al verla se emociono por su amiga, si traía esa cara de felicidad era más que obvio que todo había salido bien ya tendrían una plática larga y tendida después de la cena, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Hermione se acercaba y también le sonrieron, inmediatamente después ambos fruncieron el seño y ella borro su sonrisa para mirarlos desconcertada

- **Hermione ¿dónde has estado todo el día? Ginny dijo que tenías un asunto importante pero no nos quiso decir nada más **– pregunto Harry mientras ella terminaba de sentarse y Ron solo asentía a lo que su amigo le preguntaba – **¿pasa algo malo? Porque no nos dijiste nada, te hubiésemos ayudado en lo que sea**

- **Lo siento Harry es que estuve en una reunión con mis padres, de última hora y ya no pude decirles nada **– mintió bastante bien pues ambos muchachos asintieron y quitaron su mala cara para regalarle de nuevo una dulce sonrisa

- **Lo sentimos Mione, es que nos preocupamos un poco… tu sabes… creímos que te había pasado algo, que habías vuelto a estar triste o algo… **– le comento su amigo pelirrojo con un poco de inseguridad, pues no sabía como se tomaría su amiga esto

- **Descuida Ron, los entiendo, no se preocupen estoy bien **– y les sonrió. Luego de esto ambos chicos sonrieron ampliamente, Ginny que solo se sorprendía de lo ingenuos que eran los hombres, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y así los cuatro comenzaron a charlar.

Pasaron algunos minutos y de pronto todo el comedor se vio envuelto en un gran silencio, alumnos y profesores miraban con curiosidad y algunos alumnos con cierta molestia al notar como sus novias se quedaban hechas unas tontas mirando, casi babeando, al hombre que acababa de entrar en el gran comedor, Severus no se había cambiado aun su atuendo así que seguía viéndose tan sexy como a lo largo del día, no perdía detalle de las miradas que le otorgaban y se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, no lo demostraba pero reía a carcajadas en su interior, no pudo reprimir lanzar una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraba su novia, la cual se limito a mirarlo intensamente, ya lo habían hablado y era obvio que tenían que disimular delante de los demás y su comportamiento tendría que ser como había sido hasta hace algunos días, aunque él le dejo claro que lo que llegara a decirle no lo diría sintiéndolo de verdad y ella se mostro conforme y comprensiva; sin decir nada se fue directo hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde un Albus lo miraba divertido y a sus alumnos y colegas de igual forma, pero al notar que su querida Minerva casi babeaba al igual que las demás chicas y profesoras se le borro la sonrisa, el pocionista lo noto y se rió por lo bajo, el director carraspeo para lograr la atención de los presentes y se levanto para decir algo, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él y una vez que tuvo la atención de todos

- **Queridos alumnos, profesores, dada la reacción y el desconcierto que noto en varios de ustedes debido a este muchacho y sé que se estarán preguntando quien es este joven que está sentado a mi lado, pues bien se trata ni más ni menos que del Profesor Snape **– hubo varias reacciones al escuchar esto, algunos en verdad no lo podían creer, otras en cambio miraban a Snape aun con más descaro casi queriendo tirársele encima, otros tantos como Sirius, Harry y Ron solo pudieron decir un ¿Qué? Al director volvió a parecerle gracioso y olvido lo que Minni había hecho hace un momento, seguro que si volteaba ahora tendría una cara tan desencajada como todos los demás – **bueno habiendo aclarado el punto, que comience la cena **– la comida apareció pero nadie salía del transe así que el pocionista tuvo que juntar toda su paciencia y hacer algo para que ya dejaran de mirarlo y cada quien se dedicara a lo suyo

- **¿Qué demonios esperan para comenzar a comer? ¿o es que piensan quedarse como tontos, mirándome todo el tiempo? No tengo monos en la cara **– les dijo lanzándoles una mirada amenazante, al parecer esto les hizo volver del shock y que cada quien se dedicara a lo suyo, bueno algunas chicas no dejaron de mirarlo pero ya no eran muchas, decidió ignorarlas y comenzar con su cena, aunque estaba tentado a voltear a ver a su novia que de seguro estaba que echaba chispas al notar a esas chicas que le miraban, le gustaba verla enfadada por esas cosas, pero se aguanto y continuo con su cena

En la mesa Griffindor la pelirroja amiga de Hermione no salía de su asombro, volteo a ver a su amiga y ella solo movió un poco la cabeza para afirmarle que era verdad, parpadeo un coco como saliendo del transe e inmediatamente se le instalo una sonrisa picara en el rostro con la que un momento después la castaña se sintió algo incomoda, los chicos aun seguían pasmados así que ellas les lanzaron un poco de agua con la varita para que reaccionaran, funcionó, pues ellos con algo de temor voltearon a ver a Sirius quien también estaba en shock y para mirar a Snape solo para cerciorarse de que en verdad era él, de inmediato regresaron la mirada hacia las chicas solo para que ellas les confirmaran con la mirada que era cierto y al instante se desmayaron al igual que Sirius, un golpe seco fue lo que se oyó cuando los leones cayeron; muchos voltearon a ver que había sido eso, las chicas que miraron la escena solo comenzaron a reír e inmediatamente todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de risas por lo sucedido, Severus solo rodo los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente había estado mejor de lo que esperaba…


	25. ¿Dumbledore lo sabe?

Las chicas se tranquilizaron y ayudaron a ambos Griffindors a reaccionar, a Sirius lo ayudo Albus que seguía aún divertido con las reacciones de los leones y con un solo enervate lo despertó, luego de esto Black le mandaba discretas miradas al pocionista, aun no podía creerlo, por parte de los chicos cuando reaccionaron se quedaron completamente callados, algo nerviosos y respirando entrecortadamente, ni siquiera sabían que decir tan solo se dispusieron a cenar; la cena en el gran comedor resulto estar en relativa calma, después de todo el revuelo que había causado la nueva imagen del profesor de pociones, él como siempre, se mantuvo serio y de vez en cuando mandaba una discreta mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, Hermione por su parte estaba algo seria pues ya se había percatado de las intensas miradas que le mandaban las demás chicas a su novio pero se controlo, no tuvo otra opción pues no podía hacer una escena de celos justo con toda la escuela ahí reunida. Nadie comento nada más al respecto y así cuando todos terminaron cada uno se fue yendo a su respectiva torre.

Una vez que Ginny y Hermione llegaron a su dormitorio, la pelirroja que estaba muy intrigada por saber todo lo que había pasado se sentó en la cama de la castaña y se cruzo de brazos esperando una explicación claro con una leve sonrisa dirigida a su amiga, mientras que la chica de ojos color ámbar se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior y correspondía a su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice, se aseguraron de estar totalmente solas y la charla comenzó

- **Muy bien Hermione estoy esperando que me lo cuentes todo y cuando digo todo es TODOOOO **– la pequeña Weasley se acomodo en la cama para escuchar a su amiga atentamente

- **Pues… bueno, todo fue bien y… ¡Gin ya somos novios! **– lanzo un suspiro de tonta enamorada y la pelirroja se lanzo a darle un abrazo para felicitarla

- **Felicidades Mione, me alegro por ti y dime ¿cómo paso? ¿fue muy romántico?**

- **Calma Ginny, calma te lo contaré todo… **– y así comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se encontraron a las afueras del colegio hasta cuando regresaron, omitió algunas cosas, pues esas solo le pertenecían a ella y a su profesor, la pelirroja de vez en vez soltaba algún suspiro o simplemente se sorprendía de lo tierno y atento que resultaba ser el frío hombre.

Su conversación fue cortada pues una lechuza clamaba por atención desde la ventana, Gin se levanto y fue para quitarle el pergamino al ave, éste estaba dirigido a su amiga así que se lo dio para que lo leyera, la chica leyó en silencio aquel mensaje y se preocupo un poco pues era el director quien le solicitaba que acudiera a su despacho en quince minutos, algo preocupada le dijo a su amiga que el director quería verla y que tenía que irse, la pelirroja compartió su preocupación y le deseo suerte, Hermione tomo su capa y salió rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras, Severus se había sentado en el sofá que antes compartiera con la castaña frente a la chimenea con un vaso de Whiskey de fuego, se sentía feliz, renovado, con energía… completamente diferente, ella le había devuelto la esperanza y las ganas de vivir; las había perdido tiempo atrás cuando Lily no lo perdonó después de aquellas crueles palabras, pero ahora su corazón volvía a latir, no sabía cómo es que pasó pero aquel amargo recuerdo de su juventud se estaba quedando donde siempre debió estar, en el pasado, ahora solo se enfocaría en el presente y lucharía con todo y contra todos para llegar a tener un futuro con su dulce castaña… _Hermione, te debo tanto… nunca creí que yo, precisamente "el murciélago de las mazmorras" como muchos me nombran, el hombre frío y serio de todo Hogwarts, llegará a sentir algo tan cálido e intenso dentro de mí con tan solo verte, al tenerte entre mis brazos es como si todo desapareciera y sólo existiéramos tú y yo… justamente ahora me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo, pero sé que debemos ir lento, además de que tenemos que ser discretos_… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el piqueteo de una lechuza en la ventana de su despacho, se levanto y fue para recibir la misiva, era de Dumbledore deseaba verlo en su oficina en quince minutos, tomó su capa y con cara de fastidio salió de su despacho para reunirse con el director.

Al llegar a la gárgola que permitía el acceso a la oficina de Albus, profesor y alumna se encontraron nuevamente, venían mirando hacia abajo y cada uno abstraído en sus pensamientos pues ninguno se había percatado del otro hasta que sin quererlo ambos pronunciaron la contraseña al mismo tiempo, entonces levantaron la vista y se miraron desconcertados, ninguno se acordaba de que tenían un plan que realizar al siguiente día y por sus mentes pasaban una y mil cosas y ninguna relacionada con aquella broma que realizarían, salieron de su letargo y se dispusieron a subir, una vez frente a la puerta tocaron y esperaron a que les dieran acceso, escucharon el amable – **pase **– del director y entraron

- **Muy buenas noches queridos, me alegra que vinieran tan rápido **– les recibió con su amable y sincera sonrisa, aunque divertido por ver la cara de desconcierto de Snape y el nerviosismo de Granger

- **Buenas noches Albus **– contesto el pocionista

- **Bu… buenas no…noches Sr. Director **– logró decir la chica

- **Albus. Hermione, Albus y no debes de estar nerviosa que solo los he llamado para repasar nuestra travesura, pues ya saben que la llevaremos a cabo mañana… **– y una muy maliciosa idea paso enseguida por su brillante mente – **aunque si quieren, pueden contarme como la pasar… **– y de pronto el pocionista lo corto de inmediato

- **Basta Albus, por favor **– trato de decir, lo más amable posible, el viejo cotilla lo miraba divertido y el pocionista le sostenía la mirada advirtiéndole silenciosamente que era mejor que dejara ese asunto, y en su pequeña batalla ninguno se percato de que la chica había perdido el color y que amenazaba con desmayarse, hasta que oyeron un fuerte golpe

- **¡Muchacho! ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Hermione?** – el anciano se levanto y fue hasta el sillón donde Snape rápidamente había colocado a la castaña

- **No lo sé Albus, seguro que fue la impresión de saber que ya sabías acerca de nuestra relación, pero claro… nunca puedes quedarte callado **– lo miró un poco disgustado, Dumbledore lo miro apenado, pero es que no pudo resistirse, enseguida volvió su atención de nuevo a la chica – **pequeña despierta, no pasa nada, por favor reacciona **– le decía mientras le hacía caricias en el rostro y como si escuchara claramente su preocupación, comenzó a reaccionar

- **Severus... ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde est…? **– y se calló al percatarse de que estaban en la oficina del director, entonces desvió la vista de los ojos del pocionista y logró ver los ojos azules del anciano, trago saliva y lo miró con preocupación

- **Tranquila pequeña, Albus lo sabe y está de acuerdo, no te preocupes **– quiso tranquilizarla, pues se veía muy preocupada

- **Severus tiene razón Hermione, no te preocupes y te pido me disculpes por haber hecho que te desmayaras debido a la impresión, lo único que les pido es discreción los demás alumnos no pueden enterarse de su relación ya que causaría bastante alboroto... pero bueno mejor vayamos a lo que nos traerá bastante diversión mañana **

La chica se tranquilizo y le dio las gracias a Dumbledore por permitirles estar juntos, estuvieron repasando su plan para que nada fallara y una vez concluido todo se despidieron, la pareja salió y Severus acompaño a su chica hasta la torre Griffindor para que no tuviera problemas con Filch o con algún prefecto, una vez ahí revisaron que nadie los viera y se despidieron con un largo beso…


	26. La travesura comienza

A la mañana siguiente Albus, Severus y Hermione se levantaron con mucha energía y ganas de comenzar el día, pondrían en marcha su plan; hicieron su rutina de siempre antes de llegar al gran comedor, bañarse, alistarse para las clases y bueno, el director… para lo que sea que hagan los directores en los colegios… y así cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron a desayunar.

Una vez en el comedor tomaron sus respectivos lugares, en la mesa Griffindor la castaña conversaba animadamente con Ginny mientras que en la de los profesores el director se notaba un tanto ansioso pero feliz y nuestro sexy pocionista bueno, él estaba tan serio como siempre, pero en su interior estaba bastante feliz y también ansioso por ver la reacción de Black cuando tomara su pequeña venganza; pronto el lugar se fue llenando y comenzó el desayuno.

Cuando llegó Sirius en lugar de ir hasta la mesa de profesores se quedo en la de Griffindor intentando disculparse con su pequeña amiga de ojos ámbar

- **Buenos días. Hermione por favor antes que digas nada necesito que me concedas algunos minutos de tu tiempo, puede ser ahora o cuando desees, pero por favor… **– antes de que el terminara de pedir audiencia, ella lo corto

- **Está bien Sirius, tengo una hora libre después de las 12, te veré en la torre de astronomía ¿o prefieres algún otro lugar? **– le dijo amablemente, ya no estaba tan enfadada con él, además, debían hacer las paces sí quería que el plan resultara exitosamente

- **Sí claro. Ahí estaré, gracias **– le contesto tímidamente pues sabía que la había regado completamente y agradecía que al menos quisiera hablar con él. Se levanto y completo su destino sintiéndose un poco mejor; al llegar a su asiento noto que Umbridge también acababa de llegar y discretamente le guiño el ojo y ofreciéndole una de esas devastadoras sonrisas que él hacía siempre como todo buen Casanova, ella se ruborizo un poco y se sentaron a disfrutar de los alimentos

Para tres personas en el gran comedor todo esto no paso desapercibido y sonrieron maliciosamente mirándose discretamente entre ellos. El desayuno terminó y todos se fueron a hacer sus rutinas, Dumbledore se acerco a Dolores y coloco su mano cerca de su hombro para llamar su atención y trato de comenzar una pequeña conversación, ella estaba muy renuente y fue entonces cuando él desistió y la dejo ir sin más… _¡excelente! Que comience la fiesta jejeje_… y entonces se fue a su despacho a hacer… lo de siempre, cosas de directores… mientras tanto Snape que ya casi llegaba a su aula de pociones se encontró con la profesora de adivinación

- **¡Oh Severus! Buenos días. Qué bueno que te encuentro, me he sentido algo cansada, más de lo normal en realidad y quisiera saber si tienes alguna poción que me ayude con esto **– le dijo ella con su inusual locura que la caracteriza

- **Buenos días, Profesora Trelawney. Por supuesto, sé lo que necesita, pero tendré que prepararlo y tardare un poco, se lo daré hoy mismo pero tal vez sea hasta avanzada la tarde **– un brillo extraño se instalo en sus ojos

- **Claro, claro Severus no hay problema, gracias, me tengo que ir a mi clase, que tengas buen día **– y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas aulas

Al final de la primera clase el profesor de pociones fue requerido en la dirección, dándose prisa fue al breve encuentro con el director, pues tenía clase con los de primer año; una vez ahí le fue entregado un pequeño paquete, lo recibió con un asentimiento y salió enseguida, iba hacia su aula adentrado en sus pensamientos… _vaya con el viejo, es claro que no pierde el tiempo, creí que le resultaría más complicado_… que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de alumnas de séptimo estaban caminando justo en su dirección con una firme intención de que ese hombre tan sexy las notara un poco, ellas al ver que su profesor no estaba atento a nada se miraron entre ellas haciéndose un reto silencioso, una de ellas, la más atrevida, al pasar junto a él le rozo la mano, eso hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos abruptamente, se paró en seco y con voz amenazante reprendió a las atrevidas chicas…

– **Cincuenta puntos menos de Ravenclaw, por tomarse ese tipo de atrevimientos con un profesor, ahora… les recomiendo que se vayan de inmediato a su clase, antes de que anexe además un castigo **– ni siquiera se volteo a verlas, pero sabía que esas chicas no volverían a atreverse a cometer semejante atrevimiento de nuevo

– **Sí Profesor Snape **– fue lo único que en modo de coro dijeron aquellas chicas, y bastante nerviosas se fueron rápidamente a su clase

…el mago siguió su camino y antes de entrar a su aula fue a su despacho para dejar aquel paquete, fue a impartir su clase y cuando tuvo terminadas sus labores, se dirigió a su despacho y estuvo en su laboratorio realizando una importante poción.

En lo que respecta a cierta castaña de Griffindor, ella esperaba tranquilamente en la torre de astronomía admirando el paisaje que desde ahí se podía ver, mientras llegaba cierto mago con el que había discutido, no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues él llegó unos minutos después, antes de acercarse del todo, se hizo notar

- **Hola Hermione **– dijo tentativamente – **eh… ¿puedo acercarme? **– ella le contesto sin voltear a verlo, pues ya sabía que era Sirius

- **Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? Que yo recuerde no quisiste escucharme la ultima vez… **– pero antes de que siguiera, él la interrumpió

- **Lo sé y lo siento. Fui un idiota y no tengo disculpa, me deje llevar por el resentimiento y me cegué, pero quiero, necesito que me des otra oportunidad, yo… bueno… no es fácil decirlo y… de acuerdo, si tu eres feliz con… Snape, te apoyaré, aunque no me agrade para nada ese tipo, porque… **– y fue el turno de ella para silenciarlo con la mano bastante le estaba costando el disculparse y decirle que la apoyaba para que le volviera el vómito verbal para ofender a su novio

- **Está bien Sirius, pero tienes que saber que en verdad me lastimaste **– él mago iba a decir algo pero ella no lo permitió, simplemente lo abrazó para que supiera que después de todo ella le daría esa oportunidad, el sonrió y correspondió al abrazo, luego se separaron y ella dijo – **bueno, ya que volvemos a ser amigos como antes, quiero decirte que he estado pensando y si en verdad quieres a Umbridge pues antes de decirle a Harry deberías estar seguro de que ella te corresponde de igual forma y ser eh… novios… y así tu querido ahijado no tenga dudas de que en realidad quieres estar con ella ¿no crees? **– él lo pensó un poco y encontró lógica en lo que la chica le dijo

- **Creo que tienes razón y ¿me ayudarás para hacer algo especial y proponérselo? **– dijo anhelante

- **Por supuesto ¿te parece algo romántico? O ¿ya tienes algo en mente? **– le pregunto aún sabiendo que en realidad no tenía nada planeado

- **Pues la verdad no pero me agrada tu idea, dime qué es lo que piensas y lo haremos, quiero que sea especial**

- **De acuerdo, lo haremos hoy por la noche a la hora de la cena, ahora déjame decirte lo que vas a hacer… **– le explico todo lo que tenía en mente y le dijo que le preguntara a Dumbledore si podría ayudarles con ciertas cosas, a lo que él muy entusiasmado afirmó que iría a hablar con él para poner manos a la obra, ella le sonrió y él la abrazo por sorpresa, luego de darle un beso en la frente se fue en busca del director para que les diese una mano con los preparativos, Hermione se quedo algo más tranquila al saber que su amigo aceptaba lo que sentía, pero en cierta forma satisfecha de que todo fuera saliendo mejor de lo que tenían planeado, miró en todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie la veía y rápidamente conjuro un patronus dando su reporte al director y a Severus, a este último le agregó unas cuantas palabras más, dada su reciente relación y feliz con sus mensajes se fue a la biblioteca para adelantar sus deberes…


	27. Travesura realizada

**Feliz Día de Reyes Magos! Es mi regalo para ustedes, MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

…una vez acabados sus deberes se dirigió a terminar con sus últimas dos clases, hoy estaría desocupada más temprano iría a ver al director y finalizaría su parte del trato.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras el pelinegro escucho lo que decía el patronus de su chica y con las últimas frases le arranco una sonrisa a su inexpresivo rostro, luego de un rato terminaba de realizar el encargo de Trelawney y lo del director, satisfecho con su trabajo, conjuro un patronus para su novia y otro para el director reportando el término de las pociones.

Por su parte Dumbledore acababa de escuchar el patronus de la castaña cuando a los pocos minutos llegó Sirius pidiéndole ayuda con lo de su cita, el viejo controlando sus ansias para que el joven mago no sospechara nada escucho pacientemente lo que le contaba, según el "plan de Hermione" todo debía realizarse a la hora de la cena y en un lugar especial, era precisamente para eso que solicitaba su ayuda, por supuesto el director ya sabía cuál sería ese "lugar especial", Albus le dijo que él se encargaría de eso, que no se preocupara ya le avisaría donde era o mejor aún sería una sorpresa para él también, con lo entusiasmado que estaba Black su juicio estaba nublado, así que acepto todo lo que le dijo el viejo director; saliendo de aquel despacho se dirigió a Hogsmeade para comprar una túnica de gala y verse deslumbrante para Dolores; venia de regreso cuando se encontró a su amiga castaña, quien ya había terminado con sus clases, se encaminaron a su habitación y una vez ahí, la chica le dio el visto bueno a la túnica nueva y le dijo como debía arreglarse y que se pusiera colonia, que ya había hablado con Dumbledore y que como también sería una sorpresa para él, lo vería en la torre de astronomía para darle el traslador que los llevaría al lugar de su cita, ella se despidió y quedo de estar en la torre a las 7:30 pm, el mago asintió y se fue a dar un baño y comenzar a arreglarse pues solo tenía hora y media para hacerlo.

Por otra parte a Umbridge le llegó un pequeño mensaje (que el director poniendo un hechizo para que su letra se pareciera a la de Black) diciéndole que la esperaría en la entrada del gran comedor a las 8:00 pm para mostrarle algo y que fuera vestida para una ocasión especial, ella estaba que no se la creía, quizás después de todo si podría darle aquel tan anhelado beso al mago de sus sueños, terminó de impartir sus clases y se fue a su habitación para arreglarse y estar "muy guapa" para su adorado mago.

En un momento simultáneo a todo esto Severus se dirigía hacia el despacho de la profesora de adivinación, para darle la poción que le había pedido por la mañana, toco y espero a que le abrieran

- **Buenas tardes Profesora Trelawney **– le dijo al abrir la puerta y haciendo una pequeña reverencia – **tengo aquí la poción que me encargo por la mañana**

- **Oh, gracias Severus, realmente me haces un gran favor, pero por favor, pasa ¿puedo ofrecerte un poco de té? **– él lo pensó un poco y terminó aceptando

- **De acuerdo, gracias **– y paso al despacho, le entrego la poción y le indicó que debía tomársela toda, ella de inmediato lo hizo y de repente se sintió algo mareada, el mago la sostuvo justo cuando perdió el conocimiento y amenazaba con caer, la recostó en un sofá y le dio de beber otras dos pociones, hizo algunos hechizos y se retiro

La hora llegó y teniendo todo listo, Granger se dirigió hacia la torre de astronomía para entregarle a su amigo el traslador, él muy puntual ya la esperaba en aquel lugar, realmente se había esmerado mucho para estar deslumbrante, cuando ella lo vio le sonrió y él dio una vuelta para que le diera el visto bueno

- **Vaya Sirius sí que estas muy elegante, seguro que la profesora Umbridge estará muy complacida**

- **Gracias Mione, aunque sabes, me he sentido un poco raro desde hace algunos minutos, tal vez deba cancelar, no quiero ponerme enfermo frente a ella **– ella que ya había previsto eso saco una muy jugosa manzana y se la dio

- **Vamos seguro que es porque no has ingerido alimento alguno, no te vi a la hora de la comida **– él tomo la fruta y le dio la razón, ella se despidió y le deseo suerte, comenzó a comerse la manzana pasaron como quince minutos y justo cuando se la terminaba aparecía su adorada Dolores (justo a las 7:45 pm) sintió una punzada de felicidad al verla y lo único que tenía en su mente era que deseaba besarla con locura, ella se dio cuenta de la mirada que le ofrecía el mago y se torno algo nerviosa y a decir verdad estaba también un poco desconcertada

- **Buenas noches bella dama ¿me permite llevarla a cenar? **– le tendió la mano y ella sin más la aceptó

- **De acuerdo Sr.** **Black **

Él activó el traslador y desaparecieron, volvieron a aparecer unos diez minutos después (7:55 pm) en la entrada de un lujoso y muy bien decorado salón en donde solo había una mesa en el centro, para dos personas acompañada con velas y algunas más que flotaban en el aire, un poco de vino y una cena que a la vista se veía exquisita, se acercaron para tomar asiento y él le abrió la silla, ella le agradeció pero aún se notaba algo inquieta, el mago se sentó frente a ella y le ofreció una de sus mas seductoras sonrisas ella en respuesta se sonrojo, tomo sus manos y se levanto de nuevo, no podía resistirlo más se acerco a ella lentamente y para sorpresa de la mujer, él la beso primero lento y tierno, ella estaba algo descolocada pero respondió al beso, después de algunos minutos éste paso a ser algo más apasionado y casi desesperado en esas estaban cuando (pasados unos minutos después de las 8:00 pm)

- **Sr. Black ¿qué significa semejante… espectáculo? **– dijo desde la entrada una mujer vestida de rosa y con la voz entrecortada que acababa de salir de un tremendo estado de shock – **y… ¿con toda la escuela mirándolos?**

Él mago se separó confundido y bastante mareado de la mujer a la que hace un momento estuvo besando, terminó arrodillándose en el piso pues todo le daba vueltas, después de un momento levanto la cabeza y no podía hablar del impacto que le había producido ver a las dos mujeres que estaban frente a él, y para su desgracia una más cerca que la otra y cerró los ojos tratando de entender lo que sucedía… _¿Cómo que toda la escuela? ¿En dónde diablos estamos? ¿Y qué rayos hago, con estas dos mujeres? Espera… eso que está flotando por tu memoria no puede ser cierto_... esas y otras tantas preguntas brotaban en su cabeza, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un fuerte grito de horror cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer a la que había besado era ni más ni menos que la Profesora Trelawney y que ésta quería de nuevo volverlo a besar, sin embargo Dolores se acerco rápidamente tratando de "rescatarlo" de la otra mujer y él soltó otro grito de horror ¿Por qué demonios había besado a Trelawney y porque recordaba tantos momentos con la bruja de Umbridge? Las "damas" comenzaron a pelear por el mago jalándolo cada una hacia su lado y él solo las miraba horrorizado, ya bastante agitado y queriendo parar esa situación estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando todo a su alrededor desapareció para dar una excelente vista del gran comedor de Hogwarts con todos los alumnos ahí reunidos riendo a carcajadas por el espectáculo que estaban dando, él aun estaba más desconcertado y un flash hizo que reaccionara, tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de cara con Severus Snape que sostenía la cámara y que además traía una sonrisa de suficiencia por lo que estaba viendo, pero eso no sería todo, no, claro que no Snape aun no terminaba y como lo hicieron alguna vez los merodeadores con él lo elevo y lo puso de cabeza, Black lo miraba implorante pues ya sabía que era lo que seguía, Severus volteo a ver disimuladamente a Dumbledore y a Hermione (quienes gracias a Canuto ya sabían lo que había pasado en su juventud) negaron imperceptiblemente para que el pocionista no se rebajara al nivel de Black, dio un gran suspiro y lo bajo, tomó la cámara y saco algunas cuantas fotos más de las mujeres que entre ellas se peleaban por un Sirius que se encontraba en el suelo bastante confundido por la "compasión de Quejicus", Severus lo miró despectivamente y por medio de la mente le dijo que se preparara pues toda su "fama de Casanova" y que solo podía conquistar a las chicas guapas se acabaría pronto y que sería el hazmerreir del mundo mágico, salió de su mente y se fue hacia la mesa de profesores, mañana El Profeta tendría una exclusiva en primera plana…


	28. Dolorosos descubrimientos, el pasado y u

Sirius estaba muy confundido, miraba hacia todos lados y solo escuchaba las risas y burlas que le hacían los estudiantes, incluso Harry y sus amigos parecían bastante divertidos, se sintió realmente mal, miró directo hacia Dumbledore ya preparado con una mirada suplicante para que todo eso parara de una vez y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que incluso él estaba riendo a causa de aquella locura, miró a Hermione e igualmente reía, a donde sea que volteara siempre veía lo mismo, algo dentro de él se rompió, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y de pronto la luz se hizo en su mente, todo lo que hizo cuando joven y en sus años en Hogwarts paso a través sus ojos, las bromas, sus desplantes y demás cosas que hirieron a muchas chicas y a otras tantas víctimas de sus bromas, paso como si fuese una película y al fin lo entendió, un recuerdo en especial se hizo más nítido que nunca, la vez que James y él humillaron a Snape, fue como si todo lo mirara en cámara lenta, el mismo gesto suplicante que hiciera él al pocionista hace un momento, el joven Severus también lo hizo, pero ellos no fueron tan benevolentes y lo humillaron, provocaron la ira del joven quien se fue a desquitar con quien lo quería defender y así fue como contribuyeron a arruinar la vida de aquel pobre chico. Que ciego había sido. Busco inconscientemente la figura del oscuro profesor de pociones y para su sorpresa, él no reía, tenía la cabeza baja y parecía bastante abstraído en sus pensamientos… _quizá este recordando aquel estúpido día, es verdad que nos comportamos como unos verdaderos idiotas, posiblemente si nunca nos hubiésemos acercado a él para humillarlo tanto, hubiese tenido una vida diferente_… un tirón lo saco de su pensamiento y volvió la vista hacia la mujer con anteojos que ahora lo miraba como tonta, alguien lo jalo hacia el lado contrario y miró a la otra mujer vestida en su totalidad de un rosa irritante, suspiro profundamente y de golpe se soltó del agarre de las mujeres, se puso de pie y trato de acomodarse la ropa y un poco el cabello, frunció el seño y se dispuso a terminar con toda esa locura

- **¡Basta! **– dijo con voz fuerte para que todos lo escucharan – **Por favor les suplico que se calmen **– y eso basto para que el gran comedor se quedara en silencio y todos lo miraran atentamente, la voz chillona de Umbridge rompió aquel silencio

- **Sr. Black, le suplico me explique qué ha sucedido aquí, creí que estábamos juntos y esto que me ha hecho… **– claro él no sabía que fue ella precisamente la que le había dado aquella poción, así que prefirió creerse su propia mentira

- **Lo siento Profesora Umbridge, pero en mi defensa he de decir que seguramente he estado bajo algún hechizo todo este tiempo y que … **– no terminó de decir nada cuando fue interrumpido por la profesora de adivinación

- **¿Y qué hay de mí Sr. Black? ¿Acaso jugo también con mis sentimientos? **– iba a responder cuando Dumbledore se apiado de él y con su característica voz llena de calma dijo

- **Bien, creo que ustedes tres deberían ir a un lugar más privado para hablar de sus asuntos, no creo que les interese mucho que el alumnado y los demás profesores nos enteremos de eso, así que, alumnos todos a sus mesas, vamos, y que comience la cena **– los tres adultos salieron de la instancia y se fueron a la habitación de Sirius.

Cuando ellos ya no estuvieron presentes, el lugar se llenó de bastantes murmullos, algunos aun reían aunque bastante bajo. En la mesa de profesores el director miró algo preocupado a su muchacho, lo había visto bastante pensativo desde hacía un rato, él hubiese creído que no pararía de reír con la broma para Black, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, y tal como se lo había imaginado ya Sirius, intuyo que recordaba aquel momento tan humillante en el que perdiera la amistad de Evans; busco rápidamente con la vista a Hermione y por medio de legeremancia le dijo que ayudara a Severus, pues se encontraba recordando momentos muy dolorosos de su pasado y la citó en su despacho después de la cena, ella asintió sin despegar la vista del director, miro un segundo a su novio y lo que vio le estrujo el corazón, esos hermosos ojos negros reflejaban bastante dolor; el pocionista le susurro algo a Albus y se retiro a sus mazmorras, un momento después el director también se retiró, ella apuro su cena y se disculpo con sus amigos argumentando que estaba bastante cansada, se fue rápidamente al despacho de Dumbledore, en el cual él ya la esperaba, llamó a la puerta y oyó el amable – **pase **– entró y el anciano le indico que tomara asiento

- **Hermione, te hice venir porque tengo un obsequio que seguro te ayudara mucho esta noche y otras tantas más **– le ofreció una picara sonrisa a la chica – **éste pequeño presente **– le tendió una hermosa pulsera – **tiene un hechizo que te transportara al instante con la persona a quien desees ver en ese momento, no deja rastro de magia, así que es absolutamente indetectable, una vez que te la pones lo único que tienes que hacer es cerrar tus ojos, visualizar a la persona y acercar la pulsera a tu corazón para que te lleve a donde sea que se encuentre esa persona **– la chica lo miraba fascinada sin duda era el mejor regalo que nadie le había dado – **sí, por otra parte a donde quieres ir es algún lugar determinado solo tienes que acercar la pulsera a tu boca y susurrar el destino **– ella lo miró fijamente y asintió

- **Gracias, estoy segura que me ayudara mucho y seré muy responsable con el uso que le dé, lo prometo **– le sonrió cálidamente

- **De acuerdo pequeña, ahora, ve con Severus que te necesita mucho, trata de entenderlo ha sufrido bastante pero ten presente algo, el pasado estará presente en estos momentos y no se podrá cambiar, pero es solo eso, el pasado y justamente ahí se quedara **– ella asintió y tal como le indico el director cerro sus ojos y pensó en su sexy profesor, acerco la pulsera a su corazón y en un instante desapareció

En las mazmorras, justamente en el despacho del pocionista, él se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano, su vista estaba fija en las llamas, su mente se encontraba viajando en los recuerdos de su pasado, tan inmerso estaba en aquellos momentos que no fue consciente de que ya no se encontraba solo. La chica se acerco con delicadeza, sus miradas se encontraron, se situó frente a él y le quito el vaso de whiskey, lo coloco en la mesa y de nuevo se acerco a él, se coloco junto a él y lo abrazó fuerte, el correspondió al abrazo, no hacían falta palabras. Él se coloco entre el hueco de su cuello y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar amargamente, ella le acariciaba el cabello y frotaba su espalda tratando de darle un poco de consuelo era tal aquel dolor que se sentía en el aire que ella también derramó algunas lágrimas, le dolía verlo así, él estuvo llorando durante un rato más y ella seguía confortándolo, la respiración del hombre se tornaba regular de nuevo y sintió unos suaves besos en su cuello y unos fuertes brazos que la estrechaban como nunca, se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, ella fue la que rompió aquel silencio

- **¿Te encuentras mejor? **– pregunto acariciándole el rostro

- **Sí. Estoy mejor **– suspiró – **gracias por estar aquí**

- **No tienes nada que agradecer, yo siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites **– y se acerco lento para besarlo. Se besaron mucho hasta que les hizo falta un poco de aire, juntaron sus frentes tratando de encontrar aquel aire

- **¿Dime, cómo fue que entraste? Había puesto bastantes hechizos para que nadie pudiese entrar **– le miró con su característica ceja enarcada, ella sonrió, le encantaba ese gesto suyo

- **Pues... también tengo mis métodos… tal vez en alguna ocasión te cuente **– él entrecerró los ojos

- **¿Con qué esas tenemos? Eh… bien… quizás deba recurrir a métodos más… persuasivos **– inesperadamente la cargo como si fuese un bulto y la llevó rumbo a su habitación…


	29. Te quiero

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sirius, él y las dos mujeres discutían acaloradamente sobre lo que había pasado en el gran comedor, no lograban calmarse en lo absoluto, luego de un rato se tornó un silencio muy incomodo que se interpreto como el fin de aquella discusión; ninguno quería moverse o decir algo más, Black se había alejado un poco y miraba por la ventana esperando el siguiente movimiento por parte de las hechiceras se oyó un fuerte portazo y Trelawney salió de aquella habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación, por otro lado dolores también salió de aquella estancia con los ojos cristalinos y bastante indignada, furiosa por no haber podido conseguir su objetivo y ser rechazada abiertamente por aquel mago de noble casa, juraba mentalmente que esto no se quedaría así, lamentablemente ella misma terminó por creerse su propia mentira de amor, se encerró en su habitación y decidió que le haría la vida imposible a todos los que habitaban en el castillo, sí ella no lograba ser feliz nadie lo sería y de eso no había duda, Canuto al escuchar el segundo portazo por supuesto por parte de Umbridge, supo que se había quedado solo se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla que estaba detrás de él, se tomó la cabeza con violencia y soltó un grito ahogado, tenía un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados en su mente y en su corazón, muchas cosas habían pasado esa noche y comprendió otras tantas que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era descansar, se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, cuando salió se fue directo a la cama, se acomodo y cerró los ojos, con un largo suspiro no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

En las mazmorras Severus se disponía a averiguar cómo es que la chica había logrado entrar en sus dominios sin ser detectada, saber cómo logró pasar todos sus hechizos de protección; Hermione trataba de zafarse del agarre del mago, pero fue inútil

- **¿¡Severus, que haces!? ¿A qué te refieres con métodos más persuasivos? Quiero que me bajes **– le decía entre risas y aunque la situación era bastante divertida, tenía cierta curiosidad de hacia donde la llevaba

- **Si quieres que te baje entonces tendrás que decirme cómo fue que entraste **– él también estaba bastante divertido por la situación

- **Mmm... no lo sé, quizás deba pensarlo un poco… bien, ya lo he pensado y no, no te diré como logre entrar**

- **De acuerdo, no me dejas otra opción**

Estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta que conecta su despacho con su pequeña residencia en el castillo cuando sintió el ardor en su antebrazo, bajó a la castaña y la miró con tristeza, pues se tenía que ir al encuentro con aquel maniaco, ella se desconcertó por el repentino cambio en la mirada del hombre, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se sostenía el brazo izquierdo y trataba de disimular el dolor que sentía, todo fue más claro que el agua, el infeliz de Voldemort lo llamaba, se acerco al mago y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, lo miro directo a los ojos y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

- **No te preocupes, lo sé, solo promete que te cuidaras y si quieres puedo esperar hasta que vuelvas **– él asintió

- **Lo prometo, estaré bien y estaré ansioso por regresar para verte, gracias por entender **– ella le acaricio la mejilla con infinita ternura, luego de esto él salió rápido del despacho para cambiarse la ropa, regreso unos instantes después – **¿Podrías avisarle a Albus que salí? Ya no tengo tiempo de hacerlo yo mismo… Hermione… te quiero **– le dio un beso cargado de cariño, la miró de igual forma y le regalo una encantadora sonrisa, le había causado gracia que ella se quedara en un momentáneo shock al oír aquellas palabras, sin más se fue lo más rápido que pudo, pues ya sabía que al Lord no le gustaba que llegaran tarde, ya después pensaría como enfrentarse a su novia si ella no sentía lo mismo…

Una vez que se marchó, la chica seguía sonriendo como una boba, dio un largo y profundo suspiro, solo pudo decir – **Yo también te quiero **– casi en un susurro y por supuesto él no lo había escuchado, salió de aquel momentáneo shock y se sintió inmensamente feliz, le mando el mensaje de Snape a Dumbledore por medio de su patronus, no tardo en llegar la respuesta del director diciéndole que le daba permiso de esperarlo, que con la pulsera no tendría problemas en llegar después a su torre y pidiéndole que en cuanto llegara de la reunión le avisara o fueran ambos a su despacho, que no importaba la hora; tomó un libro sobre runas que tenia Snape en su biblioteca privada y se sentó frente a la chimenea, toda esa alegría que sentía de pronto se disolvió, recordó a donde y con quien iba y se angustio, no sabía en qué condiciones regresaría o a qué hora, de lo único que estaba segura es que estaría ahí hasta que regresara, comenzó su lectura esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido y le alejase los malos pensamientos que le llegaban a la mente imaginando las terribles torturas que su novio tendría que soportar.

Severus totalmente vestido con sus túnicas de mortífago y con su máscara por supuesto, llegó a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy y bloqueo totalmente su mente, solo se recreaban los recuerdos falsos que había hecho para que, si alguien intentaba colarse por su mente solo mirara lo que él quisiera, no por nada era el mejor oclumantico de Inglaterra, incluso tal vez del mundo, claro que sí, había superado a sus maestros, Dumbledore y Voldemort eran buenos oclumanticos, sí, incluso Voldemort lo había instruido para que según él aquel vejete no sospechara nada y pudiese manipular la información que este tenía con gran destreza, por supuesto el Lord no tenía idea de que su chico lo superaría y su ego también le impedía darse cuenta de la verdad, pues creía que todos eran inferiores a él y no había quien lo superara en poder, que alejado estaba de la realidad, en fin, Snape había perfeccionado la técnica y nadie podía invadir su mente sin su permiso. Caminó hacia la sala de reuniones y se recargo en una pared esperando a que el Señor Oscuro llegara, generalmente él no hablaba por cuenta propia casi con nadie, salvo tal vez Narcisa y Lucius, habían sido amigos desde el colegio, ellos hace algunos meses habían aceptado que querían salir definitivamente de las filas de los mortífagos y querían volver a ser la familia respetada que eran, pero claro ahora del lado de la luz, habían ido a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore, claro, todo esto clandestinamente, para que los sacara de aquel pozo sin fondo en el que se habían metido, sabían que estaban cometiendo alta traición y que sus vidas estarían en peligro, pero también lo hacían por su hijo, Albus los escucho atentamente e invadiendo su mente discretamente para ver si todo lo que decían era verdad, no había manera de engañarlo pues ellos no sabían oclumancia, llamó a Severus y le expuso el caso, él sabía que sus amigos decían la verdad y le pidió al director que les ayudara, este acepto y desde entonces había tres espías entre las filas de Voldemort, Snape los instruyo para que hicieran bien su trabajo y no fueran descubiertos, ellos le agradecieron y se desempeñaban muy bien, semanalmente pasaban sus reportes a Dumbledore o antes si sabían de alguna información importante. Lucius que estaba del otro lado de la estancia, noto que alguien había llegado y por supuesto su característico andar y los ojos negros que se vislumbraban a través de la máscara no dejaban dudas de quien se trataba, incluso lo reafirmó cuando el hombre se recargo en la pared alejado de todos y se acerco para saludarlo

- **Buenas noches viejo amigo **– le habló cordialmente y con su característica elegancia

- **Buenas noches Lucius **– saludo con un pequeño cabeceo – **¿Sabes para qué nos ha llamado el Lord? **– pregunto en un susurro para que nadie los escuchara

- **No. Pero supongo que será para dar reportes y hablar sobre la misión que nos encomendó hace algunos meses **– Severus estaba por decirle algo cuando el Señor Tenebroso apareció…


	30. La revelación del Lord

- **Buenas noches mis fieles mortífagos **– todos hicieron una reverencia – **vamos, tomen asiento, Severus aquí junto a mí **– aun que no le agradara para nada estar junto a aquel adefesio ¿humano? El pobre profesor tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para mostrarse frío

- **Sí mi Señor **– se situó al lado del Lord mientras todos lo veían con recelo, especialmente Bellatrix que lo fulminaba con la mirada, pues estaba celosa de que su señor le tuviese tantas consideraciones, pensaba que debería ser ella la que tendría que estar ahí en lugar de él –…_esto no me gusta nada… ¿porqué el repentino interés en mi persona? De hecho… creo que todo empezó hace meses, cuando nos hizo batirnos en duelo para el cargo de la misión, ha estado actuando muy raro desde entonces, seguro que trama algo y tendré que averiguarlo antes de que lo lleve a cabo, además de que no me gusta cómo me toca, no siento más que asco…_– estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto sintió que el Lord puso una mano en su rodilla y comenzó a hablarles, por supuesto nadie notó la acción de su señor para con Severus

- **Muy bien, antes de empezar, por favor, pónganse cómodos y quítense la máscara **– todos hicieron lo que Voldemort pedía y de pronto se escucho un ¡Oh! Por parte de todos al ver el nuevo look de Snape, incluso a Bella le pareció atractivo en aquel momento, claro, enseguida lo disimulo muy bien, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que el Lord se quedo pasmado ante tal visión y sin que pudiese controlarlo su cuerpo respondió a la visión que tenía a su lado e hizo un poco de presión en la rodilla del pocionista, lo devoraba con la mirada y el profesor comenzó a sentirse bastante incomodo, pero por supuesto su cara no lo demostraba y al fin Tom pudo reaccionar y pregunto – **¿A qué debemos este asombroso cambio Severus?**

- **A nada en particular mi Señor… **_¡demonios! estaba tan centrado con lo del chucho pulgoso y tan feliz con la relación con mi linda castaña que se me olvido tener una justificación más creíble, solo espero que estos imbéciles no hagan más preguntas… pero no volverá a pasar_**… tan solo me recorte un poco el cabello, eso es todo**

- **Mmm… ¿estás seguro? ¿no habrá por ahí alguna dama a la que quieras impresionar, cierto? **– acaso notaba ¿celos?, esto le gustaba cada vez menos y comenzaba a inquietarle demasiado

- **No mi Señor, simplemente ya me había cansado el cabello largo **– bueno parecía que lo había convencido y fue entonces que Riddle siguió con la reunión

- **Entonces... ¿quién quiere comenzar? **– los miraba fijamente con esos ojos rojos que hacían temblar a cualquiera, uno de los hermanos Lestrange fue el que se animó a empezar a dar su reporte

Después de un rato el Lord no estaba nada contento con lo que le decían sus mortífagos y la sala comenzó a llenarse de gritos de dolor, pues los crucios estaban más intensos que nunca, estaba bastante enojado y tenía bastante tensión con las emociones que sentía al tener a lado al profesor de pociones, poco a poco les dijo que se retiraran pues no quería verlos más por esa noche, el lugar se fue vaciando hasta que solo se encontraban Voldemort, Bellatrix, Snape y Lucius, el Tom trataba de controlar la ira que sentía en ese momento y comenzó a acariciar desvergonzadamente la pierna del pocionista, por supuesto el profesor estaba totalmente asqueado ante esa situación, comenzaba a hacerse ciertas hipótesis de lo que le ocurría al maniático que tenia por amo y no le gustaba nada hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos tendría que pensar en algo rápido y decírselo a Dumbledore en cuanto llegara al castillo, pues no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que ese adefesio llegara a más, al parecer el oscuro ser logró calmarse y fue entonces que retomó la reunión

- **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decirme con respecto a la misión que les encomendé? **– Esta vez fue Snape el que contesto, pues era el encargado de dirigir dicha misión

- **Mi Señor, todo va conforme a lo planeado y en poco tiempo lograremos obtener la profecía completa, he notado al muchacho más inquieto por algo que aun no averiguo, pero no creo que nos de algún problema, por otro lado he notado que Dumbledore no lo ha tomado mucho en cuenta, me atrevo a decir que prácticamente lo ignora **– bueno al menos eso había sido del agrado de Voldemort que asentía despacio y esbozaba una sonrisa verdaderamente tétrica – ** Mi Señor, también quisiera pedirle que dejara la misión a cargo de Lucius, parece que el viejo comienza a sospechar algo pues salgo del colegio con regularidad para realizar los movimientos pertinentes para el éxito de la misión y desde entonces ha comenzado a vigilarme más, a demás será más fácil para Lucius moverse, él tiene bastantes contactos en el ministerio y estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo **– lo pensó un poco y encontró que lo que le decía Snape era evidente, tantas ausencias en el colegio harían sospechar al viejo y no le convenía que eso pasara y terminó aceptando lo que su fiel mortífago le decía

- **De acuerdo Severus, pero de una vez te digo que serás tan responsable como Lucius del éxito o del fracaso de la misión, así que si quieres reconsiderar al responsable de la misión también está nuestra querida Bella **– ella miraba extasiada a su señor, estaba segura que el miserable de Snape no le daría el gusto de dirigir la misión pero no le importaba, con que su señor la tuviese en cuenta eso le bastaba

- **No tengo que reconsiderar mi Señor, estoy convencido de que Malfoy es la mejor opción**

- **Muy bien Snape, que así sea. Pueden retirarse **– por suerte ellos no sufrieron de ningún crucio esa noche, pero antes de que saliera el pocionista decidió llamarlo para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más – **Severus, espera un momento **– el hombre paró en seco y se giro para ver a señor

- **¿En qué más puedo servirle mi Lord? **– le dijo haciendo una reverencia

- **Dime muchacho… ¿Harías cualquier cosa por complacer a tu Señor? **– pregunto al instante en el que se acercaba al pelinegro

- **Sí mi Lord, lo que usted desee **– por dentro moría de ganas de decirle que se fuera mucho al infierno y salir inmediatamente de ahí, pero tenía que representar bien su papel

- **Mmm... interesante… **– Voldemort se estaba aguantando las ganas de tirársele encima y tocarlo por todas partes, entonces solo lo contemplaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de él y girando alrededor de su mortífago, esta demás decir que lo devoraba con la mirada – **eres un hombre inteligente Severus y podrás imaginarte que es lo que quiero de ti justo en este momento, además este nuevo cambio que te hiciste te sienta realmente bien… antes de dejarte ir solo quiero que pienses en algo y que la próxima vez que te llame me des una respuesta absoluta a lo que te voy a preguntar. Bien, desde que te uniste a mí has demostrado tener cierta predilección por las mujeres y solo he visto que te limitas a una sola, nunca he visto que llegues a ser tan abierto con lo que al sexo respecta como muchos de tus hermanos mortífagos, a lo que me refiero es que incluso entre ellos han tenido algo que ver, pero aquí viene la pregunta que quiero hacerte… ¿Nunca has pensado en desinhibirte más y no sé… quizá hacerlo con más de una pareja o con alguien de tu mismo sexo? No me contestes ahora, piénsalo bien, pero ten en cuenta que solo te estoy dando esta oportunidad Severus, porque te voy a dejar algo bien en claro, me interesas y mucho, no se bien que es a ciencia cierta lo que me pasa contigo, pero es importante para mi saber lo que piensas antes de desatar mis instintos carnales, sé que estas muy sorprendido con lo que te estoy diciendo, incluso yo lo estoy, pero creo que… **– no pudo completar la frase pues Colagusano entró en ese momento interrumpiendo su charla…


	31. Yo también te quiero

Severus de verdad estaba impactado tras la "declaración" del oscuro ser ¿qué demonios le pasaba al Lord? Por supuesto él no tenía nada que pensar, era evidente que solo le atraían las mujeres y si se llegaba a acostar con una de las mujeres que capturaban era solo para cumplir como mortífago, no porque en realidad le gustara o satisficiera forzar a esas pobres mujeres, traba en lo posible de no hacerles daño, pero al fin y al cabo era un abuso… ¿Fantasías con múltiples parejas? Bueno, sí, tenía algunas, después de todo era humano, pero todas y cada una de ellas incluían solo mujeres, nunca había pasado por su mente que hubiese otro hombre aparte de él y también tenía que admitir que cuando llegaba a pagar por un poco de compañía había cumplido ya una que otra… pero ahora que tenía a su hermosa castaña esperaba poder realizarlas solo con ella… por supuesto siempre y cuando ella estuviese de acuerdo… _claro que tendré que esperar un poco de tiempo, pero eso no importa, LA QUIERO y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que sea MÍA, SOLO MÍA_… luego de ésta rápida cavilación y de que Voldemort le lanzara unos cuantos crucios y azotes a Colagusano por haber interrumpido su reveladora charla y que no terminara de decirle lo que sentía a su sexy mortífago, le dijo que podía irse no sin antes acercarse lo suficiente para acariciar esos musculosos brazos que lo hacían vibrar de deseo; Snape salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo sin que se notará su desesperación por marcharse de ese lugar, no tenía intensiones de quedarse por más tiempo en ese lugar, temía que ese maniático no lograra controlar sus bajos instintos y lo forzara a hacer algo que, por supuesto él no quería ni imaginarse.

Voldemort, luego de que se quedara solo en aquella sala se acerco a la ventana solo para ver como el objeto de su deseo se desaparecía tras cruzar la reja de la mansión, salió de ahí y se fue a su habitación, se encerró, fue directo a un espejo enorme que tenía cerca de su cama y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, bueno la horrenda túnica que siempre traía puesta, cerró los ojos e imaginó que era el sexy mortífago que se acababa de ir quién se la quitaba, se tocaba por todas partes deseando que fueran esas grandes manos las que lo acariciaban, casi podía sentir aquel sensual roce y el calor que emanaba de las mismas, algo entre sus piernas pidió atención de inmediato y al no aguantar más, comenzó a masturbarse tan rápido como le permitía su mano hasta llegar al clímax, en toda la mansión se oyó aquel grito de satisfacción; los Malfoy estaban en su alcoba cuando comenzaron a escuchar los horrendos jadeos de aquel ser tenebroso, trataron de ignorar aquel sonido, pero luego de aquel grito además de asqueados estaban totalmente pasmados, Lucius solo esperaba que su amigo ya se hubiese marchado y no que fuera él, la persona que el Lord tuviese en su habitación en esos momentos, no quiso pensar más en aquella posibilidad y trato de dormirse al lado de su esposa; sin embargo otra de las personas que albergaba esa noche la mansión, al contrario de aquel matrimonio, que había visto como aquel traidor (como ella le decía) ya se había ido, estaba totalmente extasiada y segura de que su señor estaba totalmente solo, quería que le llamara pronto para poder satisfacerlo toda la noche, su deseo no tardo en hacerse realidad, minutos después era informada de que tenía que ir esa noche a la habitación del Señor Tenebroso, salió inmediatamente hacia allá, en cuanto entró a la habitación, ambos se lanzaron urgentes al encuentro del otro, necesitados de poder tocarse, morderse, arañarse y demás cosas sádicas que se les ocurrieran, como siempre terminaron haciéndolo salvajemente toda la noche, el corto silencio que la mansión tuvo quedo roto por jadeos y gemidos descontrolados, los dueños de la propiedad desearon no tener que estar ahí y se plantearon seriamente en pedirle a Severus que les diera alguna poderosa poción para dormir y poder dejar de escuchar aquel desagradable "concierto", por otro lado para la otra persona que habitaba ahí, Peter Pettigrew, que al ser tan poca cosa, nunca le permitían tener un poco de acción y tenía que conformarse con ver o escuchar algo de lo que el Lord o los otros mortífagos hacían, para poder satisfacer su necesidad él solo, así que en discrepancia con los Malfoy esa era música para sus oídos.

En cuanto el profesor de pociones llegó a las afueras de Hogwarts pudo respirar tranquilo, se recargo en la reja del colegio dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando fuerte los ojos, su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento, por su mente pasaba todo aquello que aquel asqueroso ser le había dicho, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el solo pensar en que aquella loca criatura llegara siquiera a imaginar que él, Severus Snape, podría acceder a complacerlo de aquella retorcida forma, le provocaban ganas de vomitar; tenía que contarle todo a Dumbledore sin omitir detalle, él debía ayudarle a planear algo para que aquel loco degenerado no llegara a realizar su desagradable fantasía con su persona, quizá en algún futuro podría acceder a algún trío, pero definitivamente no deseaba que fuese con algún mortífago y mucho menos con Voldemort.

Recuero el aliento y se dirigió hacia sus mazmorras, ver a su linda chica le haría bien, una vez que llegó, al entrar se encontró con un muy efusivo recibimiento, en cuanto cerró la puerta se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo y unos deliciosos y suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, luego de todo esto la pequeña Griffindor se dio cuenta de que fue demasiado imprudente al lanzarse de aquella manera, no se tomó el tiempo para ver si se encontraba bien o preguntárselo siquiera ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Y si lo había lastimado? Se separó de inmediato y el hombre la miró confundido, le había gustado aquel recibimiento y no entendía porque de pronto se alejaba de sus brazos

- **Lo siento Sev ¿Estas herido? ¿Te he lastimado? **– le pregunto con preocupación y recorriéndolo con la mirada para ver si lograba encontrar algo que indicara su condición. Él sonrió al comprender el porqué de su abrupta separación y negó con la cabeza, se acerco de nuevo a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte

- **Tranquila, estoy bien.** **Esta noche no sufrí de ningún daño físico… ****_aunque sí de uno emocional_****… sólo necesito que estés así conmigo, estar junto a ti me relaja, me llena de paz **– ella notó el mensaje oculto… ningún daño físico ¿acaso emocional sí?

- **¿Estás seguro de que no te ocurre nada? Severus por favor, si te pasa algo dímelo **– le decía mientras se apretaba más a él

- **Solo no hablemos ahora de eso, te contaré, pero no ahora, solo déjame disfrutar de estos momentos contigo **– y se separo un poco de ella para poder darle un beso

- **De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas que me preocupe mucho, tenía miedo de que ese loco te hiciera daño… bueno me alegra que estés bien, le avise a Dumbledore como me pediste y me dijo que le avisara de tu regreso en cuanto llegaras o que ambos fuésemos a su despacho, que la hora no tenía importancia **– él asintió

- **Está bien. Estoy un poco cansado y prefiero que sea él quien venga al despacho, pero antes de que le avises… yo… eh… con respecto a lo que dije antes de marcharme… **– ella puso un dedo en sus labios para que guardara silencio y se lanzo a sus labios para besarlo de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho, una vez que el aire empezó a ser escaso, se separaron**, ** lo miró directo a los ojos y le dijo justo lo que él deseaba escuchar

- **Yo también te quiero Severus Snape, mucho, no puedes imaginarte cuanto **– la envolvió de nuevo con sus fuertes brazos colocando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho para que pudiese escuchar su pobre y desbocado corazón. Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su mejilla, jamás pensó que él, siendo quien era y como era, mereciera que un ángel como ella llegara a sentir algo por él, se acerco a su cabello y aspiró el dulce y delicado aroma que ella desprendía, al fin pudo hablar entrecortadamente debido al nudo que sentía en su garganta

- **Gra... gracias Hermione, te... quiero, te quiero **– se acercó a su oído y le susurró con esa voz sedosa y sensual cuanto la quería dándole las gracias por corresponderle, la llenaba de pequeños besos haciéndole saber cuan feliz estaba en ese momento; ella también se sentía inmensamente feliz y se llenaban de tiernas caricias, pero debían despertar de aquel hermoso sueño y tenían que avisar al director que el pocionista estaba de regreso…


	32. Hay que buscar una solución

Se separaron y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, él le pidió que tomara asiento mientras le avisaba a Albus de su regreso, tomó un poco de polvos flu y le llamó, en cuanto lo hizo fue a sentarse junto a ella y se tomaron de la mano, el director no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, en cuanto los vio les obsequio una sincera sonrisa, por dentro daba gracias a Merlín de que su muchacho hubiese regresado bien y no herido como muchas veces anteriores, tomó asiento y comenzó la charla

- **Me alegra que esta vez hayas regresado bien Severus, pero más me alegra verte tan feliz muchacho, verlos felices a ambos **– los miró alternadamente – **¿Qué es lo que quería Tom esta vez? **– el pocionista soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a la mansión y todo los acontecimientos anteriores con respecto a los toqueteos del Lord. TODO. En algunas partes Albus fruncía el seño y se mostraba preocupado por la integridad física del chico, también se preguntó el porqué Snape había omitido eso en sus reportes anteriores, seguro que era porque no le había dado tanta importancia como hasta ahora o simplemente por vergüenza. Hermione también se mostro preocupada por las asquerosas intenciones del Lord y le apretaba la mano a su novio para darle a saber que no estaba solo en esto y que encontrarían algo con que frenar esa situación, mientras más escuchaba se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era la vida del hombre que quería, pero ella estaría ahí siempre para apoyarlo, comprenderlo y hacerlo sentir bien, para brindarle un poco de paz; el profesor terminó de contar todo y estaba realmente incomodo con toda esa situación, más aun que su chica se hubiera enterado de todo aquello y mantenía la cabeza baja

- **Sev **– la chica tomó su rostro e hizo que la mirara – ** no te preocupes, ni te sientas avergonzado, tú no tienes la culpa de ser tan increíblemente guapo **– le dijo sonriendo para animarlo un poco –** pensaremos en algo para frenar esto ¿verdad que sí, Albus? **– pregunto sin quitar la vista de su novio

- **Por supuesto Hermione, no dejaremos que te haga nada hijo **– se levanto y le dio un apretón en el hombro al pocionista – **ahora, creo que es mejor que me vaya, es tarde y ustedes también deberían descansar después de este día tan ajetreado, no te preocupes muchacho, pensaremos en algo. Buenas noches **– y se fue a su despacho de la misma forma en que llegó

- **Hermione, lo siento, no quería que supieras de lo que ese asqueroso loco quiere y que te preocuparas, pero enserio no tengo ninguna intención de llegar tan lejos con tal de... bueno la verdad es que no deseo hacerlo… pero si tuviera que… **– ella lo interrumpió

- **No lo digas, ya veremos qué podemos hacer, pero en caso de que... bueno, llegara a pasar… veme a los ojos Severus, eso no cambiaría nada de lo que siento por ti ¿me oyes? Nada, al contrario, te querría aun más y te admiraría otro tanto por tu valor **– él encontró verdad en sus palabras, sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa más que sinceridad, no quería tener que llegar a tanto con tal de seguir su papel de mortífago y mano derecha del Lord, suspiro y la miró con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, entre los tres encontrarían algo con que evitar ese horrible suceso

- **Está bien hermosa, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, vamos, te acompañaré a tu torre **– ya estaba en la puerta cuando se percato de que la pequeña Griffindor no se movía de donde estaba y lo miraba bastante divertida – **Hermione vamos, tienes que ir a tu torre, ya es bastante tarde y podemos levantar sospechas… espera ¿porqué me miras así? ¿qué es tan divertido? **– y de pronto recordó que tenían un asunto pendiente, pero antes de que alcanzara a decir algo ella habló primero

- **Te lo agradezco Severus, pero créeme, no es necesario que salgamos a los fríos pasillos del castillo, puedo irme sin ningún problema **– estaba demasiado sonriente y él ahora la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, ella sabía que sí no se escapaba pronto, conocería esos "métodos más persuasivos" para que le confesara su secreto, pero tenía pensado jugar un poco más así que no se lo diría tan fácilmente y optó por distraerlo, al menos esa noche no se enteraría del gran regalo que le había hecho el director, su método era infalible, se acercó a él y sin previo aviso le dio un beso totalmente pasional y desenfrenado, él se sorprendió un poco pero no tardo en responder, claro estaba completamente encantado, al separarse por falta de aire, su juicio estaba bastante nublado, mantenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de regular su respiración, la joven leona aprovecho el momento y con ayuda de su pulsera se desapareció del aquel despacho; para cuando el profesor de pociones logró abrir los ojos la chica ya no estaba, recorrió la estancia con la mirada, no había mucho en donde pudiese esconderse, al no encontrarla supo que se había ido, suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro y aun sabiendo que estaba completamente solo, dijo en voz alta

- **Esa fue una artimaña muy… Slytherin, Granger. Pero mañana me lo dirás voluntariamente o ya te obligare a que me digas como lo haces hermosa sabelotodo **– volvió a colocar los hechizos de seguridad en su puerta y en la chimenea, apago las luces y se fue a su dormitorio, se coloco la pijama y se acostó, el día había sido en verdad agotador… lo de Black, el Lord… el reporte con Albus, la confesión de sus sentimientos hacia la joven hechicera, eso lo hizo sonreír y con la imagen de su linda castaña se quedó dormido

En la torre Griffindor una vez que Hermione apareció en su dormitorio, sonrió al recordar la cara de Snape cuando lo dejo, recorrió con la mirada el dormitorio y se dio cuenta que sus compañeras estaban totalmente sumergidas en el mundo de los sueños, así que nadie se enteraría de a qué hora había llegado, además sabía que Ginny la ayudaría si alguien preguntaba algo, en un movimiento de varita se coloco la pijama y se acomodo en su cama, cuando cerró los ojos visualizó a su atractivo novio y al igual que él se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Hogwarts, todos sus habitantes realizaban con normalidad sus actividades, en el desayuno, aun se escuchaba alguna que otra broma con respecto a lo de Sirius, él trataba de ignorar cualquier provocación, su mente ahora estaba ocupada con una idea que tuvo en cuanto despertó pero no sabía cómo llevarla a cabo; Albus mostraba la tranquilidad habitual, que por cierto esa mañana no sentía, estaba preocupado por su muchacho, tenía que pensar en algo pronto antes de que ese loco de Voldemort llamara de nuevo a Severus; éste se levantó con la firme idea de que la chica le diría sí o sí la forma en la que logró entrar y… escapar de su despacho, la miraba disimuladamente desde la mesa de profesores, esa mañana se veía especialmente bonita, por un momento se le quedo viendo como un tonto; en la mesa Griffindor Hermione charlaba animadamente con la menor de los Weasley, le contaba sobre como su sexy novio le había dicho que la quería, los besos que se habían dado e incluso le contó sobre el regalo que le hizo Dumbledore, obvio omitió todo lo que se refería al Señor Oscuro y el trabajo de espía del profesor, Ginny le hizo una discreta seña para que volteara a la mesa de profesores y lo sorprendiera mirándola como un bobo enamorado, volteó y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que él le regreso pero que borro de inmediato; de regreso a la mesa de profesores una muy dolida profesora de DCAO planeaba como amargarles el día a todos; y así luego del desayuno todos prosiguieron con sus actividades planeadas para el día.

Al final de la tarde no todos habían cumplido con el propósito que tenían desde la mañana, sin embargo no se darían por vencidos, Severus no logró encontrar un espacio para poder platicar con su castaña y le dijera su secreto, Umbridge si que le había arruinado el día a muchos, el director seguía pensando cómo ayudar a su espía y Sirius harto de pensar como llevar a cabo su idea sin que se le ocurriera nada bueno decidió mejor pedir ayuda…


	33. La idea de Sirius

La cena estaba por terminar, muchos alumnos y profesores ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos dormitorios, fue entonces cuando Canuto se acerco al director y le pidió hablar con él en privado, el viejo asintió y se levantaron para dirigirse al despacho de éste, una vez que tomaron asiento el mago de barba blanca rompió el silencio

- **¿Y bien Sirius, en qué puedo ayudarte muchacho? **– le pregunto tranquilamente con una sonrisa amable en el rostro

- **Pues, veras…** **yo… con lo sucedido ayer, he podido darme cuenta de muchas cosas, he cometido bastantes errores y he contribuido o arruinado la vida de algunas personas con mi actitud y arrogancia **– el viejo, que estaba recargado en su silla se inclino hacia enfrente poniendo más atención a la conversación –** sí Albus, lo reconozco he actuado mal y… **– el director lo miraba muy sorprendido – **de ser posible quiero enmendarme o bueno, disculparme con una persona que justo se encuentra en el castillo y que después de analizarlo mucho, me di cuenta que debido a nuestras bromas… bueno, ya me entiendes… y he pensado todo el día como acercarme para hablarle, pero no encuentro la manera y… sé que ni siquiera me tolera y también quisiera hacer algo para que encuentre un poco de felicidad con… **– en este punto Dumbledore estaba totalmente asombrado, en su mente pensaba que al menos la broma había servido para algo positivo – ** bueno no puedo decírtelo, pero aunque te opongas los apoyaré, bueno primero debo juntarlos y… **– eso era todo, el director lo interrumpió, ya sabía a quienes se refería y lo que quería hacer, al menos una parte del plan que tenia al animago ya estaba hecho

- **¿Me estás diciendo que deseas hablar con Severus y que quieres emparejarlo con alguien? Muchacho, sí que me has dejado sorprendido, de acuerdo, te apoyaré lo más que pueda, pero dime ¿con quién exactamente deseas emparejar a Severus? **– tenía que saber si él sabía algo después de todo era muy amigo de la pequeña castaña, algo tendría que haberle dicho, era más que seguro que por eso se habían disgustado hace algunos días

- **Sí Albus, quiero disculparme con él, con respecto a quien… Merlín… ¿prometes no disgustarte y tratar de entender los sentimientos de la persona que te voy a nombrar? Yo le falle en ese aspecto y me salí de control cuando me lo dijo, pero es por eso que quiero ayudar a que estén juntos, rayos esto es difícil ni siquiera sé si a él le agrade la idea… **– tomó aire y lo dijo – ** Hermione Granger. Albus ella siente algo por Quej… perdón Snape, lo siento es la costumbre **– luego de esto se hizo un silencio en el que el hombre miraba muy entretenido hacia su regazo y esperaba por la oposición del director a semejante cosa, al contrarío, el viejo lo miraba divertido pero no le decía nada, luego se apiado de él y le sugirió algo

- **Muchacho, tranquilízate, me alegra que pienses de esa manera y que apoyes a Hermione como su amigo que eres, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda para que Severus te escuche, pero creo que antes de que hagas nada, deberías hablar con la Srita Granger y... **– no dejó que le dijera nada más pues su mente reaccionó y se levanto un poco alterado dándose una palmada en la frente, él estaba pensando en juntarlos ¿y qué tal que su amiga aun no estaba lista para ese paso? Debía hablar con ella de inmediato, salió como rayo de aquel despacho gritando un – **¡Gracias, te veré después! **– dejando al director con la palabra en la boca. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, sabía que era tarde pero debía hablar con ella, pronto visualizo la torre Griffindor, se acerco y le pidió amablemente, pero bastante agitado, a la Sra. Gorda que le dejara pasar para hablar con Hermione Granger; ella lo reconoció de sus años en el colegio, le había dado bastantes dolores de cabeza y le había despertado otras tantas a altas horas de la noche debido a sus múltiples salidas nocturnas

- **¿No cree que ya es muy tarde Sr. Black? Hermione no es como las otras chicas y no son horas adecuadas para tener "visitas", le sugiero que no trate de corromper a tan brillante mente, bastante tiene con sus dos amigos… Potter y Weasley **– lo miraba recelosa y un poco molesta, no lo dejaría pasar, así como lo conocía quien sabe qué tipo de revuelo haría dentro de la sala común

- ** Por favor Sra. Gorda, necesito hablar con Hermione, es importante… **– le suplicaba, sabía que esa mujer era bastante obstinada y no sedería tan fácilmente, además que él no era de sus chicos "favoritos", afortunadamente para él una pequeña niña de segundo iba a entrar y vio su gran oportunidad, no entraría para no causar problemas, pero le pidió que le avisara a la castaña que él estaba afuera y deseaba hablar con ella, la chica asintió y entró por el retrato, el mago se tranquilizó un poco y se sentó a esperar, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando por aquel retrato salieron Harry y su amiga, el primero se mostraba preocupado, no sabía si le había pasado algo a su padrino y luego de esos extraños sueños que estaba teniendo, estaba bastante paranoico; ella estaba más tranquila pero bastante intrigada por que fuera a buscarla a aquellas horas, se acercaron a él y fue su ahijado el que habló primero

- **¿Qué sucede Sirius? ¿Te encuentras bien? **– el chico se situó frente a su padrino mirándolo con preocupación

- **Tranquilo Harry, estoy bien, solo necesito hablar con Mione de algo…** **importante… muy personal y solo ella puede ayudarme, lamento no poder decirte nada, pero no se trata de nada peligroso, no te preocupes **– el chico suspiro aliviado, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los secretos que se traían entre esos dos y con la "especial amistad" que tenían, alguna vez se planteo que terminarían juntos, siendo más que amigos, pero estaba claro que eso no sucedería; los miró sospechosamente y al final les sonrió, sabía que después de algunos días se enteraría de lo que se traían entre manos, al fin y al cabo uno de los dos terminaba por contarle lo que pasaba

- **De acuerdo, entonces los dejare solos para que puedan hablar. Buenas noches Sirius, Mione te veo después, no tardes demasiado **– la chica asintió y Canuto respondió

- **Buenas noches Harry, no la haré demorarse mucho, vamos Hermione ven, siéntate**

- **¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué querías hablarme? **– preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado

- **Pues…** **veras… yo… sé que, en estos últimos días he sido un idiota y más contigo, no he sido el mejor amigo y… bueno quiero decirte que lamento mucho la forma en la que te trate cuando me dijiste lo de Snape y… **– pero ella interrumpió su discurso

- **Está bien Sirius, ya te has disculpado por eso, no hace falta que… **– y ahora él fue quien levanto una mano para que ya no dijera más y lo dejase continuar

- **No Hermione, permíteme terminar, por favor, he pensado mucho en todo lo que ha pasado, sí, me refiero a lo del gran comedor, y he comprendido muchas cosas y me he dado cuenta de que... bueno esto no es fácil de decir, pero le he hecho mucho daño a Queji… a Snape y comprendí que tu eres la mujer perfecta para que él pueda ser feliz, son tan parecidos… **– ella boqueaba como pez al escuchar lo que decía el archienemigo de su novio – **y no me mires así, es enserio lo que te digo, quiero disculparme con él por todo lo que le he hecho, pero además también quiero que encuentre un poco de felicidad a tu lado, solo que… bueno no sé… si tú… bueno estés de acuerdo en que te ayude para que lo puedas empezar a conquistar, sé que será difícil con ese genio que tiene pero… **– ella sonrió sinceramente y lo silenció colocando un dedo en sus labios

- **No te preocupes por eso Sirius, estamos juntos **– ella sonreía abiertamente y él ahora me mostraba realmente sorprendido…


	34. Estoy celoso

- **¡Vaya Hermione! Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo eh **– le dijo dándole suaves golpecitos con su codo y mirándola pícaramente

- **¡Oye, no es lo que piensas! **– se sonrojo violentamente

- **Pero si yo no estoy pensando nada malo, yo no sé qué te estés imaginando **– le dijo fingiendo inocencia, en verdad estaba feliz de que su amiga consiguiera estar con la persona que le interesaba, pero no por eso iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla un poco – **ya enserio, me alegro mucho por ambos **– y se paró de aquel sitio, le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantar que ella acepto enseguida, luego de esto la abrazo fuerte dándole a entender que la apoyaba y que sus palabras eran ciertas

- **Muchas gracias Sirius, por entenderlo y querer hacer las paces con él **– seguían en su fraternal abrazo cuando escucharon la inconfundible voz del pocionista, él había visto desde lejos como el animago abrazaba a su novia mientras se decían algo que no logró escuchar y no le gusto nada así que se acercó a ellos

- **Pero… que enternecedora escena… Srita. Granger ¿no cree que es demasiado tarde para estar fuera de su sala común? **– le dijo a la chica sin siquiera verla, estaba más ocupado fulminando con la mirada al animago, ellos se separaron enseguida y voltearon a verlo

- **Lo sé Profesor, lo lamento yo solo…**– se calló de repente ya había notado que estaba molesto así que era mejor no provocarlo más

- **Si lo sabe ¿no sé que espera para meterse? Ah, y diez puntos menos Griffindor, por estar fuera de su sala común a deshoras **– ella suspiró y asintió lentamente

- **Buenas noches Profesor Snape, buenas noches Sirius, con permiso **– pero antes de que la chica se fuera el animago la abrazo de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente

- **Buenas noches linda, descansa, te veré mañana **– ella se tenso enseguida, seguro que su novio estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no maldecir a su amigo, el profesor al ver esto apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños hasta casi tenerlos blancos por la falta de circulación

- **Sí ya terminaron, será mejor que se retire Granger, si no quiere que le quite más puntos **– ella se separó de su amigo y con mucha cautela busco la mirada del pocionista para disculparse silenciosamente por la actitud de Sirius, quizá su amigo quería hacer las paces pero las viejas costumbres de molestarse mutuamente no iban a terminar, no encontró más que una mirada dura y molesta, así que mejor se fue a su sala común – **en cuanto a ti Black, sabes perfectamente que está prohibido que los alumnos estén fuera de su torre a estas horas, si querías hablar con la Srita Granger podrías haber esperado hasta mañana y será mejor que no intentes sacar a ningún alumno más o tendré que avisar al director, por supuesto luego de quitarle varios puntos a su casa **– no dejo que Canuto le contestará nada y sin más se marcho para seguir su ronda

Canuto se quedo parado en aquel lugar totalmente callado, dándose golpes contra la pared, ahora sería aun más difícil acercarse a Snape para hablar con él, enserio quería disculparse, pero al verlo en ese momento con lo que interpreto como celos, no pudo contenerse y molestarlo, ese habito ya lo tenía bastante arraigado en su ser para dejar de hacerlo tan pronto, suspiro cansado, solo esperaba no haberle causado problemas fuertes con el pocionista a su joven amiga, terminó por marcharse a su habitación a descansar un poco y levantarse temprano al siguiente día para el desayuno, en cuanto su amiga apareciera se pondría de acuerdo con ella para ver que podían hacer con respecto al profesor. Dentro de la torre Griffindor, la joven leona esperaba que entre esos dos no hubiese pasado nada y que cada uno se fuera intacto a su habitación, estaba indecisa, no sabía si ir a ver al pocionista o mejor dejar que se le pasara el enojo, opto por ir a verlo, se apuró a terminar sus deberes y luego marcharse a "dormir", una vez en su cama, corrió las cortinas y lanzo un hechizo para que nadie pudiese abrirlas, con ayuda de su pulsera se aventuro a ir al despacho en las mazmorras, a esa hora su profesor habría terminado sus rondas y seguro estaría corrigiendo ensayos; el profesor de pociones estaba efectivamente corrigiendo ensayos, la chica no hizo el menor ruido al aparecer pero clavo su mirada justo en el hombre, mirándolo con cierto temor a que estuviese demasiado molesto como para querer estar con ella en esos momentos, los instintos de espía le hicieron rápidamente levantar la cabeza para ver quien estaba frente a él posicionando rápidamente la varita en alto, al ver de quien se trataba la bajo inmediatamente, aun se notaba algo molesto pero de cualquier modo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y le abrió los brazos para que supiera que si quería estar con ella y que ya no estaba tan molesto como en el pasillo, al fin y al cabo seguro que todo había sido culpa de Black, ella le sonrió abiertamente y se apresuro a ir a sus brazos para después darle un gran beso que él correspondió con ansias, una vez que se separaron él la envolvió más fuerte con sus musculosos brazos para que esta vez no se pudiera escabullir y evitar decirle como se aparecía en su despacho sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, entonces fue él el que hablo

- **Muy bien Srita Granger, nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente y si no mal recuerdo usted, se escapo sin decirme cómo fue que entro en mi despacho aún con todas las protecciones que había puesto, con una artimaña muy digna de un Slytherin **– le dijo calmadamente mientras ella estaba recostada en su pecho y también lo abrazaba

- **Con que Slytherin eh... quizás se me está pegando por juntarme tanto con usted Profesor Snape **– ella sonreía, él no podía verlo pero lo notaba en el tono de su voz

- **Entonces tal vez debería dejar de juntarse conmigo Srita y dejar de disfrutar estar entre mis brazos **– la atrajo más hacia él – **mis besos **–le dio pequeños besos por la cara – ** mis caricias **– y le acaricio el rostro, el cabello – **de mis miradas y del estremecimiento que sientes cuando te digo al oído que te quiero **– la miraba con devoción para después susurrarle aquellas palabras tan hermosas al oído

- **De acuerdo, de acuerdo me gusta juntarme contigo **– se sintió derretir cuando hizo eso

- **¿Entonces, me dirás como lo haces? **– la miró a los ojos tiernamente, no hacía falta aclarar a que se refería al preguntarle eso

- **Está bien ¿cómo puedo negarme si me lo pides así? **– suspiró mientras él le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa – **Albus me hizo un regalo, mira **– le mostro la linda pulsera – **tiene algunos hechizos y… **– le dijo todo lo que le había dicho Dumbledore acerca del presente, él escuchaba atento y pensaba que en realidad le sería de mucha utilidad para sus pequeñas visitas nocturnas, aunque también sería bastante útil en alguna situación donde corriera peligro – **… puedo aparecerme sin que nadie se dé cuenta**

- **Vaya, nunca lo habría imaginado, tendré que darle las gracias a Albus cuando lo vea **– ella afirmó con una sonrisa y él de pronto se puso serio y dijo – **Hermione, lo de hace rato en el pasillo… mira, sé que tienes a tus amigos y no puedo quitarte eso, pero bueno… me gustaría que… vaya, no deseo que te molestes conmigo pero, no me agrada que Black se tome tantas atribuciones contigo, ya me habías contado como era tu amistad con él pero… bien, tengo que aceptarlo, me dan CELOS al verte con ese chucho pulgoso **– ella lo miraba reprobatoriamente por cómo había nombrado a su amigo –** lo siento no puedo evitarlo, yo no soy quien para prohibirte nada, así te conocí y acepte como te desenvolvías con tus amigos, solo te pido como un favor, que cuando yo esté cerca trates de evitar las demostraciones de afecto como la de hace un rato ¿sí? **– ella lo miraba a los ojos, en verdad la quería, eso de dejar un poco de lado su orgullo para aceptar que estaba celoso, hacia que lo quisiera todavía más y entonces fue que ella le hablo sobre las intensiones de Sirius…


	35. Una solución al problema

Se volvió a acostar en el pecho del mago, le gustaba oír como latía su corazón cuando ella estaba cerca, en cuanto terminó de decirle los planes de Sirius, el pocionista miraba incrédulo hacia un punto indefinido quedándose callado… _es totalmente imposible que ese idiota haya sido capaz de darse cuenta de todo el daño que ha causado con sus estúpidas bromas, ¿querer disculparse? Por Merlín, eso no me lo creo_… ella le acariciaba el pecho haciendo círculos con su dedo y al no escuchar nada de parte de él, se animó a preguntar

- **Entonces… ¿hablaras con él? **– pregunto con reticencia seguro que no querría hacerlo, pero no perdía nada con preguntar; él aunque ella no lo notara frunció el seño

- **No, no perderé mi tiempo escuchando algo que de ninguna manera arreglara nada de lo que ha pasado, además de que no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dice y con respecto a que estuviésemos juntos…** **si eso quisiera realmente no me habría provocado como lo hizo en el pasillo, él ya sabía que estábamos juntos y aun así quiso molestarme, sabe perfectamente lo posesivo que soy **– le contesto calmado pero firme en su decisión

- **Por favor Sev, solo quiere disculparse, lo que ocurrió en el pasillo... bueno, no sé cómo justificarlo pero… tal vez… si hablas con él puedan llegar a hacer una especie de tregua… y dejar de pelear o provocarse cada vez que se ven **– él casi podía ver los ojitos de perrito abandonado que tenía en aquel momento

- **No, Hermione y es mi última palabra **– fue firme en su decisión, esas tiernas miradas no lo harían caer aunque le gustara verlas en su hermoso rostro

- **Mmm **– hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya trataría de convencerlo después – **de acuerdo, ahora me tengo que ir, es bastante tarde y tengo un poco de sueño **– se enderezo para besarlo largamente

- **Está bien, descansa pequeña, nos vemos mañana en clase, te quiero **– ella le dio otro beso, que él respondió gustoso

- **Y yo a ti **– le sonrió y se fue a su torre

El siguiente día paso como ya muchos anteriores, los alumnos estaban bastante fastidiados con la actitud que había tomado Umbridge desde la escena que se presencio en el comedor, aparte de que no les enseñaba nada acerca de cómo defenderse, no les dejaba hacer magia con la varita, eso los estresaba mucho, así que en secreto Harry y sus amigos se reunieron en Hogsmeade para iniciar una sociedad secreta en la que Potter sería su instructor de defensa, muchos no creían en lo que él decía acerca del regreso de Voldemort, pero al final aceptaron unirse al club, por otra parte Black estaba ahora bastante concentrado en la misión que le había pedido el director y un poco desilusionado porque el pocionista se negaba a hablar con él; Albus pensaba en cómo ayudar a su muchacho al igual que Hermione y el mismo pocionista. No había día en que la joven leona no insistiera aunque fuese un poco, para que su novio se reuniera con el animago y pudiesen hablar, pero el profesor no cedía ante las suplicas de la chica y a decir verdad ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarle su insistencia con ese asunto; entre pucheros, besos y caricias rápidamente paso todo un mes y comenzaban a sentirse los primeros fríos de diciembre, el oclumante realizaba su respectiva ronda nocturna, atento a todo pero recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que estaba con esa hermosa hechicera, en todo lo que respectaba a su relación con la chica se sentía realmente feliz, en cuanto al asunto del Lord solo estaba esperando a que lo llamara para que se pusiera en marcha su plan, no lo había solicitado desde la última vez y eso lo tenía algo preocupado pues había estado siguiendo con insistencia el asunto de la dichosa misión en el ministerio pero en cuanto al otro asunto se sentía aliviado…

**Flash Back**

Semanas atrás, él y su novia junto al director habían decidido qué hacer con respecto a la fantasía de aquel engendro del mal, en realidad fue idea de la chica, Hermione sugirió que se hiciera una poción que al tomarla el sujeto en cuestión entrara en un tipo de trance en el que la fantasía que tenía en mente la pudiese visualizar y sentir aunque en la realidad no pasara absolutamente nada, los hombres se miraron entre sí valorando la idea, no sabían si existía algo como aquello pero en dado caso de que no la hubiese la inventarían, después de unos minutos al no encontrar algo mejor que eso, ellos aceptaron la idea y fue así que los tres se dispusieron a leer todo lo posible para averiguar si tal poción ya existía, después de unos días y para su desgracia no encontraron nada, así que Severus hizo gala de todos sus conocimientos en pociones y se dispuso a experimentar con varios ingredientes y hechizos que lograran el resultado deseado, luego de que al fin logró tenerla lista ahora el problema era como administrarla al Señor Tenebroso sin que éste se diera cuenta, nuevamente fue la joven Griffindor quien les sugirió algo

- **¿Qué tal si haces pequeñas cápsulas con la poción y le dices que es para tener mejor resistencia a la hora de… intimar? **– ellos la miraban extrañados de que se le ocurrieran esas cosas o ¿acaso ella sabía sobre esas cosas? ¿en verdad existía algo cómo eso? – **oigan, no me miren así… verán en el mundo muggle se transmiten spots publicitarios acerca de productos de ese tipo… ¿Qué acaso nunca habían escuchado sobre eso? ¿no han visto alguna vez un comercial de ese tipo? **– ellos negaron lentamente y aun mirándola con asombro, entonces su novio tomo la palabra

- **¿Enserio los muggles han inventado pastillas para eso? No es que no te crea, pero como bien sabes no paso mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle **– y es que tampoco le gustaba mucho estar ahí pues le traía recuerdos amargos sobre su niñez y juventud, fue que entonces el director dijo

- **¡Asombroso! Por Merlín Severus somos magos y todo y ellos al no tener magia inventan cosas bastante buenas, creo que hemos desestimado mucho lo que ellos pueden aportarnos ¿no crees?, como aquel libro que… **– el pocionista reacciono rápido y le cortó su discurso

- **No divagues anciano, estamos en algo importante céntrate a lo que nos concierne **– el director capto que casi la riega y dejo el tema por la paz, sin embargo miro con picardía a la chica le sonrió inocentemente para enseguida preguntar

- **Me parece bien tu idea Hermione y ¿en dónde dices que lo venden? **– ella lo miro confundida un momento y en cuanto lo comprendió todo se puso roja como un tomate, no quería enterarse que el director tenía una vida sexual activa, su novio al ver la reacción de la chica volteo a ver al director con cara de pocos amigos, por supuesto él ya sabía a donde quería llegar el viejo, en cambio el director rio por lo bajo al ver la incomodidad de la chica y lo protector que podía llegar a ser el chico cuando alguien le importaba de verdad

- **Albus **– dijo Snape en modo de advertencia, el anciano solo lo miro con una muy fingida inocencia

- **¿Qué? ¿no he dicho nada malo o sí? **– la chica negó aun algo abochornada

- **No Señor, la venden en…** **una farmacia **– aun tenia la mirada baja y se sentía algo incomoda diciéndole eso al director, tanta era su vergüenza que hasta había vuelto a llamarlo con formalidad, entonces el pelinegro le dijo con media sonrisa

- **Basta, deja ya de incomodarla viejo loco **– la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos e infundirle apoyo

- **De acuerdo, de acuerdo muchacho, vaya, no dejan a este pobre viejo divertirse un poco, lo siento Hermione, es que no pude resistirme, es una vieja costumbre que no he podido quitarme **– estaba bastante divertido por la situación…

**Fin del Flash Back**


	36. Propuesta para vacaciones

El sexy profesor terminó su ronda y se fue directo a su despacho, aun tenía ensayos que corregir, antes de que la joven castaña lo visitara como cada noche, desgraciadamente esa noche no pudo verla, pues a los pocos minutos de estar en su despacho fue llamado por el director, salió de inmediato ya que el mensaje decía que era urgente, apenas llegaba a la oficina de Albus se sorprendió de ver ahí a tanto Griffindor, el anciano se mostraba bastante preocupado y miraba directamente al joven Potter, que se mostraba bastante alterado y sudoroso, también estaban ahí los hermanos Weasley, McGonagall y Granger, paso la vista rápido por todos los presentes y notó que estaban preocupados por algo y fue entonces que se hizo notar

- **¿Quería verme director? **– el viejo volteo a verlo con la preocupación marcada en el rostro

- **Severus, no hay tiempo, debes empezar con las lecciones esta misma noche **– el pocionista asintió y busco rápidamente los ojos de su novia quien se notaba algo preocupada, penetró en su mente y se entero de lo que ocurría, desvió la vista hacia Dumbledore y éste asintió

- **Sígame Sr. Potter **– el chico aun alterado lo siguió bastante enfadado pues nadie le decía nada y por si fuera poco el director lo ignoraba todo el tiempo y no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas

En cuanto ellos salieron no tardó en regresar a su cuadro en el despacho del director, Phineas Black, quien ya había informado en su retrato en Grimmauld Place a Sirius (quien había regresado a su casa hace una semana) para que le avisara a Molly sobre el ataque al Sr. Weasley por parte de Nagini, fue entonces que se les aviso a los pelirrojos hermanos que su padre ya había sido trasladado de inmediato a San Mungo por la gravedad de sus heridas, ellos partieron por medio de un traslador para reunirse con su madre e ir al hospital; con respecto a Hermione, ella fue enviada por la jefa de su casa hacia su torre para que siguiera descansando ya por la mañana se le informaría como seguía todo, dio las buenas noches y se retiró; Minerva y Albus se quedaron en aquel despacho completamente en silencio, lo que más temía el director había sucedido y esperaba que su muchacho entrenara bien a Harry para que no fuese tan vulnerable a los ataques de Voldemort, el anciano fue a sentarse en su silla detrás de su escritorio y se recargo pesadamente masajeándose el puente de la nariz, la profesora se acerco lentamente a él y solo pudo darle un apretón en la mano que descansaba encima del escritorio, lo miraba aprensivamente, no le agradaba verle tan preocupado, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y lo alentó a levantarse, por esa noche ya no podían hacer nada, tendrían que esperar a que amaneciera para saber cómo iban las cosas con respecto al Sr. Weasley, él la miró y suspirando se levantó de aquella silla y se fueron juntos a su habitación para intentar descansar un poco.

En las mazmorras Snape le explicaba a Harry que él tenía una conexión con el Señor Tenebroso, pero que aun no sabían si éste estaba enterado y que sería necesario enseñarle a usar la oclumancia para que Voldemort no manipulara su mente, en esas lecciones el profesor trataría de penetrar su mente y él tendría que resistirlo, pasaron bastante parte de la noche practicando hasta que el pocionista noto que Potter no era capaz de seguir y mantenerse despierto, entonces lo cito todos los días después de la cena para practicar lo más que pudiesen antes de tener que hacer sus rondas, después de todo el profesor también tenía obligaciones que cumplir y por supuesto recibir la agradable visita nocturna de su dulce castaña. Pasaron con esa rutina las primeras semanas de diciembre pues ya se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad, dos días antes de que los alumnos y algunos profesores tuviesen que marcharse a casa el director le ordenó al pocionista que le diera un respiro a Harry para que pudiese organizar su equipaje y poner sus cosas en orden y se fuera de vacaciones a casa de Black en Grimmauld Place. El profesor de pociones aprovecho esos días para estar lo más posible con su chica, pues ella se iría con sus padres a pasar las vacaciones, aun no se había separado y ya sentía que la extrañaba, en ese tiempo juntos se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a tenerla cerca, aunque últimamente los besos y las caricias comenzaban a subir de tono, él hacia lo posible por frenar aquella situación no quería apresurar las cosas o que ella se sintiera incomoda, en fin, lo que no se esperaba para nada era que cierta chica de ojos ámbar cambiaría rotundamente su planeada soledad para esas fechas, era increíble, lo tenía constantemente hecho todo un idiota enamorado. En la tarde del último día antes de partir, el pelinegro había terminado de corregir los ensayos de los mequetrefes de sus alumnos y esperaba la llegada de su novia, serían los últimos momentos que tendría para abrazarla y besarla hasta saciarse antes de que se fuera a casa, tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y ese aroma dulce que solo la dueña de sus sueños desprendía, se estremeció cuando por su cuello pasaban los labios de la joven Griffindor dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a su boca y fundirse en un apasionado beso, cuando al fin se separaron ella fue a sentarse a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa y comenzando la conversación mientras él la abrazaba haciendo que ella recargara la cabeza en su hombro

- **Sev… me… me preguntaba ¿Qué harás en estas vacaciones? ¿Tienes ya algún plan? **– ¿era su imaginación o de repente la escuchaba nerviosa?

- **No.** **No tengo nada planeado, generalmente paso solo estas fechas, ya sea aquí en el castillo o en mi casa, y este año me voy a casa **– entonces ella se separó un poco y lo miro cara a cara

- **¿Y si te propongo algo para que no estés solo en estas fechas? **– enarco una ceja y ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente

- **Hermione… no creo que sea buena idea que… **– ella lo interrumpió antes de que dijera nada

- **Espera, antes de que me des una negativa o decidas algo déjame explicarte lo que pasa **– él asintió – **resulta que mis padres me han escrito esta mañana y dicen que una tía de mi padre nos ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, para serte sincera no la soporto y ellos lo saben así que dijeron que si… bueno, eh… tenía a alguien quien me invitara a pasar las fiestas y las vacaciones en su casa… podría quedarme y no ir con la tía Aída **– la miraba asombrado ¿de verdad le estaba proponiendo que pasaran juntos todas las vacaciones? Lo pensó un poco, la idea de tenerla solo para él le agradaba bastante pero… Merlín tendría que hacer uso de todo, todo su autocontrol y mantener sus emociones a raya si no quería que ella pensara que quería aprovecharse de la situación, tal vez era mejor que se fuera con su familia al fin que él no era una muy buena compañía

- **Pequeña ¿de verdad quieres pasar las vacaciones conmigo? Yo… no sé mucho sobre fiestas… he estado solo mucho tiempo y no creo que… estés muy cómoda con alguien como yo para esas fechas, a mí me encantaría que pudiésemos estar juntos pero… bueno… creo que es mejor que vayas con tu familia ¿no crees? **– no fue brusco al responderle, a decir verdad estaba algo nervioso, la mirada triste que ella le devolvía le partió el corazón y al escuchar también la tristeza en sus palabras acabo por matarlo

- **Está bien… entonces si no deseas estar conmigo… nos veremos después de vacaciones, espero que… **– él no resistió más y la silencio con un dedo

**No he dicho que no quiero que estés conmigo, pregunte si no creías que estarías mejor con tu familia **– le acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla – **ya me conoces y sabes cómo soy, si aun así quieres quedarte a pasar todo este tiempo conmigo, entonces avísale a tus padres que no iras con ellos **– a ella se le ilumino el rostro, se lanzo a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa y lo beso con mucha alegría, él correspondió y la abrazó muy fuerte también...


	37. Ambos deseamos lo mismo

- **Está bien, ahora vuelvo les mandare una lechuza para informarles que me quedo **– el negó con la cabeza y ella lo miró desconcertada

- **No es necesario que te vayas y subas hasta la lechuceria, aquí hay papel y tinta, puedes pedirle a un elfo que la entregue o puedo mandarla por red flu, si es que tienes activa la chimenea de tu casa **– ella asintió

- **De acuerdo es mejor por red flu, si ven a un elfo seguro se asustan mucho, pero por la chimenea estaría bien, la profesora McGonagall a veces me ayuda a enviarles cartas por este medio, mis padres no tendrán problema con ello**

- **Está bien, avísame cuando termines para enviarla **– ella asintió y se uso a redactar la carta, él asimilaba la situación y unos minutos después necesito un buen whiskey de fuego para tratar de tranquilizar a su loco corazón, apenas podía creer que ese hermoso ángel quisiera pasar las fiestas con él, suspiró y se bebió de golpe el trago que se sirvió, la chica no perdió detalle de la acción del mago, le tendió la carta pero no la soltó lo miró directo a los ojos tenía que saber si de verdad él quería estar con ella esos días

- **Severus ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo en que pase contigo las vacaciones? No quiero que te veas obligado ni nada por el estilo **– él respondió sin siquiera pensarlo

- **Por supuesto que quiero que estés conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando me lo dijiste, solo que… **– suspiró, tenía que decírselo para que no pensara cosas que ni al caso – **hermosa, desde que estamos juntos no te he mentido en nada, ni te he ocultado cosas y no pienso hacerlo ahora… **– hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo la miraba a los ojos – **me vuelves loco Hermione y tengo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no… bueno… yo… ¡demonios! Te deseo ¿de acuerdo? te deseo y mucho, pero no quiero que te veas forzada a hacer algo para lo que no estés lista o no desees hacer **– en ese momento él se apartó lo más que pudo llevándose las manos hacia su cabello y revolviéndoselo exasperadamente, ella estaba sorprendida por aquella declaración, había pensado que de verdad se veía forzado a aceptar que ella se quedara con él, pero si esa era la razón, ella le diría entonces que estaba lista para pasar al siguiente nivel en su relación, no quería limitarse a los besos y caricias que se daban casi a diario, era algo que en verdad sentía desde hacia tiempo y se lo haría saber para tratar de calmarlo un poco, pues se veía bastante nervioso

- **Cielo, yo también te deseo, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, solo que esperaba a que fueses tu el que diera el primer paso, me sentía un poco avergonzada, no quería que pensaras mal de mi… **– él volteo en un movimiento brusco para mirarla bastante incrédulo por lo que decía, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse, ella lo miró con el seño fruncido ¿por qué demonios se reía? ¿se estaba burlando de ella acaso? Él noto que comenzaba a enfadarse y no quiso que eso pasara

- **Lo siento nena, no me río de ti, si no de la situación, ambos pensábamos que el otro lo tomaría a mal si dábamos pie a dar el siguiente paso y ambos lo deseamos tanto como el otro, de cualquier modo me alegra que me lo digas, no me habría sentido tranquilo de haber adelantado las cosas, ambos podremos manejarlo mejor ahora y esperar ¿no crees?** – se acerco para abrazarla

- **O podríamos hacer algo al respecto y NO esperar **– él pobre hombre trago saliva, esta chica iba a matarlo de los nervios y cerró los ojos para tratar de controlarse

- **Mi vida, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, que se grabe a fuego en tu memoria, no soy el hombre más romántico pero haré que sea inolvidable **– le beso la frente y la atrajo más hacia él envolviéndola posesivamente con sus brazos

- **Entonces que así sea ¿mandas la carta? **– él asintió y lo hizo, pasaron un rato más hablando sobre varias cosas, pronto dio la hora de la cena y como no quisieron subir al gran comedor, él llamo a Dobby para que les llevaran los alimentos hasta el despacho, cenaron tranquilamente y charlaron un poco más, cuando ya era un poco tarde ella se despidió y se fue a su torre, él después de unos cuantos whiskey de fuego también se retiró a su habitación y así poder descansar, pues el día siguiente sería muy ajetreado, ambos se durmieron felices y con una sonrisa en los labios, deseando que ya comenzaran unas vacaciones que prometían ser inolvidables

A la mañana siguiente había una gran movilización en el castillo, todos estaban ansiosos por ir con sus familias y olvidarse por un tiempo del suplicio que tenían estando Umbridge en el colegio, algunos se irían en el tren y otros cuantos por medio de red flu, por supuesto esto último lo harían en el despacho de los jefes de su casa. La joven Griffindor ya le había informado a su amiga Ginny sobre los planes que tendría en estos días, la pelirroja se alegro mucho por a castaña y le prometió que le ayudaría a que su hermano y Harry no se diesen cuanta de nada, ya en el desayuno les informó a sus amigos que se iría a casa un poco más tarde por chimenea, luego de que terminara unos cuantos asuntos que tenía que resolver, ellos quisieron quedarse con ella para ayudarle pero la pequeña Weasley le ayudo alegando que su madre y Sirius les esperarían en la estación del tren para después ir a ver a su padre que aun se recuperaba en San Mungo, ellos terminaron aceptándolo a regañadientes y entonces se despidieron con un gran abrazo y deseándose por adelantado una feliz navidad, prometiendo que se escribirían seguido para saber cómo se encontraban. Una vez que todo el ajetreo se calmo y ya todos los que se iban lo habían hecho Hermione espero pacientemente en la sala común de su torre a que su profesor le avisara a qué hora se irían, no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues Dobby hizo acto de presencia informándole que el Profesor Snape le esperaba en su despacho, la chica le sonrió y le dio las gracias, redujo su equipaje y se fue directo a las mazmorras, una vez en el despacho lo encontró recargado a un lado de la chimenea con una pose bastante despreocupada y una sonrisa de esas que te dejan sin aliento, ella lo devoraba con la mirada se veía increíblemente sexy y ni que decir de su atuendo, aunque fuese negro le daba un aire de chico malo que le encantaba, se le acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos cuando llegó ahí lo beso apasionadamente, él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo en un movimiento firme aunque no brusco, ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mago para profundizar más el beso, si es que eso se podía hacer, él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su sedoso cabello negro; se encontraban bastante abstraídos en lo que hacían que no notaron cuando las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron momentáneamente a verde anunciando que cierto mago cotilla entraba en aquel despacho

- **Severus, muchacho antes de que te… **– detuvo su discurso cuando noto que su muchacho no estaba solo y que se encontraba bastante ocupado como para ponerle atención; estas pocas palabras hicieron que la pareja se separara abruptamente pensando que alguien les había descubierto, respiraban agitadamente y el director los miraba pícaramente por encima de sus gafas de media luna, la pequeña leona se sonrojo bastante y trataba de acomodarse lo poco que su novio había podido descolocar de su vestimenta, el pocionista trataba de hacer lo mismo y miraba un poco molesto al viejo cotilla por ser tan desesperadamente inoportuno, carraspeo un poco y habló

- **¿Qué sucede Albus? ¿Es que acaso nunca puedes anunciarte? **– el anciano rió de buena gana al ver la incomodidad de los chicos, él no iba a traumarse ni hacer un escándalo como lo hiciese el pocionista o el merodeador, cuando por no anunciarse, habían presenciado una escena comprometedora aunque no tan "inocente" como ésta…


	38. Bienvenida a casa

- **Lamento interrumpir tan apasionada escena hijo, creí que estarías solo y antes de que te fueras quería invitarte a la cena de navidad en el castillo, desde luego ésta invitación se hace extensiva a ti y a tus padres Hermione **– de lo avergonzada que estaba solo pudo decir un apenas audible gracias, el pelinegro se acerco a la chica pero volteo a ver al director y le dijo

- **Albus, sus padres no podrán asistir, salen de viaje, pero si nosotros no tenemos algún otro plan, asistiremos **– mientras le decía esto al director mirándolo con media sonrisa en los labios, tomó la mano de la chica y entrelazo sus dedos, el anciano sí que estaba bastante sorprendido

- **Es decir, que ustedes... **– el pocionista asintió

- **Así es anciano, éste año no estaré solo **– volteó a ver a la chica que seguía con la cabeza baja debido a que aun estaba bastante apenada, él levanto su carita tiernamente con uno de sus dedos – **esta hermosa jovencita pasara todas las vacaciones conmigo ¿puedes creerlo Albus? **– el joven mago era incapaz de esconder la felicidad que albergaba todo su ser en esos momentos

- **Me alegra muchacho, me alegra, ahora si no te importa antes de que se vayan ¿podrías darme unos minutos a solas con esta linda jovencita? **– el pocionista enarco una ceja ¿para qué quería hablar con ella asolas? Bueno después se lo preguntaría a la chica

- **Muy bien Albus, en cuanto terminen de hablar nos iremos **– y soltó la mano de su novia no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Dumbledore estaba bastante sorprendido, pero feliz, de que el muchacho no se cohibiera cuando él estaba presente, en verdad estar con esta joven le había hecho bastante bien, nunca lo hubiese esperado de el Severus de antes, que era tan serio y reservado, no es que ahora fuera muy diferente pero esa pequeña acción era un gran avance

- **No tardaré mucho hijo ¿Pequeña me acompañas a mi despacho? **– ella le dijo que sí y se fueron a su despacho justo como él había llegado, en cuanto desaparecieron tras las llamas verdes, el pocionista fue a sentarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea esperando a que su linda hechicera volviese, le intrigaba saber qué es lo que Dumbledore tenía que decirle a su novia pero no creía que fuera nada malo, seguro que solo era algo de su eterno sentimentalismo influenciado por su vejez

En la oficina del director, una vez que ambos llegaron el viejo no pudo contener unas traviesas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas, la chica al percatarse de esto estaba desconcertada pero se acercó para ver que le ocurría

- **¿Te encuentras bien Albus? **– el mago solo asintió y le regalo una tierna sonrisa – **¿Entonces qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?**

- **No es nada hija, no te preocupes es solo el sentimentalismo de este viejo… pero he de decirte que si lloro es de felicidad. Hermione si vinimos hasta aquí es solo para agradecerte que hagas tan feliz a mi muchacho, no recuerdo haberlo visto tan feliz desde que lo conozco, le has cambiado totalmente la vida y has llenado ese frío corazón de una calidez incomparable, solo te pido que no lo lastimes, tu sabes que es un buen hombre a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que hacer, pequeña él es como el hijo que nunca tendré, tal vez no lleve mi sangre pero lo quiero y lo valoro como si en verdad fuera mi hijo **– sin pensarlo el viejo mago abrazó a la chica con mucha calidez dejando que algunas lágrimas más rodaran por su rostro, ella correspondió el abrazo aun abrazados ella le susurro

- **Te prometo que dentro de mis posibilidades siempre lo hare feliz, lo quiero mucho Albus… lo amo, sin él… ya no sé qué sería de mi **– él se separo lentamente y la miró sorprendido – **oh no me mires así, sé que soy joven pero tengo bastante claro lo que quiero **– entonces le sonrió

- **Gracias pequeña, he de suponer que eso aun no se lo has dicho ¿cierto? **– ella negó lentamente y enseguida agrego – **le harás muy feliz cuando lo hagas **

- **Lo sé, tengo planeado decírselo durante estos días, de una forma especial… **– se cohibió un poco dejando que el anciano sacara sus propias conclusiones, se hizo el desentendido

- **Muy bien esto será nuestro pequeño secreto… pero bueno querida, no te quito más tiempo espero que disfruten sus vacaciones, cuídense mucho **– la miro pícaramente dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras – **y espero que puedan acompañarnos a la cena de navidad, nunca has pasado una navidad aquí y creo que te gustará… bueno, bueno, no te quito más tiempo es hora de que se vayan, vamos regresemos a las mazmorras para que me despida del chico **– esta vez le pidió a la chica que usara su pulsera, solo tuvo que tomarle la mano y ambos fueron transportados

Una vez que estuvieron ahí, ella se acerco al pocionista y tocándole el hombro le hizo saber que ya estaban de vuelta, se paró de aquel sofá y procedieron a despedirse de Dumbledore, los abrazó y les deseó unas buenas vacaciones y por si acaso no asistían, una feliz navidad, les dio una última sonrisa se fue a su despacho, la pareja se tomó de las manos y por medio de la red flu se fueron para la casa del profesor.

Cuando llegaron, la joven leona se quedo asombrada de la residencia con la que contaba su novio, no sabía que tenía una mansión, muy bien ordenada y limpia, llena de repisas con libros, pinturas de grandes artistas, en fin, todo lo que puede esperarse que contenga una mansión, estaba bastante impactada y él se percato de eso, la miraba verdaderamente divertido había impresionado a su chica, el hombre no sabía que ella también provenía de una familia con una posición bastante buena, sus padres eran de las personas más ricas de Inglaterra, la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba asombrada era porque como no se sabía nada de la vida privada de su profesor sus amigos y muchos alumnos del colegio incluso dudaban que tuviese una casa fuera de Hogwarts y saber que no solo si tenía una casa si no que era una mansión la tenía en shock… _jajaja jajaja lo que dirían todos si se enteraran que Severus Snape tiene semejante casa_… aun estaban al pie de la chimenea y tomados de la mano, el mago la saco de aquel estado dándole un tierno beso en los labios

- **Bienvenida a la Mansión Snape, antes Prince, está casa era de mis abuelos, al morir y no tener más herederos que yo, dejaron todo a mi nombre ¿Te gusta? **– le pregunto sonriendo

- **Es muy linda Sev, me encanta ¿me la muestras? **– el asintió y se disponía a enseñarle la casa cuando un pequeño plop se oyó en la estancia, el mago se giró para ver al pequeño elfo que le mostraba sus respetos haciendo una reverencia

- **Bakary da la bienvenida al amo Snape, Bakary muestra sus respetos y pregunta si puede servir en algo amo **– su voz era bastante chillona pero no desesperante

- **Hola Bakary, la joven que me acompaña es la Srita Hermione Granger, mi novia, y te voy a pedir que seas amable con ella y le atiendas como si fuese yo mismo ¿de acuerdo? **– la pequeña criatura solo asintió y se sobresalto un poco al ver el cambio de su amo – **¿Qué te sucede Bakary? **– el mago enarco una ceja al ver la reacción del elfo

- **Oh amo, Bakary se disculpa, es solo que Bakary no se había dado cuenta del cambio del amo, pero si el amo me permite decirlo, el amo se ve muy bien **– el mago le hizo una seña restándole importancia y el elfo se fijo en Hermione – **Bakary muestra sus respetos a la Srita novia del amo, Bakary está para servirle ama **

- **Hola Bakary, mucho gusto soy Hermione **– ella le sonreía y el mago solo negaba con la cabeza, seguro que ella no querría que el pequeño elfo hiciera su trabajo, en fin que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, no le iba a imponer nada y tampoco quería disgustarla con algo como eso…


	39. Comienzan las vacaciones

Luego de las presentaciones Snape le indico a la criaturita que la chica se quedaría durante todas las vacaciones, que se podía retirar y seguir con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo antes de su llegada, el pequeño asintió y se marchó a la cocina, entonces el mago le dijo a la chica que le enseñaría la casa, pasaron por la cocina, el despacho, el baño, la biblioteca y otras tantas estancias con las que contaba la mansión, todas ellas en la planta baja, en la primera planta de arriba se encontraban las primeras habitaciones, incluso había dos pisos más con otras habitaciones un poco más pequeñas, pero realmente cómodas, en la primera planta le mostró la que él usaba y le indicó que ella se quedaría en la contigua a lo que la chica hizo un puchero, él trato de ignorarlo, ya hablarían de eso más tarde, le mostró el hermoso y amplio jardín lleno de flores y césped recién cortado, había un anexo que se comunicaba con la casa en la que tenía una gran piscina que él había puesto recientemente ya que le gustaba nadar un poco por las mañanas y algunas veces antes de irse a acostar, en fin la mansión era increíble entre todas las cosas antiguas de su familia y lo que él había adaptado del mundo muggle como el sofisticado aparato de sonido, era todo un sueño vivir ahí.

Se les fue toda la mañana recorriendo la casa y ya sentían algo de hambre, pasaron a la cocina y Severus le pidió al elfo que les llevara un poco de fruta y algo de beber al balcón de su habitación, subieron y se sentaron en un bonito sillón que él puso para que estuviesen más cómodos, la vista era hacia el jardín, a decir verdad también se veía un hermoso bosque, la mansión estaba situada en un lugar muy alejado de todos; el mago le platicó que sus abuelos eran catalogados de las mejores familias de sangre pura que existían y que por esa razón eran asediados continuamente, por lo que decidieron vivir en un lugar bastante apartado y escondido de los curiosos y demás magos que los molestaban, eran personas bastante serias y estrictas, según le había contado su madre, no compartían muchos de los ideales de Voldemort pero tampoco estaban muy a gusto con los muggles y que por eso cuando su madre se involucro con su padre, ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo y le dieron la espalda, abandonándola a su suerte con aquel cruel ser humano, ella al notar la incomodidad de la que el hombre era víctima y de la tristeza tras hablar escuetamente sobre sus padres le cambio el tema, no le era necesario que él le contara todo sobre su pasado y además que se sintiera triste en una época de paz y felicidad; recibieron lo que el mago le había pedido a Bakary y lo comieron tranquilamente, pasaron ahí la mayor parte del día incluso tomaron la comida ahí mismo, entre charla, besos, abrazos, besos, caricias, besos y más besos se sentían totalmente relajados ya que no tenían que esconderse de nadie y podían demostrarse todo lo que se querían en aquel sitió sin temor a que alguien los viese, además la casa estaba totalmente protegida y solo el metiche de Albus podría interrumpir su tranquilidad, solo esperaban que no lo hiciera, pronto cayó la noche y el frío se dejo sentir un poco más, decidieron entrar y resguardarse un poco al calor de la chimenea, no tardo mucho en hacer acto de presencia el pequeño elfo para informarles que la cena estaba lista, el pelinegro asintió y le dijo que en un momento bajarían, antes de que salieran de la habitación él la detuvo un momento, ella noto que él la miraba dubitativo pero al final le dijo

- **Hermione, yo… bueno, tu sabes que soy una persona solitaria y… bueno ahora te tengo a ti, pero… antes cuando venía a casa solo estábamos Bakary y yo, y bueno… desde que tomé posesión de esta casa, él y yo compartimos la mesa durante la cena, yo… no sé si a ti te moleste o… **– ella lo silenció con un dedo

- **Shh, detén tu discurso cariño, sabes de sobra que yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso, es más me alegra que no seas como los demás magos que los tratan como basura, si tu quieres puedes decirle que siempre que él quiera puede acompañarnos a tomar los alimentos **– le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, él asintió y salieron para ir al comedor, una vez ahí la pequeña criaturita que los esperaba de pie junto a la mesa les sirvió la cena, sabía que si el amo tenía visitas entonces no podría compartir la cena con él pero eso no le molestaba, el hombre le trataba muy bien y le había tomado un gran cariño, ya estaba a punto de irse a comer a la cocina cuando el mago le tomo de su pequeño brazo e hizo que lo mirara, no se asusto ante aquel gesto pues nunca le había maltratado de ninguna forma

- **Bakary, a Hermione no le molesta que tú te sientes a la mesa con nosotros, ella no es como los demás magos y brujas que conoces, de hecho me dijo que si tú lo deseabas podrías tomar los alimentos con nosotros todas las veces que tú quieras **– ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y asentía a lo que su novio decía, al pequeño se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas y le agradeció a ambos, con un chasquido de dedos sirvió otro plato y se sentó a disfrutar la cena con ellos, charlaron amenamente y cuando terminaron le dieron las gracias al pequeño por la cena y se fueron a descansar.

Al llegar a la planta de arriba, justo frente a sus habitaciones, él le dio las buenas noches con un beso en los labios, que por supuesto ella no desaprovecho y lo tornó más pasional, comenzaban a agitarse mucho sus respiraciones, pero él no quería que fuese así como ya se lo había mencionado antes de salir de Hogwarts, así que tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad y la fue separando lentamente hasta juntar su frente con la de ella, estaban agitados y con los labios bastante hinchados, no decían nada, solo se miraban a los ojos hasta que él rompió el silencio, con la voz entrecortada

- **Hermione, por favor, no sabes cuánto me cuesta detenerme, en este momento te deseo más que otra cosa, quiero que seas mía, completamente mía, pero ya te lo dije antes, quiero que ese momento se grabe a fuego en tu memoria, se que estas ansiosa, yo también lo estoy pero… déjame preparar algo especial ¿Sí? **– ella estaba completamente sin habla, solo le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza, le dio un último beso y se metió a su habitación, no podría aguantar más si se quedaba un minuto más ahí, terminaría violándolo y ella también quería que fuera especial, no es que ella tuviese experiencia en ese campo, de hecho conservaba aun su virginidad, pero en esos momentos de pasión se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, lo bueno era que él si sabia controlar la situación y no la dejaba hacer alguna barbaridad; él dio un gran suspiro y se fue a su habitación, ambos tuvieron que tomar una ducha fría esa noche para bajar el fuego que sentían sus cuerpos

A la mañana siguiente el mago se despertó muy, muy temprano como era su costumbre, habló secretamente con Bakary para que le ayudara a preparar un día muy especial a su joven acompañante, incluso le pidió algunos consejos para la decoración y demás cosas románticas de las que él no tenía ni idea, el elfo acepto gustoso de poder ayudar a su amo y enseguida ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, unas cuatro horas después ya habían avanzado mucho, decidieron dejar de hacer los preparativos y ser disimulados ya que en algunos minutos seguro bajaría la dulce castaña, Bakary se dispuso a hacer el desayuno mientras que Severus se fue a la sala para leer un poco y escuchar algo de música relajante, algunos minutos después la chica bajo a tomar el desayuno, el mago al percatarse de su presencia dirigió la mirada hacia ella y lo que vio lo hizo reír a carcajada limpia, eso era totalmente nuevo también para el pequeño elfo, que al escuchar la estridente carcajada salió de la cocina para ver que sucedía, su sorpresa fue ver a su amo riendo y señalando a su novia, nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerlo le había visto tan siquiera sonreír, era un hombre bastante serio, el pequeño solo sonrió y regreso a sus quehaceres; la joven Griffindor aun venia vestida con su pijama rosa pastel y con decoración de ositos, su cabello era un total desastre y tenia marcada la almohada en media cara, la chica que bajaba lentamente las escaleras aun no se había enterado de nada, miró confusa a su novio pero cuando notó que se reía de ella frunció el seño y puso cara de enfado al más puro estilo de Molly Weasley, con los brazos en jarras miró al hombre que se partía de la risa si es que aun se podía reír más, cuando ella adoptó aquella postura, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y fue hacia donde él se encontraba…


	40. Vacaciones de navidad 1

… una vez que estuvo frente a él, lo miraba enarcando una ceja y esperó pacientemente a que se le pasara la risa; ya no aguantando más el dolor en el estomago de tanto reír fue como se iba calmando, trataba de controlar su respiración y evitaba verla pues le daban momentáneos inicios de risa, al fin pudo serenarse pero sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, se quedo quieto en el sillón donde estaba mirándola ahora directo a los ojos, ella estaba de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de aparente tranquilidad y entonces se sintió algo incomodo pues ella no decía nada, pero es que no pudo resistir el reírse de la pijama que traía y bueno, en sí toda la escena le pareció graciosa, y entonces la chica rompió el silencio

- **Buenos días cielo, me da gusto haberte alegrado la mañana **– ironizó – **ahora, me podrías decir ¿qué es tan gracioso? **– esta vez hizo un puchero algo gracioso que a Severus le causo mucha ternura

- **Buenos días preciosa, lo lamento, es que... ¿enserio esa es tu pijama? **– ella asintió aun mirándolo algo "molesta" – **linda, es lo más anti sexy que he visto en mi vida, además, esa pose tan de Molly que hiciste… definitivamente debes de dejar de juntarte tanto con esos Weasley **– entonces sí que lo miró molesta, él noto el cambio en sus ojos y se disculpo – **vamos nena, solo bromeo, bueno con lo del pijama no… en fin olvida lo que dije ¿sí? **– se levantó y la abrazó dándole un beso en los labios

- **Está bien…** **pero no me gusta que te burles de mí y la razón por la cual traigo esta pijama es porque es muy calientita y ayer después de la ducha helada que tuve que tomar me dio bastante frío **– él la miraba comprensivo y le dio otro beso, esta vez en la frente

- **Lo lamento, enserio, no volveré hacerlo y creo que ya no tendrás que darte esas duchas heladas tengo preparado algo para hoy **– se acerco a su oído y le susurro algunas palabras – **ésta noche serás toda mía, completamente mía, hare que llegues al cielo y experimentes las más impresionantes sensaciones **– ella se sintió derretir cuando le dijo aquello

- **Entonces… ¿qué te parece si me dejas a mí también, darte una pequeña sorpresa? Solo tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas con una amiga y nos vemos por la tarde **– él lo pensó un poco, estaría bien que ella saliera para que pudiesen arreglar todo lo que él y Bakary habían planeado

- **De acuerdo y... ¿con quién vas a ir? Puedo acercarte al lugar y si quieres después pasar por ti ahí mismo **– ella asintió sería más seguro de aquella forma

- **Está bien, iré con Ginny solo tengo que mandarle una lechuza y le pedirle que me acompañe, tendrías que acercarme a la madriguera o… **– no estaba muy segura de decir aquello – **le puedo decir que nos vemos en casa de mis padres, ellos ya no están ahí **– la chica ya le había dicho que la pequeña pelirroja estaba enterada de su relación pero que era de su entera confianza y no diría nada, que los apoyaba completamente, no le había parecido una buena idea al principio pero era justo lo que ella necesitaría, alguien a quien confiarle este secreto, Albus era el suyo y termino aceptándolo

- **Me parece más adecuado que la veas en casa de tus padres **– él notó que ella estaba algo incomoda con eso – **¿a caso no quieres que se encuentren ahí? ¿existe algún inconveniente? **– ella bajo la mirada – **¿o no quieres que yo conozca tu casa? **– ella levanto enseguida la mirada

- **No Sev, no pienses eso, claro que quiero que conozcas mi casa, es solo que… bueno no importa, cuando la veas entenderás el porqué de mi incomodidad **– el hombre no se quedo muy conforme con eso pero lo dejaría pasar, de cualquier modo se enteraría más tarde

- **Bien, mándale la lechuza y avísame cuando quieras que te lleve ¿de acuerdo? **– ella sonrió y se oyó un ruidito de su estomago que ya clamaba por alimento, se sonrojo cuando él la miró con su característica ceja alzada ya era la segunda vez que le ocurría eso estando con él – **creo que es mejor que vayamos a desayunar, el día de hoy debes alimentarte muy bien ya que necesitaras todas tus energías **– se despego de ella y le tomó de la mano para dirigirse al comedor

- **Buenos días Bakary **– saludo la chica a un muy sonriente elfo

- **Buenos días Srita Hermione, Bakary servirá el desayuno en un minuto **– ella le había pedido que la llamara Hermione, de ninguna otra manera, y él algo renuente había aceptado tras el apenas imperceptible asentimiento de Snape; antes de comenzar con su desayuno ella escribió la nota para su amiga y la envió enseguida

Después de desayunar la respuesta de la pelirroja se hizo presente, la vería en una hora, subió a cambiarse y a bañarse, una vez que estuvo lista se lo hizo saber a su novio, él le dijo que se divirtiera y que la vería por la tarde, como a eso de las cinco, para entonces todo estaría listo, la beso con dulzura y se desaparecieron luego de que la castaña le diese la dirección, aparecieron justo en medio del jardín, ahora era el sorprendido era él, ella también vivía en una gran mansión y se invirtieron los papeles

- **Bienvenido a la residencia Granger, ven vayamos adentro **– le tomó la mano a un muy sorprendido Snape, se dejo arrastrar y cuando entraron un mayordomo les recibió, ella se sintió incomoda, no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas, lo volteo a ver y le apretó un poco más la mano

- **Bienvenida Srita Granger, caballero, sea usted bienvenido a la Mansión Granger, pasen **– con mucha cortesía les dejo pasar, el mago agradeció y entraron

- **Gracias Roger, solo estaremos un momento, esperamos a que llegue Ginny, el caballero es el Sr. Severus Snape, mi novio **– el mayordomo cabeceo en modo afirmativo

- **Un gusto Sr. Snape, Srita Granger sus padres partieron el día de ayer y Madame D'Angelo llegó esta mañana ¿desea que le informe de su llegada? **– ella sonrió tras las palabras del hombre y asintió efusivamente

- **De acuerdo, con su permiso **– y se fue para llamar a la mujer

- **Hermione ¿porqué no me habías dicho nada? **– no estaba molesto pero sí se sentía algo decepcionado de que no le dijera nada antes – **incluso tus amigos lo saben ¿verdad? ¿es que acaso no confías en mí? **– esto lo dijo ya casi susurrando y con un dejo de tristeza

- **Lo siento, para mí nunca han sido importante todas estas cosas… y la única que lo sabe es Ginny, por favor Sev no era mi intensión que te sintieras mal… además te recuerdo que tu tampoco me dijiste nada **– el hombre suspiro, eso era cierto, bueno mejor dejar eso por la paz

- **Lo sé, sabes debemos tener una charla importante sobre nosotros, te quiero y eso lo sabes, pero creo que es importante saber también sobre nuestro pasado **– ella asintió – **¿y quién es Madame D'Angelo? **– pregunto con curiosidad

- **Ella es... **– no terminó de contestarle cuando una mujer de avanzada edad entro en el salón con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos – **nana Maritta **– la chica corrió a su encuentro y la abrazo efusivamente

- **Oh pequeña, que gusto verte, vaya que has crecido mucho y cada vez que regresas a casa te ves más hermosa, vamos date una vuelta y déjame verte **– la castaña se separó y dio una vuelta

- **Ven nana, te presentaré a alguien **– tomo la mano de la mujer y la llevo hasta donde estaba el mago, quien por alguna razón estaba algo nervioso de que comenzaría a conocer a las personas que rodeaban a su chica, suspiro imperceptiblemente y esperó a que las damas llegaran a él

- **Oh pero que apuesto caballero Mione **– ella le sonrió y asintió, cuando llegaron frente al hombre la chica los presentó

- **Nana Maritta, él es Severus Snape, mi novio. Severus, ella es mi nana Maritta, es decir, Marietta D'Angelo **– el pocionista hizo una reverencia y le tomó la mano besándola delicadamente en forma de saludo, en cambio la mujer al momento que su niña le había dicho que era su novio lo miro detenidamente estudiándolo para darle el visto bueno, él trago saliva al notar que lo estudiaba detenidamente...


	41. Vacaciones de navidad 2

- **Un placer Srita D'Angelo **– se quedó muy quieto esperando la reacción de la mujer

- **El placer es todo mío guapo **– le giño el ojo, él se sonrojo un poco y a Hermione le causo gracia

- **Nana, Ginny y yo saldremos de compras, Severus solo me acompañó para dejarme aquí y vendrá más tarde… **– la mujer los miraba sonriente

- **Muy bien mi niña, en cuanto regresen me pondrás al tanto de la situación, ahora solo quiero saber algo ¿ya lo saben tus padres? **– la chica negó

- **No.** **Aun no lo saben **– la castaña bajo su mirada con algo de tristeza dibujada en su rostro, su nana la miró y asintió comprensiva

- **No te preocupes. Yo les ayudaré cuando decidan decirles **– el mago que solo miraba y escuchaba a las dos mujeres con atención decidió decir algo de lo que no estaba totalmente seguro de querer hacer pero parecía importante para su joven hechicera

- **Hermione **– le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos – **en cuanto tus padres vuelvan les informaré sobre nuestra relación ¿estás de acuerdo? **– ella solo lo miraba fijamente, sabía que era importante para sus padres el saber si ella salía con alguien, pero el temor a que lo rechazaran por ser mayor que ella no la hacía decidirse a decírselos, en realidad no sabía ni que pensar, estaba segura del amor de sus padres, pero nunca había tenido mucho contacto con ellos, siempre estaban tan inmersos en el manejo de sus sucursales de artículos dentales y los consultorios, que no tenían mucho tiempo de convivir como familia, las pocas veces que lo habían hecho era en algún cumpleaños o en algún esporádico descanso que se llegaban a tomar como aquel día en que se escapo de casa para ir con sus amigos muggles; Marietta se dio cuenta de que la chica no sabía qué hacer así que decidió intervenir

- **Será mejor que esto lo decidan en otro momento muchachos, ahora díganme ¿hace cuanto tiempo que son novios? **– bueno tampoco es que se le ocurrieran muchas cosas para romper la tensión del momento, la chica volteo a verla con una sonrisa sin soltar la mano del mago

- **Un poco más de un mes y…** – no dijo nada más pues en ese momento Roger entraba y anunciaba la llegada de la pelirroja

- **Disculpen. Srita Granger. La Srita Weasley ha llegado y le espera en el jardín**

- **Gracias Roger, enseguida voy **– el hombre hizo una reverencia y se fue para continuar con sus deberes – **Bueno, creo que mejor me voy para no hacer esperar mucho a Ginny, Severus te veo más tarde **– se despidió con un beso tierno – **nana, volveremos pronto… o eso espero **– la mujer asintió y la joven ya estaba por salir del salón cuando escucho la voz de su nana

- **Mione ¿llevaran a Gabriel con ustedes? Estaría más tranquila de saber que él las acompaña**– el mago inmediatamente levanto la ceja interrogando silenciosamente ¿Quién demonios era Gabriel? Ella miro nerviosamente a su novio y notó la silenciosa pregunta en su rostro

- **Eh…** **no lo sé le… le preguntaré a Ginny **– ese nerviosismo ya no le gusto al pocionista y frunció ligeramente el seño

- **Deberían llevarlo, el camino en coche será más cómodo, además podría cargar sus compras **– la anciana dio un suspiro – **con esos fuertes brazos y… **– Severus ahora si se veía molesto y la castaña cortó el discurso de su nana al darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata sin querer

- **Nana, por favor eso no es necesario será mejor que vayamos solas, ahora mejor me voy, nos veremos más tarde **– y hacia una huida rápida, la ancianita se encogió de hombros y se giro para ver el rostro con aquel seño fruncido

- **¿Qué te sucede muchacho? **– antes de que él le dijera nada ella entendió perfectamente que había metido quizá en un pequeño problema a su pequeña con la mención del joven Gabriel. Él la miró tratando de controlar sus celos y no responderle de mala manera debido a la molestia que sentía en aquel momento

- **No es nada, no se preocupe. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Un placer, Srita D'Angelo **– le hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida pero antes de que se fuera ella le tomó del brazo para detenerlo un instante

- **Vamos muchacho dejemos las formalidades de lado y tutéame, llámame Marietta o nana Maritta como prefieras **– ella le sonreía y lo miraba con ternura – **antes de que te vayas me gustaría pedirte algo **– él asintió – **cuida mucho a mi pequeña Hermione, merece ser feliz y veo que contigo lo es, ambos lo son; noté como se miran y sé que no le harás daño ¿verdad? Pero en caso de que lo hicieras, te perseguiré hasta el fin de mis días para hacer que lo pagues, seré tan solo una vieja muggle pero también tengo mis contactos y con todos estos años encima, aun puedo darte una buena lección jovencito **– ahora él sonreía ligeramente

- **No se preocupe, haré hasta lo imposible porque siempre sea feliz, ella es la luz de mi vida, la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana, todo eso y más y con respecto a su advertencia, la tendré en cuenta, ah… y me alegra saber que estas enterada de nuestra condición de magos y aun así no sales despavorida **– sin notarlo como un acto reflejo él había cubierto la mano de la anciana con la suya apretándola ligeramente dándole fuerza a sus palabras – **bueno… regresaré cerca de las cinco a recoger a Hermione, con tu permiso… Marietta **– sin más se fue con dirección a su residencia para terminar los detalles de la sorpresa para su linda novia

Al final las chicas si fueron escoltadas por Gabriel, quien era el chofer de Hermione; se encontró con ellas justo cuando se dirigían a la salida, les saludo y se ofreció a acompañarlas, la castaña no quería pero al final Ginny la convenció, se sentía algo nerviosa porque tendría que explicarle al pocionista sobre Gabriel, no es que le fuese a decir que fue su amor platónico, pero el chico la ponía bastante nerviosa debido a que desde hace un año le había estado coqueteando, y sabía lo celoso que era su novio, en fin, ya pensaría como hacerlo para que él no se enfadara; con Gabriel la relación siempre había sido cordial, cuando sus padres le informaron que ese apuesto joven sería su chofer permanente el chico tenía 17 años, ella quedo cautivada con todo y sus 11 años, aunque le costó bastante controlar sus nervios cuando estaban cerca después de algún tiempo se habían hecho algo así como amigos, pasaba mucho rato platicando con él, le contaba que su familia era muy humilde y que con ese trabajo como chofer les podía ayudar bastante, había tenido que dejar la escuela pero que no importaba, porque algunos de sus antiguos compañeros le dejaban copiar los apuntes para que no perdiera el hilo de las clases y en cuanto pudiera las retomaría de nuevo, pasaban así la mayor parte del tiempo que la chica estaba en su casa, incluso había perdido el interés sentimental en él, pues cuando regresaba a Hogwarts perdían totalmente la comunicación y una vez que regreso a casa después de su tercer año, se encontró con la noticia de que tenía una novia, en aquel entonces comenzaba a sentir algo por su amigo pelirrojo así que no le dio mucha importancia, paso algún tiempo y él comenzó a notar los cambios en la chica, había terminado con la relación que tenia debido a un engaño por parte de su ex y entonces ahora el cautivado era él, eran amigos y aunque quisiera algo más que su amistad, sabía que no podía ser, pues venían de mundos totalmente distintos, pero le gustaba como se sonrojaba cuando él le coqueteaba ligeramente.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial Hermione le pidió que hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera pero que las compras las harían solas, él acepto a regañadientes y dijo que pasaría después en cuanto la castaña se lo indicara, Mione le contaba a su amiga que estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso y que era él el que siempre ponía un alto cuando el asunto comenzaba a ponerse más candente, le platico también que le tenía una sorpresa para ese día especial y que en recompensa ella también le daría algo, con algunos detalles más la pelirroja le ayudo a escoger muchas cosas lindas y sexys…


	42. Vacaciones de navidad 3

El dinero no era problema y aunque Ginny no quería terminó aceptando todo lo que su amiga le ofreció, incluso pensó que con alguno de esos lindos vestidos podría conquistar a Harry y que dejara a la resbalosa de Cho Chang, no tardaron mucho, le llamaron a Gabriel y las llevó de regreso a la residencia Granger.

Una vez en la casa la nana Maritta les indico que en una hora se serviría la comida, las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Hermione y platicaron sobre lo poco que sabían sobre el sexo, ahora la castañita comenzaba aponerse verdaderamente ansiosa y algo nerviosa también, sabía que Severus la cuidaría en todo momento pero no podía dejar de tener cierto temor al dolor que le causaría cuando él la penetrara, ya había escuchado a sus demás compañeras de dormitorio en el colegio, algunas decían que dolía mucho otras que no tanto, pero no sabía que pensar, además ahora le entraba la duda de que a él le gustara lo que ella podía hacerle o si lo haría bien, eran tantas sus dudas, pero lo amaba tanto que esas cosas quedaron sin importancia cuando Ginny le dijo una gran verdad, sus compañeras solo habían tenido sexo por la calentura del momento y que sus parejas no habían tenido la delicadeza ni el tacto de tratarlas bien, en cambio con todo lo que ella ya le había platicado sobre su profesor ella deducía que no iba a ser solo una noche de sexo desenfrenado, no, ellos iban a hacer el amor, él seria cuidadoso y delicado, la simple frase de hacer el amor la llevaba a tranquilizarse.

Bajaron a comer y Hermione puso al tanto a su nana de que las vacaciones las pasaría con Severus, sus padres solo tenían conocimiento de que se quedaría con un amigo no con su novio, así que la ancianita le dijo que su secreto quedaría bien guardado, solo le recomendó que se cuidaran para evitar cualquier sorpresa a temprana edad, su nana no tenia reparo en hablarle directamente y como eran las cosas, eso a veces incomodaba un poco a la chica pero sabía que ella lo hacía con buena intención, a Ginny le causaba gracia que ella se sonrojara con las simples frases que llegaba a decir su nana, ella era más abierta con ese tipo de cosas, así que no le afectaban los comentarios; pasaron rápido las horas, la pelirroja se fue a las 4:30 pm, los gemelos irían a recogerla a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Mione, donde la habían dejado antes, para que regresara a casa, Hermione le dio las gracias se abrazaron prometiendo algunas lechuzas durante las vacaciones. Ambas mujeres se encontraban conversando en el salón y justo a las cinco de la tarde Severus era anunciado por Roger

- **Srita Granger. El Sr Snape ha llegado **– Roger se encontraba justo en el marco de la puerta abriéndole paso al mago

- **Gracias Roger **– el aludido hizo una reverencia y se fue, el pelinegro se acerco a ellas con una casi imperceptible sonrisa

- **Buenas tardes Marietta **– la saludo como en la mañana – **Hermione **– a ella sí que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, la nana solo los veía sonriendo

- **Oh muchacho, que puntual eres, antes de que se vayan ¿no les gustaría quedarse a tomar el té? **– el mago miró a su chica y ella le sonrió asintiendo, entonces él contesto

- **Nos gustaría, gracias **– pasaron largo rato charlando con la nana, hablando un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, incluso la viejecita contaba algunas anécdotas sobre la castaña que arrancaban traviesas sonrisas del rostro del mago, por el contrario la chica se sonrojaba muchísimo haciendo que su nana estallara en risas, Severus pensaba que esa mujer era como la versión femenina de Dumbledore, solo que sin magia, en fin, algún día tendría que presentarlos… o mejor no, no sea que vayan a intercambiar impresiones y terminen avergonzándolos públicamente, la chica le saco de sus locos pensamientos tomando su mano para que también se levantara, se despidieron de la nana Maritta prometiendo visitarla durante las vacaciones, la joven la abrazo muy fuerte y la mujer le guiño un ojo con complicidad. Se fueron al jardín y desaparecieron en dirección a la Mansión Snape, una vez ahí se besaron largamente, luego de que les faltara el aire se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, él suspiro, sería una gran noche y apenas comenzaba

- **Linda, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos, saldremos, le he dado la noche libre a Bakary **– ella alzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla

- **De acuerdo ¿cómo debo vestirme… profesor? **– el hombre cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, esa forma tan sensual de llamarle profesor lo alteraba mucho, así que si el juego empezaba él también sabia jugar, se acerco a su oído y con esa voz tan sedosa y varonil de susurro pausadamente

- **Formal…** **Srita Granger **– y apenas toco con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, pero solo eso un simple roce, sintió el estremecimiento de la chica y sonrió maliciosamente, se separó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente para después dirigirse a su habitación, antes de subir las escaleras le dijo sin darse vuelta – **te estaré esperando a las ocho en punto justo al lado de la chimenea **– sin más se fue, ella se quedo ahí un minuto más controlando su respiración, se calmo un poco y fue a cambiarse también

Cinco minutos antes de las ocho, el mago bajó para esperar a su hermosa novia, él iba vestido con un smokin negro, zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca y chaleco gris al igual que el moño, se veía totalmente sexy, como el sueño hecho realidad de muchas chicas, se sirvió una copa de whiskey de fuego para calmar sus ansias, no le gustaba admitirlo pero se sentía nervioso. A las ocho en punto una hermosa joven bajaba las escaleras, ella se encontraba vestida con un hermoso vestido gris tenue, ceñido totalmente a su cuerpo de caída larga, con un escote en la espalda que dejaba ver solo lo justo, a un solo hombro y con unas zapatillas de tacón alto a juego con todo, su peinado era totalmente con el cabello suelto, pero con un sencillo hechizo sus rizos quedaron totalmente controlados, llevaba también un ligero toque de maquillaje que la hacía ver aun más hermosa; cuando el hombre escuchó que la chica bajaba desapareció el trago que se había servido, respiro profundo y se irguió totalmente, esperaba poder llenar todas las expectativas de la chica y que esta noche fuese inolvidable para ambos, la joven entró a la estancia donde habían quedado y ambos se quedaron sin respiración al mirarse, se les seco la boca, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, ella se percato del shock en ambos y sonrió tímidamente, el mago la miraba de una forma como nunca antes lo había hecho, en sus ojos había plasmado un cumulo se sentimientos entremezclados amor, lujuria, admiración, deseo, añoranza, eran demasiados para nombrarlos; se acerco a él ya que el hombre no daba señales de poderse mover en aquel momento solo se limitaba a admirarla

- **Te ves muy guapo Sev **– le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera que al mago le pareció totalmente sensual, salió de aquel estado y se acercó a ella tomándola delicadamente por la cintura, y comenzando un beso lento y tierno, tratando de decir lo que con palabras no podía, sus lenguas danzaban lentamente saboreando cada parte de su boca, sus corazones latían rápidamente sintiendo el frenesí escondido en su interior, con mucha fuerza de voluntad se separaron y juntaron su frentes durante un momento

- **Y tú te ves muy hermosa, eres una visión tangible de mis más profundos anhelos, eres como un ángel… eres MI ángel, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca **– eran las palabras más bonitas que le habían dicho en su vida y que fuera el hombre que amaba quien las dijera era totalmente de otro mundo, especialmente siendo Severus Snape quien las dijera

- **Gracias… **– no sabía que más decir estaba totalmente ofuscada, él sonrió seductoramente y le dio un beso en la frente

- **Vamos, te encantará el lugar **– se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron, él y Bakary habían ido a otra de las propiedades del mago cerca de una playa preciosa, en las hermosas costas de la Toscana igualmente apartada de todo curioso que quisiera molestar, la habían limpiado y decorado de acuerdo a la ocasión, se aparecieron justo en una estancia totalmente oscura, el hombre se coloco detrás de la chica abrazándola por la cintura y susurrándole que cerrara los ojos, ella obedeció y caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a un lugar donde se podía sentir el aire fresco que soplaba tranquilo en aquel momento, él le indicó que podía abrir los ojos, lo que vio la dejo totalmente encantada…


	43. Te amo

Se encontraban en una habitación grande a media iluminación, pues solo contaban con bastantes velas que desprendían un aroma muy relajante, había una cama enorme con pélalos de rosa blancos formando un corazón contrastando el verde edredón que la cubría, el piso también tenía varios pétalos pero estos eran rojos, el aire que se dejaba sentir provenía de las puertas abiertas que daban al balcón, en donde una mesa para dos estaba situada al centro de éste, con una hermosa vista hacia el mar y con la luna más linda que se haya visto, dos copas y una botella de vino se dejaban ver sobre la mesa, ella estaba totalmente embelesada con lo que el mago había preparado, él se coloco frente a ella y le tendió una hermosa rosa roja que había besado antes de dársela, con una de sus más seductoras sonrisas y tomándola de la mano la incitó a que salieran al balcón, conforme se iban acercando una tenue luz provenía de la parte baja de éste, ella, que no había podido decir absolutamente nada debido a su sorpresa, detuvo su andar y lo miró profundamente a los ojos, no hacían falta palabras para describir lo que en aquella mirada quería decirle, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se fue acercando lentamente, en un tono bajo pero dulce de su voz se atrevió a decirle lo que en aquel momento inundaba su ser

- **Sev, tenía pensado decirte esto de otra manera, pero… no resisto más el no poder decirte que… TE AMO, TE AMO SEV, CON TODO MI CORAZÓN **- y se besaron lenta y pausadamente, disfrutando de aquellas palabras que decían todo, al separase él suspiró y sonrió, se le había adelantado, hubiese querido ser el primero en decirlo, pero que importaba si ambos sentían lo mismo, le puso la mano en la espalda y volvieron a caminar, hasta que la luz que provenía de abajo fuera visible, había un mensaje escrito con velas por toda la playa, entonces él decidió recitarle al oído aquel mensaje

- **Hermione… MI Hermione, TE AMO PRECIOSA, ERES LA LUZ QUE ILUMINA MI CAMINO, ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA, ERES MI VIDA, LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTIR, TE AMO Y QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI POR SIEMPRE **- terminó dándole un suave beso en los labios y abrazándola con fuerza - **eres todo para mi pequeña, te amo y no sabes cuánto me alegra que tu también sientas lo mismo, me tienes totalmente hechizado…**

- **Yo también te amo Severus, te amo como nunca creí que fuera posible, nunca había sentido esto antes y solo sé que sin ti ya no podría seguir, tú también eres mi razón de existir **- se quedaron abrazados un poco más asimilando lo que se acababan de confesar, después de un rato él decidió que debían continuar

- **Dime ¿te apetece una copa de vino? **- ella asintió

- **Este lugar es hermoso Sev **- él le tendió la copa

- **Lo es, es otra de las propiedades de la familia Prince. Brindemos **- alzo su copa - **Por la amiga, la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos, por la mujer que me trajo de vuelta a la vida haciendo que mi corazón volviera a latir con fuerza, por devolverme las ganas de seguir contra todo y contra todos, porque su luz me cubrió con el manto más fino de su existir alumbrando la oscuridad que existe en mi, por ti Hermione **- chocaron sus copas y antes de beber ella dijo una pequeña frase

- **Por nosotros, porque nos amamos y estaremos juntos hasta el final **- él sonrió y asintió bebiendo al fin el delicioso vino de su copa, se acercó a la silla y la abrió para que se sentará luego él se sentó frente a la chica, con un movimiento de varita un delicioso plato de spaguetti con camarones estaba frente a ellos

- **Espero que te agrade, lo cocine yo mismo **- ella lo probo

- **Esta delicioso, no sabía que cocinabas **- él sonrió satisfecho

- **Gracias, me da pena admitirlo, pero… Bakary me enseño, a veces nos turnamos para hacer la cena **- ella sonreía se sentía realmente feliz, todo parecía un sueño

- **Me alegra, espero que mientras duren nuestras vacaciones cocines más seguido **- él hizo una afirmación no muy convencida con la cabeza

- **Lo intentaré pero... tú también tendrás que cocinar algo para mí, porque… ¿cocinas, cierto?** - ella lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos

- **¿Qué insinúas? Por supuesto que sé hacerlo y muy bien, mi nana Maritta me enseño, te prepararé lo que quieras… **- él sonrió seguro que sería interesante, además de que alguna vez podrían cocinar juntos y pasársela bien, en la cocina… a solas…

- **De acuerdo, te creo, ya veremos eso después… **- terminaron su cena tranquila y silenciosamente, lanzándose miradas seductoras de vez en cuando, tomaron un poco más de vino y esperaron un poco

Él se levanto ofreciéndole su mano para que bailaran un poco, al momento comenzó a sonar (Por ti Volaré- Andrea Bocelli, en instrumental) ambos se dejaban llevar por el ritmo de la melodía, sus cuerpos eran uno solo y se movían al compas de la música, se miraban a los ojos y se besaban lentamente, sin prisas disfrutando el sabor de los labios del otro, bailaron algunas piezas más, todas en instrumental, dejando escuchar el clásico (Somos Novios- Armando Manzanero), al finalizar la última pieza todo se quedo en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, preguntando silenciosamente si debían continuar y tomados de la mano se fueron acercando lentamente al interior de la habitación, se pararon cerca de la cama, ambos se notaban nerviosos, para ambos sería su primera vez, para ella en todos los sentidos, para él, la primera vez que le haría el amor a una mujer, lo anterior fue solo sexo; él tomó su varita , de la cual salió una luz blanca que penetró en el vientre de la chica, no hacía falta decir para que era aquel hechizo, la dejo a un lado y se acercó lentamente con una rosa en la mano comenzó a recorrer el rostro de la chica que solo atino a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en normalizar su respiración intentando calmar sus nervios, él recorrió todo su cuerpo con aquella delicada flor, mirando embelesado como ella entreabría los labios para dejar salir algunos tímidos suspiros, se pego lenta y pausadamente a ella para besarla con ternura, acarició su espalda tan delicadamente como si fuera a romperse, ella algo indecisa y nerviosa por no saber cómo actuar, decidió dejarse llevar y comenzó acariciándole los fuertes brazos que en aquel momento la rodeaban, siguieron besándose y prodigándose suaves caricias, ella se separó un poco y mirándolo a los ojos decidió decirle que era su primera vez

- **Sev… yo… **- él notaba el nerviosismo de la chica, pues temblaba un poco y creyó que no quería continuar, pero para él no importaba eso, no iba a forzarla, la amaba y lo harían cuando estuviese lista, la miró con dulzura a los ojos para transmitirle seguridad

- **Shh… tranquila, no haremos nada que no quieras, te amo y eres lo más importante para mí, esto puede esperar **- ella negó lentamente y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, él lo estaba malinterpretando todo

- **No es que no quiera, lo deseo con toda el alma… es solo que… Sev, yo nunca he estado con alguien antes y… **- la luz se hizo en su mente, ¡demonios! como no lo había tenido en cuenta antes, pensaba que tal vez en aquel baile el año pasado… eso a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería ser el último, pero enterarse justo ahora de eso lo hacía pensar que era el más grande regalo que ella le podía dar, sería suya y solo suya, él sería el primero y el único, de eso ya se encargaría después, le sonrió con ternura y la beso

- **Soy un idiota, no lo había pensado antes, perdóname, pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, seré cuidadoso, solo… déjate llevar, siénteme, voy a hacerte el amor, no voy a hacerte daño, sabes… también es mi primera vez **- ella lo miraba escéptica, él lo notó y sonrió de lado, subió su mano y le cubrió la mejilla - **es la primera vez que… le hare el amor a alguien… te amo pequeña, te amo, te amo como un loco ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Hermione? **- y los besos comenzaron de nuevo…

* * *

_**y en el próximo cápitulo lo que tod s estaban esperando, espero poder hacerlo bien y que el relato sea de su agrado, seré algo descriptiva así que lean bajo su propio criterio, será totalmente lemon, quedan avisados**_


	44. Nuestra primera vez

Se besaban lentamente, disfrutando de cada instante juntos, no tenían ninguna prisa y él quería hacerla disfrutar al máximo, sus lenguas se rozaban sensualmente, mordían suavemente sus labios y los succionaban, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro sintiendo las reacciones que se provocaban, él, que llevaba mayor cantidad de ropa, comenzó a desabotonarse el saco sin dejar de besarla, ella lo notó y le ayudo a quitarse el chaleco y el moño, quedando solamente con la camisa y el pantalón, coloco sus manos en los delicados brazos de la joven y junto su frente con la de ella con los ojos completamente cerrados, suspiró y la miró con infinito amor

- **Te amo tanto pequeña **– ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

Él dejo sus labios para prestarle atención a su cuello, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva y saboreando cada recoveco, lo succionaba suavemente sin dejar ninguna marca, ella suspiraba y tiraba el cuello a un lado para darle mejor acceso, no dejaba lugar sin besar, paso por sus labios, sus ojos, sus mejillas, le acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda y ella su fuerte pecho, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y ella dejaba salir suaves gemidos, sus manos se deslizaron por los delicados hombros de la joven hasta llegar a sus pechos, apenas paso el dorso de su mano y sintió los pezones totalmente duros, ella soltó un gemido cuando lo hizo, sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser mas irregulares y él se animó a deslizar aquella prenda por el hombro de la chica dejando suaves besos por el camino que recorría, el vestido iba ya a la mitad del delicado cuerpo y el mago se quedo con la boca seca al ver los desnudos y bien proporcionados senos, sus pezones le invitaban a saborearlos de lo erectos que estaban, se relamió los labios y se miraron a los ojos, de algún modo él pedía permiso para continuar, ella le cogió las manos y las coloco sobre sus pechos, él dejo escapar el aire que contuvo desde que ella le había tomado las manos, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a amasarlos dejando que su pulgares dieran ligeros toques a los pezones

- **Ahh… Sev **–

Eso basto para que su boca se apoderara de uno de sus pechos y comenzara a succionarlo, lamerlo, degustándolo cual niño con dulce en la boca, mientras que su mano seguía prestándole atención al otro seno, ella cerró los ojos al instante que sintió los labios del pocionista abandonándose al placer que estaba sintiendo, su boca paso de un pecho al otro dejando suaves besos entre estos mientras hacia el intercambio, ella revolvía el oscuro cabello del hombre totalmente embriagada de placer; por supuesto la entrepierna del mago no se hizo esperar, un gran bulto se notaba ya en sus pantalones, dejo sus pechos y volvió a subir a esos deliciosos labios que le habían creado adicción, terminó de quitarle el vestido bajando lento hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella, se encontró con una linda prenda de lencería blanca hecha de encaje que solo cubría lo justo, delineo sus piernas y la cintura con sus manos, paso por su espalda y por esos glúteos firmes y redondos que enmarcaban su juventud, su boca busco el ombligo de la joven leona y lamio y beso todo su abdomen sintiendo la suave y tersa piel haciendo que se estremeciera notablemente, ella logró que se levantara y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, él solo la miraba y se dejaba hacer, al quitársela se encontró con un muy bien formado torso, tenía bastantes cicatrices pero eso a ella no le importo, delineo cada una con un dedo y las beso con infinita ternura, dándole a saber que eso no importaba haciendo que la piel del hombre se erizara, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la vio hacer aquello, creyó que no merecía a ese ángel, a ese ser tan puro que se estaba entregando a él; ella bajo sus manos al broche del pantalón en donde una muy marcada erección se dejaba ver, se arrodillo para desabrocharlo y quitarlo, cuando lo hizo con algo de indecisión toco el gran bulto que tenía enfrente, se sorprendió un poco por el tamaño de éste y se pregunto si todo cabría en ella, él jadeo no muy fuerte cerrando sus ojos por un momento y encerró la pequeña mano de ella con la suya haciendo un poco de presión en su miembro indicándole que le gustaba lo que había hecho

- **Ohh… nena… eres magnifica, ven **– trato de regular su respiración, ese pequeño toque lo había excitado demasiado

Quitaron sus manos del gran bulto y la llevo hacia la cama, la incitó a que se recostara al centro donde estaban los pétalos, se miraban fijamente y él comenzó a subirse despacio, gateando hasta llegar a ella, esparció los pétalos sobre el delicado cuerpo de la hechicera y se coloco encima de ella dejando que su erección se frotara un poco sobre su intimidad, le beso los labios, el cuello, los hombros, los pechos, bajo hasta su estomago, sus manos no dejaban de tocar aquel suave cuerpo, bajo un poco más y quedo frente a la prenda que encaje, comenzó a darle pequeños besos encima de ésta, ella se revolvió un poco y con una habilidad sorprendente él comenzó a retirar la delicada barrera de encaje que lo separaba de su objetivo, la fue bajando con sus dientes, su nariz paso rozando la intimidad de la chica sintiendo su humedad, terminó de quitarla y comenzó su asenso trazando un camino de besos a través de las piernas y los muslos, todo está bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, le separó suavemente las piernas y siguió el camino de besos hasta llegar a su húmedo objetivo que estaba libre de vello, levanto la vista obsequiándole una sonrisa de medio lado le agradaba lo que veía, paso su largo dedo por toda su abertura empapándolo de la esencia que ella le obsequiaba, lo llevó a su boca degustando aquel nuevo sabor, chupo su dedo cerrando los ojos, haciendo que ella también los cerrara ante ésta excitante visión, escuchando que él con su voz ya ronca de deseo apenas murmuro

- **Mmm… eres tan dulce **–

Abrió los ojos y la vio ahí tendida, tan dispuesta, tan entregada al placer que él le daba que quiso tomarla salvajemente en ese instante, pero se controlo, era la primera vez de su joven amante y haría que fuese inolvidable, la llevaría al cielo y que viera las estrellas, descendió para probar más de aquel dulce sabor, su erección le dolía horrores pero aguantaría un poco más, comenzó a lamer y a succionar su clítoris con deseo logrando el estremecimiento de aquel delicado cuerpo y escuchando gemidos que llevaban su nombre

- **¡Severus! Oh Merlín… no pares **–

Continúo estimulándola, disfrutando de su sabor y escuchando su nombre una y otra vez, se atrevió a penetrarla con un dedo comenzando un vaivén suave, a éste le siguió otro e incluso un tercero, ella movía sus caderas al ritmo que él le marcaba, pronto llegó el primer orgasmo, una ola de placer la inundaba y solo pudo gritar el nombre del mago lo más alto que pudo, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, él disfruto de aquel elixir que inundaba las piernas de la chica, cuando terminó se enderezo chupando lo que aun quedaba en sus dedos, mirando orgullosamente el resultado de su trabajo, se acercó y la beso apasionadamente dejando que de sus labios probara el dulce sabor que ella misma tenía, se frotaba contra su intimidad dejándole saber lo duro que estaba, su miembro clamaba por atención y deseaba ser liberado, ella ya recuperada del orgasmo, saco a relucir aquel valor Griffindor que le caracterizaba y decidió arriesgarse a ser un poco atrevida, sin que él pusiera resistencia alguna invirtieron puestos; se coloco a horcajadas y comenzó a besarle el pecho bajando lentamente rozando aquel gran bulto en sus bóxers arrancándole suaves gemidos, la miraba atentamente y no podía creer lo afortunado que era, ella llegó a la apretada prenda del mago y lo miro a los ojos, él asintió indicándole que lo hiciera, los bajo dejando por fin libre a un altivo miembro totalmente erecto y con liquido pre seminal, el hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio y le enterneció la cara de preocupación que tenía su ángel al ver su tamaño y grosor, sí, es verdad que era más grande que el promedio pero no le haría daño era lo último que desearía hacer en su vida

- **Hermione, mírame **– ella quito la vista de su miembro para mirarlo – **tranquila, seré cuidadoso **– ella asintió y volvió la vista a su pene

Lo tomó con cuidado temiendo hacerle daño y comenzó a estimularlo con su mano, él gimió al contacto, la miró y vio en sus ojos lo que pensaba hacer, con la respiración entrecortada y apenas con un hilo de voz logro decirle

- **Amor, no tienes que hacerlo, vamos… ven aquí **– ella lo miró insegura de que no lo estuviese haciendo bien

- **¿A caso no te gusta? Podrías decirme como… quiero que tu también disfrutes **– él bufó

- **Nena lo haces extraordinariamente bien ¿no ves como me tienes? Yo solo decía que no era necesario, pero si tu quieres… **– ella asintió y comenzó a lamer la cabeza de su pene, él se dejo caer de lleno en la almohada disfrutando de la lengua de la chica, pronto ella cogió más confianza y comenzó a meterlo lo más que podía en su boca, el mago solo podía ver como la cabeza de su novia subía y bajaba, comenzó a sentir que no aguantaría más y decidió quitar la deliciosa boca de la joven de su miembro – **por Merlín pequeña… eres excelente**

Volvieron a besarse y ella quedo debajo de él otra vez, se tocaban por todas partes, él se entretuvo un poco con su cuello y delicadamente se coloco entre sus piernas, la miró a los ojos y pregunto tiernamente

- **¿Estás lista? **– ella afirmó – **tranquila linda, te dolerá un poco al principio pero no será mucho, lo prometo**

Coloco su miembro en su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lento, ella hizo una mueca de dolor cerrando sus ojos y agarrando fuertemente las sabanas, él trataba de controlarse pues estaba muy estrecha y eso le gustaba, apretó fuerte los dientes regulando su respiración, siguió avanzando hasta que sintió la fina barrera que al traspasar la haría completamente suya, al parecer ella también lo sintió y abrió un poco sus ojos para encontrarse con una cara llena de placer, él se acerco a sus labios besándola tiernamente y de una firme embestida le arrebato su inocencia, ella gimió entre sus labios, no dejaba de besarla pero se mantenía quieto para que se acostumbrase a su tamaño, cuando él entró totalmente ella se sintió completa, le dolía, sí, pero el dolor iba menguando, respiraba agitadamente correspondiendo al beso que él le daba, lo terminó y le animó a continuar

- **Por favor Sev, sigue **–

Comenzó a moverse lento disfrutando de cada centímetro, de la calidez y suavidad que ella le brindaba, le besaba el cuello con pasión, esta vez dejando una que otra marca, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del contacto

- **Merlín Hermione… ahh… estas… tan apretada **– el dolor desapareció y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas junto con el vaivén de él

- **¡Ohh DIOS! Sev no pares… no pares **– él comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas y cerró los ojos abandonándose al pacer

- **Ohh amor... eres realmente un ángel… te amo… ahh… **– ambos estaban completamente extasiados

- **Te amo cielo, te amo... ohh… siiiii… Sev… ahh… **– el que dijera su nombre mientras le hacía el amor era totalmente como un poderoso afrodisiaco, entraba y salía de ella haciendo que se retorciera de placer

- **Herm… ione… **– en su cara se notaba claramente el placer que estaba sintiendo, logro abrir los ojos y al verla estovo seguro de que podían llegar al final juntos – **nena… mira… me **– no dejaba de moverse, ella con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos para mirarlo

- **Sev... Sev… **– la recamara estaba completamente inundada de los gemidos de ambos

- **Amor ¿juntos? **– ella asintió pero no despego su mirada de la de él, comenzó a dar embestidas cada vez más rápidas

- **Ahh…** **Severus **– ya estaban a punto

- **Ohh... Hermione **– sucedería de un momento a otro

Se miraban intensamente, sentían la contracción en el estomago, respiraban agitadamente y estaban algo sudorosos, ella comenzó a contraerse apretando el miembro de él, provocando pequeños espasmos y haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax gritando un te amo con toda su alma.

Severus, con mucho trabajo apenas se sostenía para no aplastarla, ambos respiraban agitadamente, logro girarse un poco llevándose consigo a Hermione recostándola en su pecho y abrazándola posesivamente, no quería salir de ella y a la chica no parecía molestarle, su juicio estaba totalmente nublado, fueron recuperándose poco a poco y ambos pensaban que había sido totalmente increíble, estaban muy cansados y muy felices también, estaban a punto de dormirse ya después de toda esa actividad

- **Sev, te amo con toda mi alma **– susurró sobre su pecho

- **También te amo… hermosa sabelotodo… no te imaginas cuanto **– le contesto amortiguando su voz con el cabello de ella, no aguantaron más y cayeron dormidos ambos con una sonrisa en los labios y con la seguridad de que estaban junto a la persona que más amaban en el mundo…

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, ojala no se lea muy vulgar, esa no era la intención_**


	45. Conozcámonos mejor

_**Este capítulo esta dedicado especialmente a SAMANTHABLACK30, espero que sea de tu agrado, lamento no haber actualizado ayer como lo había prometido**_

* * *

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando Severus despertó, un dulce aroma inundo sus nariz y un cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo lo hizo abrir lentamente los ojos mientras que en su rostro de trazaba una gran sonrisa, aquel pequeño cuerpo al que abrazaba respiraba acompasadamente, le daba la espalda pero él la tenia abrazada de la cintura, recorrió con la mirada el desnudo cuerpo de su pequeña amante… _es realmente hermosa… aun no puedo creer que éste dulce ángel quisiera estar conmigo…¿Qué me hiciste pequeña hechicera? ¿Cómo pudiste sacarme de aquel oscuro pozo en el que estaba? ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste aliviar aquel dolor que durante tantos años sentí? ¿Cómo te arraigaste en el fondo de mi corazón, haciendo que su recuerdo no me lastimara más y me diera cuenta de que no la amaba como mujer, si no como una amiga? Una amiga… tal vez, ni siquiera me mirara ella de esa forma, fui un completo idiota al llamarle de esa manera pero_… decidió que dejaría de lado aquel amargo pensamiento sobre Evans y se centraría solo en la inmensa felicidad que sentía en ese momento, no podía pedirle más a la vida, tenía a una hermosa mujer que lo amaba y era solo suya, había despertado junto a ella después de la mejor noche de su vida y esperaba que fuera así por siempre; se acomodo despacio levantándose ligeramente en su otro brazo, logrando que su cabeza descansara en la palma de su mano y así tener una mejor vista , subió la mano que estaba en ella para acariciar delicadamente el cuerpo de la chica, no quería despertarla, se veía tan linda dormida que se dedico a admirarla durante unos minutos, no los cubría nada pues hacia algo de calor para siquiera tener una sábana encima, pero bueno eso ya no importaba o ¿sí?; Hermione comenzó a despertar sintiendo la suave caricia que él le brindaba, aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior y estuvo consciente de su desnudez, por un momento sintió algo de pudor, pues nunca había dormido desnuda y a demás con un hombre, pero esa vergüenza se fue cuando recordó lo tierno que había sido su novio al hacerle el amor, ya se habían conocido completamente y era ridículo sentirse apenada, se giro lentamente para encontrarse con una mirada cálida y tierna

- **Buenos días pequeña ¿estás bien? **– se acerco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios

- **Buenos días Sev, estoy mejor que nunca, estoy muy feliz **– le acaricio la mejilla y él cerro sus ojos al contacto

- **Yo también estoy muy feliz…** **¿sabes? Nunca antes había experimentado esta deliciosa sensación, te amo Hermione Granger, te amo como un loco, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida **– suspiró, incluso se había vuelto algo cursi, sin duda esa mujer lo había cambiado

- **Yo también te amo Severus Snape y a decir verdad es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien, no sabía que pudiera existir esta sensación tan fuerte… **– no la dejo hablar más y se lanzo ansioso al encuentro de sus labios, como pudo invoco su varita y le aplico el hechizo anticonceptivo de nuevo, ésta vez con algo más de duración, está por demás decir que ese hermoso despertar estuvo lleno de amor, de palabras dulces, caricias y besos que los llevaron a ver las estrellas y el universo completo, era increíble la manera en que ambos se entregaban, eran dos almas que habían nacido para estar juntas

Respiraban algo agitados después de aquella demostración de amor, él la abrazaba posesivamente y le daba algunos besos en el pelo mientras lo acariciaba distraídamente, duraron algunos minutos en silencio, un silencio nada incomodo solo disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta que él rompió ese silencio

- **Linda ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por la playa? **– él aun tenía los ojos cerrados

- **Me encantaría **– se levanto un poco para mirarlo y sonreírle – **pero antes me gustaría darme una ducha **– él abrió los ojos , asintió y le dio un beso, ella se levanto y se estiro un poco

- **De acuerdo vamos a ducharnos **– no le dio oportunidad de decir nada y la tomo en brazos para llevarla al baño, ella rio un poco y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él

- **¿Ambos Profesor Snape? **– le susurro sensualmente al oído provocando un estremecimiento en el mago, él trato de controlarse y le contesto con su sensual voz que hacia derretir a cualquiera

- **Por supuesto Srita Granger ¿Qué esperaba?** – finalizo con una sonrisa torcida y su usual ceja enarcada, ella rió de buena gana y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios, beso su cuello con pasión ocasionándole una que otra marca, mordisqueo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y pudo sentir claramente como lo hizo temblar después de aquello

- **Ohh, nena, no sabes cómo me prendes cuando haces eso **– le dijo entrecortadamente, una vez que estuvieron en el baño, que por cierto era bastante amplio, la bajo con cuidado y con un movimiento de varita comenzó a llenarse el jacuzzi

- **Mmm... ¿con que… lo prendo… profesor? **– se acerco más a él y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – **¿y qué le causo cuando hago esto? **– comenzó a frotarse ligeramente contra su cuerpo y por supuesto su entrepierna respondió feliz al contacto – **creo que no hace falta que responda… alguien más lo ha hecho**

Se besaron y acariciaron mientras el jacuzzi se llenaba, los dos estaban más que dispuestos a hacer el amor otra vez, se separaron por un momento y él le puso algunas esencias relajantes al agua y la tomo de la mano para ayudarle a entrar, él la siguió enseguida colocándose frente a ella, jugaron un rato y terminaron amándose de nuevo, para luego ducharse y volverlo a hacer, pero bueno, también tenían que desayunar pues había que recargar energías y vaya que ya habían desgastado muchas, salieron del baño envueltos en unas batas que Severus ya había previsto, al encontrarse en la recamara ella pudo ver que también había ropa ligera para poder cambiarse, se colocaron la ropa y se sentaron a desayunar en el balcón, comieron con bastante apetito y charlaban animadamente, se encontraban muy felices, después de algunos minutos de haber terminado se levantaron y emprendieron camino hacia la playa. Iban tomados de la mano y besándose de vez en cuando, era una playa privada así que estaban solos y no corrían el riesgo de que los vieran, el viento soplaba no muy fuerte y se sentía la brisa que los refrescaba agradablemente

- **Hermione… hemos hablado de muchas cosas y de nada realmente, creo que es tiempo de hablar sobre nosotros y conocernos mejor ¿no crees? **– caminaban disfrutando del silencio que en aquel momento reinaba, solo el batir de las olas era lo que se oía

- **Yo…** **Sev **– dio un suspiro – **está bien hablemos, dime ¿qué deseas saber? **– la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho a ella tampoco hablar sobre su vida, no había sido muy buena había conocido a muy tempana edad lo que era la soledad

- **Bueno, eh... ¿por qué no me hablas sobre tu infancia? **– tampoco es que él quisiera hablar pero quería conocerla y que lo conociera a él, solo esperaba que con lo que le contara sobre su pasado no saliera huyendo

- **Pues… la mayor parte de mi niñez la pase relativamente sola, no tengo primos y bueno tengo un hermano es dos años mayor que yo, se llama Andric Steven pero él está estudiando en América, lo mandaron desde muy chico porque… bueno mis padres eran muy jóvenes cuando él nació y estaban dedicados al cien en sus negocios, tampoco es que a mí me presten demasiada atención, es por eso que contrataron a mi nana Maritta, él vive con un hermano de papá que al no tener hijos dijo que se encargaría de Andric, recuerdo que yo tenía cuatro años cuando mi hermano se fue, ese día llore mucho entre los dos nos hacíamos compañía y bueno **– al recordarlo sonrió – **era muy protector conmigo, algunas veces los hijos de los socios de mis padres iban a la casa y jugábamos con ellos, yo siempre he sido "rara" para los demás, esos niños siempre me molestaban con alguna tontería y Andric siempre salía en mi defensa, algunas veces llego a pelearse con alguno y eso ocasionaba que mi padre lo reprendiera severamente frente a sus socios **– frunció el seño al recordar lo que paso una vez **… **


	46. ¿El fin de todo?

- **Hubo una vez en que mi hermano me defendió de Jeremy, era un niño bastante arrogante y demás cosas, ese día jugábamos con unos blocks de construcción, todo iba bien hasta que sin querer tropecé y derribe la torre que entre los tres estábamos haciendo, él me insulto bastante y Andric le dijo que se disculpara y como no lo hizo y siguió insultándome lo golpeo para defenderme, el niño fue a llorarle a su padre y obviamente el mío escucho, así que se levanto de donde estaba y fue directo a gritarle a Andric y a darle una bofetada, esa fue la primera y última vez que mi padre golpeo a mi hermano, mi madre no hizo nada al respecto, yo trate de defenderlo diciendo que Jeremy había comenzado a insultarme con palabras horribles pero eso no le importo, se disculpo con su socio y prometió que no volvería a pasar, mi padre estaba algo tomado ese día así que seguramente el alcohol nublo su juicio, desde esa vez tratábamos de no convivir con esos niños y en especial con Jeremy, amenos claro, que nos obligaran, siempre estábamos juntos y eso nos bastaba, algunos meses después el hermano de mi padre le llamó para confirmarle que Andric ya tenía una plaza en el colegio y que ya había arreglado todo para que se mudara con él, mi padre había decidido que se fuera a estudiar lejos pues aquí solo se la pasaba peleando con los demás niños que iban a la casa, en fin, igual son excusas estúpidas o bueno así lo veo yo, el caso es que solo mantengo contacto con él por medio del teléfono, email o correo normal, en algunas ocasiones yo he ido a América a verlo en navidad… **– sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y se le quebró la voz – **lo extraño mucho **– Severus se detuvo y le tomo su rostro con ambas manos limpiando inútilmente las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, se acerco y le dio un beso tierno – **me gustaría que alguna vez te conociera, seguro le agradarías, pero te haría algunas advertencias de eso estoy segura **– sonrió tristemente

- **No llores pequeña, me partes el alma. A mí también me gustaría conocerlo, además me sorprendió bastante que tuvieras un hermano ¿él no es mago, cierto? **– le acariciaba la mejilla

- **No, él no es mago, sin embargo si sabe que yo estoy en Hogwarts y está al tanto de todo lo que ocurre **– el pelinegro solo asintió y frunció el seño al recordar algo

- **Ahora que recuerdo Marietta mencionó a un tal Gabriel** – ella se puso algo nerviosa al momento y él levanto la ceja en señal de interrogación – **¿podrías decirme quién demonios es ese tipo?**

- **Pues… bueno, es mi… chofer, mis padres lo contrataron antes de que entrara a Hogwarts **– el mago entrecerró sus ojos

- **¿Y sí solo es tu chofer porque te pones tan nerviosa? **– ella suspiro

- **Porque sé lo celoso que eres y no me gusta cuando te molestas conmigo por esas tonterías, te amo Severus y que no se te olvide, eres mi vida ahora y escúchame bien no te cambiaría por nada del mundo ¿te quedo claro? **– rayos como podía objetar contra lo que le acababa de decir

- **De acuerdo, lo lamento…** ** es solo… con un demonio a quien quiero engañar, tengo miedo a perderte, a que un día te des cuenta de lo que soy o te hartes de este viejo… **– ella lo silencio con un beso

- **Sev, mírame ¿mis ojos te mienten? **– él negó lentamente – **entonces deja de pensar esas cosas **– la abrazo fuerte

- **Te amo pequeña sabelotodo **– y la beso – **cambiemos de tema **– ella sintió

- **¿Qué te parece si ahora me cuentas algo sobre ti? No importa lo que escojas solo dime algo **– reanudaron su paseo

- **Vaya... pues, bueno… cuando yo era pequeño vivía en la inmundicia, ya te había comentado que mi madre se caso con un muggle y sus padres le dieron la espalda, bueno ese hombre era un maldito hijo de… lo lamento, era un desgraciado, tenia empleo pero no le pagaban muy bien además de que se lo gastaba casi todo en la bebida, se embriagaba hasta la inconsciencia, claro después de haber golpeado brutalmente a mi madre, algunas veces también me golpeaba pero no al grado que a ella, en fin, vivimos en una pocilga, mi madre siempre buscaba la forma de buscar algún trabajo sencillo y que le pagaran algo para que pudiéramos comer, las vecinas casi siempre le regalaban ropa de sus hijos que ya no usaban y con eso solía vestirme, no tengo hermanos ni algún familiar cercano, tampoco tuve amigos hasta que entre a Hogwarts, los conoces, los Malfoy… bueno, antes de ellos solo una amiga, al menos eso creía y fue solamente durante un tiempo… yo **– soltó un audible suspiro ¿cómo se lo diría sin lastimarla? Bueno ya había dicho que no le mentiría en nada, seria honesto y esperaba que ella entendiera la situación – ** era una niña llamada Lily… Lily Evans **– ella al escuchar el nombre recordó rápidamente que se trataba de la madre de Harry, él notó que la chica estaba sorprendida, seguro que su alcornoque amigo le habría mencionado el nombre de sus padres – **sí Hermione, conocí a la madre de Potter **– él hablaba serio pero además incomodo, ella no dijo nada y solo asintió para que continuara – **bueno… yo conocía Lily un año antes de entrar a Hogwarts, estaba con su odiosa hermana Petunia en el parque, justo en los columpios… **– le conto todo, ella escuchaba atentamente y en silencio, le dijo que desde que la conoció lo había deslumbrado y que creyó estar enamorado de ella hasta hace poco, no le dio más detalles, tal vez eso sería otro día, habían hablado mucho y caminaban de vuelta a la casa, el semblante de ella estaba triste y pensativo, él se sentía de lo peor, había estropeado por completo la felicidad que les embargaba, se detuvo y la tomo del brazo para que se parara, ella lo miró aun con la tristeza sembrada en su rostro, le tomo suavemente la cara y la beso intensamente – **nena no hace falta que te preocupes por nada, ahora soy yo quien te asegura que no hay nadie más importante en este mundo que no seas tú, te amo mi vida ¿logras ver la sinceridad en mis ojos?, siente mi corazón, nadie nunca lo hizo, ni lo hace, ni lo hará latir como tú lo haces **– ella dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos

- **Lo siento Sev… yo… no importa solo regresemos ¿sí? **– él negó, no dejaría que ella creyera cosas que no eran

- **No Hermione, aclaremos esto de una vez, yo creí estar enamorado de Lily, pero confundí ese amor con algo que se llama amistad, el cariño que yo sentí por ella es igual al que tu le tienes a Potter, a Weasley o incluso a Black, el verdadero amor me lo enseñaste tú niña tonta, te amo, ella quedo en el pasado, tu eres mi presente y deseo con todo el corazón que también seas mi futuro, mi eternidad, demonios mujer, incluso me has ablandado, al menos solo contigo y haces que cuando estemos en el colegio todo el día este esperando ansioso el momento en el que estemos juntos, haces que el besarte, el abrazarte y ahora hacerte el amor sean experiencias únicas en mi vida, haces que sean experiencias que me elevan al cielo, que me llevan a conocer los confines del universo ¡maldición! incluso todo esto que te estoy diciendo, jamás en mi vida se lo había dicho a alguien, me has vuelto un estúpido cursi **– para este punto él la había soltado y caminaba de un lado a otro enfrente de ella y con una muy visible exasperación, manoteando al aire, ella solo lo miraba en silencio y él comenzaba a desesperarse porque ella no mostraba ninguna intención de decir algo– **¡con un carajo! Siquiera dime que no me crees o que esto acabo, pero di algo por lo que más quieras… **– se dejo caer sentado y vencido en la arena, sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos y espero a que ella quisiera hablar, pasaron algunos minutos, que para él habían sido como horas interminables cuando ella se alejo de él y camino hacia el mar aun asimilando todo, él tenía la cabeza baja y no logro ver que ella regresaba con una firme determinación en su rostro, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se animó a hablarle

- **Severus... **– él levanto la vista y al fin pudo ver el rostro de la chica, tenía un semblante que se lo decía todo sin decir ni una sola palabra…


	47. Falsa alarma

Sus ojos se notaban visiblemente llorosos pero una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica, pero sobretodo, sus ojos reflejaban amor, cuando él la miró el alma le volvió al cuerpo se levanto tan rápido como pudo y la estrecho con urgencia contra sí, cerro sus ojos y algunas traviesas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, por un momento creyó que el pasado seguiría frenando su futuro y que la perdería a causa de una mujer que ni siquiera le había querido como amigo; ella también lo abrazaba fuerte, cuando se acerco al mar para pensar comprendió algunas cosas, quizá habría sido la inseguridad propia de su edad y toda la conmoción que tenia al haberse entregado a él, pero sintió una gran opresión en el pecho cuando le escucho decir que la madre de Harry lo había deslumbrado y que la había amado desde hace mucho tiempo, claro que no había omitido el "hasta hace poco" pero necesitaba un momento para asimilarlo, si bien era una chica joven era bastante madura y como tal, tuvo que comprender que eso era el pasado además él le había demostrado que de verdad la amaba, no solo se lo había dicho con palabras, sino que también con acciones, además de que Dumbledore le había pedido que no lo lastimara y ella lo había hecho, había roto su promesa y se sintió mal por ello.

Ella se separo un poco para verlo a la cara y a él no le importo que en ese momento su rostro estuviese húmedo, lo único que le importaba era que estuviese a su lado siempre, cuando ella lo miró tuvo un sentimiento de culpa por haberlo hecho sufrir de aquel modo, le seco con amor su rostro y lo beso con ternura pidiéndole con ese beso que la perdonara

- **No vuelvas… a hacerme eso… pequeña sabelotodo **– le dijo muy bajito y con la voz entrecortada – **Griffindor tenias que ser **– trato de bromear un poco

- **Perdóname... de verdad lo lamento Sev… te amo **– al inicio lo beso lento y suave, pero conforme se alargaba el beso éste se fue haciendo más apasionado, urgente y necesitado, cuando lograron separarse un poco para tomar aire ella aprovecho para decirle lo que deseaba en ese momento – **por favor Severus… quiero que hagamos el amor una vez más **– él no lo había dicho pero también lo deseaba y volvió a besarla

Afortunadamente se encontraban bajo la sombra de una gran palmera, se fueron agachando lentamente hasta quedar hincados uno frente al otro, besándose y acariciándose, tocándose hasta el alma, se fueron desnudando y se amaron una vez más, teniendo como testigo al mar de aquel infinito amor que se profesaban, lo hicieron aun más lento y tierno que la primera vez, tocando el alma del otro en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada palabra y en cada lagrima que derramaron sintiendo profundamente el más puro de los sentimientos que un ser vivo puede llegar a tener, el amor, el verdadero amor; después de llegar al clímax se quedaron tendidos sobre la arena un poco más, en silencio, uno al lado del otro, afortunadamente el hechizo anticonceptivo duraba todo el día, así que no tenían por qué preocuparse, notó que la chica estaba adormilada y en un movimiento de varita los volvió a vestir, la alzo entre sus brazos y aunque pudo aparecerse dentro de la casa decidió ir caminando, una vez que llegaron la recostó con cuidado en la cama, estaba por darse la vuelta para salir al balcón cuando ella lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo

- **No te vayas amor, por favor… quédate conmigo y abrázame **– no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, se acostó junto a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos entregándose al sueño que en ese momento les invadía…

Muy lejos de ahí, en la Mansión Malfoy, el Señor Tenebroso no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en su sexy mortífago, cada día desde la última vez que lo vio soñaba con él, se había convertido en su obsesión, Bellatrix pasaba cada noche con el oscuro ser cumpliendo todas y cada una de las salvajes fantasías que tenía su señor, y eso la tenía más que extasiada, lo que no se imaginaba era que Voldemort fantaseaba siempre que al que tenía en aquellos momentos era a Snape. El Lord comenzaba a desearlo más y más, pero le daría un poco más de tiempo, por ahora tenía algunos asuntos que atender fuera de la Mansión y se ausentaría por algunos meses, solo se llevaría a Bella para que le ayudara y le satisficiera sus caprichos sexuales, además que a ambos la navidad no les agradaba mucho, de hecho a él le repugnaba, así que se iría lejos; los Malfoy ya no aguantaban al Lord en su casa y esperaban que se fuera cuanto antes, así podrían pasar una navidad más tranquila y el tiempo que duraran las vacaciones, pues luego de eso tendrían que concentrarse más en la misión que aquella serpiente les había encomendado y llevarla a cabo…

En Grimmauld Place los Weasley, Harry, Sirius, Remus y los Tonks pasarían las vacaciones juntos, el señor Weasley se recuperaba y todos estaban más tranquilos. Sirius insistió en que se pusiera un gran árbol de navidad y se dieran muchos regalos, él ya había comprado los suyos y albergaba un deseo que esperaba se hiciera realidad, escribiría algunas cartas para enviarlas a sus amigos que no estaban en ese momento con él y les enviaría sus regalos por lechuza; todos estarían alerta por cualquier cosa que se supiera de Voldemort o de los mortífagos, incluso de los movimientos del Ministerio pero tratarían de vivir en aparente tranquilidad durante ese tiempo y disfrutarían de la compañía de sus amigos, él en especial de su ahijado, pues era la viva imagen de su padre y extrañaba demasiado a su amigo…

En Hogwarts no habían quedado más que unos cuantos alumnos pero todos se irían el día antes de noche buena, y para sorpresa de Albus todos los profesores, incluyendo a Dolores, también se irían con sus familias o pasársela solos, pero no querían estar ese año en el colegio, así que solo estarían él y Minerva en ese gran castillo, incluso Filch se iría a Londres muggle para pasarla con su gata alejados de todo, entonces una gran idea cruzo por su mente, él quería pasar una navidad en compañía de su familia y éste año sería posible pues no había nadie más en el colegio, ya se encargaría él de hacer realidad ese deseo…

Después de algunas horas Hermione despertó y sintió que su novio aun la tenia envuelta en sus fuertes brazos, se sintió segura al estar ahí, pero por extraño que parezca no le apetecía estar en esos momentos en la playa, deseaba estar con Severus frente a una chimenea y sentir el calor de un hogar al ser época navideña, deseaba poder hablar con su hermano, lo extrañaba mucho, en cuanto volvieran le llamaría para saber cómo se encontraba, estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que el mago comenzaba a despertar

- **Sev… perdóname amor no… **– él no la dejo seguir y la silencio con un dedo

- **No digas nada más Hermione, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte **– ella suspiro y se abrazo más a él

- **¿Cielo, podríamos regresar a Londres? No es que no me guste aquí, pero me gustaría estar en un ambiente más navideño, es decir, con algo de nieve y estar junto a ti frente a una chimenea, a demás me gustaría hablarle a mi hermano y saber cómo está **– él asintió, realmente no le agradaba mucho la playa pero creyó que sería el lugar más ideal para decirle que la amaba y que su primera vez fuera inolvidable

- **Lo que tú quieras pequeña, vamos a levantarnos y nos iremos de inmediato **– se levantaron y se arreglaron un poco, cuando estuvieron listos desaparecieron

Reaparecieron en la Mansión Snape y Bakary los recibió con una gran sonrisa, les ofreció algo de comer pues ya era algo tarde, los magos aceptaron y se sentaron los tres a degustar los alimentos, charlaron sobre magia y sobre el pasado de Bakary, después de un rato ambos hechiceros le dieron las gracias y se retiraron, caminaron hacia la habitación de Severus

- **Hermione ¿no ibas a hablarle a tu hermano? **– ella asintió y fue a su habitación por el celular, volvió con el mago y se dispuso a hablarle a su hermano

- **¿Te molesta si hablo con él aquí Sev?** – el mago que ya se había puesto ropa más abrigadora negó lentamente y se fue a sentar a la cama

- **Por supuesto que no, mientras tú hablas con tu hermano yo leeré un poco **– ella le sonrió y le dio un beso, busco el numero de la casa de su tío y marcó, sonó un poco y al fin contestaron

- **¿Tío Max? Habla Hermione… hola ¿cómo estás?... bien, gracias… bueno pues quisiera hablar con Andric por favor… ¿QUÉ?... **– ella estaba algo exaltada con lo ultimo y fue cuando el mago le prestó atención pues le habían dicho algo que la puso en ese estado…


	48. Él es mi hermano

- **¿A qué hora salió?... Podría haber llamado **– ahora se notaba algo molesta pero emocionada – **no, no estoy en casa ¿mis padres? se fueron con la tía Aída… tampoco en el colegio… sí, me dejaron pasar la navidad aquí… no estoy sola, dijeron que sí tenía a alguien quien me invitara a pasar las fiestas y las vacaciones en su casa, podría quedarme… sí tío Max, no te preocupes, iré a casa y veré que este bien… eso es lo que pasa por no querer tener un celular… de acuerdo, te llamare en cuanto lo tenga enfrente… adiós tío Max **– terminó la llamada y volteo a ver a su novio que solo la miraba con su típica ceja levantada y con media sonrisa

- **Por lo que pude escuchar tu hermano viene hacia Londres ¿cierto? **– ella asintió – **¿Deseas irte a tu casa?**

- **Deseo que VAYAMOS a casa de mis padres y conozcas a mi hermano… **– se modio el labio inferior y pensó un poco lo siguiente – **y si tú estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que pasáramos estas fechas con él, sé que no era lo que tenias planeado pero… **– él alzo la mano para que parara su discurso

- **Detén eso ahí Hermione. Escúchame bien, yo jamás, JAMAS, podría negarte que vieses a tu familia; sabes que no soy un hombre sociable, pero si tú quieres que yo pase con ustedes estas fechas… **– ella se lanzo a sus brazos dándole las gracias con un beso

- **Gracias Sev, por supuesto que también quiero que estés conmigo, con nosotros en estas fechas **– él le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla

- **Está bien ¿quieres proponerle que la pasemos aquí o quieres estar en tu casa? **– ella pensó un momento y se le ocurrió una gran idea, seguro que a él no le haría mucha gracia pero ya se encargaría de contentarlo después

- **Eh…** **pues por el momento creo que es mejor que se quede en casa **– él asintió y no paso por alto el que no le contestara adecuadamente a su pregunta, pero no le mencionaría nada por ahora – **iré a cambiarme y no vamos **– él solo cabeceo y volvió a su lectura, después de un rato la chica volvió a la habitación y le dijo que estaba lista

- **Bien ¿deseas irte ya? **– ella asintió, le llamo al pequeño elfo para decirle que saldrían y tomados de la mano desaparecieron

Reaparecieron en el jardín como la vez anterior, se dirigieron a la casa y Roger los recibió con elegancia, la chica le pidió que le avisara a su nana que estaban en casa mientras que ellos tomaban asiento en un hermoso y cómodo sofá, no tardo más de algunos minutos cuando volvió anunciando a Madame D'Angelo

- **Muchachos que gusto tenerlos de vuelta **– entró muy sonriente – **¿Sucede algo linda? **– fue la inmediata pregunta que le hizo al ver que su pequeña niña estaba algo seria

- **Nana, se trata de Andric **– la ancianita la escuchaba atentamente – **hace un rato hable a casa del tío Max para saber cómo estaba mi hermano y me encuentro con que salió a primera hora rumbo al aeropuerto para venir a Londres, ni siquiera se molesto en avisarme **– terminó haciendo un puchero, su nana rió de buena gana, pues le divertía ver que aunque ya era toda una mujer, en el fondo seguía siendo la pequeña que con tanto amor crió – **¿Por qué te ríes? **

- **Lo siento linda, es solo que no puedo evitar ver que con todo lo que has crecido algunas veces te sigues comportando como la niña que hacia sus berrinches por sus pequeños caprichos **– la chica se sonrojo por lo que dijo la mujer y Severus que se mantenía callado mientras la abrazaba solo enarco una ceja y se rió un poco, eso lo sabía él también de primera mano

- **¡Oye! Tú tampoco te rías **– se volteo a verlo con un marcado rostro de indignación, el mago solo froto el hombro de la chica con la mano que tenia rodeándola y añadió algunas palabras

- **Hermione ¿no has pensado que si no te lo dijo fue porque quería darte una sorpresa?** – ella se dio de topes mentalmente por no haber pensado en una explicación tan simple como esa y entonces bufó con molestia

- **Está bien, está bien, ustedes ganan, he hecho todo un drama de esto **– se encogió un poco en su asiento con el seño fruncido, cuando de pronto a sus espaldas se escucho una voz joven y profunda que ella conocía bastante bien

- **¿Tú haciendo un drama? Eso sí que es novedad **– la ironía se notaba a leguas, ella se levantó rápido y se giró para ver al joven que estaba esperándola con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, los ojos de la Griffindor se iluminaron visiblemente y corrió a los brazos de su hermano. Era un joven alto y bien parecido, con cuerpo atlético, el cabello era castaño con algunas ondulaciones y a diferencia de Hermione sus ojos eran grises iguales a los de su madre

- **¡Andric! **– ella también sonreía abiertamente e incluso sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, se abrazaron muy fuerte y durante algunos minutos, el joven la separó delicadamente para mirarla bien

- **¡Vaya, te ves muy bien enana! **– ella le golpeo el brazo con un puño en forma de juego pero aun sonriéndole

- **Gracias señor- soy- muy- alto- herede- los mejores genes **– el chico soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su hermana

- **Oh, vamos... aun te falta un poco por crecer **– ella solo le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo, él aprovecho para mirar a las demás personas que les acompañaban en ese momento, se separo gentilmente y carraspeo un poco – **vamos enana, vayamos a que salude a Marietta y me presente apropiadamente **– para ese entonces Severus se había puesto de pie y miraba la conmovedora escena con su habitual seriedad, al contrario de la ancianita que los miraba enternecida y feliz de volver a ver su pequeño, los jóvenes se acercaron y Hermione se fue al lado de su novio mientras Marietta dejaba sin aire al pobre chico de tan fuerte que era su abrazo – **también me da gusto verte nana Maritta**

- **¡Oh, Andric Steven! pero que guapo estas, es bueno tenerte en casa **– él quiso ignorar el desagradable segundo nombre para no entrar en discusión, a él no le agradaba pues así se llamaba su padre, a decir verdad, su padre no le agradaba, lo había alejado de su hermana y eso no se lo perdonaría, forzó una sonrisa y miró a Hermione para que le presentara con propiedad

- **Andric, el caballero es Severus Snape, mi novio **– el joven frunció el seño mirando a su hermana ¿cómo que "su novio"? – **Sev, el es mi hermano Andric Steven Granger **– ambos hombres tendieron su mano y la estrecharon con firmeza y el primero en hablar fue el mago

- **Un placer Sr. Granger **– el castaño no pudo dejar de hacer una mueca al escuchar como lo había llamado y su hermana rió al ver la cara que hizo

- **Un placer Severus ¿puedo llamarte Severus, cierto? **– el mago asintió – **por favor solo llámame Andric **– se soltaron las manos – **Así que… eres novio de mi hermana **– les invito con un movimiento de mano a que tomaran asiento de nuevo

- **Sí.** **Es correcto **– los cuatro volvieron a sentarse, Severus junto a Hermione, Marietta en un sofá al lado y Andric frente a la pareja

- **Vaya... **– el mago anarco una ceja, le decía que era novio de su hermana y solo decía ¿vaya? – **creí que eso de los novios aun tardaría un rato enana…** – miró a la chica y ella solo se encogió de hombros provocando que él suspirara y se dejara caer de lleno en el sofá – **y… ¿en dónde se conocieron? **– para el punto de vista de Snape el chico estaba bastante relajado, la hechicera fue la que respondió

- **En el colegio, hace poco más de un mes que somos novios, es mi profesor de pociones, sí, es mayor que yo, pero eso no me importa, lo amo y él me ama Andric **– el joven se enderezo al escuchar que era su profesor y mucho mayor e iba a decir algo cuando ella no lo dejo ni hablar, además de que una pregunta muy comprometedora rondaba por su mente – **sí, a la pregunta que te merodea por la cabeza, no hace falta que la digas, sé bien lo que hago y lo que siento, es un buen hombre… algo gruñón, pero así lo amo y sí, nos estamos cuidando **– ambos hombres se habían quedado pasmados tras la letanía de la joven mientras que la nana los miraba divertida…


	49. Él es mi hermano II

Quizá con otras personas, Hermione era algo más tímida pero cuando se trataba de su hermano era totalmente desinhibida; el chico que estaba ya acostumbrado a la soltura de su pequeña hermana estaba bastante sorprendido, pues solo se mostraba así cuando estaban totalmente solos, en cambio Severus, él sí que se encontraba bastante sorprendido ¿Cómo era posible que le soltara toda esa información así, tan despreocupada? ¿A caso no le importaba que su hermano le saltara encima y atentara contra su integridad física? Tampoco es que el chico fuese más fuerte que él, pero no quería lastimarlo y que luego hubiese problemas… ¿O a caso no le importaba que atentara contra su virilidad y lo dejara incapacitado para que en algún momento de su vida formaran una familia? Naturalmente cubrió disimuladamente aquella parte de su anatomía… ¡esperen un momento! ¡¿FAMILIA?! ¡Oh, demonios! Esa mujer sí que lo estaba volviendo loco ¿Severus Snape pensando en hijos? NO, NO, NO, pero si ni siquiera toleraba a los ineptos de sus alumnos… a demás que rayos hacia él pensando en esas cosas si apenas estaban comenzando su relación, ella aún estaba en el colegio y tenía un futuro prometedor, suponiendo que sobreviviese en la guerra… la guerra… la maldita guerra que estaba próxima a estallar, sin duda él vería y se encargaría de que a ella no le pasara nada; de un momento a otro su cara dejó de mostrar sorpresa y preocupación por lo que su cuñado pudiese hacer y pasó a estar tan seria como siempre perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que el joven Granger lo sacó de aquel estado

- **Vaya… sí que eres directa, menos mal que no pedí detalles **– se rió un poco – **¿Y cuántos años le llevas exactamente a la enana… digo a mi hermana? **– el mago fijo su vista en el chico, se sintió algo incomodo con esa pregunta, pero qué más daba si de cualquier manera se enteraría después, el castaño notó su incomodidad – **oh, no te preocupes es simple curiosidad, tampoco es que vaya a hacer un lio con eso, para serte sincero del que si deberías de preocuparte es de tu suegro po… **– entonces la nana intervino y les ofreció té, cosa que la castaña agradeció con una mirada, el mago tragó saliva al escuchar la palabra "suegro" esa era otra de sus preocupaciones, el que lo separaran de la chica, bien, ya pensaría en algo después

- **Mmm… son diecinueve, tengo 35 años **– el chico se mostró claramente sorprendido

- **Bueno… ¿es enserio? Realmente no te ves de esa edad… tal vez… 27, 28 años **– su hermana sonrió ante el cumplido hacia su novio, realmente había rejuvenecido con aquel cambio; el pocionista se ruborizo ligeramente después del cumplido

- **Eh… **– carraspeo – **gracias**

- **En serio Severus no te ves mayor de esa edad **– le dijo despreocupadamente haciendo que el mago solo cabeceara, el chico miró a su hermana – **y tu enana será mejor que pienses bien lo que les dirás a tus padres, porque seguro que te arman un buen escándalo…** – ella torno seria su cara y se le fue el color – **oh, vamos… no sé cuando se enterarán pero, si yo puedo ayudarles en cualquier cosa lo haré **– se levantó de su asiento y fue a colocarse frente a su hermana hasta agacharse y estar a su altura, le tomó la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – **es enserio Hermione, sabes que te apoyaré, no importa nada ni nadie, siempre, siempre estaré para apoyarte **– ella sabía que cuando la llamaba por su nombre hablaba totalmente en serio y que él no hacia promesas en vano, le sonrió y se abrazaron nuevamente

- **Gracias Andric, realmente creo que si necesitaremos tu ayuda **– le susurro para que su novio no pudiese oírla

- **Tranquila, todo saldrá bien **– y de pronto ella recordó que debía comunicarse con su tío

- **Andric, el tío Max quería que te comunicaras en cuanto llegaras, será mejor que le llames o tendrás problemas después **– él le sonrió y asintió, durante todo ese tiempo su tío había sido un verdadero padre para él y lo respetaba como tal, así que se levanto y se excusó un momento

- **Disculpen, hablaré con mi tío en el estudio, enseguida vuelvo **– el joven se fue y ambos magos se quedaron solos, pues al parecer Marietta se quedo haciendo otras cosas en la cocina

- **Nena ¿te encuentras bien? **– el hombre se preocupo de verla tan seria con lo del tema de sus padres

- **Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes **– se acercó y comenzaron a besarse, nada muy comprometedor pues sabían que no estaban solos

Una vez que Andric terminó de hablar con su tío regresó al recibidor y encontró a los enamorados en pleno beso, por supuesto tenía los clásicos celos de hermano, no le gustaba nada eso de que anduvieran besando, tocando y haciendo tantas cosas con su hermana, pero se aguantaría solo para que la chica no se sintiera incomoda, si ella era feliz eso era lo que a él le importaba, además hablaría seriamente con Snape después, el hecho de que los apoyara no quería decir que no le haría unas cuantas advertencias al mago; carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar, los magos se separaron algo incómodos de que les hubiesen encontrado así, se les unió de nuevo sentándose frente a ellos y comenzaron a charlar, un momento después llegó Marietta con el servicio de té y se sentó con ellos uniéndose a la charla, pasó bastante rato y llegó la hora de la cena, pasaron al comedor y disfrutaron de los alimentos, Hermione se excusó un momento y fue a su habitación, una vez ahí redacto una carta en la expresaba su gran idea para las fiestas y la envió, muy sonriente bajó para reunirse de nuevo con su novio y su hermano, pues su nana se había retirado a la par de ella para dar indicaciones en la cocina. Al momento en que se retiraron el joven Granger no se anduvo con rodeos y le habló claro y conciso al mago, le expresó abiertamente lo que le esperaba al hablar de la relación con su hermana a sus padres, le advirtió que no toleraría que lastimara a su hermana bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella era lo que más quería en el mundo y no dejaría que le hicieran daño, Severus lo escuchaba atentamente y con su usual seriedad, ya se esperaba él aquel discurso por parte del chico, era claro que protegía a su hermana de cualquier amenaza que le pudiese causar daño, incluso de sus propios padres, le aseguró que no tendría de que preocuparse, él cuidaría de la chica con su propia vida y que la haría feliz hasta donde ella se lo permitiera, hablaron de algunas otras cosas y ambos quedaron conformes con lo que se dijeron, dejaron el tema "Hermione" y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas; en ese instante la castaña se les unió de nuevo, era raro ver al profesor de pociones tan conversador como ese día, pero el joven le inspiraba a seguir hablando, era muy inteligente al igual que su hermana, así que podía hablar de varios temas, lo que no se esperaba era que el chico conociera sobre pociones y que se interesara en cómo iban las cosas en el mundo mágico, le contesto todas sus dudas acerca de ingredientes y cosas referentes a las pociones, que grato sería tener a jóvenes como él en Hogwarts interesados de verdad en aprender, con respecto a las cosas sobre el mundo mágico, más específicamente respecto a la inminente guerra que se acercaba, le habló con total sinceridad, el chico se mostró preocupado por la integridad física de su hermana, pero hasta que no se diera el inicio, como tal, de aquella guerra ella estaría segura en el colegio, cambiaron el tema y ahora era su turno de ser cuestionado, así que el mago comenzó con las preguntas

- **Y dime Andric ¿qué es lo que deseas estudiar una vez que termines la preparatoria? **– en ese momento tomaban café

- **Pues después de pensarlo mucho y ver para lo que soy verdaderamente bueno y me apasiona, decidí que me inclinaría por las artes **– volteó a ver a su hermana – **una vez que termine el colegio en América, regresare aquí para estudiar en la ****University of the Arts London****, aún no se los digo a tus padres así que guarda el secreto, ok **– le guiño el ojo, ella sabía que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo con eso y que pelearían hasta más no poder, pero ella también apoyaría a su hermano con eso, Severus al escuchar lo que el chico quería estudiar enarcó una ceja, en fin era su vida… otra cosa que le intrigaba era que nunca decía "mis padres" o "nuestros padres" siempre se refería a que solo eran los padres de su novia, tal vez se animaría a preguntar la razón, al fin y al cabo habían tomado confianza o ¿no?…


	50. Nuevos planes

Muy lejos de ahí una carta llegaba oportunamente a su destinatario, el director de Hogwarts recibía en sus manos un sobre por vía flu, sonrió al ver el remitente, leyó con mucho interés aquella misiva y terminó sonriendo abiertamente mientras que sus ojos azules brillaban de la alegría, busco de inmediato un pergamino y contestó el mensaje, lo mando con una lechuza y salió a buscar a su esposa para darle la buena noticia, sin duda se le mejoraron sus planes, esa sí que sería una muy buena navidad, inolvidable podría asegurar.

En la Mansión Granger los dos hombres y la chica hablaban sobre los deseos del joven castaño para continuar sus estudios, él se interesaba totalmente por las artes, la pintura y la música eran sus principales pasiones, en esas estaban cuando una lechuza blanca piqueteó uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa y traía consigo un sobre, Hermione se paró de inmediato y fue a recibir la carta, en su suéter tenía algo de chucherías lechuciles en un pequeño recipiente que había sacado horas antes de su habitación, se las dio al plumífero y éste ululó feliz, luego de alguna caricia de más por parte de la chica el animal se fue, ella abrió el sobre, pues era dirigido a ella y leyó ansiosamente el contenido, su cara era de total felicidad al terminar de leer; los caballeros que habían parado su charla cuando la chica se levantó esperaban pacientes a que ella les dijera algo, se encamino de nuevo para sentarse con ellos y tan solo se limitó a decir

- **Sigan conversando, no les diré nada **– su sonrisa era totalmente traviesa y su hermano ya la conocía de sobra, así que estrecho los ojos

- **Conozco esa mirada enana y sé con seguridad que estas tramando algo **– ella cambio la traviesa sonrisa por una fingida cara de inocencia

- **¿Yo? Por supuesto que no ¿Qué podría estar planeando? **– Severus la miró enarcando una ceja, era más que obvio que ella sí escondía algo – **Oye Sev, creo que ya es bastante tarde, deberíamos irnos **– ahora su hermano la miró desconcertado ¿irse? ¿ambos?

- **Dijiste ¿NOS vamos? ¿ambos? **– ella asintió y el mago le tuvo que explicar

- **Lo que pasa es que Hermione está pasando las vacaciones conmigo, por supuesto tus padres solo saben que se quedo con un amigo o amiga, pero en realidad estamos en mi casa, a la cual quedas totalmente invitado **– el chico solo suspiró y asintió lentamente

- **Gracias Severus, bueno pues entonces nos veremos mañana ¿cierto?** – el mago le hizo un asentimiento leve a su novia, quien lo miraba atentamente y ella asintió mirando ahora a su hermano

- **Claro que sí Andric, volveremos mañana **– se acercaron para abrazarse una vez más y ella le susurró despacio que no desempacara pues les tenía una sorpresa e iba a necesitar su maleta hecha, él solo afirmó y supuso que obviamente aun no se lo comunicaba al pelinegro, cuando se separaron el castaño se acercó al mago y se despidió con un firme apretón de manos

- **Bien, fue un placer Severus, descansen y que tengan buena noche **– el pocionista afirmó

- **Gracias Andric, el placer fue mío, Hermione te avisará por teléfono cuando estemos por llegar, buenas noches **– la chica se acercó a su novio y antes de desaparecer le dijo a su hermano que le despidiera de su nana, sin esperar más se desaparecieron

El joven Granger se fue a dormir a su habitación después de cumplir con el mensaje de su hermana, si que estaba cansado, había sido un viaje largo y sin duda la sorpresa que le diera su hermana al llegar, lo había extenuado también, Severus le había caído bien, era un poco serio pero se notaba que quería mucho a Hermione y la respetaba, le causó una buena impresión y por lo poco que había conversado con él era claro que eran una pareja que se comprendía bien, ambos eran muy inteligentes y responsables, les gustaban muchas cosas en común, etc., se complementaban bien y lo que le hacía aceptarlo completamente era el hecho de que su hermana se veía muy feliz con él; después de tomar una relajante ducha se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

En la Mansión Snape las cosas no eran muy diferentes, cuando aparecieron en la casa hablaron un poco de las impresiones del mago con respecto al joven castaño, al pocionista le había agradado en verdad y le agradecía el apoyo que les daba con respecto a su relación, había esperado que hubiese algunos gritos o discusiones, pero el chico realmente lo sorprendió, lo que lo hizo pensar un poco era lo que le había comentado sobre sus suegros, pero eso no se lo podía decir a la chica, ella estaba realmente feliz de que hubiesen congeniado bien, estaba segura de que la sorpresa que les tenía preparada les gustaría, bueno al menos a su hermano y a su nana Maritta, a Severus tendría que convencerlo y contentarlo con su poder femenino de seducción, así que sin más preámbulos sugirió que se dieran un baño

- **Amor que te parece si antes de dormir tomamos un baño… juntos **– se subió a horcajadas en su regazo y había comenzado a besarlo

- **Mmm… suena tentador **– él bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y comenzaban a tocarse por todas partes, pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar, la temperatura aumentaba y con un hechizo no verbal los desnudo a ambos, su varita estaba cerca y rápidamente le lanzo el hechizo anticonceptivo, el mago logró pararse con la chica en brazos, sus piernas estaban enredadas en su cadera y su erección estaba al cien, ella no se quedaba atrás sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos y su humedad era más que vidente, llegaron como pudieron al jacuzzi que estaba listo con agua limpia y esencias aromatizantes, Bakary siempre le tenía listo el baño a su amo, se separaron un momento para introducirse, él se sentó y ella quedo de pie frente al hombre, comenzó a moverse sensualmente cuando una melodía empezó a sonar (Shania Twain - Man! I Feel Like A Woman), él la miraba con deseo recorriendo con los ojos el bello y sensual cuerpo de su joven amante, ella seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música en una danza erótica mientras que la mano del pocionista hacia lo suyo con el duro miembro del hombre, verla de aquella manera solo acrecentaba su deseo y pronto su mano no sería suficiente, en un momento quiso acercarse a la chica y ella lo detuvo acercándose un poco a su rostro apenas rozando su nariz y meneando un dedo en señal negativa

- **Sólo disfruta el espectáculo cariño **– le dijo en apenas un audible susurro, él gruño en respuesta pero se quedo en su lugar tratando de contener el deseo que le quemaba por dentro, ella se apiado un poco del pobre mago y tomó su miembro para masturbarlo con una tortuosa lentitud arrancando gruñidos y gemidos del pocionista, mientras que aun se movía al compás de la melodía, ella también estaba muy excitada pero él lo estaba aun más y su cara llena de placer lo confirmaba, fue entonces que le dijo su plan para las fiestas y en sí para las vacaciones – **Cielo, quiero pedirte algo muy especial **– él solo hizo un sonido raro

- **Lo que quieras nena… ohh siiii… no pares…**– ella sonrió

- **Quiero pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts **– él estaba tan embriagado de placer que solo le decía que sí – **Sev, le mande una carta a Albus y le hable de mi hermano y mi nana… **– seguía masturbándolo

- **Sí nena, sí, todo lo que quieras… Merlín, que bien lo haces… ahh… **–bien todo salía perfecto, era más que seguro que cuando recordara todo aquello se enfadaría por decirlo en un momento así, pero sabía cómo arreglarlo y contentarlo de nuevo

- **Y… estuvo de acuerdo en que pasáramos las vacaciones allá, todos, no hay nadie más en el castillo que él y la Profesora McGonagall **– estaba más que extasiado y verdaderamente no le ponía demasiada atención y se concretaba a sentir las deliciosas caricias que la chica le daba, ella con toda la decisión del mundo se sentó a horcajadas y consiguió que la penetrara, él al sentirlo fijo su mirada en la de ella y se lanzó a sus labios devorándolos con ansias, la abrazó contra él y comenzó a embestirla más y más rápido, ambos gemían

- **Oh nena… estoy tan cerca… ahh… si… tan estrecha… Merlínnn…**

- **Hazlo Sev… ohh… hazlo… **– y un momento después él terminaba con un fuerte Hermione saliendo de sus labios…


	51. Asimilando la información

El mago tenía su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica, ambos se quedaron abrazados con la respiración agitada sin querer moverse ni un poco, cuando fueron capaces de respirar más calmados él comenzó a dar unos suaves besos en el desnudo hombro de la joven, aun no salía de ella pero era claro que les agradaba estar de aquella manera

- **Mmm… te veías tremendamente sexy bailando de esa forma nena **– su voz aun estaba demasiado afectada por el increíble orgasmo que había tenido y era mortalmente más sexy y sensual de lo que ya era

- **¿De verdad te gustó? **– él la miró a los ojos y con una clara llama de lujuria en sus pupilas le contestó

- **Me encanto **– se apoderó de sus labios y se besaron apasionadamente, se terminó aquel beso por falta de aire y le dio un beso en la frente para después abrazarla – **eres verdaderamente hermosa, eres única, eres mía **

- **Te amo Severus **– estuvieron un rato más solo así abrazados en silencio solo disfrutando el momento, cuando de repente la mente del mago comenzó a recordar lo que ella le dijo en medio de su sesión de amor, soltó un gruñido y frunció el seño, aquel sonido basto para que ella supiera que él ya había recordado lo de sus planes, pero fingió demencia

- **Hermione, espero estar equivocado con lo que estoy recordando **– su voz se oía sumamente seria y ella se removió incomoda – **¿hablabas en serio? **– ella dejo de estar entre sus brazos y se separó quedando del otro lado del jacuzzi

- **Es en serio, yo... quisiera pasar esta navidad en Hogwarts contigo, tu familia **– él enarco una ceja y la miraba serio – **por favor Sev, Albus es como… quiero decir que te quiere como a un hijo y lo sabes **– por un momento el desvió la mirada, era verdad que el viejo chocho se lo había dicho ya muchas veces – **y… también me gustaría estar con mi hermano, creo que a él le gustará conocer el colegio, siempre se ha interesado por mis cosas, por favor… no te enfades ¿sí? **– el hombre volteó a verla y se encontró con esa carita y esa mirada tierna a la que no podía resistirse, rodo los ojos y bufo algo molesto, esa chica era toda una Slytherin con complejo de Griffindor, estrecho sus ojos y le dijo

- **¿Te han dicho que a veces eres toda una Slytherin cariño? **– ella lo miraba y se mordía el labio tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa – **¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Granger? Me estás quitando mi toque… vamos sabelotodo ven aquí, tendrás que compensarme el sufrimiento que pasaré el resto de las vacaciones **– abrió sus brazos y ella fue de inmediato, se besaron un poco más y luego se ducharon para después ir a acostarse, ella pensó que estaría muy enfadado y que haría todo un drama de aquello, pero no era así, sí estaba molesto pero no mucho, quizás sí estaba haciendo un cambio en él

Pasaron la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el amor, besándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban hasta que el cansancio los agotó por completo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos; en la mañana cerca de las nueve Hermione se despertó primero, él la tenía abrazada por la cintura y se encontraban de frente, lo miró atentamente grabándose la expresión de tranquilidad que tenía el hombre al dormir, recorrió con sus ojos cada centímetro de la cara del pocionista, era bastante atractivo, a leguas se notaba su aire aristocrático, su piel tan blanca y aunque fuese increíble creerlo también era suave, el inicio de barba que tenía por las mañanas lo hacía lucir increíblemente varonil y sexy, era valiente y leal, era atento con ella, dulce y a veces romántico y tierno, no la llenaba de palabras sin sentido o desgastadas, él le demostraba su amor con acciones y cuando le llegaba a decir alguna palabra de amor era verdadera y dicha con el corazón, era simplemente el mejor hombre que había conocido y estaba con ella, soltó un suspiro y al seguir su recorrido se encontró con dos gemas negras que la miraban atentas

- **Buenos días Sev **– se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios

- **Buenos días nena **– levanto su mano y le coloco algunos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja – **parecías muy abstraída en tus pensamientos ¿sucede algo?**

- **No cielo, tan solo te observaba, eres realmente atractivo ¿lo sabías? **– él enarco una ceja y la miro con escepticismo – ** no me mires así, es verdad, quizá un tiempo atrás no me había percatado de esto pero tienes muchas cualidades que atraerían a cualquier mujer**

- **Vamos sabelotodo, es muy temprano para que estés diciendo tonterías, además, no me interesa que ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú este a mi lado ahora **– la besó un poco más y después se levantó – **arriba pequeña tenemos que alistarnos**

- **No Sev, ven a la cama un poco más, además hace frío **– se hizo bolita dentro de las cobijas, él volteo a mirarla con el seño fruncido

- **Arriba Hermione, deja atrás la pereza Griffindor, tú eras la que se quería ir al castillo a pasar las vacaciones, tenemos que hacer de nuevo las maletas y pasar por tu hermano después **– con su varita la sacó de la cama levitando hasta llevarla al baño, la bajó con cuidado y ella estaba con tremendo puchero por como la sacó de la cama – ** anda dúchate mientras yo preparo las maletas**

Se dio la media vuelta y salió, aun seguía serio por el cambio de planes, ya se había hecho a la idea de que tenían que convivir con el hermano de Granger pero de eso a tener que estar de nuevo en Hogwarts otra vez y con aquel viejo cotilla… en fin, que Merlín y Morgana le dieran paciencia, en unos cuantos movimientos de varita su equipaje estuvo listo, salió de la habitación y fue a la contigua en donde se habían quedado las cosas de la castaña e hizo su equipaje, llamó a Bakary para informarle que se irían de regreso al colegio, le encargo la casa y le pidió que hiciera el desayuno, el elfo asintió y se fue a realizar su tarea; el mago regresó a su habitación y encontró a la joven casi lista, fue su turno de meterse a la ducha, ella salió después de que cerrara la puerta del baño dispuesta a hacer su equipaje y se encontró con que ya estaba hecho, hechizó ambas maletas para que cuando bajaran éstas estuviesen ya listas, regreso a la habitación y salió al balcón a esperar a su novio, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando él salió y se vistió con magia, la vio recargada en la barandilla y se acerco sigiloso para abrazarla por detrás, estaba molesto pero no por eso iba a dejar de darle caricias o besarla, pero de alguna forma como buen Slytherin que era, la haría sufrir un poco por haberlo embaucado de aquella manera

- **¿Qué haces aquí Granger? Vas a enfermarte, anda vayamos a desayunar **– ella volteó a verlo, aun lo notaba serio y le había llamado Granger cuando casi no solía hacerlo al estar solos

- **De acuerdo… sabe profesor… le prometo que en Hogwarts también se divertirá mucho **– para ese momento ya estaba frente a él haciéndole circulitos con el dedo en el pecho, él solo se quedaba mirando cada movimiento de ella

- **Y más le vale que así sea Granger, o de lo contrario se ganara usted una detención… **– el característico silencio que le daba a todo para hablar se hizo presente – ** …con Filch**

- **¿¡QUÉ!? **– estaba realmente sorprendida

- **Así es Srita Granger, así que… tendrá que esforzarse mucho **– su sonrisa de medio lado le dejo claro que en verdad tendría que esforzarse

- **¡Oye! Eso no es justo, te recuerdo que estuviste de acuerdo, tú mismo dijiste "Sí nena, sí, todo lo que quieras" **– él la miró estrechando sus ojos

- **Sí, pero en el momento en el que lo dijiste, no estaba muy lúcido amor y tú lo sabes **– se cruzó de brazos y la miró enfurruñado mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa

- **Está bien si… pero no me negaras que funcionó y además que lo disfrutaste **– a él se le tiñeron un poco las mejillas y gruño algo que ella no logró entender

- **Eres una sínica… ven vayamos a desayunar **– la tomó de la mano y bajaron al comedor donde el tierno elfo los esperaba con una sonrisa amable…


	52. Llegando a Hogwarts

Tomaron su desayuno y al terminar Hermione se despidió de Bakary, el mago encogió el equipaje y lo guardo en su bolsillo, antes de dirigirse a la casa de la chica, ella le llamó por teléfono a su hermano para avisar que llegarían en unos minutos, una vez que terminó la llamada se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron, aparecieron donde siempre y se dirigieron a la casa, fueron llevados hasta el recibidor y esperaron al joven Andric y a Marietta, pasaron algunos minutos y la nana llegó muy sonriente a saludarlos

- **¡Oh! Muchachos me alegra que vengan todos los días **– la chica le sonrió y el pocionista cabeceó a forma de saludo

- **Ven nana siéntate **– le ofreció sentarse frente a ellos

- **Te noto muy contenta pequeña y sé que quieres decirme algo ¿qué sucede? **– la joven sonrió más y asintió tomando la mano de su novio lo miró un momento para pedir silenciosamente su apoyo

- **Sí nanita, sucede que Sev y yo queremos invitarte a que pases con nosotros, su familia y con Andric las fiestas, pero…** – la viejecita la miraba sorprendida, feliz y con los ojos cristalinos – **nos iremos a… Hogwarts y… bueno… ¿qué me dices?**

- **¡Oh muchachos, por supuesto que acepto! **– dejo caer algunas lágrimas de lo feliz que se sentía pues hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba la navidad con sus dos niños y por si fuera poco ahora estaba el novio de su pequeña y se irían a un mundo lleno de magia que ella ansiaba conocer, miró al mago y éste apenas con una imperceptible sonrisa asintió mirándola

- **Nos alegra Marietta, estoy seguro de que te la pasaras muy bien **– en esas estaban cuando se apareció el joven Granger

- **Buenos días. Severus **– le estrecho la mano – **¿enana, tan temprano y haciendo llorar a mi nana? **– pregunto con una sonrisa, era obvio para él que ya le había dicho sobre la sorpresa – **¿y bien… van a decirme ya cuál es esa sorpresa? **– los miró a los tres y su hermana respondió

- **Sí señor impaciente, espera un momento **– miró a su nana – **nanita será mejor que hagas tu maleta, una vez que estén listos nos iremos **– la viejecita asintió y se fue a hacer su equipaje – **ok, siéntate Andric, lo que sucede es que nos vamos los cuatro a Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones allá, no va a haber ningún problema y no aceptamos un no por respuesta **– el joven sí que estaba sorprendido pero aun así les sonrió agradecido

- **Muchas gracias por esto, mi equipaje ya está hecho, no desempaque como lo dijiste enana **– ella sonrió y volteo a ver a su novio que la miraba con su clásica ceja enarcada

- **Lo siento Sev, pero estaba segura de que no ibas a negarte **– y él torció el gesto ¡Claro! Como iba a negarse después de ser sexualmente embaucado, el castaño los miraba con curiosidad

- **Ok. Bueno… eh… ¿ya desayunaron? **– quiso cambiar la conversación y Severus fue el que respondió

- **Ya lo hemos hecho Andric, gracias. Pero si ustedes aun no lo hacen los esperaremos con gusto o mejor aún pueden hacerlo en el castillo **– el joven negó

- **Oh no, te agradezco la invitación, pero ya hemos desayunado, sabes, acostumbramos a levantarnos muy temprano, mi nana para comenzar a dar las indicaciones del día y yo salgo muy temprano a correr **– el pocionista solo asintió

- **Entiendo, yo también suelo levantarme temprano a ejercitarme un poco, regularmente suelo nadar algunas horas en el lago del colegio... **– la joven al ver que comenzarían a entablar conversación de deporte y demás se disculpó y se fue a ayudar a su nana, pues con su varita era más rápido, ya quería llegar a Hogwarts y mostrárselos todo.

Luego de algunos minutos y de haber dado indicaciones al personal que laboraba en la Mansión Granger, así como sus bonos de navidad y demás cosas ambas mujeres se reunían con unos muy conversadores caballeros y la chica le indicó a su hermano que fuera por su equipaje, ya estaba todo listo. Cuando el joven bajó con su equipaje Severus lo encogió junto al de Marietta y lo guardo, rápidamente conjuro su patronus para avisarle al director que ya iban en camino y fue una verdadera sorpresa al ver que ya no era la sierva la que salía de su varita, en cambio una muy hermosa pantera salía de ésta, todos estaban más que sorprendidos, obviamente los dos muggles por lo majestuoso e impresionante que eso era y los magos por el cambio del animal que salió de la varita, la pareja se miró sin poder creerlo

- **Hermione ¿podrías conjurar…? **– antes de terminar la frase recordó que ella no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela así que le pidió que enviara una nota vía flu para avisar a Albus, pues éste no reconocería su patronus ahora, ella lo hizo y se reunió de nuevo con ellos

Andric y Marietta los miraban con curiosidad, no se imaginaban porque de pronto estaban tan desconcertados, después preguntarían el porqué, el pocionista le hizo una seña a su novia de que estaba listo y esta vez viajaron por medio de la pulsera que le obsequiara Dumbledore, les indicaron que se tomaran de las manos y tras susurrar el destino desaparecieron; reaparecieron en la entrada del colegio en donde unos sonrientes Albus y Minerva les esperaban ya, como era de esperarse Andric y Marietta estaban algo mareados, a lo que el pocionista logro sostener al joven con agilidad antes de que éste cayera y la castaña logro sostener a su nana con algo de dificultad pero sin ningún agravio, una vez que el mareo paso saludaron educadamente y prosiguieron con las presentaciones, siendo la joven leona quien comenzara siguiendo el protocolo de formalidad al encontrarse ahí su jefa de casa

- **Buenos días Profesora McGonagall, Profesor Dumbledore, gracias por permitirnos pasar aquí las vacaciones **– el director le sonrió y le abrazó calurosamente

- **Dime Albus, Hermione **– la subdirectora se sorprendió bastante con aquel trato tan familiar y la chica solo sonrió tímidamente correspondiendo al abrazo, el director le susurro algo solo para que ella lo escuchara – **gracias por traer a mi muchacho**

- **Albus, yo creo que la Srita Granger... **– el anciano negó varias veces y le resto importancia con la mano parando aquel discurso

- **Tonterías querida Minerva, después te explico **– la bruja no dijo nada más y se conformó, sin embargo miraba al profesor de pociones con curiosidad, pues no sabía porque había aparecido junto a Granger y sus invitados, sabía que él había sido invitado a pasar aquellas fechas con ellos ya que a fin de cuentas Albus lo quería como si fuese su propio hijo y ella a través de los años también lo veía de aquella manera, su esposo le había comentado que quería pasar una navidad en familia junto a su muchacho y ella estuvo de acuerdo, luego le dijo que la joven Griffindor le había mandado una nota en la que le pedía autorización para pasar las fiestas en el castillo junto a su hermano y su nana, por supuesto tampoco tuvo inconveniente, pues particularmente le había tomado bastante afecto a la chica y tal como Albus veía en Snape a un hijo ella veía en aquella chica a la hija que nunca pudo tener, pero aun no encontraba el porqué de la aparición de esos cuatro juntos y más aun que el pelinegro no estuviese refunfuñando como solía hacerlo, sí, estaba con su habitual seriedad pero no había dicho ninguno de sus encantadores sarcasmos o algo que apuntara a que no estaba conforme con algo, es decir, como siempre… estaba totalmente abstraída en sus cavilaciones cuando la voz de la castaña la saco de ese estado

- **¿Profesora McGonagall se encuentra bien? **– la joven se había acercado a ella y le tomó suavemente el brazo

- **Oh…** **lo siento querida **– le sonrió amable – **estoy bien ¿decías?**

- **Les decía que él es mi hermano Andric Steven Granger **– el aludido se acercó a saludar a la bruja

- **Un placer Madame McGonagall **– le dijo besando el dorso de su mano

- **El placer es mío Sr Granger **– y de nuevo la mueca graciosa por parte del chico

- **Por favor solo llámeme Andric **– ella asintió y Hermione continuo con su nana…


	53. Llegando a Hogwarts II

- **Ella es Marietta D'Angelo, mi nana **– al igual que Andric se acercó para estrechar la mano de la bruja pero la subdirectora se le quedo viendo detenidamente como si tratara de reconocerla al escuchar el nombre hasta que se hizo la luz en su cabeza

- **¡Oh por Merlín y todos los fundadores! Marietta soy Minie, nos conocimos en una de esas fiestas en las que… **– se tuvo que callar pues todos las miraban con curiosidad y esa no era una información que se pudiera sacar a la luz

- **¡Oh Minie querida! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado **– se fundieron en un abrazo hasta que el pocionista carraspeo un poco y ahora fue el turno de Albus para ser presentado por la joven leona

- **Y él es el Director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore **– el mago cabeceo en forma de saludo con su gran sonrisa de siempre

- **En realidad querida Hermione mi nombre completo es Albus Percival… Wulfric… Brian Dumbledore **– ambos muggles solo quedaron muy sorprendidos por el larguísimo nombre del mago – **¿un caramelito de limón? **– declinaron amablemente y él solo se encogió de hombros desenvolviendo uno, el pocionista solo estaba mirando muy callado como se desenvolvía la escena y negando suavemente con la cabeza cuando Albus ofreció sus benditos caramelos de limón, entonces fue su turno de saludar

- **Albus, Minerva, buenos días **– la profesora solo dio un buenos días mirándolo de nuevo y el viejo no pudo resistirse y se lanzo a abrazar a su querido muchacho, éste acepto con algo de incomodidad aquel abrazo por la cantidad de gente que había pero a fin de cuentas terminó correspondiendo

- **Severus, muchacho que gusto que estés aquí **– y en enseguida le susurro solo para que él lo pudiese oír – **por un momento pensé que no querrías venir, pero veo que te convencieron eh… **– un brillo pícaro salió de sus ojos azules

- **Digamos que fueron métodos poco ortodoxos pero sí, me... convencieron **– le susurro de vuelta mirando disimuladamente a su chica, se separaron y el director les invito a pasar

- **Pues no me queda más que decir que sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, pasen, pasen y espero que su estancia sea muy agradable**

Todos pasaron por las grandes puertas y comenzaron su recorrido, los dos visitantes estaban verdaderamente fascinados por lo hermoso que era todo lo que veían, a lo lejos pudieron vislumbrar la cabaña de Hagrid, quien se había marchado a Francia para visitar a Madame Maxime, la castaña y el director iban muy entretenidos dándoles todo un tour al joven Granger y a Madame D'Angelo, mientras que McGonagall y Snape les seguían unos cuantos pasos atrás, caminaban en silencio pero la curiosidad iba matando a la bruja así que se animó a preguntar

- **Severus, mmm… ya sé que no te agrada que se metan en tus asuntos pero… ¿podría hacerte una pregunta un tanto… personal? **– él se tenso imperceptiblemente, seguro se refería al porque había llegado con su Griffindor favorita y sus invitados, lo pensó rápidamente y al final contesto

- **Claro Minerva, puedes preguntar lo que quieras, lo que no te aseguro es que te vaya a contestar esa pregunta **– ella bufó con exasperación, ese hombre nunca cambiaria, pero aun así su curiosidad pudo más

- **Está bien Snape, entonces... ¿Por qué has aparecido con la Srita Granger y sus invitados, Albus te mando a buscarlos? Creí que viajarían en ten debido a que no poseen magia y Granger aun no puede realizar magia fuera del colegio **– pensó por un momento en decirle la verdad, pero decidió que sería mejor cuando Albus estuviese presente por cualquier eventualidad y por supuesto también Hermione

- **Creo que es mejor que lo hablemos más tarde con Albus y ahí te enterarás de todo **– la bruja no quedó muy conforme pero asintió resignada

Siguieron caminando algunos minutos más hasta que llegaron al castillo y ahí el director les llevo hasta las que serían sus habitaciones durante su estancia en Hogwarts, eran bastante espaciosas y muy acogedoras, Andric y Marietta estaban realmente encantados con todo lo que les habían mostrado, por supuesto las habitaciones se encontraban cerca del gran comedor para que no se fuesen a perder mientras se acostumbraban al lugar, Snape saco las maletas y las volvió a su estado normal, McGonagall solo los miraba curiosa y aun más intrigada, a Hermione también decidieron dejarle una de esas habitaciones mientras eran las vacaciones, para que así no se sintiera tan sola en la torre Griffindor, el profesor de pociones decidió irse a sus adoradas mazmorras; una vez que ya todos estaban ubicados en su habitación los dejaron solos para que pudiesen instalarse, después les harían saber la hora de la comida.

El director y la subdirectora se marcharon rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, él ya se había percatado de que su querida esposa tenía ya demasiadas preguntas y bueno… él y los chicos tratarían de explicarle todo. Una vez que llegaron a la oficina la invito a tomar asiento, ella lo miraba expectante, esperando respuestas, a todo esto él se limito a mandar un patronus a su muchacho y otro a la castaña solicitando que fueran a su despacho cuanto antes; la habitación de la joven leona tenia activa su chimenea, la cual fue habilitada con anterioridad por Albus, por cualquier cosa, si no siempre podía hacer uso de su pulsera, el pocionista ya se había dado cuenta de que la chimenea de la chica estaba activa así que fue a su habitación y la sorprendió mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias, estaban besándose cuando los patronus del director llegaron, eso le recordó al pelinegro que debía hablar también sobre el cambio de su patronus, era muy extraño, casi estaba seguro que si no fuera la sirva bien podría ser la hermosa y juguetona nutria de su castañita, la joven no sabía el porqué los citaba con urgencia, pero su novio que ya se imaginaba el porqué y se lo hizo saber, ella se mostro algo preocupada por el asunto pero tenía la certeza de que juntos sabrían como manejarlo, respiró profundamente y asintió con firmeza, salieron de la habitación dispuestos a luchar por su relación y por su amor, una vez que llegaron a la gárgola dijeron la contraseña y subieron, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta tocaron y esperaron el suave **pase** del director, respiraron hondo antes de entrar y se miraron un segundo, él le sonrió para infundirle seguridad y calma, entraron y ahí se encontraron con un calmado y sonriente Albus y una seria y desconcertada Minerva, fue el pocionista quien habló para romper el incomodo silencio

- **¿Nos mandaste llamar Albus? **– lo miró a los ojos pidiendo por primera vez apoyo si algo salía mal, el viejo lo miró con una tierna sonrisa y un leve asentimiento

- **Así es mi querido muchacho, es tiempo de que tengamos una charla en familia **– la joven estaba nerviosa pero lo trataba de disimular, la característica valentía de su casa salía a flote en ese momento – **muy bien pues ¿quién quiere empezar? **– la pregunta fue para todos y para la sorpresa de Dumbledore y Snape fue Hermione quien habló

- **Bueno pues... supongo que nos has mandado llamar por… eh… hacerle saber a la Profesora McGonagall lo que ocurre entre Severus y yo ¿o me equivoco? **– el director negó lentamente y Minerva se levantó de inmediato de la silla en la que estaba al escuchar la familiaridad con la que se trataban esos tres

- **Srita Granger… Hermione… estás diciendo que… tu y Severus son… que están… **– estaba completamente alterada y no lograba armar una frase completa, los miraba con incredulidad – **pero Albus… ¿cómo has permitido que…? Es mucho mayor que ella… es su profesor… es… está prohibido **– no pudo aguantar más la impresión y se desmayo, por suerte la agilidad del joven mago salió a relucir y pudo atraparla antes de que cayera, la recostaron en un largo sofá que había en la oficina y esperaron a que reaccionara, los tres se miraban con preocupación una vez que despertara, tenían que mantener la calma y tratar de explicar cómo se habían dado las cosas, y lo mucho que se amaban…


	54. Revelaciones

Habían pasado algunos minutos y la bruja comenzó a reaccionar, todo le daba vueltas y no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, poco a poco su mente se fue haciendo lucida y recordó lo que pasó, miró a Albus para confirmarlo y éste asintió, se mostraba algo preocupado por cómo sería ahora la reacción, ella miró hacia donde estaba la pareja que ahora se encontraba algo alejada, cerca de una ventana y con las manos entrelazadas, mientras se miraban con ternura y él le acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla, ver esto la dejo perpleja, era increíble ver a Severus Snape en esa faceta y más aun con su adorada niña, suspiró audiblemente y se incorporo hasta quedar sentada, esa pequeña acción llamó su atención y ambos se giraron a verla, ella los miraba en silencio tratando de entender todo, lo más calmada que pudo pidió que le contaran como es que habían llegado hasta este punto, la pareja se miró un momento y asintió, pero no quisieron acercarse mucho como medida precautoria, ambos contaron su historia de cómo había comenzado todo, le dijeron que todo comenzó con una amistad, con algunas platicas y paseos, como fueron conociendo de sus inquietudes y temores, de cuando fue que aceptaron lo que sentían, en fin le dijeron como se había dado todo y que ya llevaban poco más de un mes saliendo y que hace algunos días se habían dicho por fin que se amaban, que era un sentimiento verdadero y puro, la edad no importaba porque se entendían muy bien, se complementaban, se respetaban, en fin eran verdaderamente felices y esperaban que ella pudiese entenderlo, le estaban confiando un secreto verdaderamente importante y siendo quien ella era, suponían que debía estar enterada de la situación, la jefa de la casa Griffindor estaba totalmente en silencio y asimilaba todo lo que le decían, cuando terminaron se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, ni siquiera Albus se atrevía a decir nada, la mujer miró de nuevo a la pareja y se levantó yendo hacia ellos, inconscientemente el director preparo su varita por si tenía que intervenir, el pocionista también se preparo para cualquier eventualidad, no permitiría que lastimara a su chica, el viejo director sabía que Severus solo pararía el ataque si es que llegaba a haberlo, no la lastimaría, pero no quería que ella si los lastimara a ellos; la pareja estaba algo nerviosa cuando la vieron dirigirse a ellos pero la hechicera les sonrió y abrió sus brazos para estrecharlos a ambos y felicitarlos, Severus se notó algo renuente al abrazo grupal, no le gustaba la invasión a su espacio personal… a menos claro que fuera su dulce novia quien lo hiciera, la subdirectora se disculpó por la primera reacción pero todo había sido sorpresivo, no estaba pensando las cosas con claridad y se dejo llevar por los tontos prejuicios que tenia arraigados desde hacía mucho tiempo, realmente pensamientos conservadores, luego de escucharlos entendió que los tiempos actuales son muy diferentes y que debemos adaptarnos, lo único que quería es que fueran felices y si ellos habían decidido estar juntos contarían con su apoyo, respiraron más tranquilos y aceptaron la disculpa; ahora era Minerva la que quería confesarles algo, después de haberle revelado el más hermoso secreto y compartir con ella su historia, deseaba contarles el secreto que tenía con Albus, lo miró y el asintió sonriente, el viejo sabía que… bueno Severus ya estaba enterado pero que se haría el sorprendido después de que le dirigiera una significativa mirada hacia su persona, McGonagall les dijo que hacía algunos años que se había casado con Dumbledore y que eran una pareja feliz, pero que por motivos personales y por la función que desempeñaban en el colegio mantenían su estado civil en secreto, ante esto Hermione si que estaba sorprendida pero le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y la abrazo agradeciéndole la confianza, Severus solo se quedo muy quieto tratando de mostrar un poco de sorpresa, ambos prometieron que guardarían el secreto; luego de que el ambiente se relajo después de aquellas revelaciones, se sentaron a tomar un poco de té y fue donde el pocionista recordó lo del asunto de su patronus

- **Albus, hay algo muy extraño que nos paso antes de venir para acá, pensaba mandarte un patronus avisando que ya veníamos pero… al conjurarlo… la sierva no apareció **– el anciano lo escuchaba atento – **incluso hubiese creído que cambaría a la nutria de Hermione, pero… no, salió otro animal y no sé porque, creí que ahora que estoy profundamente… **– bueno al hombre aun le costaba algo mostrar sus emociones frente a los demás

- **¿En qué animal se ha transformado muchacho? **– era raro que no fuese la juguetona nutria pero todo tenía una explicación – **espera antes de que me digas… ¿Hermione podrías conjurar el tuyo? **– ella asintió y de su varita salió la pequeña nutria, el director solo afirmaba levemente con la cabeza – **ahora si muchacho dime**

- **En una pantera **– Minerva que también escuchaba atenta se sorprendió bastante, le había costado un poco de trabajo entender el porqué tenían patronus diferentes si se amaban profundamente pero la respuesta era simple y se daba en muy raras ocasiones, Dumbledore le sonrió ya sabía la respuesta

- **¿Podrías conjurarla? **– el pelinegro asintió y de su varita salió una imponente pantera, majestuosa en todo su esplendor – **bueno es hermosa muchacho, pero me sorprende que tú mismo no hayas dado ya con la respuesta **– el pelinegro solo lo miraba verdaderamente desconcertado ¿Cómo rayos iba a saberlo si nunca había oído de algo así? Él creía que el patronus solo era por el recuerdo más feliz y que éste representaba a la persona que lo motivaba o de la que estaba enamorado –** es muy simple, este es tu verdadero patronus, aquella sierva que tenías era porque vivías atado al recuerdo de un amor idealizado, te ataba y no te permitía ser tu mismo, expresarte libremente, piensa en todo lo que significa la pantera muchacho y ahí encontraras el porqué es ese animal el que mejor te describe **– el joven mago solo se quedo pensando un momento y fue Minerva quien le respondió

- **Eso es fácil querido, según como yo lo veo, la pantera te representa por la inteligencia y la agresividad… porque en el fondo tienes un lado oscuro, no te gobierna pero existe… incluso porque una de tus características principales es el negro **– la bruja miró a Hermione y le indicó que continuara

- **Eres misterioso y valiente, creativo… poderoso **– le sonrió mirando directo a sus ojos, tenía su completa atención – **eres un símbolo de fuerza, coraje y liderazgo, es por eso y posiblemente más… ¿verdad Albus? **– el anciano director solo asentía complacido por todo lo que escuchaba y dándole la razón a las dos hechiceras, siguió con su explicación

- **Ahora del porque no lo compartes con Hermione, bueno aunque su amor sea puro, profundo y verdadero entre ustedes existe el respeto, la individualidad de cada uno, la aceptación del como son en realidad y que no cambiarían nada de ustedes, sucede muy pocas veces porque las personas tienden a querer idealizar a sus parejas y no llegan a aceptarse verdaderamente como son aunque se amen, esa es la razón, me alegro verdaderamente por ustedes y créanme me llena de orgullo que…** – miró directo a los ojos del pocionista –** MI HIJO… **– lo llamó así por primera vez haciendo referencia al sentimiento de paternidad que vivía en él, esperando que el muchacho no lo rechazara – **al fin haya encontrado a la mujer que lo hace verdaderamente feliz y lo acepta tal como es **– miró ahora a la castaña –** me alegra y me tiene tranquilo que sea una buena mujer, que seas tú Hermione **– ella sonrió agradecida, Severus tenía un nudo en la garganta después de haber escuchado todo lo que decían sobre él su chica y Minerva, pero más aun cuando Albus lo llamó de aquel modo

- **Albus…** **yo… **– el pobre profesor no tenía palabras para lo que el anciano le acaba de decir, lo había llamado por primera vez hijo, SU HIJO, maldición, porque no pudo tener aun padre como él cuando era joven, cuando aún era un niño, tal vez no hubiese cometido tantos errores… bueno ya ni siquiera era bueno pensar en eso, de haber sido diferente ahora no estaría con su hermosa novia y en esta emotiva reunión; por primera vez en muchos años, se trago su orgullo y vergüenza al demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos y se paró con los ojos cristalinos para darle al viejo director un abrazo cargado de todo lo que sentía en aquel momento…


	55. El mejor regalo

- **¡Oh Severus! **– le recibió aquel abrazo y ambos dejaron salir algunas traviesas lagrimas que humedecieron sus rostros, las mujeres solo miraban la tierna escena también con los rostros húmedos – **oh muchacho muchas gracias por esto, se que tal vez no lleves mi sangre, pero te he visto crecer, y me arrepiento de no haberte ayudado antes, de aconsejarte y de protegerte como un verdadero padre lo habría hecho… yo… **– el profesor no lo dejo seguir, se separó de él y levanto una mano para que dejara de decir esas cosas

- **No es necesario que digas más Albus, te agradezco enormemente que me consideres un hijo… y bueno… yo… también te considero como un padre **– al director se le ilumino la cara cuando lo oyó decir eso

- **Muchacho me has hecho inmensamente feliz... tal vez algún día pueda ganarme el derecho a escucharte que me llames de esa forma… ¿verdad que tengo la oportunidad de oírte decírmelo? **– la escena ya era demasiado cursi y dramática pero ya que estaban a flote todos esos sentimientos el pocionista asintió mirándolo a los ojos

- **Sí PADRE, te has ganado ese derecho **– Dumbledore estaba en verdadero shock, su corazón latía muy acelerado, volteó a ver a Minerva y le habló con la voz entrecortada

- **¿Has escuchado Minie? Mi muchacho me ha llamado PADRE, soy su papá… **– se dejo caer en su silla y lloró de felicidad, su esposa se acercó y lo abrazó dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, Hermione se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó de la cintura mirándolo a los ojos y dándole un beso en los labios

- **¿Lo ves? Te dije que eran tu familia, no estás solo y ahora yo también soy parte de ella, te amo **– volteó a mirar al viejo matrimonio que aun se encontraba abrazado –** lo has hecho muy feliz Sev, muy feliz, podría decirte que quizás le has dado el mejor regalo de navidad **– Albus la escuchó y volteó a verlos afirmando lo que la chica había dicho diciéndolo también

- **El mejor regalo que sin duda haya recibido Severus, gracias hijo **– se levantó de la silla y volvió a abrazar al joven mago quien lo recibió gustoso, ahora fue el turno de Minerva para decirle algunas cuantas palabras

- **Severus… yo también sé que no soy tu madre ni pretendo ocupar un lugar tan valioso y sagrado como ese, porque ya has tenido una madre y puedo afirmar que fue la mejor y te dio todo el amor que se puede dar a un hijo **– el profesor la miraba intensamente y asintió lento –**pero me gustaría tener un lugar, un pequeño pedacito de ese gran corazón que tienes y me consideraras también como parte de tu familia, yo… con el paso de los años también he aprendido a verte como un hijo, ese hijo que nunca pudimos tener y que tanto anhelábamos **– en ese momento la mujer tenía los ojos inundados en lagrimas – **así que, si me aceptas… me gustaría ser… parte de tu vida y que… cuando necesites un consejo o cualquier cosa pudieses confiar en mí para apoyarte **– el mago soltó a su novia y se acercó algunos pasos para posar sus manos en los hombros de la bruja y mirarla a los ojos

- **Por supuesto que sí Minerva, te lo agradezco, ahora ustedes son mi familia **– los miró a los tres – **gracias por mostrarme que no estoy solo **– quizá la relación con McGonagall no era tan solida como con Albus, pero su agradecimiento era honesto y sin duda también la quería, no como a su madre, pero era un cariño sincero, se acercó un poco más a ella y le dio un beso en la frente para después abrazarla un poco, ella aceptó gustosa aquel gesto tan impropio del mago y lloró de felicidad en los fuertes brazos del que ahora era su hijo, Hermione solo miraba la tierna escena con una sonrisa en los labios al igual que Dumbledore, era de lo más extraño ver a Snape tan sentimental y emotivo, ¡pero qué diablos! si el ambiente estaba cargado de todas esas emociones, además no es que alguien de ahí fuera a divulgarlo por todo el colegio… bueno tal vez Albus, pero no creía que eso pasara, al menos no por ahora… Minerva se separó lentamente y le sonrió agradecida

- **Gracias Severus, muchas gracias hijo, al igual que a Albus me has dado el mejor regalo de navidad que haya existido **– se paró un poco de puntitas para alcanzarle el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él asintió y le sonrió de lado, sin duda esa pequeña castaña lo estaba cambiando todo, su mundo estaba de cabeza, nunca se hubiese imaginado en una situación así… pero en el fondo se lo agradecía enormemente… ¡Por Merlín, sí ahora ya hasta tenía una familia! Una familia que le fue negada durante toda su niñez y su juventud, definitivamente esa chica era un ángel, SU ÁNGEL; la subdirectora se separó completamente de los brazos del profesor y fue directo hacia la castaña para estrecharla en un cálido abrazo y susurrarle algunas palabras – **¡Oh querida! Debo agradecerte tanto… no se que le hayas dado o que le hayas hecho a éste hombre para cambiarlo de tal modo, pero sin duda agradezco a Merlín que los haya puesto en el mismo camino… y aunque a ti ya te lo había dicho hace algunos años, sabes que para mí, tú también eres como una hija **– y la chica apretó un poco más el abrazo

- **Gracias Profesora McGonagall, sabe que el sentimiento es totalmente correspondido**

Una vez que se separaron, Severus volvió junto a su chica y Minerva con el director, estaban muy felices y de pronto Albus recordó la pequeña conversación que habían tenido su Minie y la nana de Hermione cuando se reconocieron, su instinto cotilla le decía que tenía que saber más sobre aquella conversación, se giró a verla y le preguntó sobre el asunto

- **Oye minerva… ahora que recuerdo ¿de dónde conoces a la Srita D'Angelo? Mencionaste algo sobre unas fiestas o algo así **– la miraba bastante intrigado, a ella se le fue el color, Severus y Hermione ahogaron una pequeña risa al darse cuenta del estado de la bruja, era tiempo de retirarse así que fue el pocionista quien lo dijo

- **Bueno, pues… creo que nosotros nos retiramos, tendrán mucho de qué hablar… **– Minie los miró con una mueca y el seño fruncido ¡Claro! Y ahora la dejaban sola con el interrogatorio del cotilla de su marido… no, no, no mejor pospondría ese asunto

- **Albus... eh… después te contaré sobre eso, ahora, Severus ¿por qué mejor no te quedas un rato más? Yo… iré con Hermione a… a… ver si su hermano y Marietta no necesitan nada más, sí eso **– los hombres la miraban sorprendidos, vaya que quería escapar del interrogatorio, pero el director se enteraría tarde o temprano así que la dejo irse sin objetarle nada; la joven miró divertida a su novio era gracioso ver a su jefa de casa en aquella situación y desesperada por tratar de zafarse del asunto, se encogió de hombros mientras él la miraba con su clásica ceja enarcada, pero ella ayudaría un poco a su profesora, era más que obvio que no quería decirle nada al director y entre mujeres se ayudan la una a la otra

- **Sí Sev ¿Por qué no te quedas a platicar un rato más? **– él iba a protestar, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era irse y besarla hasta cansarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la chica se había acercado a darle un beso en los labios para después hacerle una seña a McGonagall de que salieran de ahí lo antes posible – **te veré más tarde **– sin más ambas hechiceras salieron de aquel despacho dejando a los dos hombres verdaderamente mudos y mirando hacia la puerta

- **Vaya muchacho, Minerva sí que tenía prisa por salir… **– el pelinegro ahora miraba la puerta con una mueca de descontento – **jejeje… lamento que se haya llevado a Hermione, seguro que tenían mejores cosas que hacer ¿no es así?… **– dejó la pregunta en el aire y con doble sentido – **en fin ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no jugamos una partidita de ajedrez? **– el pocionista volteó a verlo asintiendo y tras un movimiento de varita colocó el tablero, se sentaron y comenzaron el juego…


	56. Poniéndose al día

Al salir del despacho ambas bajaron rápido para escabullirse por los corredores del castillo, a la castaña le hacía cierta gracia que su jefa de casa estuviese tan nerviosa al punto de ir retorciéndose las manos, esa no era una actitud propia de ella y sin duda ese reencuentro con su nana le trajo algunos inconvenientes… bueno luego se enteraría, buscaría la forma de sonsacarle las cosas a su nana y que le dijera la verdad, ella sabía que Marietta había tenido un poco de vida loca y alegre, se lo había contado alguna vez pero sin muchos detalles, fiestas aquí y allá, algunos galanes, en fin lo clásico en un adolescente, pero ese nerviosismo de McGonagall le hacía pensar que había algo más, no podía imaginarse a esa mujer tan seria y correcta en una de esas juergas juveniles… la chica iba bastante entretenida pensando esas cosas cuando la voz de su profesora la sacó de aquellas cavilaciones

- **Hermione, linda gracias por ayudarme a salir de ese interrogatorio **– la joven sonrió –** en verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con Albus sobre este asunto, al menos no ahora, además antes necesito hablar unas palabras con Marietta**

- **No se preocupe Profesora McGonagall, no fue nada **– llegaron a las habitaciones de huéspedes – **bueno la dejo, yo voy con mi hermano a ver si necesita algo **– la profesora asintió y antes de que la chica se fuera le dijo

- **Y… querida puedes llamarme Minerva, somos familia ahora **– la joven asintió – **de verdad me gustaría que lo hicieras**

- **De acuerdo, me costará un poco de trabajo pero lo haré… gracias… Minerva **– la bruja sonrió complacida y tocó la puerta de su vieja amiga

La joven leona fue hacia la estancia donde se encontraba su hermano y también tocó, cuando abrieron la puerta cada una se internó en la respectiva habitación y se dispusieron a tratar los asuntos que ahí las llevaban. Hermione estuvo platicando un largo rato con Andric, desde que había llegado a Londres no habían tenido un momento completamente solos y tenían que ponerse al día en los asuntos más personales de cada uno, cosas que solo se contaban entre sí, ella le contó sobre el incidente con sus padres antes de entrar de nuevo al colegio, sobre cómo se sintió y las consecuencias con sus amigos, que a partir de ahí ella comenzó a fijarse en Severus y como había sido la historia con él, los problemas que había tenido con Sirius cuando se lo confesó, bueno le contó totalmente todo, el joven escuchaba atento pero sin interrumpirla, cuando llegó al punto que hablaba sobre Severus él puso más atención, sin duda las cosas que su hermana le contaba eran bastante escalofriantes, no le habló sobre el asunto reciente del Lord, pero si le dijo algo sobre su pasado mortífago y algunas otras cosas, el castaño se notaba preocupado pero sabía que ella estaba consciente de todo lo que aquel hombre significaba y también sabía que sin duda era un buen hombre, ahora estaba seguro que Snape cuidaría de su hermana sin lugar a dudas, había tenido una vida difícil, según podía deducir, y como todos en el mundo, cometió errores de los que más tarde se arrepintió o trató de enmendar, pero desde su punto de vista su cuñado era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, Hermione no habría podido encontrar mejor persona que él, estaba seguro que de haber podido escoger habría deseado tener un padre que reuniera muchas de las características que tenía el pocionista, aunque su tío Max no era nada malo con eso de la paternidad y siempre lo había tratado bien y justamente, en cambio su padre… bueno, ahora que contaba con Severus y que fácilmente podían ser amigos además de familia, tal vez podría pedirle algunos consejos sobre diferentes cosas; el turno ahora fue de Andric quien tras casi año y medio de no ver a su hermana había vivido muchas cosas en la escuela, se hablaban por teléfono o se mandaban correo pero no era lo mismo que verse de frente y poder hablar como lo hacían en ese instante, le contó sobre una novia que tuvo y de cómo fue que terminaron después que la encontrara besándose con otro sujeto en un antro, sus amigos ya le habían advertido que esa chica no era buena y que solo estaba con él por su dinero, eso del estatus y todo eso que lo mantenía en una elite no le importaba mucho al igual que a su hermana, sin embargo su padre había insistido en que como era un Granger y su apellido era conocido por todo el mundo debía asistir a una prestigiosa y exclusiva escuela, eso no le agradaba tanto pero debía de admitir que las clases y los profesores eran de los mejores, aunque tampoco le hubiese importado asistir a una escuela pública y hacer su vida normal fuera de toda esa masa de déspotas elitistas que no hacían otra cosa que hablar sobre dinero y esas tonterías, y ni que se diga de las chicas porque todas solo hablaban sobre lo fashion de las pasarelas y cosas sin importancia como el ultimo vestido del mejor diseñador… bala, bla, bla… definitivamente eran unas chicas huecas y sin aspiraciones en la vida; la Familia Granger era conocida mundialmente por la cadena de restaurantes de Maximiliano Granger (el tío Max) y por los negocios de Steven Granger (padre de Hermione y Andric) en consultorios y artículos dentales. Es cierto que, si bien, entre Steven y Andric no había una buena relación, el joven no se vio totalmente abandonado por parte de su padre, él trataba de mantener el contacto y estar al pendiente de lo que su hijo pudiese necesitar aunque el chico se mostrara renuente a ello; Max le ayudaba a administrar la cuantiosa suma que le mandaba su padre cada mes, de la cual casi no tocaba nada, sin embargo el joven le había pedido que le diera oportunidad de trabajar en uno de sus restaurantes para así poder ganar su propio dinero, el hombre no tuvo problema con ello y le dio la oportunidad, si él quería comenzar a ser independiente que lo fuera, de cualquier modo nunca le faltaría nada si lo llegara a necesitar, lo apoyaría como lo haría un padre en cualquier proyecto que decidiera emprender, su hermana lo escuchaba atenta y se sentía orgullosa de él, le contó sobre cómo sus amigos y él comenzaron una banda, sobre sus estudios y el viaje que realizó a Canadá donde les habían dado la oportunidad de estar en contacto con un importante productor musical; en verdad que se habían contado demasiadas cosas, el tiempo había volado sin que lo notaran.

Mientras tanto unas horas antes en la habitación de Marietta ambas mujeres se abrazaron de nuevo, solo que esta vez el abrazo duró un poco más, ya habían sido muchos años desde la última vez que se habían visto, se separaron y se fueron a sentar a la cómoda salita que adornaba la estancia, la bruja apareció dos tazas de té y comenzaron a charlar

- **Oh querida Marie me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo, pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver otra vez, después de esa última fiesta desapareciste por completo, te estuve buscando durante meses pero la tierra parecía haberte tragado por completo, amiga me has hecho tanta falta desde entonces… **– la nana solo la miraba con una tierna sonrisa, sin duda ella también la había extrañado

- **Minie tu también me has hecho mucha falta, ese día que desaparecí después de decidir que me embarcaría a la aventura de una vida diferente, conocer el mundo, todo el mundo y vivir con locura, cómo siempre me gustó hacerlo** – sonrió con nostalgia –** solo me disculpo por no haberme despedido de ti, pero sabía que si te decía lo dejarías todo y te irías conmigo sin importante nada **– la profesora la miraba con una mueca graciosa –** eras muy impulsiva querida amiga, no puedes negármelo y esos no eran tus planes de vida, tú querías otra cosa, una familia, algo serio después de todas esas fiestas **– la miró sorprendida de que supiera eso – **vamos Minerva eso lo sabía desde un principio, sé que te induje al mundo del libertinaje y la fiesta permanente pero bueno éramos jóvenes y teníamos derecho a divertirnos un poco, además ya había notado que estabas cansada de la vida que estábamos llevando y querías sentar cabeza…**

- **En eso tienes razón Marie, ya quería sentar cabeza después de todos esos años, tantas fiestas, tantas aventuras **– Marietta asintió comprensiva – **y lo logré, me… casé, no pude tener la familia que habría deseado, todos esos años en esas fiestas y bueno todo lo que hacíamos tuvo consecuencias… no puedo tener bebés **– se le aguaron sus ojos – **pero eso no importa pues a pesar de no tener un hijo de mi propia sangre tengo una familia y esta justo aquí en el castillo…**

- **Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que estas casada con el director? **– ella asintió – **¿y tu hijo?...**

* * *

**igual no es uno de los mejores cáp. pero sentía que debian saber un poco más sobre Andric y algo de la nana... espero que les guste**


	57. Minie y Marie

- **Y mi hijo…** **bueno pues se trata de Severus, aunque también le he tomado un gran cariño a Hermione, les he visto crecer a ambos… de hecho he de confesarte que yo entré a Hogwarts cuando la madre de Snape apenas cursaba su cuarto año… **– pero entonces su amiga la interrumpió

- **Espera, espera Minerva… haber entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes? Porque te ves de maravilla, mira que estos sesenta que yo traigo encima ya son bastantes y tú no te ves de esa edad, siempre pensé que eras uno o dos años menor que yo pero te ves aun más joven **– ella sonrió, ya se esperaba esa pregunta desde hace años, si que estaría sorprendida cuando le dijera su edad

- **Bueno escúchame, te voy a decir como son las cosas en el mundo de la magia, ya sabías algunas cosas pero te lo aclarare todo, debido a nuestra magia los magos y brujas tendemos a vivir muchos años más que los muggles, dependiendo de cada mago la edad transcurre con "normalidad" al igual que su desarrollo físico, a determinada edad nuestro deterioro físico es más lento es por eso que aunque pasen bastantes años nos seguimos viendo más jóvenes de lo que somos en realidad **– la nana la escuchaba muy atenta – **para cuando nosotras nos conocimos, yo ya atravesaba los treinta y tú apenas contabas con diecisiete, pero déjame decirte que esa edad en un mago es como estar en la adolescencia y pues yo también quería volar un poco… **– su amiga asentía bastante sorprendida y luego la miro pícaramente

- **¿Y que si volamos querida? Jajaja… éramos el alma de las fiestas **– la subdirectora sonrió nostálgica, pero esas aventuras también habían hecho que su mayor anhelo no se hiciera realidad

- **Oh sí que lo éramos, vivíamos al límite… en aquel entonces yo tomaba algunas pociones para verme más joven de lo que era y así poder encajar con los verdaderos adolescentes, siempre quise dar rienda suelta a mis instintos porque en casa me restringían muchas cosas, así que cuando te conocí tan solo me deje llevar, pero he de decirte que fuiste y eres la mejor amiga que he tenido **– Marietta le tomó las manos y se las apretó con las suyas mirándola con una sonrisa

- **Tú también eres mi mejor amiga Minie, nunca me perdoné por no haberme despedido de ti y mira… después de tantos años nos volvemos a encontrar **– y la otra asintió

- **Si es verdad, que vueltas da la vida... había perdido la esperanza de volverte a ver **– y la nana recordó algo importante

- **Espera ¿Pero entonces que fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué no puedes tener bebés? **– ella suspiró

- **Bueno… ya te he dicho que tomaba algunas pociones para verme más joven **– y su amiga asintió – **también estuve tomando pociones anticonceptivas y estas mezcladas con las drogas, alcohol y todo lo que ingeríamos en aquellas fiestas hizo que tuviesen un efecto… como decirlo… permanente, si quería formar una familia pero, quería hacerlo con alguien a quien amara, no solo por alguna aventura de una noche, luego de que me retiré de eso y me casé con Albus buscamos tener un hijo, pero no pude, no… puedo mantener un embarazo más que por cuatro semanas y luego… lo pierdo, fui a San Mungo **– la nana la interrogo con la mirada – **oh, es el hospital de los magos **– y asintió comprendiendo – **me hicieron varias pruebas hasta que descubrieron lo que me pasaba y el porqué **– para ese entonces la bruja lloraba desconsoladamente, su amiga se acercó y la consoló con suavidad

- **¿Y entonces, Albus lo sabe? **– ella negó

- **No. Él cree que es por una cosa genética… y no sé como vaya a reaccionar cuando se enteré **– se separó de ella y la miró confusa

- **¿Piensas decírselo? **– la otra asintió – **si te ama de verdad lo entenderá, Minie todos tenemos un pasado y yo creo que él también tuvo sus errores, además no me ha dado la impresión de ser de esos hombres machistas que solo creen en lo que ellos dicen **– asintió

- **Es verdad Albus es un buen hombre, es solo que… bueno seguro que es solo mi inseguridad, hace un rato me quiso preguntar de donde nos conocíamos… **– y sonrió – **y Hermione me ayudo a salir de ahí dejándolo con Severus, hubieses visto sus caras cuando los dejamos con la palabra en la boca y salimos técnicamente huyendo de ahí **– y la nana se rió un poco

- **¿Y porque estaban todos reunidos? ¿sucede algo malo? **– oh había omitido ese detalle ahora tenía que explicárselo

- **Oh bueno, es que como siempre soy la ultima en enterarme de las cosas, esos jovencitos apenas me dijeron que están juntos, solo Albus, viejo alcahuete…** **solo él lo sabía y no me había dicho nada pero como ahora las fiestas las pasaremos solo nosotros seis, creyeron importante **– hizo una mueca – ** avisarle a la subdirectora y esposa de Albus sobre esto… bueno ellos también se acaban de enterar que estamos casados, es que lo mantenemos en secreto por el status que mantenemos en el colegio **– la mujer asintió al fin y al cabo ella también se había enterado hace algunos días que su pequeña salía con alguien

- **No te preocupes yo también me acabo de enterar hace unos días, estaba regresando de mis vacaciones cuando me encontré con que esa niña ya tenía novio… y es muy guapo por cierto **– levantó las cejas pícaramente

- **Bueno sí, tengo que reconocer que Severus es muy atractivo, pero lo hubieses visto antes de que Hermione hiciera magia con él, si que era muy diferente a como lo conociste… **– y la nana volvió a reír – **bueno ahora dime que ha sido de tu vida Marie ¿cómo fue que conociste a la familia de Granger? **

- **Bueno pues fue en uno de mis viajes, por el Caribe, una pareja estaba sentada no muy lejos de la mesa donde me encontraba comiendo en el restaurante del hotel, el hotel era muy grande pero ya los había visto con anterioridad y su pequeño niño me había llamado mucho la atención, era adorable pero estaba muy solo y ese día trataba de llamar su atención, ellos estaban enfrascados en sus asuntos y lo ignoraban completamente, ya sabes que siempre he tenido un don con los niños y me pareció que el pequeño en verdad estaba muy abandonado, así que me acerque a la mesa y les pedí poder llevar al niño a tomar un helado, le dije que estaba hospedada en el mismo hotel, primero me miraron sospechosamente pero enseguida comenzaron a sonar sus teléfonos y me dijeron que sí, el pequeño no tendría más de un año y medio, lo cargue y lo lleve a la zona de helados, jugamos casi todo el día y sus padres parecían no estar preocupados porque le hubiese pasado algo, llegó la noche y pregunté en la recepción acerca de la habitación de los padres del niño, me dijeron en que habitación se encontraban y lo llevé, ellos aun estaban enfrascados en sus asuntos y el pequeño ya estaba dormido, me dieron las gracias por cuidarlo y el Sr Granger me ofreció una suma grande de dinero por haber cuidado del pequeño, yo me negué y por poco termino golpeándolo por la actitud que mostraba para con su hijo, me dio su tarjeta y me ofreció reunirnos en el desayuno para hacerme una propuesta, no me dejo responderle y cerró la puerta, yo estaba bastante desconcertada pero también me había cansado un poco de la vida que llevaba, así que por la mañana me reuní con el matrimonio, me hablaron sobre ser la nana de Andric y sobre todo lo que tendría que desempeñar en su casa, un atractivo sueldo y bueno, que te digo… técnicamente me habían resuelto la vida y lo único que tenía que hacer era darle amor a un niño que estaba bastante solo, acepte, luego de unos meses la Sra. Granger quedo embarazada de Hermione y cuando nació también me encargue de ella, desde entonces he estado con ellos y también son como mis hijos…**


	58. En la comida

Habían pasado algunas horas luego de que ambas hechiceras salieran del despacho y ambos magos se habían enfrascado en aquella partida de ajedrez, o bueno, mejor dicho solo el más joven ya que el viejo director no estaba dando un buen juego, Severus iba ganando con mucha facilidad y al anciano no parecía importarle cuando siempre él era el más competitivo, el profesor se daba cuenta inmediatamente que el viejo no estaba concentrado en el juego pero de alguna manera quería distraerlo, hasta que tuvo que preguntarle

- **Albus ¿qué sucede? Estas muy distraído y nunca me dejas ganar tan fácil **– el director subió la mirada para encontrarse con dos pozos negros que lo miraban intensamente

- **Es que... me preocupa Minerva muchacho, se veía verdaderamente nerviosa por mi pregunta **– el joven mago negó

- **Cálmate, quizás no es nada, tal vez recordó algo sobre su pasado y eso la perturbó un poco, ver a Madame D'Angelo le ha de traer recuerdos de algunas locuras que hizo de joven **– no quería que Albus se preocupara pero siendo sinceros él también estaba algo inquieto, nunca la había visto de aquella forma, el director asintió no muy convencido, ya se imaginaba el porqué de aquella reacción de su esposa, quizá ya era tiempo de hablar de ese asunto

- **Tienes razón muchacho... es tu turno **– el pelinegro hizo su jugada final y ganó

- **Jaque mate **– sonrió orgulloso

- **Oh vamos Severus... sabes que te deje ganar **– el pocionista frunció el seño y gruño un poco – **jejeje… de acuerdo, de acuerdo ya no digo nada, ya es hora de comer muchacho, mejor vamos a avisar que nos reuniremos en el gran comedor **– su estomago hizo ruiditos – **jejeje… y mi estomago también ya pide el alimento, a decir verdad se me abrió el apetito **– el joven asintió y se dirigieron a la salida – **espera, porque mejor no mandas ese hermoso patronus tuyo y les avisas que les esperaremos ahí **– sacó su varita e hizo el conjuro

- **Expecto patronum **– de su varita salió la imponente pantera – **ve con Minerva y Hermione, diles que les esperamos en el gran comedor **– el animal salió del despacho bajo la mirada de ambos hombres para hacer lo que le habían ordenado, el pocionista aun estaba asombrado, nunca lo hubiese imaginado

Ambos magos salieron y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor a esperar a los demás, la pantera cumplió su cometido y avisó a ambas hechiceras, los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Granger, se les notaba muy contentos, al entrar Andric se mostro sorprendido por lo grande del recinto, aun le faltaba tanto por conocer, quizás después podría vagar un poco y explorar el castillo; Albus y Severus les esperaban en una de las largas mesas donde se sentaban los alumnos, la chica se fue a sentar junto a su novio y su hermano junto a ella, algunos minutos después llegaban Minerva y Marietta, quienes por supuesto se fueron a sentar junto al director. En el rostro de la subdirectora se podía ver fácilmente que estuvo llorando, su esposo la miró con ternura pero con un toque de preocupación, no le gustaba nada verla de aquella manera, por debajo de la mesa paso su mano a una de sus rodillas y le apretó un poco, para indicarle que todo estaría bien y él estaba ahí incondicionalmente, ella lo miró y le sonrió colocando una de sus manos encima de la de él, luego de esto el anciano hizo un movimiento con la mano y la comida apareció, comieron tranquilos y platicando amenamente, la comida había estado deliciosa y así se lo hizo saber el joven castaño, el director llamó a los elfos que se encontraban en ese momento en el castillo, al momento de aparecer ambos muggles saltaron un poco en su asiento, a todos les causo un poco de gracia luego Albus les presento

- **Joven Andric, Madame D'Angelo, estas criaturitas son elfos domésticos y son los verdaderos responsables del delicioso festín que hemos comido, él es Dobby **– el pequeño dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia – **y ella es Winky **– imitó a Dobby – **ahora solo los tenemos a ellos dos, ya que a los demás tuve que ordenarles que fueran a descansar durante estas vacaciones… **– Andric le interrumpió

- **¿Ordenarles que fueran a descansar? **– en verdad estaba desconcertado, él sabía algunas cosas sobre el mundo mágico, pero no muchas y su hermana siempre había omitido la parte que hablaba sobre esas criaturitas, nunca las había mencionado

- **Oh vaya… pues mira es que su misión en la vida es complacer y servir a los magos, ellos no conocen otra cosa… **– le explico a grandes rasgos todo sobre ellos, como eran tratados y demás cosas, el movimiento que había iniciado su hermana para luchar por sus derechos, cuando hizo mención a esto su hermano volteo a verla con una clara expresión de ¿por qué no lo habías mencionado?, la joven leona se ruborizo fuertemente y todos rieron un poco por su reacción, su novio la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza como amaba cada una de esas pequeñas cosas sobre ella – **… entonces solo a Dobby a Winky les permití quedarse, ya que son una parte importante en mi familia**

- **Y si son parte importante de la familia ¿Por qué no se sentaron con nosotros a comer? O acaso ¿no se los permite? **– él había entendido que eran como las personas que laboraban en su casa, a los que sus padres llamaban con desdén servidumbre, pero el anciano había dicho que eran parte de su familia y si entonces no pensaba como sus padres ¿Por qué no dejó que se les unieran?, Dumbledore sonrió sin duda ese joven era tan buena persona como su hermana, él sabía que las familias adineradas tenían ciertos prejuicios y costumbres, Hermione había demostrado no tenerlas pero no sabía cómo era su hermano, por supuesto estaba al tanto sobre la posición de los Granger, había ido a hablar con ellos cuando la castaña estaba por entrar al colegio, ahora sabia que ese día no había conocido a toda la familia, ni siquiera había conocido a Marietta pues en aquellos días los señores Granger pasaban tiempo con su hija y seguramente ella estaba de vacaciones, no sabía si el joven castaño se sentiría incomodo al igual que la Srita D'Angelo es por eso que no les había dicho a los elfos que se sentaran a comer con ellos, pues desde que el castillo se había quedado completamente solo, solían comer con él y su esposa para hacerse un poco de compañía

- **Bueno Andric, como ya te he dicho, algunos magos creen que son criaturitas inferiores a nosotros y los esclavizan y menosprecian demasiado, ninguno de nosotros pensamos de esa forma **– señalo con la mirada a las hechiceras y al pocionista – **y siéndote sincero no sabía si a ustedes les iba a incomodar su presencia **– él joven negó

- **Por supuesto que no Sr** **Dumbledore, en lo absoluto, yo no soy mago y he de suponer que conoce a **– casi escupió las palabras – **mis padres **– el anciano asintió y se dio cuenta de la manera en que había dicho "mis padres" pero no dijo nada – **y por eso pensaba usted eso sobre nosotros, lo entiendo, pero puedo asegurarle que ni hermana ni yo pensamos igual que ellos, mucho menos mi nana Maritta que es siempre buena y amable con todos, quizás está de más decirlo y no me voy a ver educado al contarlo, pero cuando… mis padres… no están en casa nosotros tres preferimos consumir los alimentos en compañía de las personas que laboran ahí… **– todos lo miraban en silencio, pero no lo juzgaban solo estaban sorprendidos de que un joven de esa edad fuese tan maduro, hubiesen pensado que sería el clásico niño presumido y pretencioso que como lo tenía todo veía a los demás por debajo de él, pero claramente se equivocaban – **lo lamento es que me molesta mucho que las personas sean elitistas y en pocas palabras **– terminó en un susurro y con la mirada baja – **sean como… mis padres **– suspiró y quiso alejar eso de su mente, alzó la vista y miró a los elfos – **gracias Sr Dobby, Srita Winky la comida estuvo deliciosa **– terminó de decirles con una sonrisa, fue entonces que el director pareció salir del shock en el que todos se habían sumido luego de las palabras de joven

- **Dobby, Winky, él es el joven Andric Granger, hermano de la Srita Granger y ella **– señalo educadamente a la nana – **es Madame D'Angelo, la nana de los jóvenes, ambos se quedaran en el castillo para pasar las fiestas con nosotros **– ambas criaturitas hicieron una reverencia y Dobby se acercó a la castaña

- **Su hermano me agrada Srita Granger, me llamó señor **– ella sonrió y asintió

- **Lo sé Dobby y ya te dije que me llames Hermione… y a él puedes llamarlo Andric **– el pequeño asintió algo tímido, Winky que era un poco más tímida aun con la reverencia dijo algunas palabras

- **Winky le agradece, Winky está para servirle en lo que el joven Granger y Madame D'Angelo deseen **– Dobby afirmó efusivamente incluyéndose, Marietta que había estado callada todo este tiempo dijo algo indignada

- **Oigan, oigan, a mi también pueden llamarme por mi nombre solo díganme Marietta, eso de tanta formalidad nunca ha ido conmigo… **– volteo a ver al director – **y eso también va para usted Albus **– él sonrió y asintió – **muy bien, ya que todos nos conocemos ¿porque estos dos pequeños no nos enseñan el castillo? **– las criaturitas asintieron felices – **ok, Andric ¿nos acompañas? **– el chico asintió y se levantó dando las gracias de nuevo, los cuatro salieron y se perdieron por un buen rato, la joven pareja también decidió irse y se fueron a dar un paseo por los blancos jardines del colegio. Albus y Minerva se quedaron solos sumidos en un incomodo silencio que la bruja rompió

- **Albus... creo… creo que tenemos que hablar ¿cierto? **– él la miró a los ojos y asintió en silencio – **bien… es mejor que vayamos a tu despacho **– se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia allá, cuando llegaron se sentaron en un largo sofá cerca de una ventana, la hechicera se quedo callada un momento mirando hacia afuera, armándose de valor para decir lo que tenía que decir

- **Muy bien Minie… te escucho **– ella tragó saliva nerviosa, obviamente él se dio cuenta y le tomó las manos – **tranquila querida… ¿es sobre mi pregunta de hace un rato con relación a Madame D'Angelo? **– ella asintió…


	59. Confesión y una Tarde Ardiente

- **Yo… querido… **– suspiró, no se atrevía pero debía hacerlo – **bueno, todo sucedió algunos años antes de casarme contigo… **– le contó cómo se habían conocido, lo que habían vivido y como lo habían hecho, en general le contó sobre todo sin muchos detalles, incluso le dijo sobre su primera experiencia con una mujer y que fue Marie quien la inició, le dejo claro que todo eso se había quedado en el pasado y no lo había vuelto a hacer desde que dejo aquella vida, a medida que contaba su historia algunas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, él la escuchaba atento sin interrumpirla y sorprendiéndose de algunas cosas que no conocía de ella, cuando llegó el momento de mencionar lo de las pociones ella se tensó por completo y él lo notó, no resistió más verla de aquella manera y sabía que era lo último que faltaba por decir, tan solo no la dejo hablar más y la abrazó fuerte

- **Tranquila querida, tranquila, ya no digas nada más, tengo que decirte que estoy enterado de lo demás **– ella se separó de inmediato y lo miró sorprendida y alarmada – **vamos Minerva, no creerías que me iba a quedar tan tranquilo y conforme con lo que me dijiste, necesitaba saber si podíamos intentar de otra manera o si era yo el que no… **– ya no quiso decir el resto

- **Entonces tu sabes… ¿siempre supiste porque no pude darte un heredero? **– él asintió lentamente – **¿y no me odi… **– el mago levantó una mano para evitar que siguiera la frase

- **Minerva, me casé contigo porque te amo, porque eres la mujer de mi vida, no por los hijos que pudieras darme, siempre supe la verdad, de San Mungo llegó un reporte con el diagnostico, cuando termine de leerlo decidí que no te diría que estaba al tanto, creí que de esa forma te protegía pero creo que no fue lo correcto, somos humanos querida, el hecho de que poseamos magia no nos hace seres perfectos, cometemos errores como cualquiera, todos poseemos u pasado, una historia y lo que tu hayas hecho o dejado de hacer cuando no estábamos juntos es asunto tuyo y yo no tengo porque juzgarte **– ella solo lloraba en silencio – **te amo Minerva McGonagall por ser la mujer que eres, por ser mi compañera durante todos estos años **– le secó algunas lagrimas con sus pulgares para después darle un beso en los labios y abrazarla de nuevo

- **¡Oh Albus! **– se abrazó a su cuerpo aun más fuerte y lloró un poco más para desahogarse mientras él la apapachaba un poco, después de un rato ambos se levantaron y fuero a su habitación para descansar un poco antes de la cena, habían sido muchos emociones por un día

Mientras tanto en los jardines tapizados con la blanca nieve, Severus y Hermione paseaban tomados de la mano, comentando un poco sobre lo que habían visto de la subdirectora y la inquietud que sentía el mago acerca de eso, luego ella le comentó algunas cosas sobre su hermano y que estaba muy orgullosa de él y sus logros, el pelinegro la escuchaba con media sonrisa en los labios, sin duda ese joven le caía muy bien y sabia que llegaría lejos, por un momento una idea cruzó por su mente pero no sabía si se podía llevar a cabo, tendría que consultarlo con Dumbledore, por lo pronto no diría nada, se detuvieron al pie de un gran árbol, el hombre hizo que ella se recargara en el enorme tronco para luego aprisionarla con su cuerpo y besarla como lo había deseado desde hace horas, sus manos descansaban en el árbol mientras que las de ella lo rodearon por el torso, el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de separarse un poco para poder tomar oxigeno, sin embargo él no despego mucho sus labios de los de ella y le habló

- **Mmm… hace horas que deseaba poder besarte así **– y volvió a besarla, ella se dejo llevar y pronto el asunto se volvía cada vez más necesitado y urgente, a pesar de que hacia algo de frío ellos estaban a una muy buena temperatura y subiendo

- **Profhmm… esormh… **– él bajo sus labios para dedicarse a su cuello – **ahh… Profesor Snape… creo que es mejor que… ohh, vayamos a su despacho y… mmm… terminemos esto ahí… **– él volvió una vez más a sus labios y una de sus manos comenzó a brindarle caricias a su cintura y su muslo

- **¿Y que está esperando Srita Granger? Yo estoy bastante ocupado para llevarla, según recuerdo usted tiene un regalo del viejo alcahuete quizás le pueda servir **– y volvió a dedicarle atenciones a su cuello, como pudo la joven hizo funcionar la pulsera y los apareció en el despacho de las mazmorras

Cuando el pocionista se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en su despacho, se obligo a separarse un poco y recuperar un poco el aire que les estaba haciendo falta después de su pequeño encuentro, se miraron y los ojos de ambos lo único que reflejaban era deseo, la tomó de la mano y por fin después de un mes de posponerlo entraron por aquella puerta que conectaba su oficina con su residencia en el castillo, ella se dejó guiar y al entrar pudo ver una hermosa sala con una gran chimenea, una pequeña cocina, una puerta que seguramente era un baño, unas escaleras y una variedad infinita de libros por todas partes, él la observaba de reojo sin detenerse y una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, después le enseñaría el lugar ahora solo quería llegar a su habitación, subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con tres puertas, entraron en la del fondo del pasillo, la habitación era muy parecida a la de la Mansión Snape, con la diferencia que ésta tenía motivos Slytherins por todos lados y una enorme cama; él no dejó que se entretuviera mucho mirando la habitación le lanzó el hechizo anticonceptivo y fue a besarla con urgencia, ella respondió de la misma manera y comenzaron a arrancarse la ropa y esparcirla por todos lados, como pudieron llegaron a la cama, ambos en ropa interior, ella se subió a la cama y se puso de rodillas justo a la mitad de ésta y lo llamó con un dedo a que se le uniera, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada cargada de lujuria, por supuesto él no se quedaba atrás la miraba como un cazador que acecha a su presa, se subió a la cama y gateo hasta llegar a ella, una vez frente a frente la admiró un momento, era verdaderamente hermosa y era completamente suya… _por Salazar Slytherin, de verdad tuve que hacer algo muy bueno para que esta hermosa mujer este a mi lado ¡no soy más que un maldito desgraciado con suerte!_…. respiraba con un poco de dificultad, estaba verdaderamente ansioso, necesitaba poseerla en ese momento, probarla, saborear cada parte de su cuerpo o se volvería loco, se acercó a ella hasta abrazarla y devorar sus labios, sus manos quitaron el sostén rápidamente y su boca se apodero de uno de sus pezones que estaban completamente erectos por su excitación, eso ocasionó que ella se arqueara y sus manos descansaran en la cama mientras que él la tomaba de la cintura y seguía degustando sus pechos

- **Ahh… Severus… **– su nombre en sus labios sonaba a gloria, dejó sus senos y le ayudo a acostarse mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, ella solo atinaba a darle caricias por la espalda y los brazos

Sus labios besaban y lamian cada parte del hermoso cuerpo que tenia debajo, fue descendiendo hasta llegar al ansiado lugar que quería probar una vez más, le quitó, o más bien le arrancó la única prenda que interfería con su objetivo y se sumergió entre sus piernas, ella estaba verdaderamente muy húmeda y excitada, él saboreo completamente el elixir que ella le obsequiaba como si de un sediento se tratara, le prestó mucha atención a su clítoris y comenzó a masturbarla con los dedos, luego estos fueron sustituidos por su lengua, ella gemía su nombre y algunas cuantas incoherencias, ambos estaban completamente extasiados, cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo, él la lamió por completo, levantó su rostro y se enderezo un poco para poder quitarse los incómodos bóxer que lastimaban ya su marcada erección, su miembro saltó altivo y rápidamente se posicionó entre las piernas de ella y aunque aun temblaba un poco por su reciente orgasmo, la penetró de golpe ocasionando que ambos gimieran de placer, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con un vaivén constante, su rostro reflejaba un extremo placer

- **Ohh… Hermione… ahh… ahh… **–

- **Sev no pares... ¡ohh Dios! Así, así…**–

Cada vez sus embestidas eran más rápidas, sin embargo ella con toda la fuerza que tuvo hizo que invirtieran papeles, ahora ella era la que marcaba el ritmo, él la tomó de la cintura ayudándole a dar más velocidad, sus pechos saltaban con cada movimiento, ella se acercó a besarlo y él tuvo que mover también su cadera para tener mejor penetración

- **¡Ohh Merlín! Eres maravillosa, te amo nena, te amo **–

- **Ahh... ahh… Severus… siiiii **–

En ese momento a pesar de la protesta por parte de ella salió completamente de su cuerpo y se colocó detrás de ella para una nueva posición, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, le levantó un poco la pierna para penetrarla de nuevo y le susurraba con su hermosa voz

- **Mmm… ¿te gusta esta nueva posición amor? **–

- **Ohh… siiiii… siiiii es… ahh… es genial **–

Mientras el vaivén continuaba él besaba y mordisqueaba sus hombros, el cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, una de sus manos viajo hasta aquel botoncito que la hacía gemir de placer y comenzó a frotarlo, ella parecía deshacerse y él aumentaba el ritmo, comenzaron a sentir la contracción en sus cuerpos y no aguantaron mucho más, ambos llegaron al clímax, respiraban muy agitados, él salió con cuidado y ella con mucho esfuerzo se giró para estar frente a frente, él levantó su mano y le acarició desde el hombro hasta la cintura mientras la miraba con una leve sonrisa, ella le tomó el rostro con una mano y le dio un beso largo pero lento, luego de separarse se acurrucaron uno con el otro y se quedaron dormidos por un rato.

En otro lado del castillo los visitantes eran guiados por los pequeños elfos que les mostraban todo muy entusiasmados, recorrieron la torre de astronomía y se dieron cuenta que había una vista hermosa y una paz inigualable, conocieron el lago negro que en este tiempo estaba congelado pero les aseguraron que el resto del año era aun más hermoso y que había un calamar gigante, en la mención del susodicho decidieron mejor no acercarse mucho, recorrieron la mayor parte del colegio, pero luego decidieron que debían descansar y quisieron regresar a sus habitaciones, los elfos los llevaron hasta ahí y antes de irse les dijeron que sin necesitaban cualquier cosa solo debían llamarles y aparecerían enseguida, ambos muggles asintieron, les dieron las gracias y cada uno se fue para descansar un poco antes de la cena…


	60. Bonus

_**Este cáp. está especialmente dedicado a**__** Samanthablack30**__** para alimentar a su musa y animarla un poco, espero no decepcionarte... ahora... creo que... es tiempo de leer :) **_

_**queridas(os) lectores les dejo con este pequeño bonus**_

* * *

Severus no tardo mucho en despertar pero se mantuvo quieto para no perturbar el sueño de su joven amante, esta vez no podía ver mucho pues se habían cubierto con algunas mantas para no pasar frío, se quedó mirando el techo perdido en sus pensamientos, a su mente vinieron imágenes de la ardiente sesión de sexo que habían disfrutado hace algunas horas, sonrió con satisfacción al recordar la cara llena de placer que su castaña tenía mientras le hacía el amor, en ese arranque de pasión y lujuria que tuvieron, había decidido probar una nueva posición, sabía que a ella le gustaría, de pronto su miembro comenzó a despertar de nuevo, volteo a ver a la chica entre sus brazos y la vio tan bonita, tan apacible y con una expresión de paz que volvió a agradecerle a todas las entidades que conocía por la suerte de tenerla con él y para él, decidió que le daría un glorioso despertar, al fin y al cabo se imaginaba que la hora de la cena estaba cerca y ella tenía que despertar ya, lentamente le quito el abrazo y comenzó a deslizarse hacia el sur por debajo de las mantas, llegó a su destino y se relamió los labios de recordar ese dulce sabor que le encantaba, comenzó dando pequeños besos por aquí y por allá, le separó las piernas y comenzó a lamer y a succionar su clítoris, paso por toda su abertura y comenzó a masturbarla con los dedos, sus manos no podían estar quietas y de vez en cuando amasaba esos pechos tan apetecibles o daba uno que otro pellizco a sus pezones, su miembro estaba que clamaba por atención pero esperaría hasta que ella despertara por completo para darle aun más placer; la joven leona entre sueños comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese toque experto que solo su novio podía brindarle, creía verdaderamente que era un sueño, un sueño muy bueno, se sentía tan real, comenzó a abrir los ojos y una enorme ola de placer comenzó a sacudirla, de pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama, desnuda y sin su novio, sintió los largos dedos penetrándola y comenzó a gemir, se despertó del todo y obviamente ya sabía dónde se encontraba su amante

- **Ahh… Severus **–

El hombre al escuchar su nombre comenzó a subir dándole besos por todo el cuerpo y ella comenzó a retorcerse bajo su toque y sus besos, llegó a esos hermosos pechos y se lanzó a devorarlos, ella ya no quería estar inactiva y con mucho esfuerzo hizo que levantara la cabeza

- **¡Amor bésame! **–

Más que una orden era una súplica por parte de ella, necesitaba sentir completamente el musculoso cuerpo de su novio cubriendo el suyo, él sonrió divertido por la desesperación que veía en los ojos de su chica pero la complació y comenzó a besarla lentamente, ella quería intensificar el beso pero él no la dejó, quería disfrutar plenamente de los rincones de su boca y además la haría sufrir un poco… _Griffindors… siempre queriendo acaparar todo y rápido… pero yo te enseñare pequeña, te enseñare a disfrutar… a sentir… las cosas que van lento también tienen su recompensa, la paciencia es una virtud, tienes tanto que aprender… y yo con gusto te enseñaré_… siguió disfrutando del beso y de la desesperación que aun sentía por parte de ella, comenzó a frotarse un poco contra su cuerpo, ella podía sentir la tremenda erección que el pocionista tenía y su deseo se incremento aun más, rompió el beso para mirarlo suplicándole silenciosamente por más, él se descuido un segundo y la leona aprovechó para invertir posiciones, él negó un poco y se rió bajito por la desesperación que ella no podía esconder, la joven no se lo pensó mucho y fue directo al miembro del hombre para meterlo en su boca y comenzarlo a succionar, por supuesto el pobre mago no pudo contener un gemido cuando ella comenzó con su labor

- **Ohh… nena… espera… ahh… Hermione… por favor… **–

Ella levantó el rostro y claramente se notaba una fingida inocencia dibujada en su cara

- **¿Qué sucede Sev? ¿a caso no te gusta? **– el toque de sarcasmo se notaba a leguas

- **Cierra la boca sabelotodo…** – le dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro ¡Por Merlín! Estaba definitivamente convencido de que esa mujer debía haber estado en Slytherin le encantaba cuando usaba el sarcasmo para retarlo por algo – **ahora… señorita, le voy a enseñar a disfrutar de algo nuevo **– entrecerró sus ojos y la miró aun más sonriente – **quiero que mueva inmediatamente su trasero y lo coloque justo frente a mi rostro **– la mente de la joven trabajo a mil por segundo en esos momentos y comprendió lo que iba a suceder

- **Como usted quiera profesor **– lo dijo de una manera tan insinuante que el cuerpo del hombre vibró de deseo

Se acomodo como le había indicado y siguió con su tarea, el pelinegro por otro lado estaba idiotizado mirando el jugoso trasero que tenía enfrente, no tardo mucho en comenzar con su faena, ambos gemían ruidosamente mientras se daban placer con sus bocas, de un momento a otro la castaña alcanzó el orgasmo y seguido de esto él también obtuvo el suyo, quiso aguantar un poco para no terminar en su boca pero ella siguió con lo suyo y no resistió más, la chica nunca había probado el sabor de su novio y en verdad quería saber si le gustaba o no, se sorprendió al descubrir que solo se encontraba un poco salado pero que no estaba mal del todo, se giró y vio que él estaba algo avergonzado le esquivaba la mirada y aun respiraba un poco agitado, sonrió, ya se imaginaba que era lo que pasaba, se acercó a él para acomodarse en su pecho

- **Sev ¿qué pasa? **– un largo suspiro fue lo que oyó

- **Lo lamento nena, yo…** **no quería… no puede… **– ella levantó el rostro y lo silenció con un dedo

- **Tranquilo cariño, yo sé que tú no querías terminar en mi boca **– él volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza – **pero yo sí quería que lo hicieras, Sev yo también quiero descubrir cosas y… bueno… sentía curiosidad… por… eh… saber a que sabía **– al escuchar eso él se relajó un poco

- **¿Enserio? Yo… pensé que… te daría asco… o algo así **– ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios, compartiendo así el sabor de ambos

- **¿Por qué me daría asco, si a ti tampoco te lo da cuando lo haces conmigo? Además somos pareja, nos amamos y me gusta todo de ti **– él sonrió y la abrazo fuerte

- **Pequeña sabelotodo... tienes razón… quiero descubrir muchas cosas contigo y quiero enseñarte otras más… no solo sexualmente si no en todo lo demás también **– ella sonrió insinuante

- **Entonces… ¿por qué no comenzamos con las lecciones Profesor Snape?** – la miró nuevamente con deseo y su entrepierna comenzó a responder nuevamente

- **Como usted prefiera… Srita Granger **– alcanzó la varita y lanzó otro hechizo anti bebés, se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla nuevamente

Él se abrió paso entre sus piernas y comenzó a estimular su clítoris nuevamente, ella que era tan responsiva a su toque se mojo de inmediato, cuando el mago lo sintió guió su pene hasta la entrada de la chica y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente disfrutando de la estrechez que envolvía a su miembro, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro comenzó el vaivén lento, esta vez quería que durara un poco más, además le encantaba que fuera tan estrecha

- **Hermione… **– el nombre de la chica salía constantemente de sus labios – **Hermione…**

Ella se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos y mirarlo mientras le hacía el amor, pudo ver que él mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y una expresión de placer y lo escuchaba gemir su nombre y se sentía verdaderamente deseada, se sentía completa, se llenó de éxtasis y pidió más

- **Por… favor… Sev… más rápido **– la complació y aumento el ritmo

- **Ohh Hermione... ahh… no sabes… ahh… cuan… to **– embistió aun más rápido ya sentía que llegaba al clímax – **ahh…**

- **Sev…erusss… **– ya estaban a punto de terminar unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos llegaron al cielo para ver las estrellas y al unísono gritaron fuerte

- **TE AMOOO **– él se sostuvo un poco para no aplastarla y juntó su frente con la de ella, respiraban agitadamente, finalmente él se giró y la envolvió con sus brazos…


End file.
